


NAIADE

by Orlya



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alec sex change, Alpha Jace Wayland, Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha Simon Lewis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Clary Fray, Edom (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Alec Lightwood, Gay Alec Lightwood, Gay Sex, Good Parent Asmodeus (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Good Parent Robert Lightwood, Heterosexual Sex, Hurt Alec, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, Immortal Alec Lightwood, Immortal Magnus Bane, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nymphe - Freeform, Omega Alec, Protective Alec Lightwood, Romance, Sex Change, Tag a venir, Vision ange, Warlock Magnus Bane, dudael, naiade - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 110,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orlya/pseuds/Orlya
Summary: Maryse et Robert Lightwood regarde la femme nu devant eux. Maryse son bébé contre sa poitrine, elle regarde et écoute la femme révélé l'être exceptionnel qu'elle tient dans ses bras, ce petit être qu'elle venait de mettre au monde. Elle baisse les yeux pour regarder les yeux de son fils étincelé de rose et de violine avant de reprendre leurs couleurs bleu glacés.UNIVERS SHADOWHUNTERS MODIFIÉ.PROFITEZ DU VOYAGE.PERSONNAGES APPARTENANT A CASSANDRA CLARE.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> UNIVERS SHADOWHUNTERS MODIFIÉ.   
> PERSONNAGES APPARTENANT A CASSANDRA CLARE.
> 
> Cette fanfiction est sur l'univers shadowhunters mais dans l'intrigue elle n'a rien a voir avec la série télé ou même les livres. Quelques passages y seront dédiées mais c'est tout.
> 
> Je me sert des noms et de l'univers Shadowhunters.
> 
> C'est un univers qui contient la dynamique Alpha Beta Oméga.
> 
> Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent et qui m'encourage.
> 
> Voici le premier chapitre faisant office d'épilogue.
> 
> Je ne sais pas encore à quelle fréquence sera publié les mises à jour.
> 
> Bonne Lecture.

_**CHAPITRE 1: ¨Prologue**_

Plusieurs femmes nues ne portant qu'une coiffe de lierre tressé dans les cheveux dansaient autour des arbres qui bordé le lac en riant, dansant et chantant. Elles venaient de faire de ces terres leur nouvelle demeure ici aux bords de ce lac extrêmement beau. Elles erraient de terre en terre de siècles en siècles. Elles ne savent pas où elles se trouvent mais elles sont bien ici donc elles y restent pendant plusieurs années quand un nouveau peuple s'élève, un dieu qui ressemble à un ange monte du lac, elles regardent un homme souhaite la paix pour son peuple et demande de créer à l’ange des guerriers et des combattants pour sa quête. Elles concernent l’ange donner une coupe à l’homme qui mélange son sang et celui de l’ange pour le boire est deviens un guerrier que l’ange appel néphilim. Dans l ' ombre elles regardent les nouveaux peuples de guerriers s'élevaient les shadowhunters. Elles découvrent que les hommes et les femmes de ce peuple et les créatures obscures ont déjà une deuxième nature Alpha Béta et Oméga. Les Alphas commandent les autres, leurs voix et leurs parfums agissent sur le reste du peuple. Les omégas sont rares et recherchés, ils sont créés pour engendrer et servir les Alphas les plus puissants. Ils sont prévus pour les hommes comme des êtres faibles. ils sont générés pour engendrer et servir les Alphas les plus puissants. Ils sont prévus pour les hommes comme des êtres faibles. ils sont générés pour engendrer et servir les Alphas les plus puissants. Ils sont prévus pour les hommes comme des êtres faibles.

Elles se taisent, se cachent regardant pendant des années ce nouveau peuple s'érigé pour défendre leur cause, défendre leur paix. Elles entendent qu’elles sont en paix avec les créatures obscures. Elles continuent pendant des années regardant l'une des leurs tomber dans les bras d'un Néphilim, elle donne naissance à un garçon que le nephilim élèvera, elle sera bannie de son peuple, elle n'a pas le droit de le garder ce petit garçon. Elle sera dans son ombre le regardera grandir. Le néphilim Gabriel Lightwood élèvera sa fille Tatiana sans savoir ce que la mère de sa fille est réellement il sait qu'elle est spéciale. Il ne la reverra plus jamais, elle est partie lui accepter son fils vieilli de quelques heures. Il se marie à une shadowhunters qui élèvera Tatiana comme la sienne.

Tatiana à son tour se marie, elle s'est envoyée spéciale mais n'a jamais découvert pourquoi elle a été si attaché à la nature. Elle donner naissance à son tour à un garçon et une fille ainsi continuer la lignée Lightwood jusqu'à Robert.

Les nymphes regardent les néphilim se préparent à une guerre. Une tragédie, appelée l'Insurrection. Un groupe de néphilim, un groupe de révoltes appelé Le Cercle, conçu et dirigé par un certain Valentin Morgenstern, décidant de s'opposer à son propre peuple. Il n'est plus en accord avec les principes de son peuple et pense qu'il doit créer beaucoup plus de Chasseurs d'Ombres grâce à La Coupe pour évincer les démons et les Créatures Obscures qu'il veut anéantir en les tuant.

Il a prévu de massacrer les Créatures Obscures quand ils seront sans défense. Mais son épouse Jocelyn et son bras droit Robert Lightwood qui n'a jamais voulu ça prévient les Créatures Obscures. Malgré ses efforts pour y parvenir Valentin échoue, il perd la coupe et sa femme qui s'enfuit loin de lui abandonnant son jeune fils aux mains de valentin mais se console avec sa petite fille dans son ventre. La nymphe, la mère de Gabriel regarde tout ça de loin le cœur serré.

Robert Lightwood regarde sa femme Maryse crier de douleur alors qu'elle donne naissance à leur premier enfant encouragé par la sage-femme de l'institut de Londres là où le reste des membres du cercle s'est réfugié après l'échec de Valentin qui eu enfui avec son fils.

-Encore un effort Maryse encourage la sage-femme.

-C'est ce que je fais hurle Maryse serrant la main de son mari tout en poussant.

Un frère silencieux est présent pour la soigner après l'accouchement si besoin et de s'assurer de la santé du bébé.

Elle crie une dernière fois avant d'entendre les premiers pleurs de son bébé

-Félicitation c'est une fille annonce joyeusement la sage-femme.

-C'est un garçon annonce le frère silencieux en prenant le bébé.

Maryse regarde son bébé dans les bras du frère silencieux.

-Frère Jéremiah que se passe-t-il? questionne Robert regardant le frère silencieux regarder le bébé avec insistance.

-C'est un garçon mais il est autre chose a choisi de déclarer le frère silencieux.

-Quoi? Que voulez-vous dire? Questionne Maryse dans un souffle tentant de se redresser.

-Il a autre chose en lui, comme une deuxième personne essaie d'expliquer le frère silencieux.

-Je ne comprends pas dit Maryse paniqué que son bébé ne soit pas en bonne santé.

-Je sens une deuxième personne en lui à l'intérieur de lui ce n'est pas son deuxième sexe explique le frère silencieux donnant le bébé à Maryse qui prend le regardant en lui caressant la joue.

-Mon bébé ma petite fille pleure Maryse embrassant son bébé sur le front, elle regarde avec stupéfaction son bébé se transformer en un petit garçon la faisant haleter, elle léve les yeux pour regarder robert haleter lui aussi

-Qu'est ce .. Qu'est-ce que ce ça veut dire? bégaye Robert regardant sa fille, son fils?

-Il a un grand pouvoir en lui, je peux le sentir, je vous conseille de faire profil bas en attendant d'en savoir plus conseil le frère silencieux.

-D'accord accepte toujours aussi Robert incrédule.

-Je peux vous envoyer à New-York loin d'ici propose le frère silencieux.

-Oui je veux protéger mon bébé à tout prix déclare Maryse avec détermination.

-Bien préparez-vous sur part dans les plus brefs délais dit le frère silencieux en sortant de la pièce emmenant la sage-femme avec lui.

-Tu comme un prénom? questionne doucement Robert.

-Je ne sais plus Robert pleure Maryse comment donné un prénom à son bébé, elle ne sait pas ce qu'il est.

-Je sais souffle Robert tout aussi perdu que sa femme.

Maryse réfléchis pendant un moment avant de prendre sa décision.

-Alexander Gideon Lightwood déclare Maryse regardant Robert hoché la tête levant la principale caressant la joue de son garçon.

-Alexander c'est un joli prénom souffle Robert les yeux brillants regardant le visage de son fils avant de sursauter en voyant une femme nue devant eux s'agenouillé à côté de Robert qui se recule par instinct.

-Qui êtes-vous? grogne Robert les sourcils froncés un bras tendu protégeant sa femme et son fils.

-Je suis une nymphe et sa mère annonce la Nymphe pointant Alexander dans les bras de Maryse.

-C'est moi sa mère grogne Maryse resserrant son fils sur sa poitrine.

-Je le sais, je suis la mère de Gabriel ton arriére-arriére-arriére petit fils explique doucement la nymphe regardant Robert qui baisse le bras choqué d'entendre ça.

-Je ne comprends pas souffle Robert regardant la nymphe et tournant la tête pour regarder Maryse.

-Je suis une nymphe divinité de la nature, je suis associé à la jeunesse, la beauté et la bienveillance. Ont peuplent la plupart des lieux: forêts et bois, vallées fertiles et bocages, sources et rivières, montagnes et grottes. J'ai été banni de mon peuple pour m'être accoupler avec un nephilim Benedict, j'ai donné naissance à Gabriel. Et depuis j'erre surveillant ta lignée déclare doucement la nymphe.

-Quelle est votre nom? questionne Robert toujours incrédule de la situation.

-Je n'en ai pas, je n'en ai jamais eu annonce-t-elle.

-Par l'ange soufflé Maryse tout aussi incrédule de ce qu'elle apprend.

-Je sais que c'est dur, je ne lui ferais aucun mal je veux juste la voir grandir et l'aider demande la nymphe.

-C'est un garçon, il s'appelle Alexander souffle Robert quand il entend la nymphe désigné son fils comme une fille

-Il est né garçon mais dans sa seconde nature c'est une naïade, une fille explique doucement la nymphe.

-Il aura des pouvoirs? questionne Robert

-Je ne sais pas, vous allez devoir le découvrir avec sa nature naïade avec son sang d'ange dit doucement la Nymphe se levant et en se reculant faisant que Robert tourne la tête pour ne pas regarder la nudité de la Nymphe.

-Vous allez repartir? questionne Maryse

-Je reste dans l'ombre souffle la Nymphe avant de disparaitre dans un fin brouillard faisant souffler une légère brise dans la chambre.

Ils se retrouvent à New York avec l'aide du frère silencieux qui les aide à s'intégrer à l'institut éloigné de Valentin et du cercle. Jocelyn les rejoint et mettra au monde une petite fille quel nomme Clarissa. La nymphe reste dans leurs ombres se cache pour garder un œil sur la naïade et ses parents. Regardant Alexander grandir, le regardant se rapproché de la nature d'année en année jusqu'à ce qu'il demande à ses parents à l'âge de six ans et d'avoir un jardin, alors ils construisent à l'intérieur de l ' institut une serre qui servira en même temps de lieu de détente pour les autres shadowhunters. Ils demandent l'aide à un sorcier pour l'invocation de plante, d'arbres exotiques venant des quatre coins du monde et des plans d'eaux.

**_** Alexandre 6 ans **_ **

Alexander regarder le sorcier aux yeux de chat construire la serre avec sa magie alors qu'il venait d'y entrer avec Clary main dans la main.

-C'est quoi? questionne Alexander de sa petite voix s'approchant tout en regardant la grande plante qui orne le mur de la serre, sa principale caressant le feuillage se sentant apaiser et calme.

Clary regarde aussi le sorcier elle se rapproche d'Alexander son ami, elle est un peu impressionnée du sorcier elle n'en a jamais vu.

-Et bien petit c'est un lierre grimpant, il va grandir pour recouvrir le mur explique le sorcier en se rapprochant du petit.

-Petit? J'ai presque six ans grogne Alexander à la retraite sa main de la plante faisant rire Clary.

-Je t'appel petit parce que je ne sais même pas ton nom glousse le sorcier rejoignant Clary dans son rire

-Oh oui pardon je suis Alexander Lightwood se présente-t-il timidement et penaud avant de se tourner vers son amie.

-Clary répond doucement sa main toujours dans celle d'Alexander

-Magnus, je suis Magnus Bane grand sorcier de Brooklyn se présente Magnus de façon dramatique faisant rire Alexander et Clary qui regarde tous deux le sorcier avec admiration.

-Clary on y va c'est l'heure demande Jocelyn à l'entrée de la serre.

-Alexander je dois y aller souffle Clary ses yeux brillants

-Je sais souffle Alexander

-Tu vas me manquer pleure Clary prenant Alexander dans ses petits bras.

-A moi aussi répond Alexander retenant ses larmes

Ils se séparent et Alexander la regarde partir les larmes aux yeux, son amie s'en va pendant un long moment à Idris suivre la formation shadowhunters elle peut la suivre ici mais sa mère veut qu'elle fasse dans la meilleure condition c'est à dire à Idris, donc loin de lui.

-Alexandre ? questionne Magnus en s'accroupissant à côté de lui regardant les larmes du petit garçon dans ses beaux yeux bleus alors qu'il regarde toujours la porte de la serre comme si elle allait faire demi-tour et rester avec lui.

-Désolé sursaute Alexander détournant le regard pour regarder Magnus accroupi à côté de lui.

-Vous êtes mignon tous les deux glousse affectueusement Magnus.

-Mignon ? souffle Alexander ne comprenant pas ce que Magnus voulait dire.

-Tu es triste parce que ton amoureuse est partie, vous êtes mignon et tellement innocent souffle Magnus avec un sourire regardant le petit garçon froncés les sourcils.

-Clary est ma meilleure amie, ma seule amie ici, je suis tout seul maintenant murmure Alexander s'avançant sur ses petites jambes vers le lierre cachant sa tristesse et ses larmes caressant une feuille de lierre.

-Elle va revenir souffle Magnus tentant de le consoler.

-Non, elle est partie à Idris pour la formation, elle reviendra quand elle sera une shadowhunters et d'ici là elle m'oubliera pleure Alexander.

Magnus ne répond pas regardant Alexander courir hors de la serre il entent juste les reniflements du petit garçon lui brisant le cœur.

**_** Alexandre 15ans **_ **

Il vient d'entrer dans la serre pour réfléchir, un nouveau garçon Jace du même âge que sa petite sœur Isabelle arrive dans leur famille, ses parents sont morts et il se retrouve ici avec eux. Il est contenu d'avoir un autre frère après l'arrivée de Max, il ne se doutait pas qu'il aurait un autre frère presque du même âge en plus. Il est content parce qu'il reste le grand frère de la famille, il sera toujours celui qui les protègeras quoi qu'il arrive, il protègera Isabelle, max et maintenant Jace.

Il pense souvent à sa meilleure amie, il ne sait pas quand elle reviendra, bientôt il espère ça ne devrait plus tarder, elle doit recevoir sa rune Angélique faisant une shadowhunters dans quelques mois à ses quinze ans. Alexander venait de recevoir la sienne il y a quelques jours. Sa famille était fière lui.

-Alexander entend-t-il derrière son dos il se retourne pour voir Magnus entré dans la serre qu'il reconnait tout de suite apparemment Magnus n'a pas oublier non plus qui il est.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites la? questionne Alexander se reculant du lierre grimpant qui a presque atteint le plafond maintenant.

-Les protections ont besoin d'être renouvelé et je suis dit que je regarderais comment la serre évolue déclare Magnus qui regarde autour de lui avant de regarder Alexander.

Hé bien se dit Magnus, il a bien grandi depuis leur première rencontre regardant le jeune homme qui avait pris du muscle et avait un visage bien taillé, mâchoire carrée, ses yeux n'avaient pas changé, leur intensité était la même que ses six ans.

-Ça va il n'y a pas de problème avec la serre souffle Alexander en allant s'asseoir sur un banc passant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

-Tu vas bien? questionne Magnus s'approchant de lui ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

-Oui, oui je vais bien souffle Alexander tentant un sourire.

-On ne dirait pas répond Magnus en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

-Je...je n'ai pas encore eu ma présentation tout le monde là environ à douze ans et moi j'attends encore avoue Alexander.

-Tu ne sais pas encore ton deuxième sexe? questionne Magnus comprenant ce qui le tracasser

-Non pourquoi c'est aussi long que ça avec moi? questionne Alexander passant sa main dans ses cheveux avant de regarder Magnus.

-Je ne sais pas, je ne connais pas de cas comme toi comme tu dis d'habitude la seconde nature vient avec le début de l'adolescence donc vers douze ans explique Magnus.

-Il y a quelques choses qui ne vont pas avec moi, je le sens souffle Alexander en regardant ses mains.

-Que veux-tu dire? questionne Magnus les sourcils froncés.

-Je ne sais pas comme quelque chose qui me manque, une personne, je ne sais pas comment expliquer souffle Alexander frustré.

-Écoute, je ne sais pas quoi te dire, je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'aider déclare Magnus chagriné de ne pas pouvoir l'aider.

-Je sais, je ne t'ai pas parler pour avoir de l'aide, à vrai dire je ne savais pas à qui en parler avoue Alexander en le regardant.

-Hé bien merci de me donner cette confiance et tu peux me parler quand tu veux Alexander sourit Magnus qui regarde Alexander hocher la tête avec un "merci" murmuré.

Ils se séparent après s'être saluer avant qu'Alexander ne rentre dans sa chambre pour se changer pour revêtir sa tenue d'entraînement pour une cession habituelle.

Avec sa sœur Isabelle qui a un an de moins que lui, ils se réfugient à la serre à chaque fois qu'ils ont le temps après chaque entraînements et Isabelle découvre un jour son frère se transformer en femme sous ses yeux sans qu'Alexander s 'en aperçoive réellement, jusqu'à ce que Alexander sente l'air frais sur sa peau nu le faisant crier quand il voit sur son torse des petits seins. Il panique essaie de se cacher il hurle, pleure, sanglote se croyant posséder par un démon. Isabelle le prend dans ses bras essayant de le réconforter et intimement ses parents. Le temps qu'il arrive la Nymphe fait son apparition devant Alexander qui est dans les bras de sa sœur.

-Recule démon hurle isabelle en sortant son poignard

-Isabelle non hurle Maryse en courant pour protéger la nymphe.

-Recule maman regarde ce qu'elle a fait à Alexander cri isabelle désignant son frère qui essaie de se cacher sa nudité.

-Oh Alexander souffle Maryse enlevant son pull lui mettant sur Alexander.

-On va t'expliquer bébé d'accord murmure Maryse à l'oreille de son fils.

-Maman ? questionne Isabelle incrédule ses yeux toujours sur la Nymphe la lame levier pour protéger son frère.

-Baisse ton poignard Isabelle, c'est une amie annonce Robert protégeant la nymphe lui donnant à son tour sa veste pour cacher la nudité de la nymphe.

Isabelle baisse son poignard et suis tout le monde faisant attention de ne pas être vu par personne, il pénètre dans le bureau et explique la situation, ses parents expliquent ce qu'ils savent à propos de tout ça aidait de la Nymphe qui se présente comme la mère d'Alexander, elle explique que les gènes ont passer de générations en générations jusqu'à Alexander.

-Une naïade vit principalement dans les eaux dans le cas d'Alexander il est moitié nymphe et naïade qui sont proches de la nature avec des pouvoirs extraordinaires au-delà de ce que tu peux imaginer explique la Nymphe.

Alexander a tout écouter cacher derrière une couverture reniflant

-C'est pour ça que je suis attiré par la nature et l'eau en même temps? demande-t-il dans un murmure en entendant sa voix féminine il sanglote plus fort.

-Oui et je suis là pour t'aider et te guider je vais t'apprendre tout ce que je sais, je suis là pour toi déclare la Nymphe agenouillé devant lui.

Sa mère le prend dans ses bras et le berce le pleurer il s’endort dans les bras de sa mère. C'est le seul jour ou sa famille verra Alexander sous sa forme féminine. Avec l'aide de la nymphe il arrive à maitriser son pouvoir. Il le cache ne voulant pas attirer l'enclave et leurs préjuger sur lui et sa famille.

Son pouvoir de la nature se manifeste quand une chasse au démon tourne mal ses mains ont dégager des lianes s'en servant comme un fouet pour étrangler le démon. Une autre fois ses mains ont lancer une bourrasque de vent une autre fois il a réussi à ramener de l'eau pour faire une barrière. Il arrive à figé les personnes et bouger des objets. La nymphe reste souvent avec lui, il se sent apaiser avec elle.

Ses runes fonctionnent sur son corps, il a refusé le lien parabatai avec son frère adoptif ne voulant pas qu'il ressente ses émotions par rapport à sa deuxième nature mais Jace le découvre quand il se sert de ses pouvoirs lors d'une chasse il est donc obliger de tout lui dire de même que naïade il à expliquer qu'il n'était pas prêt à faire voir naïade peut-être qu'il ne le saura jamais.

Jace a compris bien sûr il n'a pas insisté, il reste son frère. De son côté, Jace refuse le lien parabatai c'était son frère ou rien il ne lira pas son âme à quelqu'un d'autre.

Peu avant ses saisir et Clary revient à l'institut avec sa mère avec en remorque un garçon du nom de Simon quelle présente comme son meilleur ami. Alexander devient jaloux, c'est lui son meilleur ami pas ce shadowhunters a lunettes! Il est vite rassuré par Clary qui lui dit que c'est lui le premier et qu'il le restera. En fin de compte il s'entend très bien avec Simon devenant son ami à lui aussi. Ils seront inséparables tous les trois.

Et à l'âge de seize ans le deuxième sexe d'Alexander fait son apparition, une nuit se réveillant haletant en sueur son corps douloureux, son sexe en érection et du liquide coulant entre ses jambes. Il pleure sous la douche pour apaiser son corps brûlants. Reconnaissant les signes pour avoir dans l'institut des omégas féminines qui subissent la chaleur, leurs corps se prépare pour leur compagnon pour pouvoir concevoir.

-C'est un shadowhunters oméga avec des pouvoirs et une forme féminine et bien qu'elle merde par l'ange!

Il sort de la douche s'habillant d'un tee-shirt et un pantalon de survêtement dans un état second embrumé par la chaleur soudaine de son corps, il a mal et il panique c'est un oméga le premier depuis des siècles. Qu'est-ce qu'il doit faire? attrapant son téléphone et appel la première personne à qui il pense qui pourrait l'aider

-Clary il faut que tu m'aides renifle Alexander tout en soufflant soulager.

-Que se passe t'il questionne Clary la voix pleines d'inquiétudes.

-Aide, viens m'aider pleure Alexander.

-J'arrive entend-t-il avant qu'elle ne raccroche.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvre quelques minutes après et se fermer et le lit s'affaisser.

-Oh Alexander souffle Clary en le prenant dans ses bras.

Clary l'aide à passer la nuit de présentation en lui faisant prendre des douches fraiches et en lui donnant à boire et à manger.

Le lendemain elle lui dit de rester dans la chambre. Toujours fiévreux, elle lui dit qu'elle va chercher de quoi l'aider, il ne dit rien, il fait confiance à sa meilleure amie.

Soufflant un grand coup, elle frappe à la porte du loft du grand sorcier de Brooklyn, la porte s'ouvre.

Magnus Bane? demande Clary regardant le sorcier debout à la porte, elle le reconnait tout de suite, il n'a pas changé de ce qu'elle se rappelle du jour de son départ.

-Clary? que veux-tu? demande Magnus reconnaissant la petite rouquine de six ans.

-De l'aide, c'est urgent, j'ai de quoi payer dit-t-elle sortant de l'argent de sa poche.

Tout ce que remarque Magnus c'est les mains tremblantes de la jeune fille et son visage apeuré.

-Entre et explique moi en quoi je peux t'aider demande doucement Magnus la faisant entrer dans le loft.

-Je voudrais une potion de suppression d'odeur et pour calmer une chaleur d'oméga s'empresse d'expliquer Clary.

Magnus réfléchis en regardant la jeune fille. Les omégas féminins ne sont pas rares alors pourquoi voudrait-t-elle le cacher et ce n'est pas pour elle d'après ce qu'il peut sentir c'est une Bêta, il halète comprenant la situation, c'est pour un oméga masculin.

Assistez à il n'excite plus d'oméga masculin depuis des siècles dit soudainement Magnus à haute voix faisant sursauter la jeune nephillim.

-C'est pour Alexander? questionne doucement Magnus regardant les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillé de peur.

-Je-non bégaye Clary

-Je suis peut-être vieux mais je ne suis pas bête souffle Magnus.

-S'il vous plait, ne le dites pas, je lui ai promis que je l'aiderai, il est tellement mal, il souffre tellement, je ne sais pas quoi faire pleure finalement Clary s'asseyant sur le fauteuil la tête sans ses secteur

-Je vais t'aider souffle Magnus.

-Vraiment ? questionne Clary visiblement soulagé de l'entendre.

-Tient dit Magnus en claquant des doigts en lui donnant un petit coffret rempli de potion tout en lui expliquant.

-C'est les potions utiliser par les omégas féminins, je ne sais pas si elles ont un effet sur Alexander ça le soulagera peut-être de la douleur et reviens me voir à chaque fois que sa chaleur se présente et tous les mois pour la potion de suppresseur d'odeur tient-moi au courant si ça fonctionne demande Magnus regardant Clary hocher la tête.

-Merci, je ne sais pas si j'ai assez d'argent dit-elle tout penaud faisant sourire Magnus content aussi que quelqu'un s'occupe d'Alexander dans ce moment qui doit-être difficile.

-Offert par la maison déclare Magnus la reconduisant à la porte.

-Merci encore Monsieur Bane souffle Clary soulager d'avoir trouvé de l'aide.

-Par lilith appel moi Magnus ricane doucement Magnus.

-D'accord merci beaucoup Magnus rit Clary avec un hochement de tête avant de quitter le loft.

C'est comme ça que Clary du haut de ses quinze ans va protéger son meilleur ami celui qu'elle considère comme un frère, elle l'aidera à chaque chaleur, elle l'aidera à cacher sa vraie nature. Magnus quant à lui affinera les potions dans l'ombre pour aider Alexander à traverser ses chaleurs, l'aidera à cacher son odeur d'oméga sans qu'il ne le sache. Clary aura de l'aide d'Isabelle bien sûr. Alexander à avouer sa seconde nature à sa famille, il en était obligé et il ne voulait pas leur mentir. Sa famille le protégera, il en a jamais douter.

**_** FIN DE CE PREMIER CHAPITRE **_ **

* * *


	2. Chapitre 2

Qu'est-ce qu'Alexander déteste sa sœur et son frère à cet instant, et il déteste tout autant Clary et Simon qui sont sensé être ses meilleurs amis. Il est devant la porte du Pandémonium, une boite de nuit qu'il ne connait même pas, vêtu de cuir, de la tête au pied sauf son tee-shirt blanc sous sa veste le rassure un peu. Clary et Isabelle l'ont habillé pour l'occasion lui disant qu'il était chaud et qu'il devrait s'amuser ce soir. Ce à quoi il a répondu aux filles par un magnifique rougissement.

Il peut déjà entendre la musique assourdissante derrière cette fichue porte. Une soirée anniversaire pour fêter ses dix-huit ans quelle stupidité, il aurait préféré rester dans sa chambre ou à la salle d'entrainement ou encore mieux dans une ruelle sombre tuant un tas de démons.

La porte s'ouvre les laissant entrés et il est happer par la musique assourdissante, la chaleur, l'odeur d'alcool et de sueur. Les phéromones Alpha le rendant mal à l'aise. Il les suit à travers la foule vers le bar, ils commandent tous un verre pendant un moment ils sont là à discuter et à rire, il doit avouer qu'il passe un bon moment mais l'alcool aidant Jace, Isabelle, Clary et Simon se retrouvent sur la piste de dance laissant Alexander seul au bar.

Il s'éloigne dans un coin pour avoir plus d'espaces pour les surveiller quand même. Il regarde la foule quand son regard est attiré par a ce qui semble à un carré privé, il y reconnait Magnus qui est accompagner même bien accompagner de différentes créatures, fées, loup-garou qui gravitent autour de lui. Alexander le regarde de plus près, il est magnifique, pantalon en cuir noir, de longues bottes à mi mollet brillantes dans les couleurs argenter, chemise bordeaux ouverte sur son torse ambré, on pouvait voir une petite partie de ses mamelons, une idée très claire s'impose à Alexander de ce que sa serait d'y mettre sa bouche, se réprimandant intérieurement, il continue son inspection, son torse est recouvert d'une multitude de colliers, son regard remonte sur son cou, son menton, ses lèvres qui forme un sourire narquois, son nez et ses yeux verts dorés directement dans les siens et merde pris en flagrant délit, il sourit a Magnus quand même avec un signe de main que Magnus rends avec un grand sourire.

Alexander sent le rouge monté a ses joues s'apercevant qu'il avait trop bien regarder Magnus vu qu'il lui rend son regard avec un clin d'œil suggestif. Il rit doucement en secouant la tête envers Magnus, Alexander n'est pas quelqu'un de timide mais pourtant avec Magnus il l'est, il l'intimide. Il soulève ses sourcils vers Magnus regardant toutes les créatures obscures gravité autour de lui, Magnus lui répond avec un haussement d'épaules. Il regarde Magnus se lever et s'avancer vers lui a pas de félin, il se redresse le cœur battant en le regardant venir vers lui. Alexander le regarde, il se dit que oui Magnus est magnifique, il dégage une telle assurance, il a une aura autour de lui qui éclipse tout. Il s'est déjà demander plusieurs fois comment ça serait d'être dans ses bras, de respirer son odeur, de sentir sa peau contre la sienne, il est sorti de ses pensées par un danger imminant.

Alexander grâce à ses sens, sent tout de suite que quelque chose ne va pas. Regardant à travers la foule sa main sur son poignard séraphiques quand il sent une odeur, il s'avance à travers la foule suivant l'odeur. Il lève les yeux avec ses sourcils froncés pour regarder Magnus qui est maintenant devant lui les sourcils froncés lui aussi en scrutant son visage.

-Alexander ? questionne Magnus le regardant scruter la foule avec intensité.

-Tu sens ça ? questionne Alexander scrutant les alentours.

-Non qu'est-ce.. questionne Magnus mais ne finit pas quand il est coupé par le grognement d'Alexander.

-Merde grogne Alexander passant son bras sur les épaules de Magnus pour le tourner levant son poignard sur la gorge de la vampire qui rejoint Magnus dans son dos.

-Alexander baisse ta lame commande Magnus son ton Alpha fort et puissant agissant sur Alec avec inconfort.

Alec gémis et tremble, il ne sait jamais fait commander par un Alpha, sa famille ou ses meilleurs amis ne l'ont jamais fait, c'est la première fois qu'il est commandé et c'est un sentiment écrasant, il se rend compte qu'il a la force de ne pas obéir à la commande mais ça lui demande un effort considérable, il a du mal à ne pas se soumettre à Magnus mais il résiste pour ne pas céder, son corps tremblant, ses respirations saccadés, Alexander est comme figé.

Magnus s'aperçoit de sa terrible erreur connaissant son secret, il s'approche doucement répandant des phéromones apaisantes tout en demandant à Alexander de respirer, il s'excuse doucement et Alexander comprend que Magnus sait pour lui, il panique et tremble encore plus.

Jace et Isabelle le rejoigne en courant encerclant Alec suivi de Simon et de Clary qui regardent la seine, Alexander à toujours le poignard sous la gorge de la vampire qui grogne montrant ses crocs. Jace attrape le poignet de son frère baissant sa lame de la gorge de la vampire avec difficultés Alexander est terriblement tendu et respire difficilement. Sentant l'odeur de son frère prêt de lui, il se calme un peu mais il peut toujours sentir le poids de la soumission de Magnus sur ses épaules. Respirant de grandes goulées d'air, déglutissant sa gorge sèche, mouillant aussi ses lèvres qui sont sèches aussi, il tourne la tête pour regarder tout le monde essayant de comprendre pourquoi il avait réagi comme ça.

-Elle-elle à l'odeur de ton sang Magnus, j'ai-j'ai cru que -que tu étais en danger souffle Alexander tremblant pourquoi il a réagi comme ça ? regardant Magnus avec un regard d'excuse.

-Je-je suis désolé s'excuse Alexander en regardant Magnus qui le regarde et lui fait comprendre que tout va bien qu'il ne lui en veut pas.

-Et bien Shadowhunters c'est mon Alpha et je fais ce que je veux avec lui claque la Vampire son ton Alpha complet s'approchant de lui l'obligeant à reculer face à ses mots, il recommence à trembler essayant de chercher de l'aide de le faire sortir d'ici mais ils sont concentrés sur la vampire.

-Camille avertit Magnus avec un grognement ne lâchant pas des yeux Alexander le regardant reculer voyant ses tremblements revenir plus fort qu'avant, il doit être affliger du a sa commande d'Alpha et le ton de Camille.

-Quoi apparemment il a le béguin pour toi, tu es à moi Magnus grogne Camille tentant de marquer son territoire s'avançant vers Alexander qui recule ne voulant pas faire mal à la compagne de Magnus. Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais il ressent une terrible douleur dans sa poitrine en réalisant que Magnus ne sera jamais rien pour lui. Il avait pensé à Magnus de ce que sa serait d'avoir un Alpha comme lui, oui il avait rêvé de vivre avec Magnus étant son Alpha. Il avait rêvé de la sécurité de ses bras, de son parfum qui l'entourait pour le faire sentir en sécurité.

-Ça suffit rugit Jace son ton Alpha complet dégageant ses phéromones et c'est trop pour Alexander trop affligés, il finit par s'écrouler à genoux, ses mains dans ses cheveux respirant difficilement et il sent qu'il va exploser, Clary et Simon tente de l'apaiser mais ça ne suffit pas. Si elle découvre que c'est un oméga alors c'est la fin pour lui, Magnus grogne avertissant Camille de ne rien faire mais c'est trop tard.

-Oh l'enclave va être ravi, un oméga quelle surprise ricane vicieusement Camille reniflant l'air alors qu'Alexander dégage ses phéromones dû à la peur et à la détresse.

Il reste agenouillé pendant un moment, il ne sait pas combien de temps mais c'est suffisant pour reprendre ses esprits, il fait quelques choses qui fera comprendre à Camille qu'il n'en a rien à faire de ses menaces et surtout il veut montrer à Magnus ce qu'il rate, il ne sait pas pourquoi il pense ça peut-être la jalousie de savoir que Camille sera dans les bras de Magnus et pas lui, il ne sait pas, il ne veut pas y réfléchir davantage.

Il se relève avec force se servant de ses pouvoirs, il relève la tête pour regarder Camille et Magnus avec un sourire carnassier entendant ses meilleurs amis et Jace et Isabelle haleter sachant ce qu'il va faire. Il baisse la tête et devient naïade en un instant révélant sa nudité, il lève sa main gelant toutes les personnes autour d'eux s'avançant vers Camille et Magnus, Ses cheveux recouvrant son dos nu jusqu'à l'arrière de ses cuisses, des sortes de vigne ressemblant à des fleurs de cerisier recouvre la majeur partie de son corps, sa poitrine plus que généreuse qu'il recouvre avec son avant-bras droit, tout en avançant vers Magnus la tête baisser pour que personne ne voit son visage, il lève sa main gauche pour caresser l'avant de Magnus en le remontant jusqu'à son épaule pour finir par sa mâchoire. Il se place sur la pointe des pieds relevant la tête juste pour sa bouche frôle l'oreille de Magnus, il regarde le frisson qui glisse le long du cou de Magnus

-Tu mérites tellement mieux susurre Alexander dans l'oreille de Magnus avant de placer un léger baiser comme une plume sous l'oreille de Magnus l'écoutant haleter qui visiblement tente de retenir un gémissement.

Magnus halète il est subjugué par ce qu'il voit, la jeune femme devant lui enfin Alexander, il voit très bien la jeune femme devant lui mais surtout il voit l'être exceptionnelle qu'est Alexander, il ne sait pas ce que sait mais durant sa longue vie il n'a jamais rien vu de telle, non il n'a jamais rien vu d'aussi époustouflant. Il retient un gémissement sentant les lèvres d'Alexander sous son oreille. Ils sont séparés quand ils entendent grogner à côté d'eux.

-Ne le touche pas grogne Camille bondissant vers Alexander qui rit d'un rire cristallin avant d'esquiver Camille disparaissant dans une fumée claire.

Alexander réapparait habiller derrière Jace qui sursaute de surprise ainsi que les autres. Camille à l'écart le poignard de Simon sous sa gorge la défiant de faire un geste.

-Allez on n'a plus rien à faire ici claque-t-il agitant sa main et tout autour d'eux reprend vie comme si rien ne c'était passer, avant de tourner les talons pour sortir de la boite de nuit Jace,Isabelle, Clary et Simon sur ses talons.

-Putain par l'ange c'était chaud mec déclare Simon faisant rire les autres sauf Alexander qui commence à réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire.

-Ouais c'était chaud et Magnus avait l'air d'avoir chaud aussi réenchéris Isabelle son bras crocheter à celui de Simon qui hoche la tête qui est bien d'accord avec Isabelle.

-On ne parle plus de ça grogne Alexander accélérant le pas pour rentrer au plus vite.

A l'intérieur du carre vip Magnus est toujours dans un état second qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Il se retourne vers Camille qui a l'air furieuse.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? grogne Magnus furieux.

-Tu es à moi grogne Camille, ses yeux remplit de rage.

-Je ne suis pas ton Alpha et je ne le serais jamais crache Magnus.

-Pourtant ce soir tu m'as laisser boire ton sang rit-t-elle se qui l'enrage plus ce qu'il n'est déjà.

-C'est la dernière fois et je ne te dois plus rien grogne-t-il en lui tournant le dos voulant sortir d'ici pour rejoindre son loft.

-Magnus avertit Camille furieuse t'entendre ses mots venir de Magnus encore et encore.

-Je ne serait jamais ton Alpha, tu as eu ta chance claque-t-il en la regardant par-dessus son épaule lui envoyant un regard noir.

-Magnus tu vas m'aider à le dénoncer à l'enclave, tu sais de quoi je suis capable cri-t-elle montrant ses crocs.

-Jamais je ne ferais ça répond-t-il froidement faisant un portail quand il fut sorti du pandémonium.

Magnus se retrouve dans son loft, il va directement dans son apothicaire sortant plusieurs livres anciens, il les lit presque toute la nuit pour trouver enfin ce qu'il cherche

-Naïade murmure Magnus tout en lisant ce que pouvez contenir ce livre.

De retour à l'institut, Alexander se dirige dans sa chambre pour prendre une douche tout en réfléchissant à ce qui venait de se passer, il se sent stupide d'avoir réagis comme ça. Parce que Magnus n'est pas à lui, il le sait. Et maintenant Magnus sait qu'il est un oméga, qu'est-ce que Magnus va faire et il a découvert ses pouvoirs devant Magnus et Camille, est-ce qu'ils vont le dénoncer à l'enclave ? Réfléchissant il se sent encore plus stupide, il s'est mis dans la merde. Sa porte de chambre s'ouvre sur Isabelle et Clary

-Quoi ? demande-t-il alors qu'elles le rejoignent sur le lit.

-On vient voir comment tu vas ? demande doucement isabelle

-Je suis dans la merde, ils vont me dénoncer déclare Alexander dans un souffle tremblant.

-Magnus ne le fera pas mais Camille je ne suis pas sur souffle Isabelle regardant Clary qui acquiesce.

-Magnus peut me dénoncer aussi c'est le grand sorcier réfute Alexander la tête toujours baisser, honteux et en colère contre lui même

-Je sais mais il savait que tu es un oméga depuis longtemps avoue Clary.

-Comment ? grogne Alexander relevant la tête pour regarder Clary

-Laisse-moi t'expliquer tente Clary voyant que son meilleur ami a l'air énerver contre elle.

Isabelle et Clary lui raconte tout, comment Clary se procure les potions avec l'aide des fois d'Isabelle.

-Et pour Camille ? demande Alexander perplexe de savoir que Magnus sait pour lui et que c'est lui qu'ils aident les filles avec les potions.

-Je ne sais pas souffle Isabelle.

-On va devoir attendre ce qu'elle va faire, Magnus est son Alpha, il va être de son côté dit Alexander passant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

-Je sais, hum tu te sens comment ? Questionne Clary en lui prenant la main.

-De quoi ? Questionne ne comprenant pas le sens de la question de sa meilleure amie.

-De savoir que Magnus et l'Alpha de Camille ? questionne Clary se mordant la lèvre sachant que son meilleur ami avait espérer que Magnus et lui serait peut-être quelques choses de plus.

-C'est sa vie et puis il ne va pas s'embêter d'un stupide chasseurs d'ombres de 18 ans qui n'a jamais rien connu ou vécu de sa vie et puis tu l'as vu elle est tellement belle comparer à moi, jamais il ne voudra de moi et de toute façon c'est son Alpha, c'est mieux comme ça, je ne suis pas ce qu'il a besoin débite Alexander d'une traître.

-C'est bon tu as fini ? s'amuse Isabelle avec un sourire.

-Oui souffle Alexander avec un faible sourire se sentant un peu mieux.

-Écoute ne te dénigres pas comme ça, un jour tu le trouveras celui qui te donneras tout ce que tu souhaites, faut juste que tu sois patient et franchement tu es plus beau et bien plus chaud que cette vampire, je ne sais pas ce que Magnus lui trouve s'exclame Clary faisant rire Isabelle qui est bien d'accord avec elle.

Alexander sourit mais ne se permet pas d'avoir d'espoir d'avoir Magnus comme Alpha c'est juste un rêve stupide d'adolescent. Magnus est l'Alpha de Camille et rien ne peux changer ça même pas lui.

Il finit par s'endormir sous les paroles et l'odeur apaisantes des filles. Elles sortent de la chambre pour discuter de la situation, elles se retrouvent toutes les deux dans la cuisine partageant un chocolat chaud tout en discutant.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer à partir d'ici s'inquiète Isabelle en pensant à son frère.

-Est-ce que l'enclave ne ferait pas preuve de sympathie quand ils seront pour lui demande Clary avec espoir.

-Je ne crois pas non, ils ne sont pas du genre à négocier ou faire preuve de clémence comme ils disent " _la loi est dur mais c'est la loi_ " dit Isabelle dans une grimace en faisant les guillemets avec ses doigts.

-Et bien leur loi est à chier s'exclame Clary avec colère faisant sourire Isabelle dû à son explosion.

-Quoi pourquoi tu souris ? s'offusque Clary énerver de la faire rire dans ce genre de situation.

-Rien, je me rends compte que même si tu n'aies pas de notre sang Alec est important pour toi déclare Isabelle avec un doux sourire.

-Bien sûr qu'il est important pour moi, c'est le frère que j'ai toujours voulu, il est tellement protecteur, indulgent, il sait quand je ne vais pas bien, il a toujours été là pour moi, même petit, il ne m'a pas lâché en me tenant la main tout le temps jusqu'à la dernière minute avant mon départ déclare Clary les yeux brillants.

-Si je ne savais pas mieux, je dirais que tu es amoureuse d'Alec taquine Isabelle.

-Qui ne tomberai pas amoureux de lui ? franchement avec tout objectivité que j'ai de lui, il est le petit ami, le mari idéal mais non ne t'inquiètes pas je n'ai pas ce genre de sentiment, c'est plus un sentiment d'amour fraternel que j'ai pour lui avoue Clary.

-Je sais, je te taquinais rit Isabelle se levant pour la prendre dans ses bras.

-J'espère qu'il trouvera bientôt celui qu'il cherche et qu'il prendra soin de lui souffle Clary se détachant d'Isabelle pour la regarder dans les yeux.

-Moi aussi souffle Isabelle en retour avant de se séparer rejoignant leurs chambres respectives.

Deux jours plus tard Alexander se réveille grognon, il se lève pour aller se doucher avant d'aller à la cuisine déjeuner ayant une faim monstre, il est arrêté par sa mère avant d'arriver à la cuisine, elle le fait rentrer dans son bureau sans un mot sentant que quelques choses ne va pas, il ne dit rien et attend que sa mère s'explique. Elle ne dit rien et lui tend une lettre qui prend avec un froncement de sourcil, il lit la lettre une première fois avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise du bureau et la relit une seconde fois, il ferme les yeux et déglutit. Il ouvre les yeux et regarde sa mère qui est placé à côté de lui la main sur son épaule, il baisse la tête et souffle " _je suis désolé_ " à peine murmuré. Elle le prend dans ses bras avant qu'il ne quitte le bureau, elle reprend la lettre et la relit :

_" De Mme l'Inquisitrice Herondale,_

_Nous soumettons, Mr Alexander Gideon Lightwood à un procès, pour mensonge, omission, trahison sur la dissimulation de faits :_

_-Premier fait : avoir caché à l'enclave être un oméga._

_-Second fait : avoir cacher des pouvoirs._

_Le procès aura lieu à l'institut de New-York et sera présent à ce procès tous les représentants du monde Obscur._

_Mr Lightwood à le droit de se faire représenter par un avocat de son choix._

_La présence de Mr Lightwood est bien entendu obligatoire._

_Le procès aura lieu dans cinq jours. Veuillez prendre vos dispositions._

_Mme l'Inquisitrice Herondale."_

Reposant la lettre sur le bureau Maryse laisse coulées ses larmes, le destin et l'avenir de son fils sera scellé dans cinq jours.


	3. Chapitre 3

C'est arriver plus vite qu'il ne le croyait, une semaine pour être exact, l'inquisitrice vient à l'institut pour soumettre Alexander à un procès devant toutes sa famille, l'enclave et les représentants du monde obscure.

Après avoir longuement discuter avec sa famille, ils avaient convenu que ça ne servira à rien de mentir à l'enclave et d'accepter les conséquences. Il était juste déçu de lui-même, ses parents l'avaient assuré que quoi qu'il arrive, ils l'aideraient à surmonter ça et qu'il n'était pas seul. Il leur a expliquer ce qu'il s'était passer dans la boite de nuit et ses parents l'ont réconforté lui disant que de toutes façons un jour l'enclave aurait découvert son secret avec ou sans Camille.

Ce qu'Alexander ait le plus peur c'est de voir Magnus défendre sa compagne, il le devait en tant qu'Alpha, il devait donner raison à Camille. Peut-être que Magnus l'avait soutenue et aidée Camille à le dénoncer ce qui était fort probable. Il ne l'a pas revu depuis la soirée au pandémonium, Magnus n'a pas chercher à le contacter.

Il se tient maintenant dans la grande salle de réunion devant l'inquisitrice, debout ses mains derrière son dos attendant que le procès commence. Autour de lui il y'a tous les représentants du monde Obscure, Lucian Graymark le chef du clan de loup garou le mari de Jocelyn qu'il avait épousé alors que Clary était encore petite. La reine de fées et Meliorn son bras droit était aussi présente, Magnus Bane le grand sorcier de Brooklyn chef du clan des sorciers et Camille Belcourt chef du clan de vampires avec son bras droit Raphael Santiago. Il y a aussi toutes sa famille, Clary, Simon et bien sur tous les hauts membres de l'enclave.

-Mr Lightwood êtes-vous sûr de ne vouloir personne pour vous défendre demande l'inquisitrice Herondale.

-J'en suis sur Madame l'Inquisitrice, je n'ai besoin de personne déclare haut et fort Alexander.

-Bien le procès commence claque l'inquisitrice en tapant son marteau sur l'accoudoir de sa chaise.

-Avez-vous des pouvoirs auquel vous avez omis de parler à l'enclave ? questionne l'inquisitrice

-Pourrais-je connaitre la personne qui porte ses accusations ? demande à son tour Alexander ne montrant aucune émotion, il n'allait pas leur faire se plaisir que ce soit à l'enclave ou les personnes qui l'ont dénoncé.

-Bien sûr c'est votre droit, les personnes qui portent ses accusations à votre encontre sont Camille belcourt chef du clan de vampires de New-York et son compagnon Magnus Bane grand sorcier de Brooklyn répond L'inquisitrice en lisant la feuille devant elle certainement un message de feu de Magnus et Camille le dénonçant.

Il entend des grognements mais Alexander ne fait pas attention, il attend juste la suite, apprendre que Magnus a aidé Camille à le dénoncer c'est comme un cou sourd dans sa poitrine, il entend l'inquisitrice claquer son marteau plusieurs fois ramenant le calme.

-Continuons s'il vous plait demande Alexander avec impatience trépignant légèrement sur ses pieds voulant en finir. Un sentiment de trahison l'envahit d'un seul coup. Il savait mais il aurait espéré que Magnus le défende mais bon, il ne peut rien espérer de plus, il ne sera jamais rien pour lui, même s'il aurait pensé où espérer encore une fois que Magnus serait un ami et bien il s'est trompé.

-Mr Lightwood est-ce que vous avez menti à l'enclave en cachant que vous possédez des pouvoirs et est-ce que vous avez menti à l'enclave en cachant que vous êtes un oméga ? questionne durement l'inquisitrice

-Oui souffle Alexander

-Plus fort on n'a pas entendu cri un membre de l'enclave.

-Oui, oui j'ai menti cri Alexander qui commence à trembler de colère relevant la tête pour regarder Camille qui sourit de victoire et Magnus qui lui a les yeux brillants " je te déteste " mime Alexander envers Magnus qui secoue la tête avec un "non" murmurais douloureux, Alexander détourne la tête regardant l'inquisitrice de nouveau. Retenant se larmes difficilement.

-Montrez-nous demande l'inquisitrice.

-S'il vous plait murmure Alexander dans un gémissement désemparé secouant la tête de négation la suppliant de ne pas faire ça.

-Ça suffit montrez nous Mr Lightwood cri un membre de l'enclave le faisant sursauter. Il commence à paniquer, il n'a aucune envie de se mettre à nu devant l'enclave.

-Qu'est ce.. Qu'est je risque pour avoir menti ? questionne Alexander sa voix tremblante et rauque alors qu'il retient ses larmes.

-La peine la plus sévère pour mensonge, omission, trahison, vous perdez vos runes déclare l'inquisitrice.

Dans l'assemblée ce n'est plus qu'un amas de chaos, de protestation, des cris de sa famille, certains représentants ne sont pas d'accord non plus.

Alexander baisse la tête respirant de grands bouffés d'airs et bien c'est fait, il va être dépouiller de ses runes, son pire cauchemar et c'est de sa faute. Il relève la tête quand l'inquisitrice réclame le silence.

Il s'avance tournant juste la tête pour regarder sa famille et ne retiens pas ses larmes en regardant le visage de ses parents, Jace, Isabelle et ses meilleurs amis Clary et Simon qui sont dévastés. Ses épaules tremblantes de sanglots refouler. Il regarde les représentants chacun leurs tours Luke, la reine meliorn qui sont accablés et furieux face à l'enclave et surtout il regarde Magnus qui a les yeux brillants de larmes et d'excuse, il regarde Camille qui a un sourire arrogant qui a cet instant voudrait effacer de son visage.

Tout en pleurant et sanglotant Alexander baisse la tête et devient naïade se mettant à nu devant tout le monde c'est tellement humiliant pour lui, il a l'impression d'être violé. Ses cheveux longs jusqu'à l'arrière de ses cuisses, sa couronne de lierre sur sa tête, machinalement il pose un avant-bras sur sa poitrine son autre main cachant son entre jambes avant de sentir un tissu sur ses épaules, il reconnait les mains de Magnus refermer sa veste sur lui, la tête baisser, il écoute Magnus lui chuchoter " tu es si courageux ", et des " je suis désolé ". Il entend Camille grogner, appeler Magnus mais il reste auprès de lui. Il sent son odeur ça le réconforte un peu.

Il entend des grognements appréciateur d'autres alphas le faisant trembler, gémir d'inconfort et se rapprocher de Magnus comme pour qu'il l'engloutisse dans ses bras pour le cacher de tout le monde.

-Alec tu es beau entent-t-il venir de derrière lui reconnaissant la voix pleurante de max le faisant sangloter plus fort.

-Arrêtez cri une voix féminine.

Alexander lève juste les yeux pour voir sa mère la nymphe se tenir devant l'enclave.

-Qui êtes-vous cri l'inquisitrice.

Les shadowhunters présents s'arment en la visant et lancent leurs poignards séraphiques qui volent sur elle.

-Non hurle Alexander levant les mains figeant les lames et avec un geste de la main les renvois toutes contre un mur. Il se retrouve devant sa mère la nymphe la protégeant.

Les représentants se sont levés ne sachant pas quoi faire Magnus se tient à cote d'Alexander sa magie au bout des doigts.

Camille furieuse de voir Magnus protéger Alec grogne et agrippe la gorge d'Alexander d'un coup le protégeant sur le mur criant de douleur quand son dos rencontre le mur, il ne l'a pas vu arriver.

-Assez ! Assez ! cri la nymphe en pleur ne pouvant supporter toutes cette violence ne pouvant pas supporter qu'on s'attaque à son peuple. A son Alexander.

Magnus lui envoie un éclair de magie grognant de colère en la projetant à son tour contre le mur. Un regard à Raphael Santiago lui demandant silencieusement de s'occuper d'elle qui répond avec un hochement de tête tandis que sa famille cri en le rejoignant. Jace Isabelle Clary, Simon sortent leurs poignards se mettant devant Alexander pour le protéger.

Alexander avec l'aide de sa mère Maryse et de son père l'aide à s'asseoir et est rejoint par Magnus. Alexander la tête baisser regardant le sol ses mains posés sur le sol devant lui porte sa main à sa gorge avant de sentir celle de Magnus glisser sur la sienne soignant la blessure de sa gorge faisant que la respiration se calme. Alexander vient poser son front sur le torse de Magnus qui lui caresse le dos le soignant en même temps lui chuchotant de respirer. Camille profite du chahut pour s'échapper alors que l'inquisitrice demander à des Shadowhunters de l'arrêter, elle arrive à esquiver Raphael alors qu'il tente de l'arrêter.

Magnus l'aide à se relever, les jambes d'Alexander tremble ses mains aussi alors qu'il tient la veste de Magnus sur ses épaules la serrant contre lui cachant sa nudité.

L'inquisitrice qui est sous le choc ramène le silence encore une fois, elle regrette le procès à cet instant, elle aurait dû régler ça à huit clos. Elle se rends comte que ca va trop loin.

La Nymphe s'avance vers Alexander et Magnus en se plaçant devant eux.

-Vous vous attaquez à une divinité, un déesse, une naïade, vous vous attaquez à votre propre sang hurle la nymphe mère d'Alexander.

-Vous ne ferez pas de mal à notre fils cri Maryse rejoignant la nymphe qui lui prend la main.

-Mères souffle Alexander faisant retourner la nymphe vers lui et Maryse.

Elles tendent les mains et Alexander glissent les siennes dans les leurs sentant leurs connexions se faire entre elles et leurs protections maternelles.

-Vient avec moi, je te protègerai souffle sa mère Nymphe.

Alexander toujours la tête baisser refusant de montrer son visage se servant de ses cheveux pour le cacher secoue la tête de négation.

Ma famille est là, elle a besoin de moi déclare Alexander.

-Je sais naïade, je reste dans l'ombre murmure sa mère nymphe avant d'embrasser sa tempe en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Au-revoir mère murmure Alexander contre son épaule.

Dans un brouillard la nymphe disparait. Levant les yeux pour voir sa famille s'avancer tentant de le prendre dans leurs bras, il recule toujours la tête baisser secouant la tête de négation, ne voulant pas des mains sur lui, il est tellement perdu qu'il ne pense même pas à reprendre sa forme originelle.

-Alexander, respire, ça va aller, souffle Magnus qui s'était avancer vers lui tentant la main pour la poser sur son avant-bras qu'Alexander recouvre de sa main tremblante celle de Magnus.

-Ils vont me déruné, j'aurais dû partir souffle Alexander paniqué toujours la tête baissée.

-Non, Mr Lightwood vous pouvez partir le procès est clos ! déclare l'inquisitrice toujours éberlué.

-Comment ? il doit être déruner hurle un membre de l'enclave.

-Non c'est un être exceptionnel, arrêtons tout ça déclare un autre membre de l'enclave qu'Alexander reconnait comme Jia Pennalow qui s'était lever se plaçant à côté de l'Inquisitrice.

-La loi est dure mais c'est la loi cri Malachie un membre de l'enclave se levant de sa chaise.

-Allez chier avec votre loi hurle Clary rejoignant Alexander se plaçant devant lui pour le protéger.

-Elle peut être revu, il ne mérite pas ça cri Luke suivi des autres qui se sont lever eux aussi.

-Les nymphes, les naïades vont parties de mon peuple, vous faites ça, vous brisez les accords déclare la reine de fées s'avançant vers Alexander.

-C'est une honte, une abomination cri Malachie.

-Assez rugit Magnus de colère sentant Alexander trembler à côté de lui, il n'a qu'une envie c'est de le prendre dans ses bras de l'envelopper, de le protéger, de le réconforter et de le mettre en sécurité... Et ça lui frappe comme une brique tombant dans son ventre, son cœur battant à tout rompre pour la première fois depuis des siècles, la réalisation se fait en lui et se tourne vers Alexander, comment il ne l'a pas réalisé avant ?

-Alexander murmure Magnus les yeux écarquillés regardant Alexander toujours la tête baisser qui hoche la tête confirmant ce qu'il avait ressenti.

-Je sais confirme Alexander reprenant sa forme originelle dans ses vêtements, il relève la tête et lève les yeux pour regarder Magnus qui a les yeux brillants, il voit la main de Magnus venir caresser sa joue.

-Tu es mon compagnon murmure Magnus les yeux brillants regardant ceux d'Alexander briller aussi.

-Tu as déjà ta compagne, comment est-ce possible ? questionne Alexander incrédule, ne voulant pas laisser l'espoir remplir son cœur.

-Elle ne l'ai pas, je ne suis pas accouplé, c'est ce qu'elle a toujours voulu mais je ne serai jamais son Alpha, elle a menti, je veux que tu le saches, je ne l'ai pas aidé à te dénoncer, je n'aurais pas fait ça, je ne t'aurais pas fait ça. J'attends mon compagnon depuis des siècles et il semble que tu es celui que j'ai toujours attendu chuchote Magnus les yeux dans ceux d'Alexander, il voit dans ses yeux l'acceptation alors qu'il se remplisse de larmes.

Alexander ferme les yeux et déglutit, Magnus est son Alpha, ce n'était pas un rêve, tout ce qu'il avait ressenti pour Magnus est vrai. Il réfléchit et se rappel du rituel de soumission qu'effectue les compagnons quand ils se trouvent et tombent a genoux devant son Alpha lui montrant qu'il accepte et se soumet à lui.

-Alpha murmure Alexander s'agenouillant de soumission aux pieds de Magnus ne le lâchant pas des yeux. Laissant se sentiment de soumission le submergé regardant les yeux de Magnus s'assombrir. Tout autour d'eux il y a des halètements comprenant ce qui se passe, la réalisation se fait autour d'eux, on peut entendre le silence se faire autour d'eux attendant la suite avec impatience, Clary et Simon trépignent d'impatience faisant glousser Isabelle et Jace qui regarde la scène heureux pour leurs frères d'avoir trouvé son compagnon.

-Mon corps, mon cœur et mon âme est à toi Magnus Bane, je me cède à ton pouvoir, à ta domination, j'accepte moi Alexander Gideon Lightwood de devenir ton compagnon de vie si tu veux de moi déclare Alexander baissant la tête de soumission écoutant le grognement de Magnus qui répond à ses mots qu'il a voulu entendre depuis des siècles. Ce rituel il en a rêver pendant des siècles pour l'avoir vu de nombreuses fois.

-Moi Alpha Magnus Asmodée Bane accepte ta soumission, tu seras à moi, je te courtise et te réclame mien, mon corps, mon cœur, mon âme est désormais tien grogne Magnus de sa voix d'Alpha laissant les mots faire leurs chemins.

Alexander reste agenouillé recevant les mots de Magnus le faisant gémir pas d'inconfort mais de bien-être, il sent Magnus glisser sa main dans ses cheveux qui glisse sur son menton lui faisant relever la tête vers lui.

Magnus l'aide à se relever sous les acclamations de la famille d'Alexander et de ses meilleurs amis.

-Tu m'étonneras toujours murmure Magnus avant d'appuyer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

Alexander se fond dans les bras de son Alpha, se sentant en sécurité il souffle un grand coup, son visage dans le cou de son Alpha, il respire l'odeur de son alpha l'apaisant, il sent les mains de son Alpha lui caresser le dos tendrement, le nez de Magnus sur sa tempe respire aussi son odeur, Alexander sursaute quand il entend l'inquisitrice parler, il relève la tête rencontrant le yeux de Magnus qui a un sourire narquois, ses yeux pleins de malice faisant sourire Alexander avant de sa placer à cote de son Alpha main dans la main Magnus refuse de le lâcher pour l'instant.

L'inquisitrice se lève et se tourne vers l'enclave, elle regarde Aldertree, Malachie et Branwell sortir de la salle en trombe.

Le premier oméga depuis des siècles c'est un miracle déclare L'inquisitrice avec un sourire.

Alexander Lightwood premier oméga, le premier shadowhunters hybride jamais exister, que vous puissiez régner et nous guider déclare Jia Pennalow avec un grand sourire.

Les membres restants de l'enclave répètent les mêmes mots faisant souffler Alexander de soulagement.

-Je garde mes runes ? Questionne Alexander en faisant la moue enfantine la même que Max quand il veut quelques choses ou pour attendrir ses parents pour éviter de se faire gronder regardant l'inquisitrice faisant rire tout le monde qui hoche la tête le faisant rire aussi. C'est sa façon de relâcher son stress et son angoisse face à tout ça.

-Tu es impossible frérot dit Jace le prenant dans ses bras suivis de toutes sa famille.

-Par l'ange tu vois on te l'avait dit chuchote Clary a l'oreille d'Alexander qui la garde dans ses bras.

-Oui tu avais raison déclare-t-il sur le même ton en la relâchant, il tend la main pour prendre Simon dans ses bras riant tous les deux dans les bras de l'un de l'autre.

-Bien maintenant assez de corps à corps, de câlin et des bisous ! Il est à moi ! Déclare Magnus avec possession faisant rugir de rire Alexander et tout le monde autour d'eux alors qu'il le retire des bras de Simon le prenant dans ses bras le faisant rire aussi quand il sent Alexander trembler de rire dans ses bras.

Ils se retrouvent tous après le procès dans la bibliothèque, ils ont besoin de parler de ce qu'il vient de se passer pendant le procès avant que ses parents n'aillent discuter avec l'enclave et l'inquisitrice pour expliquer comment leur fils avait obtenu ses pouvoirs.

Robert et Maryse sont assis dans un canapé de la bibliothèque, Clary et Jace qui se sont rapprochés dernièrement sont assis par terre avec Simon et Isabelle qui se sont rapprochés également eux aussi. Ils sont assis autour de la table basse Magnus et Alexander assis dans un canape aussi en face de Maryse et Robert. Max lui et assis sur les genoux d'Alexander qui joue avec les cheveux de son frère. Magnus avait invoqué café, thés et petits gâteaux pour cette discussion comprenant l'inquiétude de Maryse et Robert.

Maryse prend la parole la première.

-Après ce qu'il vient de se passer, il faut rester sur nos gardes, l'enclave a peut-être accepter mais pas majoritairement annonce Maryse.

-Oui Malachie n'avait pas l'air content déclare Jace avec une grimace.

-Oui il n'y a pas que lui, il y a aussi, Aldertree et Branwell réenchéris Robert.

-Sinon heu... hésite Robert ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet

-Je ne ferais rien pour blesser Alexander, je connais ma réputation, je ne vais pas cacher ce qui est dit de moi mais je ne ferais jamais de mal intentionnellement à mon compagnon, je l'ai attendu pendant des siècles, je ne vais pas le laisser partir souffle doucement Magnus regardant Robert et Maryse qui hochent la tête avant de tourner son regard sur Alexander.

-D'accord souffle Robert

-On doit apprendre à se connaitre, je connais peut-être Magnus depuis que j'ai 6 ans, mais je ne sais rien de lui, alors on va aller doucement, je ne veux rien précipiter dit doucement Alexander en regardant dans les yeux de son Alpha qui hoche la tête avec empressement.

-Bien sûr ! on ne précipite rien, je suis totalement d'accord avec ça, ne t'inquiètes pas déclare Magnus levant la main de son oméga pour y appuyer un léger baiser.

-Bien je suis contente de l'entendre répond Maryse tout sourire.

Maryse et Robert quitte la bibliothèque laissant les jeunes gens seuls un moment, Alexander essaie de taire un bâillement en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son Alpha en même temps il regarde Max s'écrasait sur le dos de Jace tentant de le renverser faisant rire Clary qui vient l'aider à mettre Jace sur le dos quand elle se retrouve sur Jace.

-Hey prenez une chambre cri Alexander jetant un livre qui était à sa portée le jetant sur le dos de Clary qui rougit magnifiquement en se levant d'un coup faisant rugir de rire Alexander plantant son front dans l'épaule de Magnus qui rit aussi tournant sa tête pour rire dans les cheveux de son oméga.

-Tu me le paiera Lightwood déclare Clary se rasseyant par terre a cote d'Isabelle et de Simon qui était dans une grande discussion ne faisant attention n'a rien autour d'eux.

Jace capte le regard espiègle d'Alexander le faisant glousser heureux de retrouver le côté taquin de son frère. Il le regarde jeter un coup d'œil à Magnus qui fronce les sourcils quand Alexander regarde autour de lui regardant s'il y'avait quelqu'un autour d'eux. Jace ne fait que glousser avec Clary qui avait compris ce qu'il allait faire. Il lève la main faisant apparaitre une mini tornade, il la fait gonfler un peu avant de la jeter sur le couple Isabelle et Simon, il se replace à sa place comme si de rien regardant Simon et Isabelle glisser sur leurs fesses de quelques mètres les faisant haleter et sortir de leur bulle

-Alexander Gideon Lightwood rugit Isabelle sa paire de talons à la main poursuivant son frère dans la bibliothèque les autres sont que des tas de rire, les larmes de rire aux joues alors qu'Alexander cri en sautant en l'air évitant les talons d'Isabelle. Il la prend dans ses bras la posant sur son épaule la faisant crier de surprise avant qu'elle se mette à rire heureuse de retrouver son frère.

Après ce moment Alexander fait visiter sa chambre a son Alpha tans dis que les autres partent se coucher. Alexander est fatigué mais ne veux pas lâcher son alpha pour l'instant et bien Magnus ne sent plaint pas. Magnus regarde la chambre de son oméga qui est rester adosser à la porte regardant son Alpha faire le tour de sa chambre. Magnus lui tend la main qu'Alexander prend sans hésiter. Il s'assieds tous deux sur le lit dans un silence apaisant quand Magnus le rompt

-Je n'ai pas une réputation très glorieuse, j'ai été appeler Don Juan, homme à femmes, coureur de jupon et autres souffle Magnus tout en caressant le dos de la main de son oméga avec son pouce.

-Hé bien tu as une longue vie, quelles sont les chances que tu la passe seul ? demande Alexander.

-Je sais, mais écoute j'ai eu beaucoup d'amants et d'amantes, mais j'ai toujours été fidèles et respectueux, c'est vrai je me suis amusé avoue Magnus sans regarder son oméga.

-Je ne t'en veux pas de l'avoir fait Alpha coupe doucement Alexander.

-Tu n'es pas jaloux ? questionne Magnus les sourcils froncés en relevant la tête pour le regarder.

-Heu... non je.. D'accord je l'ai était quand je t'ai vu avec Camille ce qui m'a fait réaliser que...

...qu'on avait un lien finit Magnus.

-Oui mais je ne comprenais pas, vu qu'elle a dit que tu étais son Alpha, je ne savais pas qu'elle mentait, je ne voyais pas pourquoi souffle Alexander.

-Parce qu'elle et moi on a eu une histoire il y a longtemps, je l'ai aimé, elle m'a trahi et trompé, c'est la seule personne qui connait tous de moi souffle Magnus.

-Ok, mais pourquoi elle boit ton sang ? demande Alexander une légère pointe de jalousie monte en lui en entendant que son Alpha avait aimait Camille peut être qu'il l'aime encore. Sa jalousie augmente quand il imagine Camille ses crocs dans le cou de son Alpha.

-Je lui dois beaucoup c'est ma façon de payer ma dette envers elle déclare Magnus en se levant en se dirigeant vers le mur de photo qu'avait Alexander au-dessus de son lit.

Alexander ne dit rien, voyant qu'il n'obtiendra rien de plus de son Alpha, c'est une histoire pour une autre fois se dit-t-il quand son Alpha sera prêt. Il ne fait que regarder Magnus qui lui tourne le dos et regarde les photos. Ils finissent par se dire bonne nuit avec un léger baiser, il se donne rendez-vous demain pour aller boire un verre. Alexander se couche s'endormant rapidement du a la journée fort en émotion.


	4. Chapitre 4

Alexander entre dans la salle d'entrainement suivi de Jace et Isabelle prenant son arc, il s'entraine à tirer plusieurs flèches touchant le centre de la cible à chaque fois, il est tout de même épuisé assez rapidement, sa chaleur arrive. Il prend les potions qu'Isabelle et Clary lui donne mais il n'empêche pas sa chaleur d'arriver. Il la passe seul à chaque fois dans sa chambre, souffrant et hurlant pour être soulager, il pleure tout le temps. Isabelle lui a proposer une fois qu'il s'aide avec un Alpha choisi mais il a refusé catégoriquement, il ne veut pas perdre sa virginité de cette façon, Isabelle s'est senti horrifié de ne pas y avoir penser, il a raison de ne pas lui avoir céder, il ne mérite pas de se donner à n'importe quelle Alpha au hasard.

Mais maintenant qu'il a son Alpha Isabelle et Clary auraient penser qu'il l'aurait passé avec son Alpha, il leur avait dit qu'il n'était pas prêt pour passer sa chaleur et avait confier qu'il n'avait rien fait avec Magnus intimement. Ils étaient encore au stade de se découvrir pour Alexander s'était tout nouveau. Ça ne faisait que deux mois qu'ils étaient ensemble même s'ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés, il ne se sentait pas encore prêt.

Se sentant fiévreux d'un seul coup, il sort de la salle d'entrainement, ses pas rapides, soufflant rapidement quand il n'a croisé personne sur le chemin de sa chambre, ayant eu quelques mésaventures avec d'autres Alpha qui voulait le réclamer, c'est avec force et la menace de ses parents qui avaient donné une conférence à certains Alpha de l'institut pour qu'ils laissent leur fils tranquille sous peine de sanction grave.

Il entre dans la douche rapidement laissant couler l'eau froide sur lui, il baisse le regard sentant son sexe entrer en érection laissant ses larmes coulées quand il ressent la douleur de son bas ventre jusqu'à l'intérieur de ses cuisses et son bas de dos. Il se masturbe plusieurs fois sous la douche tentant de se soulager mais sans résultat, il sait ce qu'il le soulagera le nœud d'un Alpha. Il pense à son Alpha, il cri pour lui, l'appelant. Il se trouve maintenant sur son lit, hurlant, sanglotant. Une rune de silence a été placer sur sa porte scellée avec une rune de blocage ne laissant personne l'entendre hurler pour le nœud de son Alpha. Sa sœur et Clary devant la porte pleur pour lui, elles savent ce qu'il se passe derrière cette porte dans trois jours, Alexander enverra un message aux filles, déverrouillera la porte pour les laisser entrer et elles y entreront pour trouver Alexander dans son lit recroqueviller affamer, déshydrater. Elles lui donneront à manger comme à un enfant le feront boire à la cuillère pendant qu'il pleure toutes les larmes de son corps. Elles le regarderont dormir pendant des heures jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente mieux pour reprendre le rythme des missions et des entrainements.

-Ça va ? demande Jace le visage plissé d'inquiétude en voyant l'état de fatigue de son frère quand il entre dans la cuisine.

-Je vais bien répond Alexander la voix rauque du a ses cris de ses derniers jours.

-J'ai fait du café propose Jace lui tendant une tasse qu'Alexander prend avec gratitude.

-Merci Jace remercie Alexander.

Alexander sort de la cuisine après son café pour entrer dans l'op regardant les représentants du monde obscur se diriger vers la salle de réunion. Il regarde Magnus venir vers lui le prenant dans ses bras, Magnus lui demande comment il va sachant qu'il est entré en chaleur, Alexander ne lui a pas cacher, ils s'embrassent doucement avant que ses parents l'appel pour suivre la réunion, il accepte ne sachant pas pourquoi ses parents le veulent avec eux.

Il dit bonjour à tout le monde s'asseyant à la droite de son père. Il ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi il est là mais il attend, il lève les yeux pour voir Magnus le regardait, il lui sourit Magnus lui rend un sourire tendre.

Avec un raclement de gorge Robert prend la parole.

-Je vous ai fait venir pour vous faire part d'une nouvelle concernant l'institut et toi Alexander commence Robert.

-Quoi ? demande Alexander dans un souffle, les sourcils froncés en regardant son père.

Robert ne répond pas, il lève juste la main pour le faire taire avec un sourire.

-L'enclave propose que tu prennes la tête de la nouvelle cellule d'Alicante explique Robert tournant la tête vers sa femme pour qu'elle continue.

-La nouvelle cellule consiste à ce que tu fasses le lien entre le monde obscur, les Shadowhunters et la Nymphe, ils souhaitent... Mais Maryse ne finit pas Alexander la coupe dans son explication.

-Excuse-moi Mère mais je ne le ferais pas souffle Alexander coupant sa mère.

-Alexander écoute nous s'il te plaît souffle doucement Maryse gardant son sourire, elle savait très bien que son fils ne le ferait pas mais il devait être au courant de ce que prévoyait l'enclave.

-Ma mère la Nymphe ne servira pas à relever l'enclave qui sait elle-même mise dans la situation dans laquelle elle se trouve. Valentin aurait pu être arrêter avant si certains membres de l'enclave n'avait pas pris son parti, et ses mêmes membres sont encore à leurs postes à ce jour alors non je ne le ferais pas je ne risquerais pas sa vie pour eux, je suis désolé déclare Alexander avec conviction.

-Non tu n'as pas à t'excuser Alexander, c'est compréhensible souffle robert en tapotant l'épaule de son fils.

-Alors pourquoi le demander si vous saviez que je refuserais ? demande Alexander avec incrédulité regardant ses parents qui arborait un sourire fier.

-Par obligation, on devait de le demander pour ne pas te laisser dans l'ignorance de ce que l'enclave voulait et surtout on voulait ne rien te cacher explique Maryse.

-Alors, après m'avoir accepté, ils se servent de moi ? demande Alexander croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine les sourcils froncés.

-Pas tous, surtout les membres retissant, l'Inquisitrice et Jia ont étaient abasourdies de l'entendre mais l'Inquisitrice a le devoir de transparence, elle souhaite destituer certains membres mais ce n'est pas si facile explique Robert regardant son fils hoché la tête ses yeux sur la table avant de la relever pour regarder son père.

-Mais que vont-ils dire que je refuse ? ils vont m'y obliger ? questionne Alexander en se mordant la lèvre nerveusement.

Avant que son père réponde, un vent frais se fait ressentir balayant ses cheveux, il sourit sentant la présence de sa mère la Nymphe, elle apparait à côté de lui dans un brouillard léger, la main sur son épaule, il tourne la tête avant qu'il ne se lève se plaçant devant elle pour cacher sa nudité aux autres mais il ne voit pas que tout le monde a baissé la tête pour ne pas regarder, il enlève son pull, le passant sur la tête de sa mère la Nymphe gagnant un rire cristallin de sa part qui se répercute sur les murs de la salle de réunion faisant sourire tout le monde.

-Fils, salue sa mère la Nymphe ses mains sur les épaules de son fils qui la prend dans ses bras respirant dans son cou.

-Mère que faites-vous ici ? Souffle Alexander relevant la tête pour la regarder.

-Je dois te parler, j'ai peut-être choisi le mauvais moment dit-elle en désignant tout le monde derrière.

-Non, vous êtes toujours la bienvenue dit respectueusement Robert qui a toujours la tête baisser.

-Oh ! vous pouvez relever la tête, Alexander ma couverte de son pull explique-t-elle regardant tout le monde qui avait la tête baissée.

Tout le monde la relève pour voir Alexander se rasseoir avec sa mère la Nymphe sur ses genoux. Alexander lève la tête regardant autour de lui et regarde son Alpha qui sourit tendrement et lui rend tout aussi facilement.

-De quoi voulez-vous me parlez Mère ? Questionne Alexander décrochant ses yeux de son Alpha pour regarder sa mère qui sourit et agite ses sourcils entre son fils et le sorcier qu'elle ne connait pas mais elle sait que c'est le même sorcier qui a protégé son fils lors du procès.

-Mère gémit Alexander comprenant ce que sa mère attend avant de lui expliquer sa présence.

-Alexander, j'attends ! Gronde doucement sa mère la Nymphe gagnant des gloussements de tout le monde.

-Magnus, tu peux venir vers moi s'il te plait ? demande doucement Alexander en regardant Magnus.

-Bien-sûr répond Magnus se mordant la lèvre évitant de rire comprenant la situation. Il se lève et rejoins Alexander qui s'était lever, sa mère la Nymphe à côté de lui, Alexander la regarde avec les yeux plissés.

-Mère, je te présente Magnus Asmodée Bane Grand sorcier de Brooklyn, mon Alpha, mon compagnon. Alpha je te présente ma mère La Nymphe, divinité de la nature, déesse de la jeunesse et de la beauté présente Alexander les joues rouges.

-Tu vois fils, rien de compliqué ! Glousse La Nymphe en s'approchant de Magnus levant sa main pour caresser la joue de Magnus qui la laisse faire tout en la regardant dans les yeux.

-Tu es un puissant Alpha, je suis heureuse de savoir que tu le protègeras, tu le feras n'est-ce pas ? Questionne la Nymphe avec sérieux.

-Je le ferais, je vous le promets déclare Magnus avec conviction.

-Bien, parce qu'il aura besoin de toi souffle la Nymphe déglutissant sa boule de nerfs.

-Mère souffle Alexander ayant entendu la déclaration de sa mère, ce qui n'avait rien de bon, il a l'impression qu'elle va s'éloigner de lui.

-Alexander, je suis désolé dit-elle en se retournant vers lui en lui prenant ses mains tremblantes.

-Quoi ? Vous allez partir ? Déclare Alexander sa voix tremblante.

-Oui souffle la Nymphe regardant son fils tressaillir lui amenant ses larmes qu'elle ne cache pas.

-Pourquoi ? Murmure Alexander baissant la tête cachant ses propres larmes.

-J'ai besoin de retrouver mon peuple, j'ai besoin de renouer avec elles, elles me manquent plus que je ne l'aurais voulu, je dois le faire, je suis désolé de te quitter, de t'abandonner mais j'en ai besoin, j'ai besoin de me ressourcer avec elles explique la Nymphe qui s'était rapprocher de son fils en lui parlant dans ses cheveux sa main derrière sa nuque, les épaules de son fils tremblantes de sanglot.

Toute la pièce et calme, on entend des reniflements, Magnus les larmes aux joues s'était éloigné et s'était adosser au mûr, Robert et Maryse pleurait silencieusement, Luke se mordait la lèvre ses yeux brillants, et Raphael Santiago nouveau chef du clan de vampire avait la tête baissée mais on pouvait l'entendre renifler.

-Ne m'oubliez pas pleure Alexander dans le cou de sa mère la Nymphe.

-Jamais, tu seras toujours dans mes pensées mon fils, tu seras à jamais dans mon esprit et dans mon cœur chuchote la Nymphe ses larmes tombant dans les cheveux de son fils à contre cœur, elle se recule relevant la tête de son fils essuyant ses larmes.

Tout en regardant sa mère la Nymphe, Alexander lui donne le plaisir de voir Naïade une dernière fois, il devient Naïade en quelques secondes regardant le sourire de la Nymphe, sa main sur sa joue qu'elle caresse toujours, elle scrute son visage peut-être pour la dernière fois, elle l'embrasse sur le front et sans dire un mot elle disparait dans un brouillard fin.

Alexander ne bouge pas, toujours sous la forme de Naïade, il baisse juste la tête. Le cœur brisé, il n'a jamais ressenti une telle douleur dans sa poitrine. Il a du mal à respirer, il ne se rends pas compte que ses jambes ne le supportent plus, il ne se rends pas compte non plus qu'il cri et qu'il a atterris dans les bras de son Alpha alors qu'il tombait.

Magnus réceptionne Alexander avant qu'il n'atterrisse sur le sol, Il l'écoute criait sa douleur, son agonie.

Robert et Maryse leurs mains sur leurs oreilles refusant d'écouter la douleur de leur fils, Luke ne le supportant pas sort de la salle de la réunion suivi de Raphael ne le supportant pas non plus.

Magnus garde Alexander sur ses genoux le balançant d'avant en arrière le gardant dans ses bras, ne lui disant rien le laissant évacuer sa douleur aucun mot ne le réconfortera, seul sa présence qu'il espère le rassura un peu.

Alexander reprend sa forme originelle s'étant calmer, toujours reniflant la tête dans le cou de son Alpha reconnaissant que son Alpha soit là pour lui. Ils restent comme ça pendant un moment avant qu'Alexander ne se redresse cambrant le dos avec une grimace toujours sensible de sa récente chaleur.

Voyant l'état de fatigue, Magnus se redresse regardant Maryse et Robert leur faisant comprendre qu'Alexander est fatiguer, ils autorisent à Magnus de prendre soin de leurs fils. Il l'emmène au loft pour que son compagnon puisse se reposer.

Alexander se retrouve dans le canapé de Magnus, reposer et apaiser après une bonne nuit de sommeil avec son Alpha, une tasse de thé à la main, ils avaient discuté, Alexander lui avait dit que c'était douloureux de voir sa mère partir mais il avait accepté et il savait qu'elle avait besoin de retrouver son peuple. Il était triste mais avait promis qu'il allait bien.

Il regarde son Alpha travailler des potions sur la table basse tout en lisant son livre de son sort. Il est fasciné par la magie de son Alpha, et de la concentration de son Alpha sur son visage.

Il sursaute quand la sonnette du loft retentit de même que Magnus qui se lève pour aller ouvrir sans tout de fois placer un tendre baiser sur le front de son oméga.

Il regarde son Alpha aller ouvrir la porte, il sursaute quand son Alpha grogne et le voit revenir avec Camille Belcourt à sa suite qui ne dit pas un mot et la dirige vers une chambre d'amis.

-Elle m'a demandé l'asile, je ne peux pas la laisser dehors déclare Magnus répondant à la question muette de son oméga.

-Elle est recherchée par l'enclave souffle Alexander se redressant alors qu'il commence à réfléchir à ce qu'il devrait faire et trouver une solution avec son Alpha qui lui donne sa réponse assez vite.

-Je le sais, je m'en occupe grogne Magnus regardant le sursaut et la grimace de son oméga du a son ton.

-Fais ce que tu veux, je ne peux pas m'en mêler, j'ai assez de merde avec l'enclave, je n'ai pas besoin de ça déclare Alexander qui se lève remettant ses chaussures avant d'attrapé sa stèle sur la table tout en secouant la tête de déception regardant Magnus qui souffle d'agacement, la mâchoire serrée.

Alexander n'a vraiment pas besoin de ça en ce moment après ce qu'il s'était passer.

Ils se regardent un moment sans qu'aucun d'eux ne bouge avant que Camille appel Magnus de la chambre, Magnus, détourne le regard en premier regardant la porte de chambre, il n'en faut pas plus à Alexander pour reculer et sortir du loft d'un pas lasse et abattue. Son Alpha ne le retient même pas, il le laisse partir. Se sentant toujours fatiguer, il s'arrête près d'un parc sentant son besoin de se connecter avec la nature, il colle son dos a un arbre fermant les yeux ses mains le long de son corps touchant l'écorce de l'arbre faisant le vide dans son esprit, il souffle plusieurs fois avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de reprendre sa marche jusqu'à l'institut, il ne parle à personne et se dirige vers sa chambre s'y enfermant.

Il ne peut retenir ses larmes à peine la porte fermée. Ses émotions accablantes dû à sa récente chaleur et au départ de sa mère, la voir Camille dans le loft de son Alpha s'en est trop. Qu'est-ce qu'il doit faire ? le dire à l'enclave qu'elle s'est refugier chez son Alpha et qu'il la protège et que risque Magnus pour ça et lui il doit encore mentir à l'enclave, pourquoi il la protège après ce qu'elle a fait elle essaye de le tuer durant le procès.

Du côté de Magnus il rejoint Camille dans la chambre, il la trouve en sous vêtements le faisant grogner.

-Habille-toi grogne Magnus en lui jetant sa robe qui été adossé à une chaise.

-Tu n'aurais pas dit ça, il y a quelques temps crache-t-elle mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle se rhabille.

-Tu as voulu tuer Alexander rugit Magnus.

-Oh c'est ça alors Magnus tu as le béguin glousse Camille en s'asseyant sur le lit.

-C'est mon compagnon avoue Magnus. Pourquoi le cacher ? Elle comprendra peut-être et elle le laissera tranquille.

-Impossible, tu as toujours été à moi et tu le sauras toujours rugit Camille qui s'était lever d'un bond, furieuse qu'il est trouvé son compagnon.

-Je ne suis pas à toi Camille cri Magnus la poussant loin de lui.

-Parce que tu n'as jamais voulu de moi cri Camille en retour visiblement blessé du geste de Magnus.

-Tu m'as trompé grogne Magnus ses yeux prenant une teinte plus foncée sous la colère.

-Et je m'en suis excuser combien de fois ? je le regrette et tu le sais, tu ne m'as jamais donné aucune chance dit plus doucement Camille tentant de calmer Magnus.

-Tu ne le mérites pas Camille, tu ne mérites pas mon pardon souffle Magnus alors qu'il se retourne pour sortir de la chambre.

-Donne-moi une dernière fois ton sang et l'asile quelques jours et je laisse tranquille murmure Camille la tête baissée.

Magnus se retourne pour la regarder un peu méfiant du ton doux de Camille, elle n'a jamais été douce, mais elle a l'air blessé et il prend pitié d'elle après tout ce qu'ils ont vécu ensemble il peut lui donner ça une dernière fois.

-Très bien, rien de plus et après tu me laisses tranquille demande Magnus avec espoir.

-Oui Magnus souffle Camille en relevant la tête pour le regarder s'approcher d'elle.

Magnus s'approche et défait sa chemise dévoilant sa gorge, Camille sort ses crocs pour les plantes dans le cou du sorcier qui gémis de douleur fermant les yeux il la laisse boire son sang pendant plusieurs minutes, il sent les mains de Camille sur son torse le ramenant à terre, il enlève la tête de Camille de sa gorge et referme sa chemise.

-Je compte sur toi pour tenir ta promesse dit-il en sortant de la chambre.

Elle esquisse un sourire diabolique en s'allongeant sur le lit réfléchissant à la suite de son plan pour évincer Alexander de la vie de Magnus. Magnus est sien et elle fera tout pour qui lui revienne. Tout, ça veut dire tué Alexander Gideon Lightwood.


	5. Chapitre 5

Alexander regarde la porte du loft de son Alpha depuis plusieurs minutes, ça fait maintenant plusieurs jours que Camille avait demander asile à Magnus, qui lui avait donné pour l'occasion une chambre d'ami au loft. Alexander se rendait rarement au loft ne supportant pas la vampire et pour le peu qu'il y allait s'était pour regarder Magnus et Camille flirtait, ou pour regarder la marque de crocs de Camille dans le cou de son Alpha. Il ne sait pas si Magnus s'en rend compte mais s'il ne fait pas ou même s'il le fait et bien ça fait mal. Mais il ne peut pas rester loin de Magnus alors il s'y rend le soir quand même quand Magnus l'appel pour qu'il vienne au loft, il s'y rend même s'ils ne parlent pas, il regarde tout simplement Magnus et Camille agir comme un couple.

Alors qu'il y a encore quelques jours, le loft était un endroit où il pouvait se sentir en sécurité, maintenant quand il y rentre, la sensation de sécurité n'est plus là. Le loft ressemble à l'enfer pour lui, son Alpha ne s'en rend même pas compte du mal qu'il lui fait, il a assuré à ses parents qui ne lui ferait jamais de mal et bien il a menti. Il a assuré à sa mère la Nymphe qui le protégerai, il a encore mentit.

Il se décide de frapper à la porte qui s'ouvre par magie, il se glisse dans le loft pour regarder Camille allongé sur le canapé dans une pose équivoque en petite tenue, on peut y voire à travers sa lingerie et Magnus lui est assis aussi un livre à la main et un verre d'alcool dans l'autre. Les pieds nu de Camille frottant sa cuisse, c'était tout simplement trop pour Alexander, il avait juste envie de la jeter hors du loft. Et Magnus qui la regarde avec quoi de l'amour ? De l'affection ? Elle en profite pour flirtait avec lui qui lui répond avec des sourires, des rires et des yeux doux, son oméga intérieur se sent trahis, trompé, il est pris par une douleur dans sa poitrine le faisant suffoquer. Son oméga qui cri a la trahison. Magnus n'est même pas venu l'accueillir à la porte, pas même un baiser, il l'a juste fait asseoir dans un fauteuil en face d'eux et c'est tout et Alexander est condamné à les regarder sans rien dire. Il se sent si triste, _rejeté_.

Magnus ne devrait pas s'éloigner d'elle ? il est son compagnon, il s'est soumis à lui, il s'est cédé à lui. Son Alpha devrait savoir ce qu'Alexander ressent, il ne devrait pas permettre à quelqu'un de le laisser le toucher sachant qu'il a déjà un compagnon. Mais il se dit que Magnus n'est pas à lui, il ne porte pas sa morsure, Magnus ne l'a pas fait sien et il ne le fera probablement jamais. Le plus dur c'est après ce que Camille a fait lors du procès en essayant de le tuer et voir de ses yeux que Magnus la protège, elle devrait être dans les cellules de la Gard. Magnus ne se rend même pas compte qu'Alexander en frein la loi en ne disant rien à l'enclave.

-Alec ? questionne Magnus le faisant sortir de ses pensées. Oh tient c'est nouveau même pas " _mon ange_ " ou " _Alexander_ " comme il avait l'habitude de l'appeler et sans est trop pour lui c'est la dernière goutte d'eau, c'est la dernière limite à sa patience, c'est la limite de ce que son oméga intérieur peut supporter. Il peut sentir le frémissement de Naïade à l'intérieur de lui.

-J'ai besoin d'air claque-t-il un peu plus fort qui ne l'aurais voulu faisant tomber le silence autour d'eux.

Il lève le regard juste pour voir la main de Camille sur le bras nu de Magnus le caressant sans est trop pour lui, le rejet au fond des tripes, son oméga intérieur qui sent s'éloignait un peu plus de son Alpha, son compagnon. Il faut qu'il sorte du loft. Il se lève sans un regard pour Magnus et se dirige vers la porte. Le silence de plomb, l'air lourd du loft à chaque pas qu'il fait jusqu'à la porte lui frappe la peau alourdissant son cœur.

- _ **Alexander! stop!**_ commande Magnus son ton Alpha complet espérant l'arrêter alors qu'il le suivait à la porte.

- _ **Ne me commande pas!** _grogne Alexander se retournant pour regarder son Alpha l'avertissant de ne pas le refaire, ne tremblant même pas à la commande de son Alpha. Il ose le commander ? se servir de son ton d'Alpha pour l'arrêter et bien non il ne s'arrêtera pas. Il ne sait pas d'où vient la force de résister non plus.

-Ou vas-tu ? questionne Magnus ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine regardant Alexander qui n'a pas pris sa commande le rendant incrédule, personne n'a refuser ou a eu suffisamment de force pour résister à sa commande.

-Loin de tout ça dit-il en pointant Camille et Magnus.

Bien sûr Camille qui avait suivi Magnus vient se poster à côté de lui, Magnus comprend qu'Alexander est jaloux le faisant glousser de cette découverte rendant Alexander furieux et explose que ce soit son Alpha ou pas qu'il soit un oméga ou pas, là à ce moment-là il n'en a rien à faire.

-Tu ose se moquer de moi ? là à cet instant tu oses rire de moi ? questionne durement Alexander regardant son Alpha droit dans les yeux, ses yeux remplit de colère mais en même temps de déception.

-Tu es jaloux déclare Magnus avec un haussement d'épaules la voix riante regardant les yeux de son oméga s'assombrir de colère encore plus qu'il n'était avant qu'il n'aperçoive un éclat de déception le faisant froncés les sourcils, Magnus est dépassé par la situation, il ne comprend pas.

-Pour être jaloux, il faut de quoi l'être Magnus et ça... dit-il pointant Camille.

-...Il n'y a pas de quoi l'être ! crache Alexander regardant Camille de haut en bas la rendant furieuse de l'insulte.

-Nous sommes liés et on le sera éternellement que ça te plaise ou non crache Camille avec un sourire narquois sa main sur l'épaule de Magnus.

-Elle à raison on a un passé ensemble, on sera toujours liés souffle Magnus comme si toute cette situation n'était rien mais il ne se rends pas compte de ses paroles, de ce que ça fait à Alexander, de ce que ça fait à son oméga.

Alexander ne fait que regarder Magnus d'un air absent, il sent son oméga intérieur s'éteindre pour son Alpha, il est tellement frustré, en colère, triste et surtout il a mal terriblement mal. Ses yeux s'embrument de larmes qui ne laisseras pas tomber, un court instant, il a voulu se battre pour son Alpha, mais là, après l'avoir entendu prendre parti pour Camille lui donnant raison, il se sent vaincu.

Magnus quant à lui fronce les sourcils, il a l'impression de raté quelques choses. Il regarde Alexander dans les yeux qui ne dégage plus rien sauf de la tristesse, de la douleur et du chagrin. Magnus est perdu.

-Alexander qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'inquiète Magnus se rapprochant de lui voyant les yeux de son oméga se remplir de larmes mais la main de Camille le retient et il s'arrête dans son élan qui pour Alexander lui dit que Magnus a choisi son camp.

Alexander ne répond pas de toute façon, à quoi bon expliquer que ce n'est qu'un jeu pour Camille. Il n'aura pas le dernier mot, Magnus ne le croira jamais. Il se contente de baisser la tête vaincue de défaite refusant de laisser ses larmes coulées, il aurait dû s'y attendre, Magnus ne tient pas à lui, s'il l'avait fait il n'aurait jamais permis ça. Elle retient Magnus et lui se laisse faire, son oméga intérieur cri à son Alpha, pour son alpha c'est le sien mais Magnus quoi ? il le rejette ? Camille n'est plus rien pour lui alors pourquoi ? pourquoi il ne comprend le mal qu'il fait. Il finit par relever la tête pour sourire tristement à Magnus qui à ses yeux brillants et froncés.

-Au revoir Magnus chuchote Alexander se tournant et ouvre la porte du loft et la referme doucement laissant son avenir derrière lui, laissant son Alpha avec Camille. Il enfonce ses mains dans sa veste en cuir, il erre dans les rues de New-York. Il est comme éteint, aucunes larmes ne coulent, il ne fait que marcher d'un pas lasse et la tête baissée, son oméga intérieur gémit de tristesse.

Dans le loft de Magnus tout est silencieux tout sauf le martèlement du cœur de Magnus qui regarde la porte qui vient de se refermer sur son oméga. Toute cette douleur dans ses yeux, toute cette souffrance qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? pour en arriver là ou Alexander s'enfuit du loft et ses mots " _au revoir Magnus_ " ça veut dire quoi ? il ne l'a pas appelé Alpha mais Magnus et son regard éteint quand il a prononcé ses mots...

-Magnus appelle Camille d'un ton mielleux lui resserrant l'épaule le faisant sursauter.

-Humm ? questionne-t-il sans la regarder, ses yeux toujours sur la porte fermée.

-Oh allez ne fait pas cette tête tu t'en remettras ricane-t-elle heureuse que son plan est fonctionné pour éloigner ce stupide oméga de son Alpha.

-Je ne peux pas le perdre murmure Magnus plus pour lui-même mais Camille à entendu.

-Je serai toujours là moi susurre-t-elle en se mettant devant lui, ses mains caressant son torse avant qu'elle n'écrase sa bouche sur celle de Magnus qui se ressaisi rapidement en la repoussant comprenant ce pourquoi Alexander était si mal.

-Va-t'en sors d'ici crache-t-il avant de s'essuyer la bouche grimaçant de dégout.

-Choisis-moi ? Donne-moi une chance tente Camille tentant de se rapprocher de Magnus.

-Tu as promis, tu as encore joué avec moi cri Magnus levant la main pour l'arrêter.

-Comme-ci tu ne le savais pas, ouvre les yeux chéri, il n'est pas fait pour toi, tu mérites tellement mieux que ce stupide oméga qui écartera les cuisses pour les nœuds des Alphas déclare Camille avec confiance un haussement d'épaules qui le rend en colère plus qu'il n'est. Quand apprendra-t-il que Camille ne fait que détruire ou qu'elle ne fait que s'amuser avec les autres, _qu'il est idiot_ se dit-t-il.

-Dégage de chez moi grogne Magnus réalisant son erreur de la laisser s'approcher de lui ce qu'Alexander à évidement compris, il comprend son oméga, non il n'était pas jaloux, jamais il n'aurait dû laissé Camille s'approcher de lui, Alexander doit se sentir horriblement mal.

-Choisis-moi insiste-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui avant d'être éloigné de lui par la magie de Magnus.

-Écoute moi bien ton petit jeu est fini, tu vas sortir d'ici et me laisser tranquille, je te laisse une chance ou sinon je t'enferme à la Gard menace Magnus la magie au bout des doigts.

- _ **Tu sais ce que je peux faire à ton cher oméga, tu es à moi**_ hurle Camille furieuse ses joues rouges de colère comprenant que son plan pour garder Magnus tombent à l'eau.

- _ **Touche le Camille et je te jure sur toutes les terres et les bas fond d'Edom que tu connaitras ma colère**_ menace Magnus s'avançant vers elle sa magie formant une boule de feu prés à l'utiliser.

-Tu le regretteras et tu sais que la mort ne me fait pas peur grogne-t-elle avant de s'enfuir du loft.

Magnus ouvre un portail faisant un sort de suivi pour trouver Alexander prêt d'un parc, il s'engouffre dans le portail trouvant Alexander les bras croisés adossé à un arbre regardant le ciel.

-Alexander ? appel Magnus se rapprochant de lui d'un pas hésitant.

Il regarde Alexander sursauté de surprise et tourne la tête pour le regarder avant qu'Alexander détourne le regard et baisse la tête. Magnus s'approche sa main allant à son épaule son main guidant sa tête dans son cou prêt de ses glandes olfactives, il sent Alexander se tendre et se détendre contre lui avant de la sentir s'agiter pour sortir de ses bras.

-Alexander souffle Magnus sentant les larmes de son oméga coulées dans son cou.

Alexander ne répond pas, il se redresse et s'éloigne un peu soufflant un grand coup tentant de se reprendre voulant parler à Magnus, à son Alpha.

-Je n'arrives pas à éloigner ou faire taire ce que je ressens en ce moment souffle Alexander croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine regardant tout sauf Magnus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ? ose demander Magnus dans un souffle se rendant compte de son comportement avec Camille avait terriblement blesser son oméga.

-Le rejet murmure Alexander.

-Non, non je ne voulais pas te rejeter gémit pitoyablement Magnus secouant la tête de négation regardant son oméga qui ne le regarde toujours pas seulement sa tête baissée refusant de le regarder.

-Tu l'as fait en laissant Camille te toucher, en la laissant boire ton sang souffle Alexander ses yeux se remplissant de larmes.

-Je n'avais pas vu le jeu de Camille mais toi tu l'as vu pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? questionne Magnus se réprimandant intérieurement quand il se rend compte qu'il vient de rejeter la faute sur son oméga écoutant le rire amère de son oméga.

-Tu m'aurais cru ? Rit amèrement Alexander

-Ça n'a plus d'importance, je les mis dehors mon ange déclare Magnus tentant de s'approcher de son oméga qui n'a pas encore bouger.

-Au contraire c'est important, tu aurais dû l'envoyer à l'enclave mais tu vois, tu la protèges encore, est ce que tu as pensé à ce que je risque en mentant à l'enclave ? je t'ai protégé en ne disant rien et qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Tu l'as protégé encore une fois en la laissant partir. C'est moi que tu aurais dû protéger tu m'as blessé Magnus déclare Alexander finissant dans un murmure douloureux laissant ses larmes coulées.

Ce rendant compte de son erreur, Magnus passe une main sur son visage écoutant les paroles de son oméga

-Tu l'aimes Magnus ? si c'est le cas, tu peux me le dire je ne resterais pas sur ton chemin, j'ai besoin de savoir demande Alexander relevant la tête essuyant ses larmes pour regarder Magnus.

-Non, je l'ai aimé, oui elle voulait que je sois son Alpha et j'allais accepter avant que je la trouve dans mon lit avec un autre Alpha, j'avais le cœur brisé mais surtout j'étais blessé et humilier mais je suis amoureux de toi, ce que je ressens pour toi, je ne l'ai jamais ressenti pour personne, je t'aime mon ange avoue Magnus ses yeux brillants dans ceux de son oméga.

Alexander écoute son Alpha, son cœur battant à tout rompre, il l'aime, il est sincère, et oui Alexander l'aime aussi, il l'est, oui il est amoureux de son Alpha.

-Je t'aime aussi Alpha avoue Alexander regardant les yeux de son Alpha qui s'accumulent de larmes.

Alexander se déplace pour aller dans les bras de son Alpha qui soupire d'aise sentant son oméga contre lui, laissant ses larmes coulées.

Alexander relève la tête, ses yeux dans ceux de son Alpha, il ferme la distance posant ses lèvres sur celle de Magnus qui passe sa main derrière la nuque d'Alexander pour approfondir le baiser. Alexander quant à lui pose ses mains sur le torse de Magnus et les remonte glisser le bout de ses doigts sur son cou avant de les redescendre quand Magnus se recule du baiser par manque d'air. Ils halètent tous les deux avant que Magnus l'attire dans ses bras, ses émotions écrasantes de même qu'Alexander qui met sa tête dans le cou de Magnus respirant son odeur.

Alexander se recule et attire Magnus dans l'ombre d'un arbre le temps de comprendre naïade est devant lui, et embrasse Magnus. Ça commence par un, deux, trois baisers hésitants avant que ça ne devienne plus langoureux. Alexander glisse la main dans les cheveux de son Alpha qu'il serre dans sa poigne, Magnus quant à lui glisse une main dans le creux des reins de naïade pour la remonter sur sa nuque, haletant quand il entend un gémissement. Alexander se recule haletant de même que Magnus, son front sur le torse de Magnus qui glisse sa main de sa nuque pour la remettre dans le creux de ses reins caressant sa peau nue avec son pouce.

-Faut que je trouve une solution pour se manque de fringue marmonne Alexander dans le torse de Magnus qui rugit de rire la faisant rire aussi.

Magnus sentant naïade reculer tourne la tête pour ne pas la regarder sachant qu'Alexander ne veux pas faire voir son visage.

-Pourquoi tu ne fais jamais voir ton visage ? chuchote Magnus son pouce caressant toujours sa chute de rein.

-C'est Alexander que tu as rencontré en premier pas moi chuchote Alexander.

-Tu as peur que je veuille Alexander et pas de toi ? questionne Magnus dans un souffle, pour lui c'est incompréhensible mais il comprend l'insécurité d'Alexander ça doit être difficile d'avoir deux corps mais il aime Alexander, il aime tout de lui.

-Oui murmure Alexander dans un souffle tremblant.

-Écoute-moi bien, j'aime tout de toi, je t'aime Alexander murmure Magnus sa voix remplit d'émotions.

-Regarde-moi Alpha murmure Alexander au bord des larmes, son Alpha aime Naïade aussi.

Alexander se redresse un peu et souffle un cou et il lève la tête plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Magnus qui halète doucement la main de Magnus se lève pour la posé sur sa joue, Alexander ferme les yeux appréciant la caresse avant de les ouvrir. Les yeux de Magnus scrutent son visage, il est magnifique, ses yeux de couleurs rose avec des reflets violines, son visage est celui d'Alexander mais au féminin, du haut de son front jusqu'au côté de sa mâchoire et recouvert de fleur de cerisier d'un rose poudré.

-Tu es magnifique murmure Magnus faisant sourire doucement naïade qui lève à son tour sa main ses bouts des doigts descendent du front à sa tempe pour finir par descendre le long de sa mâchoire les faisant glisser sur le côté de son cou.

-Tu es beau aussi Alpha susurre Alexander en le regardant dans les yeux qui lui sourit à son tour.

-Tu me pardonnes de mon idiotie ? demande Magnus sa main toujours sur la joue d'Alexander.

-Tu ne la protègeras plus ? Demande Alexander mais il se rends compte de sa demande, il n'a pas à commander son Alpha, ce n'est pas son rôle, il essaie de le reprendre

-Non excuse moi je…. Tente-t-il de s'excuser avant d'être coupé par son Alpha.

-Je ne le ferais plus, la prochaine fois que la vois, ce sera pour l'enfermer à la Gard, je te le promets mon ange promet Magnus.

-D'accord souffle Alexander se blottissant dans les bras de son Alpha avant de reprendre son apparence originelle quand son Alpha lui demande s'il voulait retourner au loft sentant Alexander trembler de froid dans ses bras, Alexander accepte partageant la nuit dans les bras chaud de son Alpha s'endormant assez vite épuisé par toutes ses émotions.


	6. Chapitre 6

Après l'épisode Camille, Magnus a tout fait pour se faire pardonner auprès de son oméga. Ils sont sortis au restaurant dans différents pays du monde quand ils en avaient l'occasion. Des nuits et des nuits à parler de tout et de rien, des nuits dans les bras l'un de l'autre, des nuits de folles embrassades qui se terminés par tous deux haletants et excités mais sans tous de fois passer à l'étape suivante. Magnus ne sentant pas son oméga prêt pour l'étape sexe et lui a jurer qu'il attendrait tout le temps nécessaire pour qu'il soit prêt. Commençant doucement à découvrir le corps de l'un et de l'autre. De ce fait, ils se sont beaucoup rapprochés, il devait prouver qu'il comptait pour lui et surtout faire disparaitre se sentiment de rejet que ressentait son oméga.

-Alors tu vas m'expliquer ? questionne Catarina avec impatience s'asseyant dans un fauteuil en face de Magnus son vieil ami qui était venu lui rendre visite au loft.

-Oui ne t'inquiètes pas ma chère amie, je vais tout te dire souffle Magnus mais ne sachant par où commencer.

-Alors ? comment ça se fait que je suis tombé sur toi en étroite compagnie d'un Lightwood ? questionne Cat sirotant sa tasse de thé faisant rougir Magnus de se faire attraper dans un moment intime avec son ange alors qu'il avait oublié la visite de son ami Catarina, elle était tombée sur eux alors qu'il était à moitié nu dans le canapé. Alexander avait quitté précipitamment le loft pour aller à l'institut terriblement gêner.

-Ce Lightwood comme tu dis est mon compagnon avoue Magnus.

-Quoi ? questionne Cat avec incrédulité par certaine d'avoir bien entendu.

-Oui, c'est insensé, je te l'accorde, mais il l'est Cat, c'est mon compagnon de vie explique Magnus un sourire tendre aux lèvres regardant Cat haleter.

-Par lilith, c'est un bêta ou un Alpha ? questionne Cat ses yeux brillants de joie, contente que son ami a enfin rencontrer le compagnon de toute une vie.

-Loin de là ! c'est un Oméga ma chère Cat rit Magnus regardant Cat s'étrangler avec son thé tout en se levant pour taper doucement le dos de son amie.

Catarina s'étrangle avec la gorgée de thé qu'elle venait de boire, il lui fallut plusieurs tapes dans le dos de la part de Magnus pour quelle reprenne son souffle, elle n'en revient toujours pas.

-Un Oméga ? il n'en existe plus depuis des siècles murmure Catarina regardant son ami dans les yeux qui reflète une tendresse infinie.

-Je sais et le premier est mon compagnon mais ce n'est pas tout souffle Magnus en se mordant la lèvre

-Comment ça ? questionne Cat se redressant se préparant à écouter la suite.

Magnus lui explique le procès, il lui explique pour Camille et surtout la nature d'Alexander ses pouvoirs et naïade, il regarde Catarina ouvrir la bouche et la fermer plusieurs fois ressemblant à un poisson dans l'eau.

-C'est... c'est bégaye Catarina incrédule ne sachant pas quoi dire.

-Je sais, j'étais comme toi rit doucement Magnus.

-C'est un hybride shadowhunters, c'est du jamais vu, Magnus tu dois faire attention, il va attirer la jalousie et la convoitise s'inquiète Catarina.

-Je le protègerais déclare férocement Magnus, Catarina n'en doute pas.

-Bien, tu as intérêt Bane s'amuse Catarina.

Finissant leurs discussions, Catarina retourne travailler en laissant Magnus seul au loft regardant l'heure, il envoie un sms a son oméga pour le prévenir qu'ils sortent ce soir pour un diner romantique en Italie, il se décide d'aller prendre une douche relaxante et de se préparer pour ce dîner romantique. Il se dirige tout guilleret vers la douche avec un sourire aux lèvres, ses yeux brillants d'excitation.

Du côté d'Alexander, il range son téléphone avec un grand sourire aux lèvres après le sms de son Alpha. Arriver à l'institut il a été entrainer par son équipe sur une mission, il se retrouve avec son équipe Jace, Isabelle, Clary et Simon dans les égouts tuant une horde de démons. Il voulait les expédier, un diner romantique l'attend, il n'a pas pu prévenir son Alpha qu'il serait probablement en retard.

-Il y'en a encore combien ? cri Jace tuant un démon qui sortait devant lui.

-Je n'en sais rien répond Alec de la même manière tirant une flèche sur un démon qui attaquer Clary dans son dos mais ne voit pas le démon dans le sien, il ressent juste une violente douleur dans ses reins et dans son épaule avant qu'il ne s'écrase au sol sur le ventre, sa vision floue, des cris dans ses oreilles avant que tous s'assombrissent autour de lui.

-Alec ...par l'ange... Alec... hurle Isabelle décapitant un démon mais trop loin pour atteindre son frère qui est au sol.

Simon saute sur le démon le tuant avec son poignard dans une explosion d'ichor l'éloignant du dos de son ami.

-Alec ! réveille-toi ! ouvre les yeux ! supplie Simon sa main sur la nuque de son ami agenouiller à côté de lui sortant sa stèle, il trace une Iratze sur la peau du dos de son ami qui est déchiqueter et recouverte de sang.

-J'appelle Magnus déclare Clary tremblante de tous son corps alors qu'elle sort son téléphone tout en s'agenouillant à côté de son meilleur ami.

Jace, Isabelle Simon à côté d'Alexander tentant de le réveiller mais en vain.

Un portail s'ouvre rapidement sur Magnus qui regarde la scène quelques secondes avant de se précipiter. Simon laisse sa place pour glisser le long du mur derrière lui rejoins par Clary qui se prennent dans les bras. Ils sont tous blesser mais la priorité c'est Alec.

-Oh mon ange souffle Magnus s'agenouillant passant sa magie dans le dos de son oméga le soignant pendant plusieurs minutes, le visage de son oméga est pale, trop pale, il a perdu beaucoup de sang, Magnus entend les reniflements mais il se concentre pour soigner son ange.

Il arrête sa magie passant sa main dans les cheveux de son oméga regardant ses yeux papillonnés.

-Hey ! te voilà murmure Magnus approchant son visage pour être dans le champ de vision de son oméga pour le rassurer le sentant perdu.

-Mag.. Alpha appel Alexander ses yeux papillonnant tentant de regarder autour de lui se redressant un peu.

-Je suis là mon ange souffle Magnus attirant encore l'attention de son oméga grimaçant quand il essaie de se redresser écoutant son gémissement de douleurs.

Alexander tente de se relever mais il est fatigué, son corps ne suit pas. Il finit par s'écrouler à terre dans un gémissement toujours sur le ventre. Il est aidé par Jace et Magnus qui le retourne sur le dos, il cherche autour de lui regardant Jace, Isabelle et son Alpha quand il entend des reniflements.

-Clary, Simon demande Alexander haletant tentant de se redresser pour trouver ses amis.

-On est là rassure Simon et Clary en prenant sa main.

-Blesser ? questionne Alexander regardant ses amis, les yeux plissés d'inquiétudes surtout pour Clary, il avait vu le démon l'attaquait dans son dos mais il ne se rappel pas de la suite, juste la douleur dans son dos avant que tout ne devienne noir.

-On va bien, je vais bien tout le monde est en sécurité rassure rapidement Clary voyant l'inquiétude de son ami. Elle se dit qu'il pense toujours aux autres, protèges les autres sans penser à lui. Elle est fière de lui mais terriblement inquiète, il n'aurait pas été là, elle serait probablement blessée ou pire.

Alexander déglutit et souffle de soulagement, épuisé ses yeux se ferment plusieurs fois avant de sentir des bras puissants le porter et une odeur apaisante dans son nez, il se rend compte que son nez repose dans le cou de son Alpha, il entend le bruit d'un portail avant de sentir sur sa peau la fraicheur d'un tissu avant d'être recouvert d'une douce chaleur.

Magnus sort de la chambre regardant les quatre shadowhunters recroquevillé dans son salon, il se dirige vers son apothicaire pour obtenir des potions revitalisantes pour chacun. Après avoir tracer des Iratzes, ils acceptent tous la potion de Magnus qui lui s'assied dans un fauteuil claquant des doigts pour faire apparaitre un alcool fort qu'il boit d'un trait.

-Comment il va ? demande doucement Clary assise par terre, ses jambes repliés devant elle encerclé dans ses bras.

-Il dort, il va bien rassure Magnus.

Clary ne répond pas elle hoche la tête en regardant la porte de la chambre ses yeux s'embrument de larmes, elles les ferment pour ne pas les laisser s'échapper.

Magnus qui avait mis un sort pour entendre le moindre bruit dans la chambre se lève quand il entend un gémissement.

-Je revient dit doucement Magnus quand il reçoit des regards interrogateurs de tout le monde.

Il ouvre la porte de chambre pour trouver son oméga assis sur le lit les couvertures remonter sur son torse qu'il tient fermement regardant autour de lui, il croise les yeux de son Alpha et tout son corps se détend quand il voit son Alpha venir s'asseoir sur le lit. Il se déplace un peu mettant son nez dans le cou de son Alpha respirant de grandes goulées d'air son Alpha frottant tendrement son dos.

-Comment tu te sens ? Demande tendrement Magnus dans un murmure redressant la tête de son oméga pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Bien, je ne me souviens pas de ce qu'il s'est passer dit doucement Alexander les sourcils froncés.

-Un démon t'a attaqué dans le dos explique Magnus en le faisant regarder.

-Je-j'ai vu Clary se faire attaquer et après plus rien juste une douleur intense dans mes reins et dans mon épaule explique Alexander portant sa main sur son épaule encore un peu douloureuse.

-Je suis arrivé quand Clary m'a appelé, tu étais au sol ton dos déchirer explique doucement Magnus à son tour dans les cheveux de son oméga.

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de rien, ni me défendre, ni utiliser mes pouvoirs murmure Alexander dans le cou de son Alpha.

-Je sais mon ange murmure Magnus appuyant un baiser dans les cheveux de son oméga.

-Comment vont les autres ? questionne Alexander se redressant pour regarder son Alpha.

-Ils sont dans le salon, ils attendent de tes nouvelles explique Magnus.

-D'accord tu peux les faire venir s'il te plait demande Alexander se penchant pour effleurer les lèvres de son Alpha qui acquiesce doucement ses yeux dans ceux de son oméga.

-Bien sur mon ange murmure Magnus avant de réduire l'espace et d'entraîner son oméga dans un baiser passionné et langoureux les faisant haleter. Magnus se détache du baiser pour respirer avant de reprendre le baiser mais un peu plus tendre.

Après s'être séparer, Magnus va chercher tout le monde qui entre dans la chambre regardant Isabelle et Clary le prendre dans leurs bras suivis de Jace et Simon. Ils discutent un moment avant de laisser Alexander se reposait. Après que Magnus a invoqué un plateau repas, Alexander repense à leur dîner romantique en Italie qui n'aura pas lieu. Comme si Magnus avait lu dans ses pensées en quelques secondes la chambre est décorée dans les couleurs de l'Italie, le lit est recouvert de met italien faisant haleter Alexander regardant la chambre de son Alpha avec admiration.

-C'est incroyable souffle Alexander tournant la tête pour regarder son Alpha avec ses yeux brillants avec une infini tendresse envers son Alpha.

-Pas plus que toi souffle Magnus se délectant du délicieux rougissement des joues de son oméga qui secoue la tête tendrement se penchant pour offrir à son Alpha un tendre baiser.

Ils discutent tout en partageant le repas avant que son oméga s'endorme dans ses bras, un sommeil de repos bien mérité pour tous deux.

Alexander est réveillé le lendemain matin avec les rayons du soleil, grommelant comme à son habitude, il n'est vraiment pas du matin, il enfonce son visage dans l'oreiller avant qu'il ne sursaute quand il entend un rire derrière lui, il cache en même temps son rougissement de gêne avant de se nicher dans la chaleur de son dos.

Magnus sentant son oméga se nicher contre lui, sourit. Il glisse sa main pour la poser sur le ventre de son oméga qui la recouvre de la sienne.

-Bonjour mon ange murmure Magnus contre la nuque de son oméga avant d'y placer un baiser.

-Bonjour répond Alexander sur le même ton en se tournant pour être sur le côté face à son Alpha pour le regarder, il regarde le sourire de son Alpha, il lui rend déplaçant sa tête pour poser son nez dans le cou de son Alpha qui à déplacer sa tête pour le laisser faire.

C'est un moment câlin, un moment de bien-être que Magnus voudrait avoir tous les matins. Il se dit que ce serait un pas de plus pour retrouver la confiance de son oméga en lui montrant qu'il était prêt pour une étape de plus dans leur relation, l'étape emménagement. En même temps il se dit qu'une cérémonie d'accouplement pourrait être faite comme certains compagnons le font quand ils se sont trouvés et ça montrerait aux autres que ni l'un ni l'autre est libre. Et aussi ça prouverait aussi le sérieux de leur relation. Et surtout il veut faire officiellement Alexander comme sien lors de la cérémonie en lui proposant un collier de soumission comme la tradition le suggère quand les compagnons de vie s'acceptent.

-A quoi tu penses Alpha ? Questionne Alexander sortant du cou de son Alpha pour le regarder avec un sourcil interrogateur.

-A nous dit simplement Magnus regardant son oméga sourire tendrement.

-Dis-moi ? demande-t-il avec curiosité.

-Je ne sais pas taquine Magnus les lèvres pincées essayant de garder son sérieux.

-D'accord accepte Alexander avec un hochement de tête, si son Alpha ne veux pas lui dire, il ne va pas le forcé, ce n'est jamais bon de forcer quelqu'un à parler quand il n'en a pas envie.

-Je te taquinais ricane doucement Magnus.

-Mais si tu ne veux pas me parler, ce n'est pas grave, je ne te force pas déclare doucement Alexander avant d'embrasser son Alpha d'un léger baiser sur le coin de sa bouche.

-Ce n'est pas le cas, je pensais à nous, je pensais que ce serait une étape de plus dans notre relation si tu emménageais ici avec moi et de fêter ça avec une cérémonie d'accouplement explique Magnus s'appuyant sur un coude pour regarder son oméga qui s'était allonger sur le dos, ses yeux sur le plafond, peut-être qu'il s'est tromper son oméga ne veux pas ça, il le comprend il n'a pas suffisamment confiance en lui et il ne lui en veut pas à vrai dire...

-D'accord entend Magnus venir de son oméga qui maintenant le regarde avec des yeux brillants.

-D'accord ? Répète Magnus les yeux plissés regardant les yeux brillants de son oméga.

-Oui, je veux vivre ici avec toi et j'accepte la cérémonie d'accouplement Alpha déclare doucement Alexander.

-Oh ! Oh ! c'est vrai mon Ange tu veux ça ? Questionne Magnus se mordant la lèvre clignant des yeux pour empêcher ses larmes de tomber.

-Oui, pourquoi tu en doutais ? Questionne Alexander baissant les yeux pour regarder ailleurs que son Alpha parce que lui aussi a des doutes malgré tout.

-A vrai dire oui, j'avais peur que tu ne veuilles pas ça et que tu ne me faisais pas assez confiance pour avoir plus avec moi avoue Magnus.

-Je- je ne peux pas dire que ça ne me fait pas peur, je veux ça avec toi mais j'ai peur, je ne veux plus ressentir ce que j'ai ressenti la dernière fois, je ne pourrais pas le supporter avoue Alexander la gorge nouée se remémorant ce qu'il s'était passé avec Camille, l'avait plus blessé que ce qu'il avait avoué à son Alpha, le sentiment de rejet était si dévastateur pour lui qu'il a cru que son oméga intérieur allait mourir.

Magnus qui quant à lui détourne les yeux de son oméga comprenant que ses actions et ses mots avaient blessés son oméga, que Camille avait encore détruit et tout assombris autour d'elle comme elle la toujours fais.

-Mais je veux ça Alpha, j'ai confiance en toi pour que tu ne me fasses plus jamais ressentir ça chuchote son oméga gagnant un halètement et un sourire heureux de son Alpha qui saute dans ses bras pour le serré contre lui se retrouvant donc à califourchon sur son oméga son nez dans son cou respirant de grandes goulées d'air n'empêchant pas les quelques larmes de glisser sur ses joues.

-Alpha murmure Alexander resserrant sa prise en sentant les larmes de son Alpha dans son cou.

-Je vais me reprendre chuchote Magnus reniflant dans le cou de son oméga refusant de le regarder ne voulant pas le laisser voir ses larmes.

-Non Alpha, tu n'as pas besoin de te cacher, ne me le caches pas, ce n'est pas une faiblesse de se laisser aller de temps en temps chuchote Alexander sa main caressant la nuque de son Alpha fermant les yeux qui brille de larmes non versées.

-Je t'aime mon ange murmure Magnus relevant la tête pour ancrer ses yeux dans ceux de son ange.

-Je t'aime aussi Alpha répond Alexander levant la main essuyant la joue de son Alpha avant de l'attirer dans un baiser tendre toujours accroché l'un à l'autre.

Se détachant Alexander écoute le grognement de protestation venir de son Alpha le faisant glousser avant de sortir du lit pour aller prendre une douche et lance à son Alpha grincheux

-Allez Alpha tu as une cérémonie à organiser et moi un déménagement à préparer déclare Alexander par-dessus son épaule avant d'exploser de rire en regardant son Alpha sortir du lit à une vitesse fulgurante et de sortir de la chambre avec un cri de joie criant qu'il va préparer le petit déjeuner et envoyé les invitations


	7. Chapitre 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **La cérémonie ne se passe pas comme prévu " c'est un fiasco total " et ça ne finit pas très bien pour notre couple! désolé de vous faire subir ça mais il faut un peu de drame dans une histoire.** et notre couple n'y échappe pas.
> 
> *NE ME DETESTER PAS S'IL VOUS PLAIT !
> 
> **Bonne Lecture**

Alexander a déménagé au loft de son Alpha il y a quelques jours, la nouvelle avait été bien prise par ses amis et sa famille qui l'avait félicité parce que c'était une étape importante pour eux. L'organisation de la cérémonie d'accouplement se déroulait bien, son Alpha s'était assuré de réunir tout le monde, toute la famille et amis et son Alpha avait invité tous ses amis sorciers les plus proches et des jeunes sorciers pour leur faire découvrir une cérémonie d'accouplement et bien sûr se vantait d'avoir Alexander comme compagnon.

A l'institut c'est comme d'habitude, mission, entrainement et rapport. Ses parents insistent pour qu'il assiste à chaque réunion du monde Obscur, il ne s'en plaint pas, il aime aider ses parents dans leurs rôles de directeur. Depuis que l'enclave a demandé qu'il rejoigne la nouvelle cellule d'Alicante qu'il avait refusé, l'enclave a laissé tomber à la grande joie de l'Inquisitrice et de Jia Penallow qui étaient d'ailleurs invités toutes deux à la cérémonie.

Magnus avait expliqué le déroulement de la cérémonie a son oméga et surtout le rituel du collier, son oméga avait bien entendu accepter avec un grand sourire. L'idée de porter un collier, le signe d'appartenance et de soumission offert pour son Alpha est un sentiment puissant, le sentiment d'appartenir a son Alpha de cette manière. Alexander est heureux de pouvoir le montrer c'était un sentiment euphorique.

A quelques heures de la cérémonie, ils doivent se préparer tous les deux. Magnus avait préparé la tenue de son oméga, c'était le premier cadeau de courtoisie. La tenue est un costume bleu intense, chemise blanche et cravate bleu intense aussi. Magnus lui porte un costume style victorien bleu foncé chemise noir et un foulard noué bleu comme cravate et son maquillage sophistiqué mais discret de couleur or avec une teinte rosée.

Magnus s'habille dans la chambre alors que son oméga se prépare dans une autre chambre du loft.

Alexander enfin prêt et quelque peu nerveux sort de la chambre et rejoins son Alpha dans le salon qu'il l'attendait avec impatience pour le deuxième cadeau de courtoisie, leur regard se croisent tous deux, ils halètent.

-Tu es magnifique disent-t-ils en même temps les faisant rire, soufflant Magnus tend la main à son oméga qui la prends sans hésiter.

-Avant que les invités arrivent, je dois te donner mon deuxième cadeau de courtoisie explique doucement Magnus faisant asseoir son oméga dans un fauteuil s'agenouillant devant lui.

Alexander regarde son Alpha s'agenouillé devant lui, son Alpha lui avait expliquer le rituel de courtoisie et il savait qu'il allait recevoir des cadeaux mais ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il regarde son Alpha sortir de sa poche un étui qu'il pose sur les genoux de son oméga et un claquement de doigts il fait apparaitre une autre boite à ses côtés.

Magnus prend l'étui et l'ouvre pour prendre une bague fine en or rose strier d'or, prenant la main de son oméga, il glisse la bague au doigts de son oméga et prend l'autre boite et sort un bracelet d'or rose comme la bague et l'accroche au poignet de son oméga avant de prendre la parole

-Ses bijoux sont de mon père, il les a faits lui-même quand il a rencontré ma mère, c'était une terrestre, elle est morte à me donnant naissance. Mon père n'a jamais pu lui offrir, il m'a dit de les offrir à la personne que j'aimerais plus que ma propre vie souffle Magnus sa voix tremblante remplit d'émotions regardant les joues mouillées de son oméga.

Alexander n'a pas de mots, il ne peut retenir ses larmes en regardant les bijoux, alors il attire son Alpha par la nuque et l'embrasse lui faisant ressentir toutes les émotions qu'il ressent à ce moment-là. Magnus répond à son baiser avec autant d'émotion.

Ils sont malheureusement séparés par la sonnette du loft signe que les premiers invités sont à l'heure. Se redressant Magnus entraine son oméga à la porte pour aller ouvrir.

Le loft est remplit de bruit, d'odeur d'alcool, de nourriture mais surtout d'odeur d'Alpha, beaucoup trop pour Alexander pas habituer d'être entouré par tant d'Alphas. Essayant de faire abstraction a ce sentiment désagréable, il se joint à son Alpha qui en grande discussion avec ses amis Ragnor, Catarina et Tessa des personnes très gentilles et agréables.

Les représentants du monde obscur sont présents ainsi que tous ses amis et sa famille. Andrew, Aline et Helen sont aussi présents, les seuls Shadowhunters de l'institut en quel il a assez confiance pour les avoir invités.

Un couple de jeunes sorciers que son Alpha avait invité attire son attention alors qu'un des jeunes sorciers se colle à son Alpha. Comment s'appelle le jeune sorcier ? Gustave ? Ou c'est John ? Non John c'est le blond et le brin c'est Gustave se rappelle-t-il. Un couple de jeunes sorciers que son Alpha avait invité à la cérémonie donc tous deux étaient accrochés à son Alpha comme s'il regardait la plus belle chose au monde. A vrai dire Magnus est magnifique mais c'est le sien par l'ange. Il se réprimande intérieurement, il a confiance en son Alpha. Est-ce que son Alpha a eu une relation avec le couple ? Est-ce des anciens amants ? Son Alpha n'aurait pas invité d'ancien amant à leur cérémonie ? Peut-être que oui, il ne sait pas mais à les regarder, il y a eu plus qu'une amitié entre eux. Même si c'est une relation que son Alpha a eu dans sa vie passée, il ne peut retenir le sentiment de jalousie qui monte dans sa poitrine rien qu'à l'idée d'imaginer son Alpha au lit avec le couple ou avec tous ses anciens amants ou amantes d'ailleurs.

Alexander finit par reculer de la conversation, à vrai dire il ne savait pas de quoi ils discutaient, il ne les écoutait pas, trop perdu dans ses pensées. La jalousie il n'aurait jamais pensé ressentir ça. En même temps il n'a jamais eu de relation, donc la jalousie il ne connait pas et bien il n'aime pas ce sentiment et il n'aime pas voir ses deux jeunes accrochés à son Alpha. Son oméga intérieur n'aime pas non plus ça, il bouillonne et apparemment il n'y a pas que lui puisqu'il rencontre le regard furieux de Catarina, elle a les lèvres pincées et regarde Magnus ses yeux remplis de colère et Magnus baisse la tête de culpabilité refusant de regarder son Oméga.

Elle entraîne Alexander à l'extérieur dès qu'elle a croisé ses yeux, il peut sentir les yeux de son Alpha dans son dos et entend dire de Catarina " _John, Gustave dehors maintenant_ ". Il sort sur le balcon respirant de grandes goulées d'air. Catarina lui frotte le dos, toujours furieuse contre son ami. Elle avait vu Magnus accepter le flirt des deux jeunes. Comment pouvait-t-il faire ça ? En plus à leur cérémonie d'accouplement et tout ça devant son oméga qui a regardé le tout sans rien dire. Après ce qu'il s'est passer la dernière fois avec Camille comment peut-il laisser ça arriver ? Même si Magnus n'a clairement pas répondu à leurs flirts. Il ne devait pas laisser les jeunes faire ça surtout devant le compagnon de l'Alpha en pleine cérémonie d'accouplement.

-Tu vas bien ? questionne Catarina le sentant plus calme.

-Oui, merci de m'avoir sorti de la murmure Alexander regardant les lumières de New-York.

-Je vais allez lui donner une vue de ce que je pense, crois-moi, Par Lilith ! il m'énerve ! s'exclame Catarina de colère.

-Je ne sais même pas s'il s'est aperçu que les deux flirtaient avec lui déclare Alexander regardant Catarina de côté l'écoutant soufflé d'agacement.

-Il aurait dû s'en apercevoir ! Tu n'invites pas tes anciens amants à ta propre cérémonie d'accouplement grogne Catarina regardant Alexander tremblé s'apercevant qu'Alexander ne savait pas.

-Je m'en doutais, je l'avais compris, je ne peux pas empêcher d'être en colère pas contre Magnus mais contre moi-même d'avoir ce sentiment de jalousie dans ma poitrine à chaque fois que je pense à mon Alpha dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autres même si c'était dans sa vie passer claque Alexander les sourcils froncés pour retenir ses larmes de colère.

-Je suis désolé souffle Catarina.

-Belle cérémonie tu ne trouves pas ? rit amèrement Alexander se penchant sur le balcon pour regarder le petit monde d'en bas s'agiter.

Catarina ne répond pas, elle regarde à l'intérieur du loft regardant Magnus qui était seul la tête baisser et écouter apparemment Ragnor lui dire quelques choses qui lui est également furieux. Elle tourne la tête pour voir qu'Alexander n'était plus là, elle panique quelques secondes quand elle le voit plus loin sur le balcon assis par terre sa tête dans ses genoux.

-Je suis fatigué souffle Alexander relevant la tête pour la regarder venir vers lui et s'agenouillé devant lui.

-Je sais murmure Catarina osant porter sa main sur la joue d'Alexander qui ne se recule pas et accepte la caresse, un geste maternel qui lui fait du bien à ce moment-là. Il ne se rends pas compte qu'il s'endort à même le sol dans les bras de Catarina. Sans bouger elle créer un portail en dessous d'eux les faisant atterrir sur le lit de leur chambre, elle le recouvre d'une couverture et sort de la chambre, elle regarde Magnus qui n'avait pas bouger ainsi que les invités qui n'avaient pas vu ce qu'il s'était passer sauf sa famille bien-sûr puisqu'il s'était regroupé autour de Magnus qui n'avait pas dit un mot.

-Il dort déclare doucement Catarina quand Isabelle ouvre la bouche mais elle ne dit rien et hoche la tête sans un mot, elle s'éloigne entrainant tout le monde derrière elle et ils sortent tous du loft.

-La cérémonie est terminée ! cri Catarina claquant des doigts faisant disparaitre tous signe de festivité dans le loft, elle regarde tout le monde sortir avant de fermer la porte avec un claquement de doigt.

-Cat... commence Magnus mais se fait couper par la main de Catarina, elle fait signe a Ragnor et Tessa de les laisser, elle les regarde partir par un portail que Ragnor avait invoqué.

-Répare ça Magnus, le pire c'est qu'il ne t'en veut même pas, il s'en veut à lui-même grogne Catarina ouvrant un portail et s'y engouffre sans un autre mot.

Magnus tremble de partout depuis un moment déjà quand il s'est aperçu de ce qu'il se passait avec John et Gustave c'était trop tard, Catarina avait déjà éloigné son oméga de lui. Il n'a rien vu, il n'a pas vu les flirts et les insinuations des deux sorciers. Pourquoi il les a invités ? Bonne question. Peut-être pour faire voir qu'il était pris après avoir reçu plusieurs messages des deux sorciers lui demandant de faire d'eux leurs compagnons, ça à durer quelques mois avant qu'il ne se fâche et les menacent pour les faire arrêter mais tout ça c'était avant de rencontrer Alexander. Ils les avaient rencontrés au Pandémonium et c'était amuser ensemble, ils étaient d'accord pour que ça ne soit que ça. Magnus ne voulait rien de plus, ça à durer quelques temps et il y a mis fin quand ils ont commencé à parler d'accouplement pour faire de lui le troisième de leurs couples.

-Alpha ? Appel Alexander se précipitant tout en regardant son Alpha qui s'était recroquevillé en boule par terre devant le canapé.

-Tu es blessé ? S'inquiète Alexander déplaçant ses mains pour trouver une blessure sur son Alpha.

-Je vais bien grogne Magnus en colère contre lui-même faisant sursauter son oméga qui pleurniche dû à son ton.

-Je...je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas être jaloux, je suis désolé, ne...ne m'en veux pas, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher pleur Alexander gémissant tremblant de partout.

-Je ne t'en veux pas mon ange, vient la demande Magnus à son oméga tremblant en essuyant ses propres joues avant de recevoir son oméga sur ses genoux le tenant dans ses bras. Le tenant assez fort pour le calmer.

-J'ai tout gâché pleur Alexander dans le cou de son Alpha déçu de lui-même que la cérémonie soit terminée sans avoir fini le rituel.

-Non, c'est moi qui ai tout gâcher, je ne sais pas à quoi j'ai pensé en les invitant, je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça et tu as le droit d'être jaloux, je t'appartiens à toi seul et a personne d'autres déclare Magnus dans un murmure dans le cou de son oméga toujours tremblant.

Magnus sort de sa poche le collier et le regarde un moment, ca sera pour une prochaine fois.

Magnus remet le collier dans sa poche regardant les larmes de son oméga sur ses joues faisant revenir les siennes. Son oméga voulait ce collier plus que tout et en voyant ses larmes il se déteste encore plus de le faire souffrir comme ça. Magnus finit par se lever avec son oméga endormis dans ses bras claquant des doigts pour les changer tous deux en tenue de nuit, il se couche avec son oméga dans ses bras le regardant dormir pendant un moment avant qu'il ne s'endorme à son tour.

Magnus est réveillé avant le lever du soleil, il fait encore sombre se tournant il regarde son oméga qui est également réveillé le regarder aussi.

-Déjà réveillé ?questionne Magnus plaçant sa main sur la hanche de son oméga pour le rapprocher

-Hum acquiesce Alexander plaçant son nez dans le cou de son Alpha.

Magnus resserre sa prise sur son oméga le laissant respirer dans son cou. Il réfléchit encore à ce qu'il s'est passé hier, son humeur joyeuse du réveil disparait pour laisser place à la colère contre lui bien-sûr mais aussi envers le couple de sorciers, ils savaient que la cérémonie était importante, ils ont quand-même essayer de le séduire devant son compagnon pourtant ils l'ont quand même fait et lui n'a rien vu.

-Ne soit pas en colère chuchote Alexander enlevant sa tête du cou de son Alpha le sentant tendu.

-Je le suis, je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai laissé ça arriver et tout ça devant toi grogne Magnus.

-Qui sont-ils pour toi ? Ose demander Alexander même s'il connait la réponse, il veut l'entendre de son Alpha. Alexander écoute son Alpha souffler plusieurs fois hésitant à répondre mais il lui laisse le temps.

-Je les ai rencontrés au pandémonium, il y a plus de dix ans, ils voulaient que je rejoigne leurs couples pour former une triade, mais je ne voulais pas ça alors j'ai refusé, ils m'ont harcelé pendant des années jusqu'à ce que je me fâche, je les ai invités pour leur faire voir que je n'étais plus seul explique Magnus.

Alexander ne répond pas, il ne fait qu'hocher la tête baissant les yeux pour regarder ailleurs que son Alpha, son Alpha a eu beaucoup d'amants et d'amantes, il lui a dit le soir du procès et il avait accepté çà, il avait accepté la vie passée de son Alpha mais y être confronté comme hier ce n'est pas pareil que de l'entendre et de le voir. Il se demande combien ont touché son corps et combien son Alpha en à amener dans son lit juste pour avoir du sexe, il se demande combien de cœur son Alpha a brisé, il déglutit à cette pensée tant de personne ont dû espérer que Magnus fasse d'eux son compagnon ou sa compagne. Il est sorti de ses pensées par son téléphone, il remercie intérieurement l'ange Raziel pour se sauvetage.

Magnus regarde son oméga se diriger vers la douche après qu'il lui a dit qu'il était attendu à l'institut pour une mission. Il se lève et prépare le petit déjeuner de son oméga, il mange ensemble dans un silence de plomb avant que son oméga parte à l'institut, il l'accompagne à la porte, son oméga lui donne un baiser d'aurevoir et part sans un mot.

Magnus a besoin de parler mais à qui ? Cat, Tessa sont fâchés contre lui et Ragnor aussi. Peut-être Lorenzo ? Un ami qu'il n'a pas vu depuis longtemps et qui a refusé l'invitation à la cérémonie, il lui demandera la raison de son refus en même temps. Il sort son téléphone et ils se donnent rendez-vous dans un café. Il le rejoint au café et parle ensemble pendant des heures. Magnus sort du café plus perdu que jamais. Il repense à sa discussion avec Lorenzo se demandant enfin de compte si Lorenzo n'a pas raison. Il rentre au loft pour trouver son oméga sur le canapé qui le regarde se pétrissant les mains, il est extrêmement nerveux. Il s'avance mais reste à une distance raisonnable en se plaçant devant Alexander les bras croisées sur sa poitrine.

-Je sais que ma vie passer te rend fou mais je ne peux pas l'effacer et je te l'ai dit le soir du procès... commence Magnus mais il est coupé par son oméga.

-Ce n'est pas ce qui me déranges coupe Alexander dans un souffle.

-Dis-moi alors ? Questionne Magnus sentant que le reste n'allait pas lui plaire.

-As-tu juste penser à toutes ses personnes que tu as mis dans ton lit ? Toutes ses personnes qui ont dû avoir le cœur brisé quand tu les à refuser. Je ne peux qu'imaginer ce qu'ils ont dû ressentir et même si je sais que tu l'as fait pour t'amuser ou pour le sexe, certaines personnes ont espérés comme John et Gustave... explique Alexander tentant de trouver les bons mots pour parler à son Alpha mais il voit très bien l'irritation de son Alpha. Se mordant la lèvre, il attend que son Alpha réponde et ce qui ne tarde pas lui faisant dresser les poils mais pas de la bonne manière.

-Je le savais et je ne le regrette pas, je suis désolé mais je ne regrette pas ma vie passée, je le referais si c'était à refaire sans une once d'hésitation claque Magnus rencontrant les yeux brillant de son oméga qui les détourne aussi tôt pour les faire errer sur la baie vitrée.

-Tant mieux pour toi si tu n'as pas de regret et que tu penses si peu des personnes qui ont partagés ta vie, je ne peux qu'être désolé pour toi souffle Alexander ses yeux toujours sur la baie vitrée.

-Si ça te dérange tant que ça qu'est ce que tu fais encore là ? Tu as accepté, tu le savais Alexander, pourquoi faire tant d'histoires pour des coups d'un soir dont je ne me rappel même pas de leurs noms pour la plupart ? S'agace Magnus regrettant ses mots à la façon donc son oméga tressaille et ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

-Tu as raison, je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je fais ici avec un Alpha qui pense qu'a lui-même cri Alexander devenant Naïade en quelques secondes pour disparaitre dans un brouillard laissant Magnus seul dans le loft.

Le cœur brisé se sentant comme le pire Alpha de tous les temps. Lorenzo avait raison, un compagnon t'attache à une vie de routine, c'est un sorcier immortel, un Alpha puissant, il n'y a pas de place pour la routine. Mais dans son fond intérieur il voulait ça la routine, la vie domestique, élever des enfants. Tout ça il le voulait et il le voulait avec son Oméga. Le cœur brisé Magnus se rends compte que son Oméga est parti et que peut-être il n'y a pas de retour en arrière cette fois-ci, il lui avait promis, il avait promis à son oméga qu'il prendrait soin de lui et il lui encore fait du mal. " _Pourquoi j'ai écouté Lorenzo ? Par Lilith qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_ " " _il ne me le pardonnera jamais "_.


	8. Chapitre 8

Alexander voit les jours filés à une vitesse qu'il a lui-même voulu. Travail, missions, entrainements et ceux tous les jours depuis plus d'une semaine. Rien de mieux pour ne pas penser. Tout le monde voit que ça ne va pas, mais il ne veut pas en parler, alors ils le laissent tranquille quand pour une énième fois ils ont voulu lui parler mais c'est fâché et était parti pendant toute une nuit et était revenu le lendemain matin exténué et recouvert d'ichor.

Clary sait que quelques choses s'est passé avec Magnus depuis la cérémonie, ça ne va pas, elle ne sait pas ce qu'il sait passer. Personne ne le sait et ils ont essayé de le savoir mais n'ont obtenue aucune réponse et le fait qu'Alexander ne parte plus au loft est un indice que ça ne va vraiment pas avec son Alpha.

Alors elle se décide d'aller voir Magnus à son loft, elle entre la porte est ouverte, elle découvre l'Alpha sur le canapé apparemment ivre ou avec la gueule de bois vu l'état du loft jonché de bouteilles d'alcool vide.

-Que veux-tu ? Grogne Magnus qui avait entendu quelqu'un entrer, il espérer voir son oméga mais ce n'était pas le cas ce n'est que Clary.

-Tu vas me le dire Magnus, on s'inquiète, Alexander ne parles plus à personnes, il est épuisé, ne fait que missions sur missions, il ne mange presque pas déclare Clary s'agenouillant devant Magnus dont ses yeux se remplisse de larmes.

-C'est de ma faute murmure douloureusement Magnus fermant les yeux pour tenter de garder ses larmes mais sans succès.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demande doucement Clary.

Alors Magnus lui raconte tout, la cérémonie, le couple de jeunes sorciers, la dispute et ses mots durs qu'il a eu envers son oméga et la discussion avec Lorenzo qui lui avait apporter plus de doutes qu'autres choses, il voulait seulement parler à quelqu'un.

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, je ne suis pas très forte pour remonter le moral, c'est plus le travail d'Alexander mais si je peux me permettre, tu as merdé Magnus. Je pense qu'Alexander voulait juste te parler, je ne crois pas qu'il voulait te faire des reproches sur ton ancienne vie mais je pense qu'il est juste inquiet de te perdre ou que tu te rendes compte qu'il ne t'est pas suffisant, il est inexpérimenté, il n'a jamais eu de relation, il pense peut-être que vu qu'il n'a pas d'expérience que tu t'ennuieras... Je ne sais pas ce que je dis, je suis désolé souffle Clary détournant le regard pensant qu'elle est allée trop loin.

-Non tu as raison, j'ai merdé, je le sais souffle Magnus s'essuyant les joues en se redressant.

-Je peux lui parler si tu veux ? demande Clary voulant aider le couple ne supportant les voir ainsi aussi brisé l'un et l'autre.

-Non ! je dois le faire, même s'il ne veut plus de moi, je dois régler ça murmure Magnus la gorge nouée a cette pensée que son oméga ne veuille plus de lui après tout ça.

-D'accord souffle Clary ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autres.

-Tu sais où il est ? Questionne Magnus en se levant du canapé claquant des doigts pour nettoyer son loft.

-Quand je suis parti, il s'est enfermé dans la serre explique doucement Clary se levant pour sortir du loft.

-Merci remercie Magnus alors qu'il se dirige vers sa chambre pour aller prendre une douche.

Clary sort du loft soufflant un grand coup, elle traverse les rues de New-York pour rentrer à l'institut entrainant les autres dans sa chambre pour expliquer la situation.

******

Alexander se trouve dans la serre depuis un moment, il en a assez de pleurer, il en a assez d'en vouloir à son Alpha, il ne voulait pas ça. Il voulait juste dire à son Alpha comment il se sentait à propos de tout ça, il le sait très bien qu'il ne peut pas changer l'ancienne vie de son Alpha. Il voulait juste comprendre pourquoi son Alpha agit comme ça, comme quelqu'un qui n'en a rien faire des sentiments des autres. Il ne sait plus quoi penser de lui-même, de ses émotions et surtout de la jalousie qu'il éprouve au fond de lui et c'est ça qui le déranges, c'est de s'imaginer son Alpha avec d'autres alors que lui il n'a jamais rien fait, il n'a jamais eu de mains sur lui a part celles de son Alpha et lui n'a jamais touché d'autres corps, il n'a aucune expérience. Par l'ange, rien que de pensée a d'autres mains sur lui autres que celles de son Alpha, ça le répugne.

Il est sorti de ses pensées par le bruit d'un portail, il se cache dans un tronc d'arbres et se recroqueville sur lui-même.

-Je sais que tu es la mon ange souffle Magnus s'approchant de l'arbre, il se mord la lèvre en entendant son oméga étouffé un sanglot.

Alexander ne peut taire un sanglot au son de la voix tendre de son Alpha mais il ne veut toujours pas le confronté, il a peur que son Alpha ne veuille plus de lui après qu'il est agi comme ça, comme un amant jaloux qui ne veux personne s'approche de son Alpha a part lui.

-Je veux te parler et après ça si tu veux, je te laisserai tranquille chuchote Magnus, il n'entend pas de réponse alors il s'assied à côté de l'arbre et commence à parler

-J'ai toujours eu ce que je voulais que ce soit dans mon travail de sorcier ou dans ma vie amoureuse, c'était pour moi comme ça que je voulais mener ma vie sans attache, sans compagnon, sans aucun sentiment. Avant la vie domestique n'était pas pour moi quand j'ai rencontré Camille alors j'ai changé d'avis et je voulais cette vie parce que je l'aimais, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me trompe. J'ai refusé l'idée d'un compagnon après tout ça, après elle. Quand je t'ai rencontré, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vouloir tout ça, des enfants, une famille. Quand tu es parti pour l'institut, j'ai rencontré un vieil ami qui m'a rappelé qu'une vie domestique n'est pas une vie pour des sorciers immortels qui vont regarder leur compagnon et leurs enfants mourir explique Magnus dont les larmes coulent librement écoutant son oméga qui n'avait pas dit un mot sauf ses sanglots résonnent au creux de l'arbre.

-Je voulais juste comprendre pourquoi tu n'as jamais voulu de compagnon, je ne voulais pas te faire de reproches, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais murmure Alexander essuyant ses joues tout en reniflant.

-Je sais, j'aurais dû te parler, j'aurais dû t'expliquer tout ça avant qu'on soit ensemble, je t'ai fait espérer des choses, j'ai été égoïste souffle Magnus fermant les yeux quand il entend le gémissement de détresse venant du creux de l'arbre.

-Tu ne veux plus de moi ? gémit Alexander son cœur se brisant, toute sa tristesse, sa douleur lui serre la gorge et la poitrine

-Je te veux toujours comme je n'ai jamais voulu personnes, je suis désolé mon ange, je veux ça, une famille avec toi, je l'ai compris trop tard, je serais vraiment un idiot de ne pas vouloir ça avec toi avoue Magnus dans un souffle tremblant s'avançant vers l'entrée de l'arbre.

-Je peux entrer ? demande Magnus à l'entrée de l'arbre regardant son oméga recroquevillé sur lui-même.

-Oui souffle Alexander se redressant pour s'approcher de son Alpha qui ouvre les bras pour y accueillir son oméga.

Ils se prennent dans les bras, pleurant, s'excusant mutuellement pendant de longues minutes avant de relier leurs lèvres d'un tendre baiser.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué mon ange murmure Magnus dans le cou de son oméga respirant son odeur.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi Alpha répond Alexander de la même manière.

******

Magnus Bane grand sorcier de Brooklyn en a vu des choses durant sa longue vie, tout comme il en a vécu mais ça plutôt lui, Alexander Lightwood est autre chose. Après la cérémonie ratée, il a cru qu'il avait perdu son ange pour de bon. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que son compagnon lui pardonne son idiotie encore une fois. Et maintenant il est là avec Alexander la tête sur ses genoux sa main caressant ses cheveux de son autre main il tient un livre pendant qu'Alexander, son doux oméga s'intéresse à une émission de télévision.

Il repense aussi à Camille, à la situation malheureuse qu'elle a cherchée. Si Alexander n'avait pas été si compréhensif, il aurait perdu son oméga et il lui a pardonner. Et tout ce qu'il s'est passer ses derniers temps depuis la cérémonie d'accouplement ratée, il lui a encore pardonné. Il a tout fait pour regagner la confiance de son oméga et lui garantir qu'il était en sécurité à nouveau au loft et dans ses bras. Il n'a cessé de s'excuser de son comportement avant d'être rassurer par son oméga qui lui a avouer qu'il ne sait pas comment agir parce que c'était tout nouveau pour lui. La jalousie qu'il ressent, il ne sait pas comment y faire face.

Alexander quant à lui même si ses yeux sont sur la télévision ce n'est pas le cas de ses pensées, il pense à son Alpha et à ses derniers jours. Le sentiment de rejet et peu à peu disparu, la confiance et la sécurité qu'il ressentait envers son Alpha sont revenu au fur et à mesure, même après la cérémonie Alexander ne sait pas senti rejeté comme la première fois. À vrai dire, il était juste triste et engourdi. Et depuis la cérémonie ratée même s'ils ont beaucoup parler, il n'a pas pu avouer son immortalité a son Alpha, il ne sait pas comment il devrait lui dire " _hey Alpha ! bonjour je suis immortel et on va passer l'éternité ensemble_ " et si son Alpha ne veut pas ça ? s'il considère Alexander comme une parenthèse dans sa longue vie. Alexander sait que de par sa nature naïade, ses pouvoirs, son sang de nymphe qu'il est immortel, il n'en a parlé qu'avec sa mère la nymphe mais avec personne d'autres. Il a peur et surtout, il est triste de devoir dans un avenir certes pas proche mais inévitable regardait sa famille, ses amis vieillir et mourir. Il espère le plus tard possible, il espère qu'ils auront tous la chance de trouver leur compagnon et d'avoir des enfants, comme lui le veut avec son Alpha. Sa nature oméga aspire à tout ça, ce sentiment d'avoir sa propre famille et depuis quelques jours il a une envie de couver, de protéger, de se nicher dans un coin entourer de chaleur, de douceur, il n'a jamais ressenti ça. Il faut qu'il en parle à quelqu'un mais il ne sait pas qui et à vrai dire il ne sait pas si quelqu'un pourra l'aider vu qu'il est le premier oméga masculin depuis des siècles, peut-être dans les livres, il trouvera peut-être des réponses.

Il se recroqueville sur les genoux de son Alpha sentant ses yeux se fermer, il les frottent pour tenter de se réveiller sous le gloussement de son Alpha.

-Fatiguer mon ange ? questionne doucement Magnus ses doigts dans les doux cheveux de son oméga.

-Tu es trop confortable murmure Alexander s'étirant avant de s'asseoir à côté de son Alpha pour s'empêcher de s'endormir tout en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son Alpha pour respirer son odeur.

-Tu auras pu dormir un peu dit doucement Magnus tournant la tête pour mettre son nez dans les cheveux de son oméga respirant son parfum.

-Non j'ai besoin de te parler souffle Alexander en se redressant pour regarder son Alpha dans les yeux.

-Oh ! qu'est ce qui se passe ? s'inquiète Magnus se tournant pour faire face à son Oméga.

-Rien de grave, juste des questions que je me pose, je ne sais pas si tu pourras m'aider à trouver des réponses rassure rapidement Alexander.

-D'accord dis-moi mon ange acquiesce Magnus en lui prenant la main.

-Tu en sais beaucoup sur les omégas ? questionne Alexander.

-Non malheureusement, ils ont disparu depuis des siècles, même avant que je sois né, tout le monde à éviter ou parler d'eux puisque qu'il y avait aucune chance de revoir apparaitre des omégas jusqu'à toi explique Magnus son pouce caressant le revers de la main de son oméga

-Il n'y a pas des livres ou une trace de l'existence des omégas quelques part ? demande Alexander les sourcils froncés, inquiet, il ne trouvera jamais de réponses se dit-il.

-Je ne sais pas mon ange, mais je peux me renseigner aux labyrinthes en spirale, il y a des sorciers plus vieux que moi qui peuvent peut-être m'aider, pourquoi que veux-tu savoir ? questionne Magnus sentant que derrière ses questions, il y a plus.

-J'ai depuis quelques jours, une envie qui devient presque écrasante, une envie de couver, protéger, de me recroqueviller dans un coin, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer souffle Alexander tentant de se concentrer sur ce qu'il ressent.

-Tu n'as jamais eu ce sentiment avant ? questionne Magnus scrutant le visage de son oméga qui est à cet instant au bord des larmes.

-Non, j'ai commencé à avoir cette envie il y a quelques jours et sa devient plus fort chaque jour jusqu'à ce que quand je suis loin de toi ou de la sécurité du loft je me sens comprimé, déprimé, ça m'étouffe, c'est accablant finit Alexander les larmes coulant sur ses joues ne se rendant pas compte qu'il pleurait, il a tellement envie de se recroqueviller dans un coin, de se cacher que ça le fait sangloter accablé par ce sentiment.

-Oh mon ange souffle Magnus désemparer prenant son oméga pleurant et sanglotant dans ses bras incapable et impuissant de trouver les bons mots pour apaiser son oméga.

Ils ont vite déménagé dans la chambre pour permettre à Alexander de se reposer qui s'est endormi dans les bras de son Alpha à force de pleurer, embrassant le front de son oméga plusieurs fois avant de sortir de la chambre pour contacter Catarina pour essayer de trouver des réponses.

Catarina arrive au loft avec Madzie, sa petite puce une heure plus tard, inquiète suite à l'appel de son ami. Ils se retrouvent assis dans le salon discutant de la situation. Il explique à Catarina ce qui s'était passé après la cérémonie et bien entendu Catarina ne se gêne pas pour dire à Magnus ce qu'elle en pense et Magnus et bien d'accord avec Catarina quand elle lui dit qu'il était le plus gros idiot de tous les temps et de toutes les terres d'Edom.

Madzie laissant les adultes discuter décide de dessiner assise par terre.

Se réveillant doucement Alexander ouvre les yeux, il se concentre sur son environnement avant d'entendre des voix venir du salon. Il se lève doucement rejoignant le salon pour découvrir une femme et Magnus discuter doucement pendant qu'une petite fille dessinait par terre. Il reconnait Catarina tout de suite mais ne connait pas la petite fille. Il s'approche du salon doucement ses yeux ne lâchant pas la petite fille qui lève la tête, sans un mot elle tend la main à Alexander qui la rejoins devant les yeux de Catarina et Magnus qui regarde la scène sans un mot. Ils regardent Alexander s'asseoir à côté de Madzie qui monte sur ses genoux pour mettre sa tête dans le cou d'Alexander qui quant à lui pleure dans les cheveux de la petite fille ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi il pleur mais Madzie ni Magnus et Catarina ne disent un mot.

Madzie se recule pour le regarder dans les yeux essuyant ses larmes avec ses petites mains qui lui répond avec un doux sourire larmoyant. Il hoche la tête pour la remercier et surtout lui dire qu'il va bien, elle lui sourit en retour avant de lui faire un bisou sur le front le faisant glousser. Elle s'échappe des genoux d'Alexander pour finir son dessin tandis qu'Alexander se lève doucement avec un doux sourire envers Catarina qui le regarde avec des yeux larmoyants, il s'assied à côté de son Alpha se penchant pour lui faire un baiser sur la joue de son Alpha avant de se recroqueviller et de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de son Alpha. Magnus fait les présentations expliquant ce pourquoi Catarina était ici et Madzie se présente à Alexander avec un doux sourire. Une connexion se fait entre eux peut-être parce que Madzie à des gènes oméga, mais il est trop tôt pour savoir si Madzie sera une oméga plus tard.

-J'ai contacter plusieurs sorciers en qui j'ai confiance à travers le monde pour qu'ils puissent se renseigner de leurs côtés, je ne peux faire plus, j'ai regarder aux Labyrinthe en Spirale mais aucun livre ne parle ou retrace l'existence des omégas même le dernier qui a exciter, je n'ai aucune trace explique Catarina.

-Merci quand-même Catarina souffle Magnus sa main frottant la cuisse de son oméga.

-C'est un de mes ancêtres, il faut regarder plus loin du côté Lightwood et Trueblood, ma mère nymphe m'a parler de Benedict s'était un Alpha, Gabriel son fils aussi et toute la lignée jusqu'à mon père son des Alpha ou des bêtas du côté de ma mère également et il n'y a eu aucune femme oméga non plus dans ma famille donc sa remonte probablement avant Benedict tente d'expliquer Alexander.

-D'accord, il doit y avoir des archives shadowhunters à l'institut ? demande Catarina.

-Oui la bibliothèque a une étagère pleine sur la famille Lightwood-Trueblood mais je me suis arrêté à Benedict, je ne suis pas remonté avant, je ne sais même pas s'il y a une trace de mes ancêtres aussi loin explique Alexander.

Ils parlent pendant un moment avant que Madzie et Catarina quittent le loft sans tout de fois recevoir de la part de Madzie un joli dessin. Ils parlent pendant un moment avant qu'Alexander demande à son Alpha si il était d'accord pour sortir et se faire un dîner ce qu'accepte son Alpha. Alexander voulait se détendre et avoir du bon temps avec son Alpha, il avait besoin de prendre l'air alors ils sortent pour un dîner romantique dans un petit restaurant de New-York assez calme pour finir la soirée au loft dans les bras de l'un de l'autre tout en partageant de long baisers jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment avec des sourires et les lèvres gonflées.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **MOMENT INTIME MALEC**
> 
> **BONNE LECTURE** 

Alexander est fatigué aujourd'hui plus que les autres jours, il n'a pas envie d'aller à l'institut, il veut rester au loft avec son Alpha qui reste avec lui ne sachant pas comment faire ou quoi dire pour remonter le moral de son oméga. Depuis la veille, qu'il a rencontré Madzie son instinct oméga se fait plus fort, il veut Madzie prêt de lui, il ne sait pas pourquoi, il ne connait pas la petite fille mais il sent un lien entre eux, il ne serait l'expliquer. Elle lui manque tout simplement. 

Il est déjà assez tard quand la sonnette du loft retentit faisant sursauter Alexander qui se redresse pour que son Alpha puisse aller ouvrir la porte. Son alpha revient avec Isabelle, Jace, Simon et Clary à sa suite. Il se doute qu'ils doivent être inquiets. Il n’est pas sorti du loft aujourd'hui, ni regarder son téléphone. Il grimace en recevant Clary dans ses bras suivi d’Izzy tandis que les garçons hochent la tête, leurs visages ne masquant pas leur inquiétude. 

-Tu vas bien ? questionne Jace s'asseyant en face d'Alexander sur le fauteuil, Clary s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir ses yeux toujours sur son meilleur ami scannant et scrutant son visage. 

-Je vais bien ! souffle Alexander remontant ses jambes contre sa poitrine, son Alpha venant s'asseoir à côté de lui qui passe son bras sur ses épaules l'attirant contre lui ce geste rompt les dernières barrières d'Alexander, son oméga intérieur se casse à l'intérieur de lui, se sentiment de protection, de se terrer dans un coin comme pour se cacher le submerge, l'étouffe comme une main qui resserre sa gorge, il essaye de se lever mais finit par s'écrouler sur ses genoux ses mains sur ses cuisses se balançant d'avant en arrière, il ne se rend pas compte qu'il crie, il n'entend pas les voix inquiètent qui tentent de le calmer et de l'apaiser. Il ne se rend pas compte que dans une tentative de désespoir qu'il s'agrippe les cheveux. 

Magnus regarde son oméga se balancer, crier, se tirer les cheveux, tout le monde autour de lui est impuissant c'est un sentiment horrible, l'impuissance. Il repense aux paroles de son oméga son besoin de protéger, de couver. Une idée lui vient en tête, il ne sait pas si ça va marcher, il regarde autour de la pièce et aperçoit ce qu'il chercher, il se lève pour prendre Président son chat qui regarder la scène assis sur la table. Il prend le chat doucement et s'avance vers son oméga qui n'arrête pas de crier et de se balancer, il pose le chat sur les cuisses de son oméga tout en attrapant une main de ses cheveux pour l'amener dans la fourrure du chat qui accepte docilement la caresse malgré les cris autour de lui. 

Magnus regarde son oméga qui a arrêté de crier mais halète fortement, sa main tremblante dans la fourrure du chat qui se met à ronronner. Il regarde Alexander presser le chat contre sa poitrine s'affalant sur ses fesses, les yeux fermer avant de mettre son nez dans la fourrure du chat. Magnus se rend compte en posant sa main dans le dos de son oméga qu'il ronronne avec le chat sa respiration se fait moins saccader faisant souffler Magnus de soulagement. 

Après quelques minutes le chat à arrêter de ronronner mais pas Alexander qui semble s'être endormi tenant toujours le chat contre lui qui est rouler en boule maintenant sur son torse, la tête d'Alexander baisser en avant. Magnus qui a posé sa tête sur l'épaule de son oméga l'écoute ronronner se sentant apaiser et calme ce son est agréable à ses oreilles, sa lui donne d'agréables frissons de plaisir dans sa colonne vertébrale quand le ronronnement se fait plus intense. 

Tout autour d'eux est calme presque endormis tout le monde écoute le doux ronronnement qui vient d'Alexander c'est une agréable musique à leurs oreilles. 

Alexander se sent maintenant apaiser et agréablement bien, le poids sur sa poitrine, la douceur dans sa main le rende heureux et apaiser. Il souffle d'aise avant d'essayer d'ouvrir les yeux, il clignote plusieurs fois des yeux regardant la touffe de poil sur sa poitrine se rendant compte que c'est le chat de son Alpha, il redresse la tête, un peu perdu de se retrouver assis par terre, il tourne la tête pour regarder son Alpha qui le regarde avec tendresse 

-Comment tu te sens ? murmure Magnus. 

-Bien incroyablement bien murmure Alexander se penchant pour reposer son front sur celui de son Alpha avant d'entendre un raclement de gorge brisant leurs moments. Roulant des yeux Magnus se redresse pour regarder le briseur d'ambiance qui n'est autre que Jace bien entendu ! 

-Désolé souffle Jace rapidement quand il regarde Magnus qui lui jette un regard noir. 

-Tu ferais mieux sourit narquoisement Magnus. 

-Je me rappelle de ce qui sait passer et je vais bien, je ne sais tout simplement pas ce qu'il ne va pas avec moi souffle Alexander quand il regarde tout le monde qui ont les yeux sur lui. 

-On va le comprendre mon cœur d'accord ? murmure Magnus à l'oreille de son oméga qui hoche la tête doucement avant de sourire a son Alpha il a trouvé un autre nom doux " _mon cœur_ " l'idée lui plait, il sourit encore plus quand son Alpha rougit se rendant compte du petit nom qui venait de lui donnait. 

-Ça m'a échappé souffle Magnus qui a cet instant veux se cacher quand il entend les autres rires, ils avaient visiblement entendu, il cache ses joues rouges dans l'épaule de son oméga. 

-N'ose pas le reprendre, j'aime bien çà glousse doucement Alexander levant la main pour caresser la nuque de son Alpha un sourire joyeux aux lèvres. 

Le chat qui n'avait pas bougé vient frotter sa tête sous le menton d'Alexander qui glousse en réponse comme pour lui dire aurevoir le chat s'étire et quitte le torse d'Alexander qui le regarde partir avant de souffler un coup. Après avoir dit aurevoir, tout le monde quitte le loft laissant le couple seul qui se dirigent vers la chambre un instant plus tard partageant de doux baisers avant de s'endormir dans les bras de l'un de l'autre. 

***** 

Magnus avait reçu il y a quelques jours un message de feu d'une sorcière du Labyrinthe en Spirale qui avait répondu qu'elle savait des choses sur les omégas. Catarina avait demandé à plusieurs sorciers de confiance de se renseigner sur les omégas. Donc il avait reçu ce message de feu demandant un rendez-vous pour lui dire ce qu'elle avait trouvé. 

Alexander de son côté avait discuté de la situation avec ses parents qui s'était inquiéter de son état de santé mais les avait rassurés que son Alpha prenait son de lui et son chat aussi ce qui avait rendu perplexe ses parents, il avait expliqué que le chat l'apaiser quand il avait une crise ce qui était arriver encore une fois il y a quelques jours. Magnus lui avait mis le chat dans ses mains et avait réussi à le calmer. A la bibliothèque il avait trouvé plusieurs livres de ses ancêtres lointains mais n'avait pas trouver de trace d'oméga dans sa famille. Frustré, il ne sait pas quoi faire. 

Alexander et Magnus sont au loft attendant la fameuse sorcière, tous deux dans le canapé autour de tasse de thé, Alexander son dos reposant sur la poitrine de son Alpha discutant de tout et de rien quand la sonnette du loft retentit faisant qu'Alexander se redresse pour que son Alpha puisse allez répondre. 

Magnus ouvre la porte sur une sorcière très belle, oui il peut le dire elle est magnifique, elle porte un pantalon de soie noir, des talons aiguilles noirs avec un stretch marron accentuant sa taille, ses cheveux brun long poser sur le côté de son épaule, des yeux d'un magnifique reflet de noisette, elle est tout simplement magnifique, il ne la connait pas du moins s'il l'a déjà rencontré il ne s'en souvient pas. 

-Magnus Bane ? demande la sorcière d'une voix de velours faisant grimacer intérieurement Magnus. 

-Oui vous-êtes ? Demande Magnus tendant la main qu'elle prend doucement avant de lui serrer. 

-Dorothéa Rollin's se présente-t-elle en relâchant sa main avec un sourire charmeur que Magnus ne veut pas, Alexander est dans sa vie maintenant avant peut-être il aurait répondu à se sourire et ils auraient fini au lit mais plus maintenant. 

Obtenant aucune réponse de Magnus, Dorothéa souffle et finit par lui dire qu'elle est là pour l'oméga, il l'a fait entrer et présente Alexander comme son compagnon, ce qu'il la fait grogner intérieurement, tous les beaux et puissant Alpha sont tous pris se dit-t-elle amèrement. 

-Alors j'ai des informations sur les omégas dit-t-elle s'asseyant avec élégance faisant un tour de poignet pour faire apparaitre plusieurs livres sur la table basse. 

-Ou avez-vous eu ça ? demande Alexander prenant un livre regardant à l'intérieur c'est une langue étrangère pour lui, il ne reconnait même pas la langue" ça va bien me servir" se dit-t-il. 

-Au quatre coins du monde, chez plusieurs sorciers contre quelques faveurs bien sur ronronne-t-elle avec un sourire en coin. 

-Et en quoi ça va aider ? je ne connais même pas la langue écrite déclare Alexander tendant un livre à son Alpha qui le prend et regarde à l'intérieur. 

-Moi je la connais, c'est une langue démoniaque déclare Magnus avec un froncement de sourcils 

-Les omégas, il y a des siècles ne servaient qu'à servir et à écarter les cuisses pour les démons et les Alphas même les bêtas, tout ce qui avait une bite y passer, ils servaient d'esclaves sexuels, ils ne sont bons qu'à ça ricane Dorothéa regardant Alec avec dégout le rendant mal à l'aise. Ce qui n'échappe pas à Magnus qui grogne se levant. 

-Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide, reprenez tout ça et partez claque froidement Magnus ouvrant la porte avec sa magie. 

Dorothéa se lève reprenant les livres avec elle d'un tour de magie. 

-Oh oui c'est vrai fils d'Asmodée prince des enfers, va voir directement ton père, il en a peut-être baiser quelques-uns, il aura les réponses j'en suis sûr crache-t-elle regardant la mâchoire serre de l'Alpha son parfum rehausser ne cache pas sa colère. 

-Sortez cri Magnus lui montrant la porte qu'elle prend avec élégance avant qu'il la referme avec colère avec sa magie. Se tournant vers son oméga qui le regarde avec un sourire triste 

-Je suis désolé gémit Magnus s'agenouillant devant son oméga. 

-Ce n'est pas grave, on trouvera des réponses ailleurs souffle Alexander toujours mal à l'aise de savoir ce que penses certaines personnes des omégas surtout que lui n'est pas comme la sorcière l'a décrit. 

-Je sais, mais je suis désolé que tu aies à entendre ça déclare Magnus toujours en colère contre la sorcière. 

-De quoi ? que les omégas soient des esclaves sexuels bon à écarter les cuisses ? rit amèrement Alexander alors c'est comme ça que les gens vont le regarder se dit-t-il. 

-Tu n'est pas comme ça, ne l'écoutes pas dit doucement Magnus. 

-Les gens vont penser ça de moi maintenant, je ne suis pas comme ça, ce n'est pas parce que je suis un oméga que je vais écarter les cuisses pour n'importe qui Alpha souffle Alexander avec indignation. 

-Je le sais mon cœur répond Magnus de la même manière. 

-Alors quand je rencontre beau papa ? Taquine Alexander voulant changer de sujet ce qui fait rugir de rire Magnus. 

-Bientôt ! Ne t'inquiète pas rit Magnus le prenant dans ses bras alors qu'il s'assied à côté de lui. 

Ils restent à se câliner un moment avant que Magnus ne l'entraîne dans un baiser passionné faisant gémir doucement Alexander qui vient chevaucher les hanches de son Alpha toujours assis dans le canapé, les mains de son Alpha glisse sur ses hanches le rapprochant faisant que leurs deux entre jambes se touchent les faisant tous deux haleter. 

Rompant le baiser Alexander glisse sa bouche parsemant des baisers le long de la mâchoire de son Alpha pour descendre dans son cou pour aller suçoter doucement sa peau écoutant la respiration tremblante de son Alpha. Alexander écarte doucement la chemise de son Alpha pour découvrir sa clavicule, il sent les mains de son Alpha glisser vers ses fesses qui empoignent sous le plaisir quand Alexander glisse ses lèvres le long de sa clavicule qu'il lèche et mordille. Ne pouvant pas s'en empêcher, il roule des hanches une première fois attendant la réaction de son Alpha qui ne tarde pas, il est récompensé par un grognement. Alors il continue de rouler des hanches mais un peu plus sérieusement tout en remontant ses lèvres pour aller sur celles de son Alpha qui semble perdu dans le plaisir. Un roulement de hanches un peu plus fort les faisant gémir tous les deux dans leurs bouches, ils commencent à trembler tous les deux. 

Les mains de Magnus sur les fesses de son oméga, il commence à aider son oméga à bouger plus vite gémissant regardant son oméga rejeter la tête en arrière alors qu'il agrippe les épaules de son Alpha qui se lève pour allonger son oméga dans le canapé. Le surplombant en claquant des doigts pour les mettre en caleçon après avoir obtenu l’accord de son oméga. Il baisse les hanches rencontrant celles de son oméga écoutant le cri de plaisir tout en le faisant regarder dans les yeux, Magnus veux voir la jouissance dans ses yeux, soutenant son regard Alexander gémis le nom de son Alpha qui roule sensuellement ses hanches un peu plus vite sentant son orgasme venir, il agrippe la cuisse de son oméga pour la remonter sur sa hanche c'est tout ce qu'il faut pour cueillir Alexander jouissant dans un cri silencieux soutenant le regard de son Alpha. Alors qu'il jouit, Alexander glisse sa main sur la fesse gauche de son Alpha qui gémis de plus en plus fort à l'approche de son orgasme, Magnus écoute les pleurs de plaisir de son oméga déclenchant son orgasme, les yeux dans ceux de son oméga qui brille de plaisir, ses hanches s'arrêtent alors qu'il jouit seulement pour les bougés par saccade, tous son corps tremblant face au meilleur orgasme qu'il n'ait jamais eu durant sa longue vie. C'était si intense et puissant. Alexander l'attire dans un baiser tendre partageant leurs souffles saccadés. 

-Wow.... c'était... souffle Magnus claquant des doigts pour les nettoyés regardant son oméga hocher la tête confirmant le même sentiment. 

....Intense propose Alexander ce à quoi son Alpha hoche la tête alors qu'il aide à se relever du canapé. 

-Un dîner à Paris ça te dit ? questionne Magnus tirant son Oméga dans la chambre pour qu'ils puissent se préparer sachant que son oméga ne refusera pas un bon dîner. 

-Oui confirme joyeusement Alexander faisant sourire Magnus. 

Ils se préparent et se rendent à Paris par portail, Magnus fait découvrir à son oméga tous les bons endroits de Paris après avoir mangé dans un restaurant chic, il entraîne son oméga en dessous de la Tour Eiffel, il regarde son oméga s'émerveillé de la vue et tout ce que Magnus lui fait découvrir. Ils finissent la soirée par une promenade sur les bords de la Seine tout en regardant un bateau mouche le traverser. Il rentre au loft pour finir la soirée au loft enfin dans la chambre voulant faire un remake de ce qui s'est passer sur le canapé et c'est ce qu'ils font obtenant la même intensité accablante les laissant essoufflé, leurs cœurs battant à tout rompre. 

***** 

Du côté de Dorothéa, elle grogne de colère en fermant le sort qu'elle avait mis pour écouter le couple dans le loft avec un frisson de dégout elle sort son téléphone. 

-C'est en place déclare-t-elle à la personne au bout de la ligne. 

-Bien, ils se sont aperçus de rien ? Grogne la personne au téléphone. 

-Non, il était tellement furieux ce cher Magnus d'entendre ce que je disais sur son cher oméga qu'il n'a pas vu que je lançais un sort d'écoute ricane-t-elle. 

-Reste en l’écart à partir de maintenant, ne te fait pas connaitre déclare la voix au téléphone. 

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je gère déclare-t-elle en roulant des yeux. 

-Je compte sur toi, Jonathan l'attend, il s'impatiente explique la voix au téléphone. 

-Valentin, tu devrais le remettre à sa place, il va l'avoir, il faut juste qu'il soit patient grogne-t-elle. 

-Je le sais, tu n'as pas d'ordres me donner, reste à ta place crache Valentin avant de raccrocher. 

Elle range son téléphone, agacé elle se dirige vers un autre loft, elle frappe à la porte et est accueilli par un couple de sorciers qui l'entraine rapidement dans la chambre. 

Après leur folles nuit, Dorothéa rejoint Valentin dans son antre et est accueilli par nul autre que Jonathan fils de Valentin. 

-Ou est Valentin faut que je lui parle ? Questionne-t-elle en s'avançant dans la maison. 

-Dans le salon souffle Jonathan en la suivant pour se placer devant la cheminée. 

-Valentin salue Dorothéa avec un sourire. 

-Que vient tu faire ici ? demande Valentin en buvant sa tasse de café. 

-John et Gustave s'impatientent, ils vont tous faire capoter explique Dorothéa en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil en face de Valentin. 

-Et tu oses dire que mon fils doit-être remis à sa place dit Valentin avec un sourire diabolique. 

-Je te le dit c'est tout, faut juste bouger un peu plus vite depuis la cérémonie d'accouplement, ils deviennent impatients explique-t-elle. 

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont avec cet Alpha ? il n'est rien s'agace Valentin. 

-Qu'est-ce que tu as avec cet oméga ? je ne comprends pas ! s'agace à son tour Dorothéa. 

-Il sera pour Jonathan, un moyen de faire perdurer la lignée Morgenstern, avec ses pouvoirs cet oméga peut donner a Jonathan des enfants que je façonnerais pour qu'ils deviennent des guerriers puissants, ils m'aideront à anéantir toutes votre races! déclare Valentin dans un rire froid faisant frissonner Dorothéa qui déglutit, elle savait qu'il était fou mais pas à se point, pas au point de vouloir utiliser des enfants pour faire le mal. Et dire qu'elle l'aimait alors que tout ce qu'il veux c'est détruire son espèce, sa race comme il dit, elle se sent stupide et elle l'a aider à ça, " _je ne peux pas laisser faire ça_ " se dit-elle.

Jonathan quant à lui écoute la conversation, jamais il n'a voulu ce que son père veut de lui, il ne veut pas non plus cet oméga que son père veut pour lui. Il n'a jamais voulu ça. Tout ce qu'il veut c'est de connaitre sa sœur Clary et revoir sa mère. Valentin a toujours décider pour lui et il a fait ce que son père a toujours voulu de lui, s'il ne le fait pas, il se retrouvera seul et il ne veut pas ça. Il ne veut pas de la solitude, il veut juste être aimé, c'est trop demander ?. 


	10. Chapitre 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠ MOMENT INTIME MAGNUS&NAIADE ⚠
> 
> ( Je ne décris pas les parties intimes féminin mais ne vous inquiétez pas vous comprendrais le principe ! Désolé mais je ne suis pas à l'aise de l'écrire) mais je vous souhaite quand même une bonne lecture.

La vie à l'institut est comme elle doit être c'est à dire mission, rapport au prêt de ses parents et l'entraînement. Alexander avait discuté avec Catarina après la visite de Dorothéa et Catarina était furieuse, elle ne lui avait pas demander d'aide, elle a dû l'entendre d'un autre sorcier. Elle ne faisait pas confiance a Dot comme elle la surnomme. Elle était encore plus furieuse après avoir entendu ce qu'Alexander lui avait dit à propos des omégas qui étaient considérés et traités comme des esclaves sexuels des démons et des Alphas. Alexander avait expliqué la rencontre prochaine avec Asmodée le père de Magnus qui doit l'invoquer d'Edom dans les prochains jours pour obtenir des réponses.

Avec son Alpha ça va fort, ils passent leur temps libre ensemble, ils se découvrent un peu plus à chaque fois. Discutent de tout ne cachant rien à l'autre. Ils partagent souvent des nuits à parler, à s'embrasser et à se découvrir avec leurs mains ou leurs bouches sur le corps de chacun.

Alexander se dirige vers la serre qui lui avait beaucoup manquer, ce qui lui fait penser qu'il devrait demander à son Alpha d'avoir un coin comme ça au loft peut-être sur le toit ça serait bien. Il entre dans la serre soufflant un coup de bien-être avant d'inspirer la magnifique odeur des différentes fleurs présentes dans la serre. Approchant d'un arbre dans l'ombre de la serre, il devient Naïade gémissant de bien-être sentant ses sens se connecter à la nature, ses mains effleurant l'écorce de l'arbre, son préférer un magnifique Saule Pleureur qui au creux de son tronc a une ouverture ou il peut si nicher, se ressourcer et ne faire qu'un.

Il reste pendant un moment avant de se diriger vers le bassin le plus éloigner de la serre s'asseyant dans l'eau avec un souffle tremblant, ses yeux s'humidifiant de plaisir de sentir l'eau au contact de sa peau. Se cambrant, il laisse ses cheveux tomber dans l'eau avant de se redresser et de se laisser couler dans l'eau.

Il nage un peu quand il entend la porte de la serre s'ouvrir avec une odeur qu'il reconnaitrait n'importe où. Avec le sourire, il rejoint le bord du bassin s'y appuyant sur ses avants bras, le reste de son corps dans l'eau cachant ainsi sa nudité.

-Hey tu t'amuses ? glousse Magnus joyeusement s'accroupissant regardant Alexander dans l'eau.

-Oui confirme Alexander avec un hochement de tête joyeux regardant dans les yeux de son Alpha qui sont brillant d'amusement.

Il regarde son Alpha se redresser, claquer des doigts pour se retrouver en caleçon avant de le voir entrer dans l'eau pour le rejoindre se plaçant derrière lui l'encerclant avec ses bras le piégeant, ses mains reposant à côté des avants bras d'Alexander qui tourne juste la tête un peu, ses yeux remontant l'avant-bras jusqu'au biceps puissant de son Alpha.

-Que fait tu ici à l'institut ? questionne Alexander se redressant posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son Alpha. La combinaison d'être dans l'eau, les bras de son Alpha, son odeur, la peau et la chaleur de son torse contre son dos et le souffle chaud contre son oreille lui apporte un frisson de plaisir partout dans son corps.

-Renforcer les protections marmonne Magnus tournant la tête pour poser sa bouche en dessous de l'oreille de naïade la suçotant doucement écoutant le magnifique halètement sortir de sa bouche avant de sentir Alexander se cambrer doucement, ses fesses rencontrant son entre jambes.

Alexander entend le souffle tremblant de son Alpha sentant son sexe contre ses fesses c'est un sentiment puissant de savoir que son Alpha le désir aussi bien Alexander et désir aussi naïade. Mais il n'a jamais fait ça, il a découvert un peu le sexe avec son Alpha quand il est sous sa forme masculine mais avec sa forme et son corps féminin il n'a jamais essayer. Il n'a jamais même touché cet endroit si diffèrent entre ses cuisses, il ne sait pas ce que ça fait d'avoir une main à cet endroit. Quel plaisir il va ressentir ? Il ne le sait pas. Son Alpha pourrait peut-être lui faire découvrir. Alors il commence à rouler des hanches haletant de plaisir sentant le sexe dur de son Alpha.

-Alexander souffle Magnus saisissant doucement les hanches d'Alexander pour le faire arrêter de bouger contre son sexe dur tout en déglutissant.

Sursautant quand il entend son Alpha l'appeler, ses mains sur ses hanches pour l''arrêter, il s'arrête figer, sa respiration s'accélérant.

-Oh-je-je suis désolé s'excuse Alexander d'avoir chauffer son Alpha tentant de s'échapper des bras de son Alpha qui le laisse partir en se reculant, voilà son Alpha ne veut pas de naïade, ne veux pas de son corps.

Alexander reste dans l'eau déglutissant en se reculant croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine pour la cacher tout en refusant de regarder son Alpha. Les larmes de honte dans les yeux ainsi que ses joues qui sont rouges de honte et d'embarras d'avoir voulu que son Alpha lui fasse plaisir. A ce moment-là, il veut se cacher dans un trou, il recule son dos rencontrant le rebord du bassin se retournant, il veut sortir de l'eau mais s'il sort il est nu et s'il reprend son apparence, il sera mouillé. Il ne peut taire un gémissement de frustration et ses larmes qui coulent sur ses joues.

-Oh Alexander regarde-moi mon cœur murmure Magnus se mordant la lèvre en se rapprochant doucement regardant sa tête de secouer de négation toujours la tête baisser tout en l'écoutant renifler.

-Je ne voulais pas te repousser, je n'étais juste pas sûr que tu sois prêt pour ça mon cœur explique doucement Magnus posant sa main sur son épaule avant de la descendre sur son bras pour le caresser doucement.

-Regarde-moi s'il te plait chuchote Magnus.

Poussant un souffle tremblant, essuyant ses joues, il se retourne et relève la tête doucement regardant les yeux de son Alpha, il a très bien entendu son Alpha a vrai dire, il n'est pas prêt avec ce corps pour aller plus loin mais il voulait juste sentir son Alpha prendre soin de lui, lui faire plaisir comme il fait souvent avec son corps masculin ressentir du plaisir par ses caresses, il voulait juste ressentir avec ce corps et le découvrir avec son Alpha.

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te blesser mon cœur, tu l'as ressenti toi-même, j'en ai envie mais je ne sais pas si tu es prêt, on en à jamais parler explique doucement Magnus les yeux dans ceux d'Alexander dont il ne s'en lassera jamais de leurs beautés, ses yeux rose avec des reflets violine scintillant. Sa main qui vient poser sur sa joue essuyant les dernières traces de larmes.

-Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas de moi déclare Alexander dans un souffle tremblant.

-Je te veux ! crois-moi, je veux juste m'assurer que tu es prêt, et m'assurer qu'il n'y aura aucun regret souffle doucement Magnus.

-Je- je suis sûr que je ne suis pas prêt à aller plus loin, je voulais juste sentir mon Alpha prendre soin de moi comme tu le fais avec mon vrai moi murmure Alexander.

-Je serais honorer de te faire découvrir tout ça mon cœur murmure Magnus comprenant ce que voulais dire Alexander avant de continuer

-Est ce que tu t'es déjà fait plaisir par toi-même ? demande Magnus regardant le visage rougissant d'Alexander se mordant la lèvre, il attend sa réponse.

-Non, j'ai...je n'ai jamais toucher là-bas avoue Alexander les joues toujours rouges.

-Jamais ? même pas une fois ? questionne Magnus incrédule c'est la première chose qu'il aurait fait (tu n'es qu'un pervers Magnus ! :))

-Non pourquoi ? j'aurais dû le faire ? demande Alexander les sourcils froncés en regardant le sourire de son Alpha ses yeux plissés de malice.

-Non c'était ton choix mais sache que c'est une chose que moi j'aurais fait, à vrai dire c'est la première chose que j'aurais fait glousse Magnus ses yeux plissés de malice jouant des sourcils.

-Tais-toi grommelle Alexander se cachant dans le torse de son Alpha écoutant son rire faisant venir le sien aussi.

Leurs rires se calment doucement quand Magnus commence à reculer Alexander contre le bord du bassin réclamant ses lèvres pour lui donner un baiser passionné et sensuel. Rompant le baiser, Magnus retourne doucement Alexander reprenant la position, Alexander ses avants bras poser sur le rebord du bassin, Magnus le torse contre son dos tout en écartant ses cheveux sur le côté pour avoir accès à sa nuque déjà frissonnante.

-Je vais te toucher maintenant mon cœur, dis-moi si tu te sens mal à l'aise, promets-moi de m'arrêter si tu ne veux plus demande Magnus voulant être sûr de ce qu'il voulait.

-Je te le promet Alpha souffle Alexander contre la joue de son Alpha qui tourne la tête pour embrasser ses lèvres avant de commencer à caresser le flanc d'Alexander avec sa main droite l'autre toujours sur le rebord du bassin.

Haletant Alexander sent la main de son Alpha caresser son flanc remontant pour prendre un sein en coupe, son téton déjà durci que Magnus roule entre ses doigts se cambrant du au plaisir ses fesses nu glisse sur le sexe recouvert du caleçon de son Alpha qui durcit quand Alexander commence à rouler des hanches, il n'ait pas le seul qui doit recevoir du plaisir son Alpha aussi.

Prenant son sein en coupe Magnus halète retenant un gémissement quand Alexander commence à rouler des hanches contre son sexe qui durcit à une rapidité flagrante, c'est tellement bon ! Glissant sa bouche dans le cou d'Alexander, il commence à suçoter la peau récoltant un délicieux gémissement. Il redescend sa main caressant plusieurs fois son ventre, sa main va caresser sa hanche pulpeuse se mordant la lèvre, il prévient Alexander de la suite.

-Je vais te toucher là où tu le veux, ça va être intense et rapide murmure Magnus dans l'oreille d'Alexander avant d'y passer sa langue avant de glisser des baisers sur son épaule sa main se dirigeant vers le sexe d'Alexander, l'autre main sur le rebord bouge pour aller prendre son sein gauche en coupe roulant son téton entre ses doigts.

Alexander gémis et tremble appuyant sa tête sur ses avants bras quand il sent la main de son Alpha caresser son sexe et son sein c'est intense le plaisir et indescriptible. Sentir pour la première fois la main de son Alpha à cet endroit, sentir le désir de son Alpha contre ses fesses, il ne peut retenir un gémissement quand son Alpha accélère et appuie un peu plus ses caresses sur son sexe.

-Alpha gémit piteusement Alexander dans ses avants bras tremblant.

-Je sais, laisse-toi aller, ne te retiens pas susurre Magnus dans l'oreille d'Alexander, il avait raison ça n'allait pas durer longtemps, c'est son premier orgasme dans ce corps après tout et il est plus qu'honorer de lui offrir ça.

Alexander cri de plaisir, son orgasme son premier dans ce corps, il est intense lui amenant des larmes de plaisir sanglotant quand son Alpha appui un peu plus fort sur son sexe qu'il est obligé de saisir le poignet de son Alpha pour qu'il arrête faisant glousser Magnus qui retire sa main sa remontant sur son ventre pour le caresser plusieurs fois tout en embrassant son épaule plusieurs fois.

-Ça va ? questionne Magnus caressant toujours le ventre d'Alexander qui tremble toujours dans ses bras.

-Oui murmure Alexander se redressant pour poser sa tête sur l'épaule soufflant plusieurs fois pour se reprendre avant de sentir son Alpha qui est toujours dur contre ses fesses.

Alexander toujours sous sa forme de naïade se retourne pour passer ses bras autour du cou de son Alpha posant ses lèvres sur les siennes que Magnus accepte avec un bourdonnement de plaisir de sentir le corps d'Alexander contre lui, sa poitrine contre son torse sans rompre le baiser Alexander glisse sa main jusqu'à l'intérieur du caleçon de son Alpha prenant le sexe dur de son Alpha dans sa main passant son pouce sous le bout du sexe le faisant haleter.

Gémissant Magnus rompt le baiser pour descendre ses lèvres sur la clavicule d'Alexander la mordillant son orgasme se renforçant à chaque coup de poignet d'Alexander sur son sexe.

Alexander agrippe de sa main libre les cheveux de son Alpha alors qu'il commence à trembler les tirant doucement c'est tout ce qu'il faut à son Alpha pour jouir rejetant la tête en arrière les yeux fermer son visage perdu dans le plaisir alors qu'il gémit son nom, il est tellement beau comme ça pense Alexander.

Ils se câlinent un moment dans l'eau avant de sortir du bassin parce que selon son Alpha il ne veut pas ressembler à un pruneau séché faisant rire Alexander qui reprend son apparence alors que son Alpha claque des doigts pour se sécher et se rhabillé avec sa magie. Ils sortent de la serre main dans la main regardant Isabelle et de Clary discuter toutes les deux doucement dans l'OP bientôt rejoint par Jace et Simon personne ne l'avait vu se diriger vers eux.

Alexander s'arrête sur ses pas, il les regarde tous alors qu'ils s'échangent tous un baiser, Jace et Clary s'embrassent sur la bouche, Simon et Isabelle s'embrassent sur la bouche aussi. Avec le sourire il les regarde, content pour eux, ça a était une surprise de découvrir il y a quelques jours que ses meilleurs amis avez trouvé leur compagnon avec son frère et sa sœur. Le monde est petit ! Il les salue joyeusement avant de sortir de l'institut avec son Alpha pour rejoindre le loft.

Se réveillant le lendemain matin Alexander sa tête sur le torse de son Alpha, se nichant dans la chaleur, les bras de Magnus se resserre sur lui.

Alexander se redresse pour se nicher dans le cou de son Alpha pour respirer son odeur apaisante de bois de santal piqué par un léger soupçon de café.

Soufflant d'aise quand Magnus sent son oméga respirer l'odeur de son cou, il tourne légèrement la tête pour nicher son nez dans ses cheveux qui sentent le citron l'odeur de son shampoing. Il glisse son nez sur sa tempe pour respirer son odeur de cerise qui est adoucis par l'odeur de noix de coco son odeur naturelle.

Sursautant tous les deux dû à la sonnette du loft, Magnus avec un grognement se lève pour aller voir et fustiger l'opportun. Sortant du lit, il claque des doigts pour faire apparaitre son peignoir de nuit qu'il passe avant de sortir en râlant de la chambre faisant sourire Alexander qui se lève et s'habille pour rejoindre son Alpha grincheux.

Magnus se dirige vers la porte l'ouvrant d'un seul coup grognant agacer d'être déranger, il se retrouve et regarde Dorothéa Rollin's devant lui.

-Je dois vous parler déclare-t-elle avec impatience.

-Pourquoi ? pour vous entendre encore dire des obscénités sur les omégas ? questionne durement Magnus.

-Non, je suis désolé pour la dernière fois, croyez-moi, je veux vous parler c'est important souffle Dorothéa.

-Très bien capitule Magnus dans un grognement en la faisant entrer.

-Merci souffle-t-elle en le suivant dans le salon.

Alexander se dirige vers le salon avec un froncement de sourcils regardant Dorothéa s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, il regarde son Alpha qui lui hausse les épaules lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne sait pas pourquoi elle est là.

S'asseyant à côté de son Alpha, Alexander patiente regardant la sorcière qui a l'air perdu dans ses pensées.

-Vous vouliez nous parler ? questionne Magnus ses yeux plissés.

-Oui dit-elle en claquant des doigts utilisant sa magie dans le loft de Magnus.

-Quoi ? grogne Magnus regardant la magie de Dorothéa dans son loft.

-J'avais mis un sort d'écoute quand je vous ai rencontré la dernière fois et je viens de l'enlever explique-t-elle rapidement.

- **Pourquoi ?** rugit Magnus se levant furieux que quelqu'un se soit insinué dans leurs vies privés.

-Valentin ! Pour Valentin ! cri Dorothéa les mains levées en l'air signe d'apaisement mais ça ne marche pas sur Magnus qui reste debout devant elle.

-Parlez siffle Magnus les dents serrés, la mâchoire contractée.

-Valentin veut l'oméga pour son fils Jonathan, il veut se servir de l'oméga pour engendrer et se servir des enfants pour faire le mal, pour exterminer notre espèce avoue Dorothéa déglutissant regardant l'Alpha dont les yeux ont pris une teinte sombre.

-Et vous l'avez aidé à ça ? questionne Alexander pour la première fois depuis cette rencontre n'en revenant toujours pas de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Oui mais je ne veux plus faire ça, je ne savais pas qu'il voulait se servir d'enfants déclare-t-elle.

-Pourquoi on vous croirait ? Demande Magnus regardant la sorcière se levé se plantant devant lui.

-Ne me croyez pas je m'en fiche mais je vous aurai prévenu, quand il viendra parce qu'il viendra, il prendra l'oméga et il fera de ses enfants des monstres et ça sera ses enfants qui détruiront notre espèce déclare dot ouvrant un portail pour s'y engouffrer.

Alexander se lève, il ne peut pas laisser ça arriver, son corps ne servira pas à servir Valentin et son fils dans leurs plans fou. Plutôt mourir que de laisser ça arriver. Il ne laissera pas ça arriver. Sa tête tourne ses oreilles bourdonnes d'un seul coup sa respiration se fait difficile, il chancèle, il panique. Alexander tombe agenouiller sa vision s'assombrissant, il sent les bras de son Alpha sur lui, il finit par s'évanouir ses yeux roulant en arrière et tout devient noir.


	11. Chapitre 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Scènes de violence** Sang* torture*infanticide**
> 
> **Chapitre un peu court**
> 
> " Rêve d'Alexander "

_"Alexander se débat tirant sur les chaines autour de ses poignets et de ses chevilles les faisant tintés à travers ses cris. Ses chevilles et ses poignets meurtris sont resserrer par de la magie l'entaillant encore plus profondément. Ses genoux sont eux aussi meurtris à force de rester agenouillé sur le sol dur et froid mouillé de son propre sang. Il ne voit pas très bien, c'est flou à cause de ses larmes. L'odeur autour de lui est nauséabondes. Il sent son ventre lourd, il sent les bébés bougés à l'intérieur de lui. Il regarde à travers ses larmes le couteau glisser le long de son ventre, il entend les cris des bébés qui tombent à ses genoux devant lui, un à un les bébés finissent par arrêter de pleurer. La douleur de son corps est horrible. Il entend crier, il sait, il reconnait la voix de son Alpha, la voix hurler de son Alpha qu'il hurle et supplie la pitié pour lui et pour sa propre vie. Alexander cri aussi implore la pitié, il hurle regardant le poignard glisser sous la gorge de son Alpha arrêtant ses cris... Arrêtant ses sanglots..."_

-Non, non hurle Alexander se débattant dans son sommeil.

Magnus regarde son Oméga hurler se débattant alors qu'il agrippe son ventre, ses pouvoirs se déclenchent, les lianes sortent de ses mains, un vent fort se fait ressentir dans le loft. Son corps change pour devenir naïade mais redevient lui-même et ça recommence plusieurs fois. Se précipitant pour le calmer quand il le voit s'étouffer, il vomit dans sa bouche, il le tourne à temps pour le voir vomir à côté du lit, son corps tremblant de douleurs sa respiration difficile, son visage baigné de larmes, il écoute son oméga cri supplier de laisser vivre son Alpha avant qu'Alexander arrête de respirer

-Alexander cri Magnus le redressant regardant ses yeux qui sont flou et éteint appuyant une main sur son torse se servant de sa magie pour ouvrir ses poumons, il use de sa magie pendant plusieurs minutes essayant de forcer ses poumons à s'ouvrir... son cœur ne bat plus...

Alexander se sent sortir de son sommeil, il entend des bruits, des reniflements autour de lui.

Il ouvre difficilement les yeux c'est sombre, il a quelques choses sur la figure, il tente de lever la main mais elle est retenue dans une autre main.

-Al-Alpha demande Alexander dans un murmure rauque sa gorge lui fait extrêmement mal.

-Tiens bois doucement murmure son Alpha prêt de son oreille, il sent sa tête être soulever, il aperçoit du coin de l'œil Catarina lui enlever ce qu'il a sur son visage pour qu'il puisse boire ce que son Alpha lui présente, il sent le liquide froid glisser dans sa gorge apaisant sa gorge douloureuse.

-Comment tu te sens ? questionne Magnus plaçant ses doigts dans les cheveux de son oméga qui ne répond pas il ne fait que placer sa main sur sa gorge lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait mal.

Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes se rappelant du rêve qui vient de faire inquiétant instantanément son Alpha.

-Mon ange souffle Magnus regardant les larmes de son oméga roulé sur ses joues.

-Je...je ne veux pas...je ne veux pas en parler, je..je ne peux pas... panique Alexander sa voix brisés et rauque fermant les yeux tout en sanglotant les restes de son cauchemar derrière ses paupières.

-Chuuut respire mon cœur apaise Magnus plaçant sa tête dans son cou lui faisant respirer son odeur apaisante.

-C'est ça respire calme Magnus sa main sur sa nuque l'autre caressant son dos le sentant se calmer.

-Tu dois te reposer, tu as arrêté de respirer, tu dois rester sous oxygène un moment d'accord ? demande doucement Catarina.

Alexander hoche la tête pendant que Catarina remet le masque à oxygène sur son visage, ses yeux se fermant de fatigue, il sombre dans le sommeil un instant plus tard.

Magnus referme la porte de chambre regardant Catarina s'asseoir lourdement dans un fauteuil et la rejoins se servant un martini qu'il boit d'un coup.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demande doucement Catarina.

Magnus lui raconte la visite de Dorothéa et lui raconte tous ce qu'elle avait dit sur Valentin et son fils et de ses projets fous.

-Et il a suffoquer et a fini par s'évanouir, je l'ai couché, il dormait quand il a commencé à hurler à implorer pitié pour moi, il hurler et... s'arrête Magnus essuyant ses joues.

-Magnus ? Interpelle Catarina dans un chuchotement quand Magnus s'est arrêté de parler.

-Il à arrêter de respirer ! Son cœur ne battait plus ! Il... il est mort dans mes bras, ses yeux étaient éteints, il n'y avait plus de vie sanglote Magnus ne pouvant plus se retenir.

-Hé ! Il va bien maintenant, il est hors de danger, il faut attendre qu'il se repose pour lui demander ce qu'il s'est passer déclare doucement Catarina prenant son vieil ami dans ses bras pendant qu'il pleurait son âme.

Alexander est réveillé et entend la conversation de son Alpha avec Catarina, il entend son Alpha pleurait. Il se redresse pour poser son dos contre la tête de lit, la tête baissé sa main sur son ventre plat l'autre contre sa bouche étouffant ses sanglots. Il se dit que ce n'est qu'un simple cauchemar mais il sait que c'est plus que ça au fond de lui.

Plusieurs jours plus tard Alexander n'a plus besoin d'oxygènes, il peut donc reprendre un semblant de vie normal mais il fait toujours le même rêve mais il ne le dit pas à son Alpha. Il ne le dit à personne, ils ont tous poser des questions mais il ne veut pas en parler. Il se réfugie dans les missions passant son temps à combattre les démons, dort de moins en moins passent des nuits loin du lit. Il passe ses nuits dans les ruelles sombres pour éviter de dormir. Revenant plus d'une fois blessé et épuisé mais il ne s'en soucie pas, les Iratzes font bien l'affaire, elles guérissent ses blessures et ça va bien comme ça. Sa famille et son Alpha sont inquiets.

Mais après trois jours Magnus en a assez ça doit s'arrêter, Alexander ne dort plus, il ne sait même pas s'il mange, il se doute que non. Son oméga, son doux Ange passe ses nuits loin du loft et loin de lui et il ne supporte plus ça. Il ne supporte plus de voir son oméga l'évité, l'ignoré et surtout que son Oméga ne se confie pas à lui, ils ne se parlent plus. Il ne peut pas rester là à ne rien faire.

Alors au bout de la quatrième nuit avec l'accord de tout le monde, ils le coincent à l'institut alors qu'il allait sortir, il est méconnaissable, amaigri, son visage fatiguer, les cernes sous les yeux qui sont éteints, il n'y a plus de lumières dans ses yeux.

-Quoi ? Laissez-moi sortir grogne Alexander son corps tremblants de colère regardant tout le monde. Tout le monde est là l'empêchant de partir, même Max est là.

-Non ca suffit Alexander ! tu dois sois me parler ou parler à quelqu'un d'autre mais ça doit s'arrêter demande doucement Magnus en s'approchant de son oméga mais grogne quand son oméga se recule.

-Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Questionne Alexander toujours grognant de colère.

-Ce qui te rends comme ça demande doucement Maryse restant loin de son fils mais elle est terriblement inquiète voyant l'état de son fils.

-Non ! je ne peux pas souffle Alexander secouant la tête de négation tout en se reculant cherchant une solution pour sortir d'ici.

-N'y pense pas ! tu restes ici ! Tu dois nous parler grogne Jace qui lui aussi en a assez de cette situation, l'état de fatigue de son frère lui est insupportable. Il faut que ça s'arrête. Toutes ses nuits dehors seul, il a peur pour son frère, il a peur qu'un jour qu'il soit gravement blessé ou même pire.

-Alexander supplie Magnus.

-Non cri Alexander qui commence à trembler plus fort.

- _ **Parle-moi**_ commande Magnus son ton Alpha complet claquant sur tout le monde avec inconfort.

Alexander pousse un gémissement plaintif, il ne peut pas résister à la commande dans son état de fatigue. Magnus se sent comme l'alpha le plus merdique de toutes les terres d'Edom mais il le faut.

- **Alpha** cri Alexander s'agenouillant trop fatiguer pour combattre la commande de son Alpha le rendant furieux que son Alpha fasse ça, il regarde son Alpha avec un regard froid que personne ne veut voir dans les beaux yeux bleu d'Alexander.

- _ **Parle-moi Alexander ne lutte pas !**_ commande à nouveau Magnus à son oméga regardant ses yeux glacés cette fois Magnus se sent froid et horrible.

- **Je te regarde mourir toutes les nuits, je te regarde mourir alors que j'ai le ventre ouvert en deux, des bébés à mes pieds** hurle Alexander tremblant de tous son corps, ses mains tendus vers le sol comme s'il voulait ramasser les bébés et les prendre dans ses bras.

 **-Les bébés sont mort à mes genoux, je vois ça toutes les nuits, je vois la lame glisser sur ta gorge toutes les nuits, j'ai mal toutes les nuits, je ressens tout, je n'en peux plus** pleure Alexander dans un cri qui résonne dans tout l'institut, son Alpha qui tombe à genou lui aussi pour le prendre dans ses bras alors qu'Alexander sert son ventre alors qu'il se balance d'avant en arrière.

Clary les larmes aux joues s'avance pour lui frotter le dos tout en regardant les joues mouillées de Magnus qui berce Alexander dans ses bras.

Maryse et Robert s'appuie sur une table, horrifié par ce qu'ils venaient t'entendre, Jace, Isabelle et Simon sont tremblants de colère et leurs larmes sur leurs joues rouges de colère ruissellent sans qu'ils ne s'en soucient et ils ont le cœur brisé t'entendre toute cette cruauté.

Max quant à lui se retourne les larmes aux joues et court dans le couloir de l'institut pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour ne plus voir son frère, ni l'entendre pleurer son chagrin c'est trop pour lui. Son frère a toujours pris soin des autres, il a toujours protégé les autres, il ne mérite pas ça. Tous ce chagrin, toute cette douleur, il ne le mérite pas et là à cet instant il déteste l'ange Raziel de faire subir tout ça à son frère.

Après plusieurs minutes de pleur, ils sont suffisamment calmés pour bouger dans la bibliothèque pour discuter de ce que venait de dire Alexander. Ils se retrouvent tous assis en rond dans un silence de plomb, Alexander ne pleur plus il est terriblement fatigué.

Il ferme les yeux un instant pour les ouvrir regardant à travers la pièce alors que ses yeux s'illuminent pour changer en or le faisant haleter et tout le monde autour de lui, il revient à lui haletant fortement.

-L'ange Raziel ! j'ai la vision de l'ange, les rêves c'est lui qui me les donne souffle Alexander essayant de reprendre sa respiration.

-Quoi ? demande Maryse s'avançant pour s'agenouillé devant son fils pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Je n'en veux pas ! cri Alexander secouant la tête de négation regardant sa mère suppliant pour qu'elle arrête tout ça.

-Respire et raconte-nous ce qu'il vient se passer dans la vision que tu viens d'avoir s'il te plait demande Maryse.

-Il vient de me montrer plusieurs runes révèle Alexander toujours haletant.

-Plusieurs ? Lesquels ? questionne Maryse incrédule mais une fierté féroce en elle de savoir que l'ange Raziel est choisi son fils, c'est du jamais vu.

-Plusieurs rune améliorées et puissantes, la Rune de suivi, détection, vision nocturne, une rune de portail déclare Alexander en dessinant une rune dans l'air qui s'éclaire d'un halo or avant de la lancer avec sa main sur un mur de la bibliothèque.

Ils regardant tous un portail s'ouvrir en or s'ouvrir avant qu'il ne se referme quelques secondes plus tard.

Alexander regarde tout le monde à travers ses yeux flous avant de s'affaisser dans le fauteuil, sa tête sur l'épaule de son Alpha fatigué d'un seul coup.

-D'accord on va prendre une pause mon cœur tu as l'air épuiser souffle Magnus le soulevant en style marié le portant faisant un portail pour rejoindre le loft et la chambre pour l'allonger.

-D'accord murmure Alexander s'affaissant dans les bras de son Alpha s'y endormant instantanément.

_" Les yeux flous, mon corps douloureux, mon ventre me fait mal, les coups de pieds des bébés me font mal comme-ci ils savaient ce qu'il allait se passer, je regarde l'homme avec le poignard mais je ne vois pas son visage posé sa lame sur mon ventre et une douleur atroce me fait hurler, mes bébés tombent à mes pieds alors que je tombe à genoux avec eux. Leurs yeux s'ouvrent, leurs yeux de chat me regardent avant que leurs yeux s'éteignent ainsi que leurs souffles. Des hurlements, des sanglots mélanger aux mien, je sais mon Alpha hurle son chagrin, je regarde le poignard glisser sur la gorge de mon Alpha arrêtant ses cris ... et ses sanglots..."_

Se réveillant en sursaut et haletant les larmes aux joues Alexander s'asseyant sur le lit doucement tentant de prendre plusieurs respirations forçant ses poumons à s'ouvrir, il se calme pour ne pas réveiller son Alpha qui dort profondément. Encore un rêve ou il doit regarder les bébés mourir. Mais le rêve a changé, les bébés avaient la marque de sorcier de leur père, ses yeux de chat, ils ont ouvert les yeux pour le regarder avant de voir leur vie s'éteindre et il voit la lame d'un poignard sur la gorge de son Alpha, il entend ses cris, son agonie, son chagrin.

Il sort du lit pour se réfugier sous la douche, il réfléchit alors que sa tête que sa tête se pose sur le carrelage froid de la douche. Quand cela arrivera-t-il ? dans un avenir proche ? il est perdu. Le rêve à changer c'est ses bébés qu'il voit mourir.

Et comment dire à son Alpha que maintenant il voit leurs bébés mourir ? il ne peut pas lui dire, ça va lui brisait le cœur. Et Dorothéa a dit que Valentin le voulait pour son fils alors pourquoi il tuerait les bébés alors que c'est ce qu'il voulait ? et tué son Alpha pourquoi ? Il est perdu et se dit que si l'ange Raziel lui fait encore voir ses rêves, il n 'y survirera pas


	12. Chapitre 12

_****PDV DOROTHÉA**** _

Dans le salon de John et Gustave ce n'est plus que cris de colère, leurs magies volent contre ma bulle protectrice et moi je regarde le tous les bras croisés, qu'ils sont exaspérants. J'attends qu'ils se calment. Je leur ai dit que je suis allez tout dire à Magnus sur les plans de Valentin et bien-entendu, ils m'en veulent d'avoir tout raconter, ils s'en foutent que des enfants soit utilisés pour les plans de Valentin ce qui me met hors de moi eux ce qu'ils veulent c'est Magnus. Ils s'en foutent mais si Valentin à ce qu'il veut, si il arrive à avoir l'oméga, toutes notre espèce ne sera plus, on mourra et eux auront aider à ça. Valentin bien-sûr ne sait pas que ses plans ont été découvert, je ne vais pas lui dire mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je l'aiderai.

-C'est bon vous avez fini ? Hurlais-je à travers la bulle les faisant arrêter de m'attaquer.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as fait ça me cri John toujours aussi furieux.

-Je croyais que tu voulais aider Valentin renchéris Gustave.

-Pas quand il est question t'utiliser des enfants crais-je en retour.

-Et alors ? Déclare John avec un haussement d'épaules, je ne le croyais pas aussi cruel, ça ne lui fait vraiment rien que des enfants soient utiliser pour faire le mal, des êtres innocents qui n'ont rien demander.

-Les enfants nous tueront, Valentin veux faire d'eux des guerriers pour exterminer notre espèce…. je commence regardant leurs visages s'assombrir avant de continuer

….Vous croyez en plus, qu'il laissera Magnus se mettre entre lui et l'oméga, il le tuera à la première occasion! j'achève ma déclaration en laissant tomber ma bulle protectrice tout en espérant que cette fois-ci ils comprennent.

-Par Lilith ! S'horrifient-t-ils en même temps, enfin les cerveaux tournent.

-Il ne touchera pas à Magnus grogne Gustave se tournant vers John qui hoche la tête.

Et Voilà encore Magnus mais enfin bref, ils veulent cet Alpha qui ne veux même pas d'eux et je m'en moque, ils m'aideront à arrêter Valentin.

-Allez si on allait s'amuser un peu déclarais-je en allant directement dans la chambre tout en claquant des doigts pour me déshabiller.

_****FIN DU PDV**** _

Alexander et Magnus avaient discuter ensemble des rêves que faisait Alexander toutes les nuits. Sous l'insistance de Magnus il avait tout raconté. Magnus s'était réveillé plusieurs fois sous les cris et le hurlement de son oméga. Il voulait savoir pour mieux le protégé et Alexander lui a tout racontais et il avait raison son Alpha avait le cœur brisé a l'idée que lui et ses bébés allaient être tués. Magnus se posé les mêmes questions que son oméga à savoir qui ? et Quand ? Pourquoi Valentin fait ça ? Alors que justement, il veut les enfants pour ses plans fous alors pourquoi les tués ?

Magnus avait décidé de convoquer son père dans les plus brefs délais pour obtenir des réponses, Alexander devenait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, il avait des crises de plus en plus souvent ou il devait presque dormir avec le chat sur sa poitrine pendant de longues heures mais était réveillé en hurlant et sanglotant avec un nouveau cauchemar le même à chaque fois. Il était tellement atteint par ses rêves ou ses crises qu'il ne sortait plus du loft depuis trois jours et était accrocher à son Alpha comme un Koala a son arbre.

C'est pour ça qu'ils se trouvent au milieu du salon au loft un pentagramme tracer au sol en attendant d'être illuminer

-Prêt mon ange questionne Magnus son oméga lui tenait la main ne voulant pas le lâcher.

-Oui Alpha confirme Alexander offrant à son Alpha un léger baiser.

-Bien c'est parti souffle Magnus.

 _-_ Me Magnus Bane et vocavi te tectumque meum et vocavi te nomine Asmodeus Princeps inferis meum et vocavi te mihi adiungere lacu leonum _._ _(Moi Magnus Bane je te convoque au sein de mon abri, je te convoque Asmodée Prince des Enfers, je te convoque à rejoindre mon antre)_ chante Magnus claquant des doigts pour illuminer le pentagramme.

Le pentagramme s'enflamme pour finir par s'éteindre sur un homme agenouillé la tête baisser respirant fortement avant qu'il ne relève la tête pour regarder autour de lui avant de rencontrer les yeux de Magnus.

-Ouille ça fait mal se plaint Asmodée en se levant en dépoussiérant son costume.

-Chochotte va ! Glousse Magnus claquant des doigts pour enlever la barrière protectrice autour du pentagramme, à peine fait Asmodée s'avance pour prendre son fils dans ses bras qui lui rend son étreinte d'un bras l'autre tient toujours Alexander prêt de lui.

-Pourquoi m'invoquer ? questionne Asmodée avant de s'apercevoir Alexander.

-Père voici mon compagnon Alexander Lightwood. Mon Ange, mon père Asmodée Prince des Enfers présente Magnus regardant son père scruter le visage d'Alexander et déglutir ses yeux se déchirant en regardant Alexander qui bouge mal à l'aise du regard qu'il reçoit d'Asmodée.

-Gidéon tu..tu ressembles à Gidéon souffle Asmodée qui est vraisemblablement ému et triste

-Gidéon est mon deuxième prénom avoue dans un souffle Alexander en regardant son Alpha.

-Asseyons-nous propose Magnus guidant son père dans un fauteuil et eux prennent le canapé.

-Alors je t'ai fait venir ici parce qu'Alexander est un oméga et il semble que tu saches des choses sur les omégas déclare Magnus en regardant son père hocher la tête mais aussi il perçoit qu'il est mal à l'aise.

-Oui Magnus je sais des choses sur les omégas, ils ont étaient considérés et utilisés comme des objets et traités comme telle pour les démons et les Alphas, je n'en ai pas vu depuis des siècles, le dernier que j'ai rencontré était Sullivan Lightwood avoue Asmodée.

-Quoi ? questionne Alexander les sourcils froncés.

-C'était mon esclave sexuel avoue Asmodée regardant les yeux de Magnus s'assombrir de colère.

-Il y'a des siècles c'était comme ça les omégas servaient à ça, c'était leurs titres et leurs rôles de servir et de donner aux Alphas et aux démons ce qu'ils voulaient mais je l'aimais, je ne l'ai jamais traité de cette façon Magnus ! jamais ! déclare férocement Asmodée.

-Continue souffle Magnus sa main frottant la cuisse de son oméga qui tremble ça doit être dur t'entendre ça.

-Je l'ai rencontré lors d'une invocation de démon, un ShadowHunters m'a invoqué pour que je puisse lui donner un autre démon le prix était Sullivan, j'ai donné le démon et j'ai pris Sullivan. Il était mal en point, il était enceint de plusieurs mois, il a donné naissance à un garçon peu de temps après. Je ne l'ai jamais touché de cette manière crois-moi, je l'aimais, je l'ai protégé lui et son fils explique Asmodée

-Comment s'appelait son fils ? demande doucement Alexander dans un souffle.

-Gideon avoue Asmodée en regardant Alexander dans les yeux qui pour lui sont une réplique exacte de ceux de Gidéon.

-Donc tu as rencontré et sauver un oméga ? comprend Magnus regardant son père hoché la tête.

-Oui je suis peut-être le prince des enfers mais je ne suis pas un sans cœur déclare Asmodée en regardant son fils.

-Je le sais souffle Magnus.

-Que voulez-vous savoir d'autres ? Questionne Asmodée.

-Alexander à des crises, un besoin de couver, on n'a rien trouver qui pourrait l'aider comme tu l'as dit il n'y a plus d'omégas depuis des siècles, on a aucune trace explique Magnus.

-Un besoin de couver, de protéger même de se s'enterrer dans un coin renchéris Asmodée avec un doux sourire regardant Alexander comme perdu dans ses pensées.

-Oui souffle Alexander.

-Tu as besoin de nicher, Sullivan pendant les dernières semaines de sa grossesse en avait besoin s'était vital, il se nicher dans un tas de couverture et de coussins a même le sol, c'est un besoin comme le besoin pour nous les Alphas de dominer sans ça on est plus nous-même explique Asmodée.

-Alors il a juste à nicher et ça ira mieux ? demande Magnus en regardant son oméga avec étonnement.

-Oui c'est insensé mais oui c'est de ça qu'il a besoin même quand il entrera en chaleur, sa chaleur se passera dans son nid avec son Alpha tout le temps, tu ne devras en aucun cas le quitter et tu dois t'assurer qu'il mange et qu'il s'hydrate tous du long, tu devras le mettre au repos une semaine avant le début de sa chaleur, son corps va subir un assaut d'émotion de douleurs pendant sa chaleur, seule la douleur peut être soulager par le nœud de son Alpha explique Asmodée.

-Le nœud ? Demande Alexander les sourcils froncés avant de comprendre mais trop tard Asmodée se lance déjà dans l'explication.

-Heu... Oui le nœud, un gonflement a la base du sexe de l'Alpha qui sert à retenir sa semence dans l'utérus une réaction naturelle ...

-Ok ! ok trop d'information chante Alexander ses mains sur ses oreilles les joues rouges.

-Ça va mon ange rit Magnus sachant très bien ce qu'était le nœud.

-Oui mais c'est ton père ! se plaint Alexander les joues rouges faisant rire encore plus Magnus.

-Mais je peux sentir autre chose en toi comme un deuxième corps heu... Non c'est absurde ce que je dis déclare Asmodée secouant la tête de négation.

-Non vous avez raison souffle Alexander en regardant Asmodée.

Alexander devient naïade en quelques secondes cachant sa nudité avec ses cheveux la tête baissé seul son Alpha voit son visage.

-C'est... bégaye Asmodée les yeux écarquillés, ses yeux allant sur Alexander et son fils.

-Une naïade, je vais tout t'expliquer ne t'inquiètes pas tout le monde réagis comme ça ricane doucement Magnus. Alexander reprend sa forme assez vite et se recroqueville sur lui-même.

-Il y a autre chose qui vous tracasse ? questionne Asmodée regardant les deux hommes reprendre leurs sérieux rapidement le faisant froncés les sourcils.

-Oui Alexander a la vision de l'ange et Raziel lui montre nos bébés mourir et moi aussi souffle Magnus regardant Alexander se recroquevillé sur lui-même.

-Par Lilith ! Qui voudrais faire ça ? questionne Asmodée se levant d'un bond sa magie crépitante autour de lui

-Père ! calme-toi ! les rêves affectent Alexander, il n'en peut plus murmure Magnus regardant son Oméga toujours recroquevillé.

-Je ne peux rien faire, je ne peux pas arrêter la vision de l'ange, je suis désolé fils, Alexander tu dois essayer de vivre avec explique Asmodée recevant un regard noir d'Alexander.

- **Comment je peux faire ça ? hein ? mes bébés, nos bébés meurent je dois regarder tout ça toutes les nuits je dois écouter mon Alpha hurler son chagrin comment je peux vivre avec ça ?** explose Alexander ses pouvoirs s'enclenchant faisant tomber les livres de la bibliothèque, des pots de verre tombent par terre les brisant le vent dans le loft s'engouffrent la poussière tourne autour d'Alexander dans un tourbillon.

-Alexander s'il te plait calme toi on va trouver une solution cri Magnus à travers le bruit assourdissant du vent dans le loft

- **La quelle ? Dis-moi ? Quelle solution ?** hurle Alexander ses pouvoirs toujours autour de lui.

Asmodée claque des doigts sur Alexander qui s'évanouit instantanément ainsi que ses pouvoirs ramenant le calme dans le loft.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? cri Magnus se précipitant sur son oméga, les larmes aux joues face à l'état de détresse de son oméga.

-Je l'ai endormi avoue Asmodée.

Magnus ne répond pas et ramasse son oméga pour le coucher dans la chambre et sort de la chambre et rejoint son père dans le salon pour le renvoyer à Edom.

Son père avant de partir à Edom lui laisse un gros livre écrit par ses soins sur les omégas en observant Sullivan et Gideon au cours de leurs vies.

_" Alexander se réveil dans un lieu inconnu tout est blanc autour de lui, il cligne des yeux plusieurs fois pour s'adapter à la lumière aveuglante. Il voit quelqu'un au loin alors il s'approche doucement regardant la personne se retourner, haletant il reconnait l'ange Raziel venir vers lui._

_-Alexander salue l'Ange Raziel._

_-Pourquoi je suis là ? questionne Alexander regardant autour de lui._

_-Les rêves... commence l'Ange Raziel._

_...Je n'en veux pas ! coupe Alexander._

_-Je sais, mais il fallait que je te les montres, je ne te torturais plus avec ça, le rêve et le futur ont changés avoue Raziel._

_-Quoi ? demande Alexander dans un souffle._

_-Oui ça à changer, le futur à changer, tu le comprendras plus tard mais tu dois faire attention, tu es un être exceptionnel, tu es jalousé et convoité mais pas seulement toi, ton Alpha aussi, tu dois faire attention à l'avenir, ses plans ont changer annonce Raziel sa main sur l'épaule d'Alexander._

_-Les plans de qui ont changer ? ose demander Alexander même si il sait que c'est Valentin mais il veux avoir confirmation._

_-Valentin ça a était toujours les plans de Valentin mais ca a changer, tu vas faire face a des ennemis bien plus grand souffle Raziel avant de disparaitre."_

Alexander se réveil en sursaut, son esprit éclairé et moins brumeux comme si une partie de sa peur s'était évanoui. Il réfléchit à s'asseyant sur le lit soufflant doucement plusieurs fois se concentrant sur ses émotions. Alors le futur à changer, pourquoi Valentin à changer ses plans ? Et qui sont les ennemis plus grand qu'il devra affronté ?. il y réfléchira plus tard, son cerveau n'est pas en mesure de tourner , il est toujours terriblement fatigué. Tournant la tête son Alpha dort à côté de lui, il vient placer sa tête sur son torse et replonge dans le sommeil.

_" Deux petites filles court ensemble en riant joyeusement à leur suite Magnus qui rit aux éclats essayant de les rattrapés mais sans succès, elle court vite elle disparaisse dans un léger brouillard de fumée et réapparaisse à côté d'Alexander riant toujours aux éclats._

_-Mon cœur, je croyais que tu étais de mon côté rit Magnus s'approchant a pas de félin d'Alexander qui protèges de son corps les deux petites filles._

_-Pas cette fois ! glousse Alexander qui commence à courir avec ses filles évitant la pluie de paillettes que lui envoie son Alpha._

_-Papa tu n'as pas le droit cri les filles en même temps._

_-Bien sûr que si j'ai le droit cri Magnus derrière eux faisant crier de joie les deux petites filles qui reçoivent les paillettes sur leurs têtes._

_Alexander trébuche sur ses pieds mais il est rattraper par son Alpha avant qu'il ne touche le sol, son Alpha allonger sur lui, il n'a pas le temps de dire un mot et reçoit la bouche enthousiaste et exigeante de son Alpha sur la sienne qu'il accepte avec un bourdonnement de plaisir._

_Explosant de rire Alexander roule sur son Alpha se redressant se mettent à califourchon sur ses genoux pour le regarder dans les yeux quand il entend ses filles crier qu'elles rentrent à la maison pour se laver les yeux après avoir vu leurs pères s'embrasser Magnus le rejoint dans son rire aussi._

_Se calmant tous les deux Magnus s'assied avec son oméga sur ses genoux le regardant profondément et avec intensité coupant le souffle d'Alexander à chaque fois quand son Alpha le regarde comme ça._

_-Je t'aime souffle Magnus sa main caressant la joue d'Alexander._

_-Je t'aime aussi répond Alexander de la même manière le regardant avec la même intensité."_

Alexander se réveil avec un sourire et les yeux larmoyants sa tête toujours sur le torse de son Alpha.

-Merci Raziel murmure Alexander.


	13. Chapitre 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Chapitre chaud ! **
> 
> A partir de ce chapitre quand Alexander est sous sa forme féminine, j'utilise le nom de Naïade pour que vous compreniez mieux et j'écris "elle" pas "lui" où "il", je pense que je vais garder ceci pour les chapitres suivant pour plus de simplicité ce que j'aurais dû faire dès le début.
> 
> Voilà donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !
> 
> **SCÉNES DE SEXE**
> 
> PREMIERE FOIS MAGNUS&ALEXANDER.
> 
> PREMIERE FOIS MAGNUS&NAIADE.

Plusieurs jours après la discussion avec l'ange Raziel et après le rêve de ses filles et de son Alpha, il n'avait plus de rêve, il avait bien-sûr tout expliquer à son Alpha qui était heureux et a voulu connaitre chaque détail mais resté quand même sur ses gardes, il ne sait pas ce qui avait changé avec Valentin et ses plans ni qui sont les ennemis qu'ils devront affrontés alors Magnus ne voulait pas baisser sa garde mais il était grandement soulagé de retrouver son oméga comme avant reposer et apaiser.

Alexander ronronne dans son nid, il repense à ce qu'il s'est passer il y a quelques jours, ses joues rougissantes instantanément repensant à ce que son Alpha avait fait sur Naïade la laissant dans un état second. Il ferme les yeux un instant toujours ronronnant

_****retour en arrière**** _

" _Magnus vient prendre son oméga dans ses bras qui était assis dans le canapé avec un livre attendant son Alpha qui était sorti pour un client. Il l'accueil joyeusement avec un baiser._

_-Au faite as-tu réfléchis ou tu vas nicher ? demande Magnus essoufflé et les lèvres gonflées de baiser partager avec son oméga._

_-Oui souffle Alexander avec un hochement de tête tout aussi essoufflé._

_-Tu me montres ? demande Magnus avant de lui faire un baiser sur le front._

_Alexander se lève et se dirige avec son Alpha dans une chambre d'amis et montre à son Alpha un endroit de la chambre à l'opposé de la porte un coin de la chambre entre le mur et une armoire._

_Claquant des doigts Magnus fait apparaitre un tas d'oreiller, des couvertures, des draps, des tissus de différentes matières dans le coin gagnant un sourire heureux de son oméga qui se dirige tout de suite pour faire son nid. Magnus se recule avec un sourire en le regardant arranger son nid arrangeant les couvertures et les oreillers son oméga regarde son Alpha lui intimant de le rejoindre._

_-De quoi as-tu besoin ? demande Magnus s'agenouillant à côté de son oméga._

_-Ton odeur souffle Alexander._

_Magnus déboutonne sa chemise pour l'enlever de manière très aguichante agitant ses sourcils sous les yeux plissés de son oméga qui a un sourire en coin avant de la tendre à son oméga rougissant qui la porte à son nez soufflant d'aise avant de la poser dans son nid._

_-Merci murmure Alexander en regardant son Alpha dans les yeux pour éviter de regarder son torse nu mais échoue c'est impossible de ne pas regarder son torse ambré et musclé se raclant la gorge, il regarde quand même dans les yeux de son Alpha._

_-Tu veux rester seul ? demande Magnus se mordant la lèvre regardant son oméga dont les yeux sont sur son torse mais ne dit rien, il le laisse faire, il se retient de se redresser pour exposer son torse un peu plus._

_-Oui si cela ne te dérange pas Alpha dit Alexander._

_-Prends ton temps chuchote Magnus hoche la tête l'embrassant sur le front avant de se lever et de sortir de la chambre fermant la porte doucement derrière lui avec un sourire quand il entend le ronronnement de son oméga raisonner dans la pièce._

_Alexander est dans son nid depuis plus d'une heure maintenant ronronnant recroqueviller au sol entourer de coussins, ses couvertures servant de matelas, une couverture remonter jusqu'en haut de sa tête, la chemise de son Alpha contre son nez. Il sent si bien et apaiser mais il a encore une chose à demander à son Alpha et tout sera parfait. Le loft sera enfin sa maison, son sanctuaire._

_Il sort du nid rangeant soigneusement la chemise de son Alpha en dessous d'un coussin, personne ne peut la toucher ni mettre son odeur dessus et il va y veiller. Il arrange son nid soigneusement avant se sortir de la chambre._

_Il se dirige vers le salon espérant y trouver son Alpha mais il n'y est pas alors il le cherche un moment mais il n'est pas là dans aucune des pièces. Il sort son téléphone de sa poche vérifiant s'il a un message mais rien, il commence à s'inquiéter quand il entend du bruit sur le toit du loft, il monte l'escalier en colimaçon et ouvre la porte du toit pour trouver son Alpha user de sa magie._

_Alexander avance sur le toit regardant autour de lui levant les yeux, il voit un dôme ériger laissant juste voir les étoiles, il regarde autour de lui, il est dans une forêt tropicale des arbres, des plantes, des fleurs, il y a un grand bassin d'eau fumante au plein milieu._

_-Je pensais que tu en aurais besoin ici quand tu n'es pas à l'institut explique Magnus en s'approchant d'Alexander._

_-C'est magnifique Alpha souffle Alexander s'avançant vers son Alpha pour se blottir dans ses bras, il avait lu dans ses pensées._

_-Ça te plait ? il manque quelques choses ? Questionne doucement Magnus dans le cou de son oméga._

_-Oui ça me plait, c'est parfait ! merci Alpha souffle Alexander contre la bouche de son Alpha avant que Magnus réduise l'espace embrassant son oméga tendrement._

_Alexander se recule du baiser pour se décaler et toucher l'arbre à proximité de lui, il devient Naïade en quelques secondes faisant haleter son Alpha qui détourne la tête pour ne pas regarder la nudité de Naïade qui sourit du geste._

_Magnus laissant de l'espace à Naïade se recule, tournant la tête pour ne pas regarder sa nudité ne voulant pas la rendre mal à l'aise. Il sursaute en sentant une main sur son avant-bras glisser jusqu'à son épaule, il accueil Naïade dans ses bras plongeant sa tête dans son cou tout en fermant les yeux de bien-être respirant profondément, se détendant dans cette plénitude. Alexander dans sa forme originelle sent la cerise avec un léger parfum de noix de coco, Naïade sent la barbe à papa._

_Naïade quant à elle pose ses mains sur la poitrine de son Alpha avant de lever une main et de la glisser dans les cheveux de son Alpha soufflant d'aise quand les mains de son Alpha glisse dans le creux de ses reins. Naïade relève la tête appuyant un baiser sur la joue de son Alpha qui à ce geste relève la sienne de son cou levant une main prenant sa joue en coupe plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Naïade qui sont à couper le souffle comme à chaque fois qu'il les voit. Recevant un sourire timide, Magnus réduit l'espace entre eux échangeant un baiser tendre qui devient vite passionné et sensuel. La main de Magnus glisse de sa joue à sa nuque approfondissant le baiser, leurs langues se taquinant, Naïade ne peux retenir son gémissement sentant la langue de son Alpha au contact de la sienne. Naïade resserre la prise dans les cheveux de son Alpha, leurs souffles saccadés se mélangeant._

_Magnus entraine Naïade agrippant l'arrière de ses cuisses pour la soulever, les jambes de Naïade encercle la taille puissante de son Alpha qui se déplace pour s'asseoir dans un fauteuil du toit. Naïade sur ses genoux, Magnus se recule du baiser appuyant leurs fronts ensemble essoufflés de leurs folles embrassades. Naïade se sent gêner d'un coup, elle se rend compte que son sexe est appuyé sur l'érection de son Alpha et elle peut sentir son humidité recouvrir le pantalon de son Alpha, elle essaye de s'éloigner un peu mais Magnus s'est rendu compte de la gêne la garde dans ses bras._

_-Je...commence Naïade les joues rouges évitant les yeux de son Alpha._

_-Ne soit pas gêné, c'est une réaction naturelle et ça me montre que je te fais de l'effet murmure Magnus son ton sensuel fait frissonner Naïade alors que Magnus continue_

_-Et tu peux sentir toi aussi l'effet que tu me fais finit-t-il dans son oreille avant de lui suçoter faisant haleter Naïade, les hanches tremblantes, elle essaie de ne pas bouger sur les genoux de son Alpha._

_-Tu me fais confiance n'est-ce pas ? questionne Magnus le faisant le regarder_

_-Oui Alpha répond Naïade sans hésitation._

_-Bien souffle Magnus se levant pour aller dans la chambre via un portail faisant rire Naïade quand son Alpha souffle " trop loin " avant qu'elle ne soit allonger sur le lit de son Alpha qui la surplombe sa bouche dans son cou. La bouche de Magnus descendant sur sa clavicule alors que sa main caresse son sein la faisant gémir fortement alors que ses reins se cambrent._

_Se mordant la lèvre, elle se rends compte du son qui vient sortir de sa bouche mais elle ne peut pas retenir le prochain ni ses yeux rouler en arrière alors que la bouche de son Alpha se referme sur un mamelon. Magnus sourit entendant le gémissement de Naïade tout en regardant ses yeux roulés en arrière, il continue sa descente embrassant son ventre caressant en même temps les courbes pulpeuses de ses hanches tout en descendant pour couvrir ses cuisses de baiser, de morsures écoutant les cris de plaisir de Naïade._

_Son corps tremblant de supplice Naïade cris de plaisir sentant la langue de son Alpha sur son sexe, la main de son Alpha tenant une cuisse sur son épaule, Magnus gémit doucement quand la main de Naïade se referme dans ses cheveux._

_-Alpha gémis Naïade plusieurs fois au bout de quelques minutes les cuisses tremblantes avant de crier de jouissance pleurnichant à travers son orgasme._

_Magnus se recule embrassant ses cuisses tremblantes avant de remonter, regardant Naïade haleter, les yeux fermés avant qu'elle ne les ouvre sentant son Alpha bouger. Elle rencontre les yeux de son Alpha soufflé de désir et de convoitise levant la main, elle l'attire dans un baiser tentant toujours de reprendre son souffle._

_Naïade se redresse pour allonger son Alpha sur le dos, se plaçant sur le côté sur un avant-bras pour aller mordiller le cou de son Alpha tout en glissant sa main pour ouvrir le pantalon de son Alpha qu'il l'aide avec sa magie se retrouvant nu aussi._

_Naïade glisse son regard sur le corps nu de son Alpha, son corps musclé et ambré, son sexe dur et palpitant, il est magnifique. Remontant son regard se mordant la lèvre devant le sourire narquois de son Alpha._

_-Tu es beau susurre Naïade se penchant sur son Alpha qui l'attire dans un baiser._

_La main de Naïade caresse le torse descendant sur le ventre de son Alpha sentant ses muscles tremblés sur son passage avant de pour prendre le sexe de son Alpha en main recevant un grognement de plaisir._

_Magnus qui a placé une main dans le creux des reins de Naïade la descends pour aller caresser ses fesses, l'autre main sur sa joue il la glisse derrière sa nuque, il halète et gémis. Il ne faut pas longtemps à Magnus pour ressentir la jouissance tout en entraînant Naïade dans un baiser passionné, il pousse un râle de plaisir tout en jouissant les cuisses tremblantes._

_Après avoir repris leurs souffles et avoir claquer des doigts pour les nettoyés Naïade pose sa tête sur le torse de Magnus se prélassant dans la plénitude de leurs respirations quand Naïade sourit et se redresse pour s'asseoir le drap sur sa poitrine qu'elle tient sur elle, elle se penche embrassant son Alpha tendrement qui lève sa main caressant sa joue, Naïade se recule pour reprendre sa forme avant de reposer sa tête sur le torse de son Alpha qui le prend dans ses bras, ils s'endorment rapidement dans les bras de l'un de l'autre. "_

_****Retour au Présent**** _

Ouvrant les yeux tout en rougissant furieusement Alexander a commencé à sentir les premiers symptômes de sa chaleur, il y peine deux jours, bouffer de chaleur, les érections douloureuses qui le prenne d'un seul coup encore plus sous l'odeur de son Alpha. Suivant les conseils de son Alpha il a demandé à ses parents quinze jours de congés, une semaine pour se reposer avant sa chaleur et l'autre pour passer avec son Alpha sa chaleur qui dure environ trois jours.

Avec son Alpha ils avaient beaucoup discuté, Alexander voulait passer sa chaleur avec son Alpha et bien sûr par la même occasion porter le collier de soumission de son Alpha qu'il n'avait pas reçu lors de la cérémonie d'accouplement. Mais il voulait que son Alpha lui fasse l'amour avant sa chaleur, il était prêt depuis un moment déjà mais ne savait pas comment en parler avec son Alpha, il ne voulait pas avoir sa première fois pendant sa chaleur parce qu'il savait que ses émotions seront celle de sa chaleur. Il voulait tous ressentir et ne pas être dicter par les hormones mais comment le dire à son Alpha ? " _Hey Alpha on fait l'amour ? "_ gloussant de lui-même de sa stupidité, il secoue la tête et sort de son nid d'où il s'était réfugié son Alpha n'était pas à la maison. Se sentant un peu fatigué, il se niche dans le canapé avec un livre, une bouffée de chaleur le submerge, son érection se fait ressentir douloureusement dans son jean qu'il doit appuyer dessus se recroqueviller en avant grimaçant quand il ne ressent aucun soulagement. Comme par magie son Alpha apparait sortant d'un portail dans le salon.

Magnus sort du portail après sa journée à rencontrer ses clients pour des potions et des sorts espérant trouver son oméga. Tout sourire, il regarde son oméga grimacer pencher en avant dans le canapé.

-Mon Ange ? Questionne Magnus les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude en s'agenouillant devant son oméga.

-Ma chaleur travaille souffle Alexander avec un petit sourire fatiguer, les yeux mi-clos.

-Tu as mal ? Questionne Magnus scrutant son corps mais ne voyant pas le problème vu que son oméga était penché en avant.

-Heu... oui mais ça va passer! souffle Alexander incroyablement gêner même si ce n'est pas la première fois que son Alpha le voit en érection, c'est tout de même dérangeant et intimidant.

-Ou ça ? Insiste Magnus les sourcils froncés.

Soufflant un cou, il se redresse montrant son érection a son Alpha puisque son Alpha ne lâchera pas l'affaire autant lui dire et lui faire voir

-Ça fait mal mais ça va passer répète Alexander dans un souffle, une autre bouffée de chaleur le submerge ainsi qu'une douleur dans son entre jambes qui l'oblige à gémir et à se pencher en avant posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son Alpha.

-Laisse-moi te soulager souffle Magnus contre la tempe de son oméga tout en caressant son dos tendrement.

-Ça va passer répète encore une fois Alexander dans un murmure plantant son nez dans son cou.

-C'est mon travail de prendre soin de toi, tu n'as pas à faire ça seul décrète Magnus.

Ne répondant pas Alexander parsème le cou de son Alpha de baiser brulant, Magnus grogne et redresse son Oméga en claquant des doigts faisant disparaitre le pantalon et le caleçon de son Oméga, son érection bien en vue qu'il prend en main toujours agenouillé devant son oméga qui gémit piteusement les cuisses tremblantes.

Quand il prend son oméga en bouche, le cri de plaisir venant de son Oméga le fait presque jouir dans son pantalon, ça ne va pas durer longtemps, son oméga est déjà au bord de l'orgasme, deux ou trois succions son oméga jouit dans sa bouche criant de jouissance les cuisses tremblantes. Haletant Alexander regarde son Alpha entre ses jambes qui se lèche les lèvres recueillant la semence de son oméga au coin de ses lèvres.

-Tu vas mieux ? Questionne Magnus avec un sourire narquois.

-Oui rit doucement Alexander les joues rouges se passant une main dans ses cheveux regardant son Alpha venir s'asseoir à côté de lui toujours les fesses à l'air Alexander tente de se cacher avec la couverture du canapé mais c'est sans compter sur la taquinerie de son Alpha.

-Oh Allez, je l'ai eu dans ma bou...rit Magnus avant de se faire couper par un Alexander donc les joues ressemble à une belle teinte de tomate bien mure.

-La... la... la ! chante Alexander ses mains sur ses oreilles ne voulant pas entendre la suite mais il entend tout de même son Alpha rugir de rire à côté de lui.

-Tu n'es pas gentil boude Alexander se blottissant dans les bras de son Alpha quand il a récupéré de son rire.

-Mais tu m'aimes taquine Magnus.

-Malheureusement répond Alexander se levant d'un bond pour aller se cacher quand il entend le cri d'indignation de son Alpha du a sa réponse

-Je croyais que tu m'aimais cri son Alpha d'une voix aigu et faussement pleurante le faisant rire alors qu'il était dans le dressing remontant un caleçon propre sur ses hanches avant de crier de surprise quand son Alpha entre dans le dressing pour l'attraper par les hanches le poussant plus loin dans le dressing. Alexander ne fait que rire essayant de se dégager mais c'est sans compter la force de son Alpha qui le soulève pour le poser sur son épaule faisant redoubler son rire.

Il est jeté au milieu du lit par son Alpha qui vient le surplomber de tout son corps mettant son nez dans le cou de son oméga qui en fait de même. Calmant son rire Alexander écoute la respiration calme de son Alpha dans son cou avant de repenser à ce qu'il voulait faire avec son Alpha avant le début de sa chaleur.

-Je veux te demander quelques choses Alpha ? questionne Alexander prenant son courage à deux mains.

-Oui tu peux tous me dire tu me dire tu le sais souffle Magnus en se redressant.

-Oui je sais... je..je voulais... bégaye Alexander se maudissant de ne pas trouver les bons mots pour dire ce qu'il voulait.

-Respire mon cœur et réessaye apaise Magnus se décalant sur le côté pour laisser son oméga se rassembler

-Je vais être en chaleur dans quelques jours et tu sais que je n'ai jamais rien fait avant essaie d'expliquer Alexander sans le dire espérant que son Alpha le comprenne sans lui faire dire.

-Oui je le sais mon ange et ou veux-tu en venir avec ça ? Questionne Magnus qui sait très bien ce que Alexander veut demander.

-Tu le sais ! je suis sûr que tu as compris grogne Alexander les joues rouges en baissant les yeux c'est embarrassant de demander ça mais il est déterminé, il sait ce qu'il veut.

-Oui mais je veux te l'entendre dire souffle Magnus en le faisant regarder.

-Je... je veux avoir ma première fois avant ma chaleur, je veux tout ressentir sans être sous l'effet de mes hormones avoue enfin Alexander.

-Tu veux que je te fasse l'amour ? demande Magnus caressant la joue rougissante de son oméga.

-Oui souffle Alexander se mordant la lèvre regardant son Alpha.

Claquant des doigts la chambre se transforme en nid douillet fait de bougies tamisant la chambre, des draps propres fait de satin doré.

Magnus se redresse pour s'asseoir regardant Alexander faire de même, il claque des doigts pour faire apparaitre le collier de soumission.

Alexander halète voyant le collier de soumission dans les mains de son Alpha.

-Tu le veux toujours ? questionne Magnus a son oméga visiblement ému.

-Oui Alpha souffle Alexander avec un sourire heureux les yeux larmoyants.

Magnus s'approche et lui attache autour du cou laissant ses doigts caressé le cou de son oméga dans le processus.

Avec un sourire larmoyant Alexander attire son Alpha dans un baiser se rallongeant en entraînant son Alpha avec lui.

Ils sont nus assez vite mais Magnus et Alexander prennent leurs temps avec leurs mains, leurs bouches sur le corps de chacun. On peut entendre dans la chambre leurs respirations saccadés, leurs souffles tremblants, des gémissements de plaisir quand Magnus prend son oméga en bouche.

Alexander se retrouve sur le ventre, les hanches légèrement levés, les doigts de son Alpha à l'intérieur de lui, la bouche de son Alpha qui mord et lèche son oreille lui murmurant de se laisser aller et de ressentir le plaisir, son lubrifiant naturel s'écoule par vague faisant grogner son Alpha dont il sent son érection dur et palpitante contre sa cuisse.

Magnus grogne quand son oméga gémit son nom alors qu'il le pénètre d'un troisième doigt, lui laissant le temps de s'ajuster, ce qui n'est pas nécessaire, son oméga est prêt pour lui, son corps est conçu pour ça. Il est fait pour lui mais il ne veut pas lui faire de mal en allant trop vite.

Quand Magnus le pénètre enfin doucement prenant son temps, un sentiment de plénitude remplit sa tête, son oméga est fait pour lui, il s'est assurer qu'il ne ressente aucune douleur pour sa première fois. Il va souffrir avec sa chaleur alors il prend son temps. Son Oméga qui gémit son nom est une merveilleuse musique a ses oreilles, ses coups de reins doux mais intense sortant son sexe à chaque fois pour revenir en lui mais en douceur lui faisant profiter du plaisir de la pénétration écoutant avec extase à chaque coup de rein chaque cri de plaisir de son oméga.

Alexander n'est plus que gémissement et cri de plaisir chaque coup de rein de son Alpha électrise sa colonne vertébrale, une douce sensation comme un tiraillement se fait ressentir dans son bas ventre, ses cuisses tremblantes que son Alpha a mis sur ses hanches. Les mains de son Alpha, une dans ses cheveux, l'autre sur sa cuisse qu'il caresse, la bouche de son Alpha qui lui murmure " _Laisse toi aller", " jouis pour moi mon ange_ " et s'en est trop pour lui, il sent la jouissance venir d'une manière qu'il ne peut retenir.

Il jouit dans un cri, les mains sur les fesses de son Alpha son corps pris de soubresaut, les larmes de plaisir glissent sur ses tempes. Magnus lui laisse le temps de récupérer de son orgasme en bougeant ses hanches doucement. L'écoutant pleurer de plaisir avant qu'il ne se redresse pour l'embrasser avec passion. Tout en s'embrassant, Magnus commence à accélérer ses coups de reins voulant donner un deuxième orgasme a son oméga, il est au bord lui aussi.

Magnus grogne et gémit quand il entend son oméga sangloté à son oreille, les mains de son oméga remontant dans ses cheveux pour les tirés et c'est tout ce qu'il faut pour que Magnus jouisse dans un râle profond de jouissance, Alexander sentant la semence de son Alpha, jouis encore une fois dans un sanglot mordant l'épaule de son Alpha.

Une heure plus tard Alexander devient Naïade.

Quand Alexander devient Naïade, Magnus sait ce que veut Alexander. Il vient de faire l'amour à Alexander et maintenant il va faire l'amour a Naïade.

Naïade se tient nu déjà sur ses cuisses, il se permet de la regarder comme il a regarder Alexander tout en se mordant la lèvre, ses yeux rose et violine, ses fleurs de cerisiers qui recouvrent le côté de son visage et tous son corps et oh Par Lilith ! son corps magnifique, ses courbes pulpeuses et généreuses qu'il commence à caresser la faisant frissonnée et gémir mais il va devoir la préparer ça va faire mal mais il lui explique doucement ce qu'il va se passer.

Naïade se retrouve sur le dos les cuisses écartées autours des épaules de son Alpha sa langue sur son sexe, ses doigts en elle pour la préparer à la suite, ça a fait mal mais son Alpha est doux et patient. Il lui offre un orgasme avec sa langue et ses doigts. Haletante les larmes de plaisir aux joues Naïade regarde son Alpha se glisser entre ses jambes.

La pénétration est différente de son corps masculin, il n'avait ressenti aucune douleur mais là avec sa forme féminine, ça fait mal quand son Alpha est entré en elle. Même si son Alpha est doux, elle ne retient pas son cri ni ses larmes de douleurs. Son Alpha la caresse pour la détendre et faire passer la douleur. Au bout d'un moment elle ressent juste un peu de douleur mélanger au plaisir et se laisse aller à cette nouvelle sensation. Naïade se détend pour apprécier le sexe de son Alpha en elle.

Magnus grogne sentant la chaleur humide serrer son sexe. Il commence par des coups de reins doux avant que ce ne soit passionnés et fiévreux quand Naïade demande dans un murmure " _Plus. Plus vite. Plus fort_ ". Il se redresse pour prendre un sein en coupe, appuyer sur un avant-bras, sa main glissant sur son sexe écoutant Naïade gémir de plus en plus fort.

Le rythme passionné et fiévreux, les mains de son Alpha partout sur son corps, bougeant ses hanches aidant son Alpha avec ses coups de reins, la jouissance monte quand son Alpha caresse son sexe écoutant son Alpha lui dire de se laisser aller qu'il est là avec elle. Naïade et Magnus jouissent ensemble gémissant, grognant, tremblant tous les deux.

Après un nettoyage magique Naïade pose sa tête sur le torse de son Alpha qui le prend dans ses bras.

Naïade se redresse pour embrasser son Alpha se chuchotant un _je t'aime_ tous les deux avant qu'Alexander reprenne son apparence originelle. Il se tourne pour que son Alpha colle son torse dans son dos entremêlant leurs mains et leurs jambes. La nuit fut courte le couple refait l'amour dans la nuit tendrement et lentement.

Alexander se réveil avant son Alpha, il se lève et prend une douche rapide et prépare le petit déjeuner assez copieux ayant une faim monstre et emmène le tout sur un plateau jusqu'à la chambre. Son Alpha vient juste de se réveiller et accueil la vue avec un grand sourire. Ils déjeunent ensemble dans une discussion légère avant que son Alpha se lève pour aller se doucher entrainant son oméga dans la douche même s'il venait d'en prendre une, il ne l'a pas dit à son Alpha. Ils sortent se promener la matinée avant de rentrer pour que son Omega se repose. Sa chaleur arrive les symptômes se font de plus en plus intense.


	14. Chapitre 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SCÉNES SEXE** (chaleur d'Alexander)
> 
> /!\ ANGOISSE/ ÉMOTIONNEL /!\

La chaleur d'Alexander va arriver d'un moment à l'autre ou d'un jour à l'autre. Il mange beaucoup et passe son temps dans son nid. Son Alpha s'occupe de lui, le fait manger et boire et reste avec lui. Ils n'ont pas refait l'amour depuis leur première fois il y'a trois jours, voulant laisser son oméga se reposer avant le début de sa chaleur. Son odeur commence à changer son odeur naturelle est rehaussé d'un soupçon de vanille signe que sa chaleur va bientôt arriver.

Magnus avait lu les écrits de son père pour s'assurer de bien s'occuper de son oméga pendant la chaleur. Quoi lui faire manger enfin ses genres de choses. La chaleur dure environ trois jours, il s'est assurer qu'ils ne soient pas dérangés en donnant ses clients à Catarina, la famille de son oméga étaient déjà au courant.

-Alpha cri Alexander de la salle de bain sortant de la douche fraiche voulant se rafraichir quand soudain la douleur de son ventre, de ses reins, son lubrifiant naturel coulant abondamment entre ses cuisses et son érection douloureuse le prennent d'un seul coup dans une bouffée de chaleur intense.

Il ne peut rester debout alors que ses jambes tremblent avant même de sentir le sol sous lui, il atterrit dans les bras de son Alpha, la peau mouillée de la douche fraiche, son corps bouillant et douloureux rencontre les mains de son Alpha qui le soulève et le dirige vers le nid.

A peine arrivé sur le nid qu'Alexander ressent le besoin de s'offrir comme une offrande à son Alpha, il se retrouve sur ses mains et ses genoux écoutant le grognement appréciateur de son Alpha qui le fait gémir et mendier pour plus.

Magnus regarde son oméga s'offrir à lui, nu portant juste le collier de soumission, son odeur de chaleur est enivrante, la chaleur qui se dégage de son corps, les sons qui sortent de la bouche de son oméga qui le supplie sont tous simplement trop. Il sait qu'Alexander n'est pas conscient de lui-même, il est trop loin dans sa chaleur. Il claque des doigts se mettant nu et donne à son Oméga ce qu'il attend. Il le pénètre d'un coup de rein rejetant la tête en arrière en grognant s'extasiant du cri de plaisir de son Oméga. Entamant vite un rythme fiévreux, son oméga jouit une première fois après quelques coups de reins. Les deux mains de Magnus sont sur ses épaules faisant levier pour donner à son Oméga ce dont il a besoin. Avec un grognement, il sent son nœud grossir jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir ressortir son sexe, il abaisse son Oméga dans le nid l'allongeant sur le ventre, son oméga cri de plaisir réclame le nœud de son Alpha, il jouit avec quelques coups de reins dans un grognement sauvage, son Omega jouit à son tour en sentant la semence de son Alpha.

Magnus entraîne son oméga sur le côté toujours lié par son nœud, lui permettant de faire dormir son oméga jusqu'au prochain round. Le nœud descend au bout d'une heure après avoir jouit à l'intérieur de son oméga plusieurs fois, son nœud sensible, les hanches de son oméga qui bougent insouciamment dans son sommeil est trop pour lui, il ne dort pas il ne fait que somnoler toujours stimuler par l'antre chaud de son oméga.

Alexander se réveil quand le nœud descend, son Alpha l'aide à boire et à manger. Il se niche dans le nid avec son Alpha attendant la prochaine bouffée de chaleur ce qui ne tarde pas au bout de deux heures, il se retrouve à califourchon sur les cuisses de son Alpha bougeant ses hanches cherchant son plaisir et le soulagement, la tête rejette en arrière les larmes de plaisir aux joues. Magnus rugit quand il jouit avec son oméga en même temps sur son nœud criant sanglotant tremblant, son oméga s'effondre sur sa poitrine ils restent comme ça entendant que le nœud descende.

Le deuxième jour de la chaleur est intense, le besoin de son oméga pour son Alpha est presque obsessionnel, Magnus rentre dans une ornière, il l'avait lu dans le livre de son père, une réaction dû à l'intensité de la chaleur de son oméga, le besoin d'imprégner son oméga pour qu'il tombe enceint le rend euphorique, l'idée de voir son oméga avec un ventre rond le fait rugir alors que son sexe est profondément enfoui dans son oméga qui est maintenant sur le côté recevant avec extase chaque coup de rein de son Alpha. Son nœud éclate appréciant le cri de plaisir de son oméga alors qu'il jouit aussi.

En fin d'après-midi du deuxième jour de sa chaleur après avoir fait l'amour presque toutes les deux heures, Alexander n'en a pas assez, la chaleur est intense, son esprit brumeux et flou réclame encore le nœud de son Alpha. Magnus ne tarde pas et allonge son oméga sur le ventre tout en le chevauchant par derrière le pénétrant d'un coup de rein. Son oméga hurle une litanie de " _oui_ ". Grognant Magnus se baisse un peu pour placer une main sur le côté de la tête de son oméga hurlant et avec son autre main sur son épaule lui donne ce qu'il a besoin, ses coups de reins, ses hanches claquantes contre les fesses de son oméga, les bruits obscènes de son sexe dû au lubrifiant de son oméga, son oméga hurlant de plaisir alors qu'il a jouit sur ses coups de reins, il sent en lui quelques choses de différents, un besoin presque animal de mordre la nuque de son oméga devant lui pour y laisser sa marque, son signe d'appartenance, montrer que son oméga est à lui alors avec ses pensées son nœud éclate, il ne peut se retenir de mordre la nuque de son oméga, il jouit quand ses dents se referme sur la nuque de son oméga qui a arrêter d'hurler de plaisir mais pour crier et pleurer de douleurs essayant de s'éloigner de la douleur de sa nuque. Magnus reprend ses esprits et halète d'horreur regardant la nuque de son oméga recouverte de sang passant sa magie de ses doigts tremblants pour la soigner, il regarde sa morsure et écoute son Alpha pleurer et dire _" ça fait mal " " Alpha ça brûle_ " avant que son oméga arrête de pleurer pour haleter et ses yeux se fermer de fatigue.

Magnus quant à lui est toujours horrifié de ce qui vient de se passer, il a fait mal à son oméga. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ? le mordre comme ça, il n'a pas pu se retenir. Il regarde encore la nuque de son oméga endormit, la morsure de ses dents est bien visible, il sent la fierté monter dans sa poitrine, il s'endort dans ce sentiment.

Au bout de trois jours le sexe et moins fort mais toujours passionnée, ils font l'amour moins souvent la chaleur s'atténue. Alexander est fatigué malgré les soins de son Alpha, son corps est douloureux. Magnus est fatigué lui aussi il pourrait dormir pendant trois jours, il est un peu courbaturé de dormir dans le nid a même le sol.

-Tu vas bien mon cœur ? demande Magnus alors qu'il se retire de son oméga, il n'a pas noué signe que sa chaleur est finie et son parfum est revenu à la normal pendant la chaleur son parfum était rehaussé de vanille avec une légère touche de framboise. Maintenant il sent la cerise et la noix de coco son odeur naturelle.

-Je suis fatiguer Alpha chuchote Alexander ses yeux lourd de fatigue.

-Oui je sais mon cœur, mais il faut que tu manges après je pense qu'une bonne douche chaude te fera du bien déclare doucement Magnus.

-D'accord accepte Alexander tentant de s'asseoir tout en pleurant et gémissant de douleurs son corps est tellement douloureux.

-Oh mon ange murmure Magnus en le prenant dans ses bras pour l'aider le faisant manger lui-même alors que les yeux de son Oméga se ferme de fatigue, il le porte jusqu'à la douche.

Magnus ouvre l'eau de la douche et savonne vite fait son oméga et lui aussi les séchant avec la magie et l'habille chaudement et le fait allonger dans leur lit.

-On...on ne va pas dans le nid ? demande difficilement Alexander ses yeux fermés, il n'arrive plus à les ouvrir.

-Non ta chaleur est finie et vu ton état de fatigue, tu dois te reposer chuchote Magnus dans les cheveux de son Oméga.

En marmonnant un bonne nuit Alexander s'endort instantanément sur le torse de son Alpha qui s'endort lui aussi rapidement.

Le lendemain matin Alexander à mal partout, son esprit devient plus clair, il se souvient de certain moment avec son Alpha pendant sa chaleur mais pas de tout. Il sait que son Alpha a pris soin de lui et pour lui c'est le principal. Il rougit tout de même se rappelant quand même comment il avait supplié le nœud de son Alpha et la sensation de le ressentir en lui, inconsciemment sa main se dirige vers son ventre plat, peut-être qu'il est enceint, il ne le sait pas mais il espère tout de même. Avec la peur au ventre se remémorant ses rêves, mais il se remémore ce qu'il a vu avec son Alpha lui donne le sourire. Il se souvient aussi de la douleur de sa nuque, il ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé pour que son Alpha lui fasse ça et il n'ose pas demander. Il se tourne un peu voyant un peu la morsure de son Alpha, un sentiment de bien-être lui monte quand il la voit, il la caresse doucement lui coupant le souffle en même temps, il ressent une vague de plaisir lui descendre dans sa colonne vertébrale et bien peut-être que ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose.

Ils se retrouvent tous les deux dans le canapé Magnus voulait parler à son Oméga au sujet de la morsure.

-J'ai fait quelques choses de mal pendant ta chaleur, je t'ai mordu avoue Magnus n'osant pas regarder son Alpha.

-Je sais, je me rappelle que ça a fait mal mais après j'ai ressenti quelques choses changer en moi souffle Alexander regardant son Alpha la tête baissée.

-Qu'as-tu ressenti ? Demande Magnus relevant la tête enfin pour regarder dans les yeux de son Oméga.

-Après la morsure ça brulait et après ça faisait du bien et je me suis senti bien, comme-ci je t'appartenais avoue Alexander prenant la main de son Alpha dans la sienne.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, je n'ai pas pu me retenir et quand tu dormais je l'ai regardé et je me suis senti fier de moi grogne Magnus horrifié.

-Je l'ai touché et ça m'a coupé le souffle Alpha, ça m'a fait du bien de la toucher avoue Alexander espérant apaiser son Alpha.

-Ah bon ? Souffle Magnus se détendant un peu de l'aveu, il avait peur que son oméga souffre de sa morsure et il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière détestant un peu plus les anciens de n'avoir rien laisser sur les histoires des Omégas.

-Oui c'est même intense quand je la touche souffle Alexander se mordant les lèvres.

-Je peux la toucher ? demande prudemment Magnus.

-Oui accepte Alexander se tournant pour montrer la morsure.

Avec un grognement qu'il ne peut retenir dans sa poitrine, Magnus lève la main passant son pouce sur la morsure regardant les reins de son oméga se cambré et haleté.

-Ça te fait vraiment du bien ? questionne Magnus dans un souffle.

-Oui Alpha c'est comme-ci tu touchais mes zones érogènes en même temps déclare Alexander tout son corps frissonnant.

-C'est bon à savoir murmure Magnus glissant sa main dans son dos.

Alexander se retourne pour se nicher dans la poitrine de son Alpha qui l'accueille avec plaisir, ils sont tous les deux encore fatiguer et ont besoin de repos.

Alexander se tient dans la salle d'entrainement avec son équipe, ils s'entrainent depuis plus d'une heure maintenant. Après sa chaleur, ils avaient pris quelques jours de plus pour se reposer avec son Alpha. Il a repris ses devoirs de chasseurs d'ombres, il y a quelques jours. Ça fait maintenant un mois qu'il a passé sa chaleur avec son Alpha et depuis ils vont fort après plusieurs jours de repos, ils n'ont pas pu garder leurs mains pour eux, son Alpha lui a fait découvrir le plaisir de bien des manières avec patience et aussi avec Naïade c'était exceptionnel. La douche, la table de salon et de la cuisine, le canapé connait désormais ses fesses et celles de Naïade.

Mais il a tout de même été déçu, il a fait un test de grossesse sur les conseils de Clary et de sa sœur mais il a découvert qu'il n'était pas enceint. Il est un peu déçu mais un peu soulager, il veut élever des enfants dans un environnement sain pas avec Valentin qui rôde, ni avec les ennemis qu'il devra affrontés.

-Youhou tu rêvasses encore ? demande Clary claquant ses doigts devant le visage d'Alexander alors qu'elle attend qui donne le premier coup de bâton engageant l'entrainement.

-Pardon souffle Alexander rougissant.

-Non, c'est bon de te voir comme ça glousse Clary tapant doucement la joue rougit de son meilleur ami.

-Bon allez en garde grogne Alexander mais avec un petit sourire.

-Oh j'adore ton côté autoritaire minaude Clary battant des cils tout en s'éventant avec sa main.

-Jace ? Clary flirt avec moi ! cri Alexander avec une voix de fille faisant crier Clary ses joues rouges alors qu'elle bondit sur son meilleur ami pour le faire taire mais il l'évite lui donnant un coup de bâton sur ses fesses.

-Jace ? Alexander m'a fessé cri Clary sa voix aigüe.

-Alors là ! Non ! c'est mon travail frérot! cri Jace a l'autre bout de la salle qui s'était arrêter de s'entraîner avec Isabelle pour les regarder tous deux pliés de rire.

Ils rient ensemble avant de reprendre l'entrainement avec sérieux. Ils arrêtent l'entrainement pour aller se doucher et se rejoindre dans l'OP pour regarder s'il y a des missions.

Du côté de Magnus, il est au loft travaillant des potions pour des clients, il en attend un autre dans quelques minutes. Il a fait ça toute la matinée, il est un peu fatigué mais c'est son travail et c'est son rôle de Grand Sorcier d'aider ses pairs. Il pense avec un sourire a son Oméga, a Naïade, a ce qu'ils ont fait dans tous le loft après la chaleur de son Oméga et oh par Lilith ! Ils s'étaient bien amusés. Il est sorti de sa rêverie par la sonnette du loft indiquant son prochain client. Respirant plusieurs fois tentant de faire disparaitre la tension de son entre jambes, ça serait gênant d'ouvrir la porte comme ça. " _Allez! Magnus imagine ton père en tutu dansant le Gangnam Style_ ", il rit de lui-même en secouant la tête, Il se dirige vers la porte avec un sourire poli pour accueillir son prochain client mais il faiblit en grande vitesse quand il ouvre la porte sur John et Gustave.

-Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça grogne Magnus tentant de refermer la porte.

-Tu vas nous écouter grogne John en forçant la porte avec sa main.

-Non ! rien venant de vous ne m'intéresse claque Magnus.

-Oh c'est dommage, on a tant de choses à te dire surtout sur ton oméga ricane Gustave qui est appuyer sur le mur à côté de la porte.

Attisé par la curiosité, il les laisse entrer avec un grognement, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, il le sait mais il veut savoir ce qu'ils ont à dire.

-Parlez grogne Magnus les suivant dans le salon les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

-Si tu nous offre un accord alors on parlera déclare John s'asseyant dans le canapé.

-Je n'ai pas le temps pour vos jeux stupide crache Magnus.

-Oh même si on te dit que ça sauvera la vie de ton oméga ? ricane John.

Magnus ne répond pas, il fait juste signe dédaigneux de sa main pour qu'ils continuent sentant un mal de tête arrivé.

-Donc on veut que tu rompes avec ton oméga et que tu rejoignes notre couple, comme on te l'a demandé tant de fois propose Gustave s'asseyant sur les genoux de John.

-Il est toujours question de ça ? et combien de fois dois-je vous le dire que je ne veux pas de vous grogne Magnus regardant le couple.

-Oui tu nous la dis mais à ce jour quelque chose à changer déclare John.

-Et qu'est ce qui à changer ? questionne Magnus qui commence sérieusement à s'énerver.

-Ton oméga change la donne, si tu refuses notre offre, on n'hésitera pas à tuer ton oméga déclare Gustave regardant Magnus dans les yeux laissant le temps a ses mots de faire son chemin.

-Même si je fais ça, qu'est ce qui me dit que ce n'est pas la première chose que vous ferez ? demande Magnus dans un grognement.

-Et bien tu devras nous faire confiance déclare John avec un haussement d'épaules.

-Je peux vous tuez en un claquement de doigts menace Magnus sa magie au bout des doigts.

-Tu ne le feras pas Magnus déclare John et se levant avec Gustave pour se placer devant Magnus.

-Et pourquoi ? crache Magnus la mâchoire serrée.

-Au moment où tu nous attaque un de nos serviteurs se chargera de ton oméga annonce John.

-Vous bluffez ricane amèrement Magnus.

-A toi de voir Magnus et tu prêt à nous défier ? questionne Gustave prenant la joue en coupe de Magnus.

- **Je ne peux pas faire ça** cri Magnus en se dégageant de Gustave en se retournant pour cacher sa peur, sa colère, sa frustration.

-Bien-sûr que si tu le feras ! sinon ton oméga meurt, c'est ce que tu veux ? demande John regardant le dos crispé de Magnus.

**-Vous vous rendez compte que si je vais avec vous rien ne se passera, jamais je vous aimerai, jamais vos mains ne me toucheront et jamais je ne vous toucherai** hurle Magnus se retournant pour les regarder avec dégout.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas tu y arriveras avec le temps, on est patient déclare Gustave avec confiance regardant John hoché la tête.

-Donc tu vas allez à l'institut et rompre avec cet oméga et soit convaincant, on sera sur place annonce Gustave prenant la main de John et ouvre un portail pour s'y engouffrer tous les deux.

-On se dit dans dix minutes ! on compte sur toi mon amour cri John à travers le bruit de portail avant de le franchir avec Gustave laissant un Magnus perdu et au cœur brisé.

Le tintement bruyant de l'alarme se fait entendre dans tout l'institut signe que les protections ont étaient forcé par de la magie.

Alexander et son équipe armé de leurs armes regardent les portes de l'institut s'ouvrir sur les sorciers John et Gustave qui avancent dans l'institut avec confiance. Avec un signe de main d'Alexander tous les ShadowHunters présents et son équipe baissent leurs armes.

-On attend Magnus, il va arriver ! Annonce John avec une voix forte raisonnant dans tout l'institut amenant le calme.

-Pourquoi ? grogne Alexander les yeux plissés en regardant le couple son poignard à la main, les autres aussi.

-Oh il a quelques choses à te dire annonce Gustave avec un haussement d'épaules.

Tout le monde se retourne au son d'un portail et regardent le sorcier sortir du portail, sans un regard pour Alexander, Magnus se dirige vers les sorciers pour les embrasser à pleines bouches chacun leur tour comme s'il n'y a pas de lendemain. Alexander regarde et ne peux empêcher un gémissement de tristesse sortir de sa bouche.

-Alpha ? appel Alexander les yeux plissés, les yeux embrumés de larmes.

- **Je ne suis plus ton Alpha!** grogne Magnus claquant des doigts reprenant le collier de soumission et le passe à John qui sourit fièrement.

Magnus le dos tourné à tout le monde grimace, ses mains tremblent en attachant le collier à John, ses yeux s'embrument de larmes, ils les clignent plusieurs fois pour le chassées.

-Quoi ? pourquoi ? gémit Alexander passant ses mains sur son cou, sa morsure lui brule atrocement tout en cherchant l'aide autour de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? se dit-il.

- **Tais-toi** commande Magnus son ton Alpha complet faisant gémir Alexander qui se tait, il ne lutte pas à quoi bon ?

Magnus ne supporte plus la douleur qu'il perçoit de son Oméga, ne supporte plus la douleur qu'il lui inflige. Il faut que ça se finisse vite avant qu'il ne s'effondre et ferme les yeux un instant avant de les ouvrir et prononce ses mots qu'il n'aurait jamais cru un jour sortir de sa propre bouche.

- **Je ne t'ai jamais aimé tout ceci n'était que mensonges, je voulais juste m'amusé, mais j'en ai assez de toi, je ne m'amuse plus, j'ai eu ce que je voulais** crache Magnus sa voix haute et sans aucune émotion.

-MAGNUS cri Clary horrifié par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

-Qu'EST-CE QUE TU FOU ? hurle Isabelle s'avançant pour en découdre et lui remettre ses idées en place mais est retenue par Simon qui tremble de colère.

- _ **Alpha NON**_ cri Alexander comme pour le faire arrêter de parler, il ne veut plus entendre ses mots. Il veut aller voir son Alpha mais il est enraciné au sol, ses jambes refusent de bouger. Sa morsure lui brûle comme-ci on le marquait au fer rouge. Son cœur bat à tout rompre, son oméga intérieur est affligé, triste et trahis.

Jace regarde la scène, effaré. Ça ne peut pas arriver Magnus ne ferais pas ça ? Il n'aurait pas fait ça a son frère. Il a vu de ses yeux l'amour que Magnus à pour son frère, il n'a pas pu mentir à ce sujet ? Peut-être que si enfin de compte, il ne connait pas Magnus depuis longtemps a vrai dire. Est ce qu'il aurait capable de faire une telle chose d'aussi ignoble ? Apparemment oui.

- **J'en ai fini ici et avec toi** grogne Magnus avant de faire un portail pour le traverser avec les deux sorciers sans un regard en arrière.

Alexander regarde son Alpha partir avec John et Gustave sans un regard en arrière. Le portail se referme sur son Alpha, John et Gustave. Son souffle s'accélérant, son Alpha n'a pas pu faire ça. Abandonné ce qu'il avait ici, l'abandonné comme-ci rien n'avait jamais existé entre eux. Il ne l'a jamais aimé, il n'a fait que jouer avec lui. Il ferme les yeux, les larmes flottant derrière ses paupières fermées. Il se retourne titubant et sort de l'institut sous les cris de tout le monde.

Son Alpha l'a détruit et il y croyait, l'avenir avec son Alpha, ses enfants qu'il a vu dans ses rêves, ses petites filles n'existeront pas ! Son Alpha est parti avec d'autres que lui. " _Il est parti " " il ne m'a jamais aimé_ "... Se répète-t-il sans cesse.

Magnus de son côté a la rage au ventre en sortant du portail avec John et Gustave directement dans le salon du loft. Leurs mains sur lui alors qu'il le dirige vers le salon. Ses mains sur lui le dégoutent mais il a dû le faire pour sauver son oméga. Il refoule ses sanglots, il n'a pas pu le regarder quand il est parti non il n'a pas pu. Ils se dégoutent, ses mots qu'il a crachés à son oméga. Mais il faut que tout ça s'arrête, il faut qu'il arrête John et Gustave. Il ne sait pas encore quoi faire ni combien de temps ça prendra.

Le baiser échanger avec eux devant tout l'institut, devant tout le monde, devant son oméga lui donne envie de vomir, le gémissement de tristesse de son oméga restera ancré dans sa mémoire durant sa longue vie. Il fallait qu'il mette fin à ça et la seule solution c'était d'accepter l'offre du couple pour que son Oméga, pour qu'Alexander reste en vie. Même s'il l'a perdu.

Il se dirige rapidement dans la chambre d'ami se dégageant des sorciers pour aller se réfugier dans l'odeur du nid de son oméga mais il n'est plus là, John et Gustave l'ont détruit. Il ne peut retenir ses cris de douleurs, ses sanglots, son cœur se brisant en mille morceaux. Il n'y a plus aucun signe de son oméga dans le loft ni son odeur.

Alexander se retrouve à regarder l'horizon du haut du pont de Brooklyn, ses yeux flous de larmes, la gorge nouée. Sa morsure le brule atrocement, l'iratz ne sert pas à le guérir de la douleur, Il pense à son Alpha, a son regard quand il lui a dit ses mots. Ça lui semble faux, mais le baiser échanger n'était pas faux, il la bien vu. Il ferme les yeux avant de les ouvrir et de retourner à l'institut, il ne va pas au loft, il n'en a pas la force. Sur le chemin du retour, il pense à son rêve avec son Alpha et ses filles. Ça ne peut pas se finir comme ça ? Son Alpha, Magnus n'a pas pu lui faire ça ? Lui brisé le cœur comme ça. Son oméga intérieur est silencieux, il ressent juste un engourdissement de tout son être. Un sentiment de mal-être le submerge, il veut aller se réfugier dans son nid mais il ne peut pas aller au loft, il ne sait pas si Magnus sera là.

Alors il rentre à l'institut pour se réfugier dans sa chambre ou aller dans la serre, il ne sait pas encore. Mais quand il rentre dans l'institut c'est pour voir Clary agenouillé devant un tas de tissu, il découvre que Magnus lui avait renvoyé son nid le faisant sangloter incapable de garder ses cris de détresse, de douleur, de colère et surtout ses cris de désespoir se rendant compte que Magnus en avait vraiment finit avec lui.

Clary et Isabelle pleur avec lui toute la nuit en le gardant dans leurs bras après que Jace et Simon l'ont conduit dans sa chambre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolé de vous faire ça les gens mais il le faut une histoire sans drame n'est pas excitante et je l'avoue j'aime bien le drame. C'est nécessaire pour mieux se retrouver.


	15. Chapitre 15

Le noir, l'obscurité c'est ce qui entourent Alexander depuis plusieurs jours. Il n'est pas sorti de sa chambre et de son lit, il n'a pas manger même sous l'insistance de sa famille. Dire que Maryse et Robert étaient furieux n'était qu'un doux euphémisme. Maryse est même aller chez Magnus pour avoir une explication mais elle a rencontré une porte fermer, elle a aussi essayé de l'appeler mais il ne décroche pas " _lâche_ " s'est-elle dit à mainte reprise. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il ferait ça a son fils. Elle lui a donné sa bénédiction pour qu'il prenne soin de lui mais il la trahit. Magnus n'a pas seulement quitté son fils mais il a quitté toute une famille, la famille qu'il l'avait fait rentrer dans la leur comme un fils. Elle ne supporte plus de voir son fils comme ça, il ne mange pas, il ne parle pas, il est comme absent, seul ses yeux ouverts de temps en temps lui dit qu'il est encore là. Elle a le cœur briser pour son fils.

Robert quant à lui a était voir son fils une fois mais n'a pas pu y retourner le voir dans cet état est insupportable. Il ne sait pas quoi faire. Sur un coup de nerf, il a été au loft pour essayer de comprendre mais il a rencontré une porte fermer comme Maryse.

-Il n'a pas manger ? Questionne Robert voyant le plateau plein de nourriture que portait Maryse a la cuisine.

-Non il n'a rien touché souffle Maryse jetant la nourriture dans la poubelle avec fracas.

-Et Clary et Isabelle ont essayer de le faire manger ? Questionne doucement Robert croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine regardant sa femme perdre pied de secondes en secondes.

-Oui mais même avec elles il ne mange pas et il ne parle pas, je m'inquiète Robert, il faut faire quelques choses... le voir comme ça je ne peux pas... pleur Maryse lâchant ses larmes qu'elle retenait depuis plusieurs jours voulant montrer qu'elle est forte mais c'est fini elle lâche prise.

-Je sais souffle Robert la prenant dans ses bras.

-J'ai parlé a des omégas féminins de l'institut déclare Isabelle en entrant dans la cuisine faisant sursauter ses parents. Elle est terrible, elle ne porte pas de maquillage, ses cheveux attachés négligemment, ses vêtements d'entraînement montrant qu'elle a passé son temps à s'entraîner.

-Oui et qu'as-tu appris ? Questionne Robert lui intimant de continuer

-Quand un compagnon vous rejette comme Magnus l'a fait, l'oméga intérieur s'éteint petit à petit explique Isabelle se retenant visiblement de pleurer

-Qu..quoi ? Souffle Maryse s'appuyant contre le comptoir de la cuisine.

-Il... Il va s'éteindre si l'Alpha ne fait rien pour stopper ça, Alexander va devoir subir la souffrance et la douleur de la perte plus fort qu'un autre, ses émotions sont plus fortes et je pense qu'avec ses pouvoirs et Naïade sa sera encore pire explique Isabelle se recroquevillant sur elle-même alors qu'elle s'appuie sur le mur de la cuisine.

-Par l'ange! souffle Robert les yeux brillants la tête baissée ne voulant pas montrer ses larmes.

- _ **Pourquoi il a fait ça ? pourquoi ? Par l'ange ! il tue notre fils**_ hurle Maryse à travers la cuisine attrapant la première chose qu'elle trouve pour la jeter contre le mur. Tout le monde regarde la cruche d'eau s'écraser et exploser contre le mur dans un sursaut de surprise.

Jace et Simon suivi de Clary entrent à ce moment-là dans la cuisine, Jace s'élance sur Maryse qui s'effondrer au sol pour la prendre dans ses bras pleurants tous en même temps.

Quelques jours plus tard, Alexandre ne va pas mieux. Il a une forte fièvre alors sous l'insistance de Robert, il a été emmener à l'infirmerie pour être soigner, il est sous intra-veineuse pour qu'il soit nourrit et hydrater et médicamenté pour faire baisser sa fièvre. Alexander dort, il ne se réveille plus. Cette fois ci tout son corps est éteint. Ça fait deux jours qu'il ne se réveil pas.

Clary avait vu la morsure sur sa nuque, elle s'était renseignée auprès des omégas féminins et elles lui avaient dit que c'était une morsure d'accouplement, le signe d'appartenance de l'Alpha qui laisse sa marque sur l'Omega. La morsure est là pour montrée que l'oméga est déjà la propriété de quelqu'un, ce qui repousse les Alpha de les accoupler. Mais la morsure commence à s'estomper, elle est toujours là mais moins visible. Les femmes omégas ont dit qu'elle s'effacera quand l'oméga sera éteint pour son Alpha. Quand l'oméga ne sentira plus son Alpha prêt de lui pendant un moment alors la marque s'effacera.

Maryse a appelé et à demander de l'aide au sorcier de Londres qui a accepté de les aider c'est comme ça qu'ils ont rencontrés à nouveau Ragnor Fell sorcier grognon mais gentil. Maryse avait un peu discuté avec lui lors de la cérémonie d'accouplement mais elle n'avait pas appris grand-chose sur lui et comme elle ne peut pas faire appel au Sorcier de l'institut qui est Magnus, elle s'est renseignée pour trouver un sorcier puissant donc elle a fait appel à Ragnor Fell. Il connaît bien Magnus et lui aussi ne comprends pas pourquoi son ami a fait ça. Il ira se renseigner à Magnus plus tard mais la priorité et son patient.

Il travail sa magie sur Alexander pendant plusieurs minutes le mettant dans un genre de coma avec un sort pour arrêter le développement de son corps et le rejet intérieur de l'oméga pour son Alpha.

Il explique la situation sous les yeux inquiets de tout le monde et leur dit qu'il repasse toutes les quatre heures pour renouveler le sort.

Il sort de l'institut pour faire un portail direction le loft de Magnus.

Ragnor sort du portail pour être devant la porte du loft de Magnus avec un froncement de sourcil sévère. Ce n'est pas la magie de Magnus qui protège le loft non c'est une magie différente. Il a discuté avec Maryse qui lui avait expliquer ce qu'avait Magnus.

Donc Magnus avait quitté son compagnon pour le couple Gustave et John, ça lui semble faux. Il a vu Magnus lors de la fête d'accouplement avec son Omega, il était amoureux, il le connait depuis des siècles, il sait quand Magnus aime farouchement. Il a vu Magnus avec Camille il aimait oui mais pas comme son compagnon. Magnus en a aimé plus d'un et plus d'une mais pas de la même façon qu'il aime son compagnon et Ragnor le sait quelque chose ne va pas.

Il passe sa magie dans les protections cherchant une ouverture pour pas que les sorciers s'en aperçoivent, il en trouve une sur le toit et ouvre un portail pour se rendre sur le toit. Il atterrit dans une forêt tropicale avec un haussement de sourcil il se dit "encore une extravagance de Magnus".

Il entre dans le loft utilisant un sort pour ne pas être vu. Il est vieux, il sait ce qu'il fait avec sa magie. Les sorciers sont jeunes, ils ont beaucoup à apprendre.

Il est dans le salon de Magnus et s'appuie contre le mur et regarde le couple de sorciers discuter mais pas de Magnus en vue. Il se déplace écoutant à travers le loft suivant les bruits de reniflements. Il s'arrête devant le bureau de Magnus, la porte est fermée. Il sort un papier et écrit quelques choses dessus et le glisse sous la porte tout ça sans que les sorciers s'en aperçoivent. Un moment après la porte s'ouvre sur un Magnus terne, amaigri et fatigué. Il n'a pas de maquillage, il porte un pantalon noir trop grand pour lui et un tee-shirt sombre, pied nu et c'est tout.

Magnus est dans son bureau depuis plusieurs jours, il en sort juste pour utiliser les toilettes et prendre une douche vite fait, la peur au ventre que les sorciers viennent le rejoindre dans la douche. Ils ont essayé plusieurs fois de le toucher mais il les a repoussés avec une impulsion de magie. Ils ne leur parlent pas. Il ne les supporte pas. Leurs visages, leurs voix le dégoutent, pas autant que lui se dégoute de lui-même.

Magnus regarde le bout de papier se glisser sous la porte, il ne veut pas le ramasser, c'est encore les sorciers qui tentent de le faire se rapprocher deux. Alors il le regarde quelques minutes mais attisé par la curiosité, il se lève pour le prendre. Il lit " _Sort et va sur le toit ! une forêt tropicale sur le toit ? Sérieusement Magnus ?_ " signé de Ragnor . De ses doigts tremblants, il commence à pleurer de soulagement, de fatigue mais il se reprend vite pour aller sur le toit. Il souffle plusieurs fois et sort du bureau et grogne au sorcier qui se lève pour le rejoindre

-J'ai besoin d'air ! grogne-t-il faisant reculer les sorciers qui le laisse tranquille.

Arriver sur le toit, il sursaute quand il se retourne et voit Ragnor derrière lui. Il lui saute dans les bras tel un koala sur son arbre. Décontenancer Ragnor le laisse faire et resserre sa prise quand Magnus sanglote dans son cou.

-Magnus ? mon ami qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? S'inquiète Ragnor.

Magnus n'a jamais pleuré comme ça même quand Camille lui a briser le cœur. Après tout pourquoi pleur-t-il ? C'est lui qui a rejeté son compagnon.

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Demande Ragnor quand Magnus s'est calmé pour le faire asseoir sur le bord du bassin s'agenouillant devant lui.

-Je n'avais pas le choix déclare Magnus la voix rauque et brisé.

-Pourquoi ? je croyais que tu l'aimais demande Ragnor ne comprenant pas.

-Ils... ils m'ont forcé, ils m'ont menacé de le tuer si je ne le quitté pas, ils m'ont dit que si j'essayais de les attaquer quelqu'un le tuera grogne Magnus regardant dans les yeux de Ragnor le suppliant de le croire.

Ragnor incrédule regarde les yeux de Magnus, il dit la vérité, il ne ment pas. Furieux contre le couple de sorciers, il se lève et commence à faire les cent pas. Comment dire à Magnus que son compagnon est en train de mourir, même s'il reste avec eux pour lui sauver la vie, il mourra quand même. Mais ça les sorciers devaient le savoir, il en est convaincu. Ils devaient savoir l'effet que ça aurait sur un Omega rejeter. Lui le savait, il savait que des omégas féminins qui avaient était rejeter par leur compagnon mourraient quand leur Omega intérieur s'éteint pour leur compagnon.

-Magnus écoute Alexander est dans un mauvais état annonce Ragnor dans un souffle regardant son ami se levé d'un bond.

-Quoi ? il a été blesser ? Ils se sont attaqués à lui ? Questionne furieusement Magnus, les larmes menaçant de retombés.

-Non pas directement mais ils savaient ce que ça ferait à son Omega intérieur si tu le rejeter, il meurt Magnus, son Omega intérieur s'éteint pour son Alpha explique Ragnor ses yeux brillants face aux visages douloureux de son ami.

- _ **Non..non... non, il ne peut pas... Non**_ rugit Magnus agrippant ses cheveux.

-Tu dois sortir d'ici et aller le retrouver déclare Ragnor agrippant les poignets de Magnus pour le calmer.

 _ **-Comment je fais ça ? Ils m'ont à l'œil tout le temps et si je m'en vais ils le tueront**_ rugit Magnus essayant de se dégager de la poigne de Ragnor.

-On doit s'occuper d'eux grogne Ragnor.

-Et comment ? Questionne Magnus regardant Ragnor les sourcils froncés, sa poitrine se remplit d'espoir, il doit sortir d'ici et aller retrouver Alexander, son Oméga.

-Avec Catarina et Tessa, quatre sorciers contre deux on devrait gérer ! explique Ragnor regardant les yeux de Magnus prier d'espoir, il finit par lâcher les poignets de Magnus qui a retrouvé son calme.

-Et comment à tu passer les protections ? Questionne Magnus les yeux sur les mains de Ragnor qui envoi plusieurs messages de feu.

-Ils ont laisser une ouverture ici sur le toit, pas très futer souffle Ragnor envoyant en même temps le dernier message de feu.

-Merci Ragnor murmure Magnus

-Magnus je le fait pour Alexander, je suis désolé mais quand je suis venu ici c'était pour te botter le cul ! écoute toute sa famille est dévaster alors si jamais tu sors d'ici heu... achète toi plusieurs paires de couilles parce qu'ils vont te castrer un a un crois-moi grimace Ragnor.

Magnus déglutit Ragnor a raison, il a fait du mal à tout le monde mais il la fait pour sauver la vie d'Alexander. Il espère qu'ils comprendront quand il sortira de la, enfin s'il le peut.

Un portail s'ouvre sur Catarina et Tessa furieuses se dirigeant directement vers Magnus qui ne bouge pas mais grimace attendant la colère des deux sorcières mais elles se font arrêter par Ragnor.

-Oh là les filles du calme, je vais vous expliquer déclare rapidement Ragnor quand Catarina et Tessa allaient bondir sur Magnus et bien Magnus les auraient laisser faire.

Après une explication Catarina et Tessa soufflent plusieurs fois en regardant Magnus.

-Magnus je suis désolé, j'aurais dû savoir que ce n'était pas toi souffle Tessa s'avançant pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends votre colère souffle Magnus en relâchant Tessa pour regarder Catarina qui était rester à l'écart.

-Je... je suis désolé aussi Magnus s'excuse Catarina s'avançant pour le prendre dans ses bras aussi.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir le mal que ça m'a fait de lui faire subir ça souffle Magnus dans le cou de Catarina.

-Je sais murmure Catarina.

-On doit y aller, le sort d'endormissement sur Alexander prend fin dans deux heures explique Ragnor.

-On y va grogne Catarina déterminé à régler le compte aux couple de sorciers une bonne fois pour toute.

Ils se mettent d'accord sur le plan à suivre et ils se charment tous pour ne pas être vus sauf Magnus et redescendent pour aller dans le loft.

Magnus s'arrête dans le salon pour aller vers son bar et se sert un whisky qu'il boit d'une traite avant de s'en servir un autre dans l'espoir de se donner du courage pour la suite.

-Prendre l'air t'as fait du bien déclare John depuis le fauteuil ce n'est pas une question mais une affirmation.

Magnus ne fait que hocher la tête et se retourne pour les regarder, il sent Ragnor Catarina et Tessa dans le salon mais il ne les voit pas.

-Pourquoi tu nous regarde comme ça ? demande Gustave en se levant pour se rapprocher de Magnus.

-Je n'ai pas toucher, ni était toucher depuis un moment alors... Déclare Magnus laissant les mots faire leur chemin dans la cervelle creuse des sorciers. Il ferme les yeux pour penser aux ébats et à la chaleur d'Alexander qu'ils avaient passés ensemble pour avoir un semblant d'érection pour qu'ils comprennent et ça fonctionne.

-Oh ! chuchote Gustave laissant sa main courir sur l'érection naissante de Magnus qui frisonne mais pas de plaisir, non il frissonne de dégoût.

Magnus sait que quand Gustave et John sont allumés et excités, ils baissent leurs gardes.

Alors il se laisse faire Gustave vient poser son torse dans le dos de Magnus, ses mains reposant sur ses hanches qu'il caresse doucement glissant ses mains sous son tee-shirt appuyant son entre jambes contre les fesses de Magnus et John se lève pour les rejoindre et vient planter sa bouche dans le cou de Magnus qui déglutit mais ferme les yeux s'imaginant la bouche d'Alexander pour garder son érection. Ils commencent à le caresser partout mais pour lui c'est répugnant, la nausée le submerge. Les yeux fermés, les larmes derrière ses paupières, il les laisse faire priant intérieurement que ses amis agissent vite.

Ragnor, Catarina et Tessa regardent la scène avec dégoût. Ils regardent les mains des sorciers caressés Magnus qui a les yeux fermés, le dégoût inscrit clairement sur son visage.

Ils se font signe et utilisent leur magie pour piéger Gustave et John avec des cordes magiques. Gustave et John glapissent et cris de surprise. Ils se retrouvent agenouiller, Tessa se précipite claquant des doigts pour faire apparaître un récipient prêt de la bouche de Magnus qui vomit dedans, la main de Tessa caressant son dos pour l'apaiser.

Il se reprend après quelques respirations profondes pour faire face aux sorciers qui sont bloqués par les cordes magiques.

-Qui est votre serviteur ? Questionne Magnus s'avançant vers eux.

-On ne te le dira pas ! déclare John dans un grognement se débattant contre les cordes magiques mais abandonne même sa mage ne fonctionne pas.

-John ? Souffle Gustave qui est clairement apeuré, il sait qu'ils ne s'en sortiront pas cette fois-ci.

-Tais-toi Gustave grogne John sans le regarder, ses yeux toujours sur Magnus.

-De toute façon il est trop tard glousse John.

-Vous le saviez qu'il mourrait si je le rejeter ? Questionne Magnus ne regardant que Gustave, il sait que John ne dira rien mais peut-être Gustave ?

-Bien sûr on le savait mais pas toi apparemment ricane John.

-Qui est le serviteur ? Questionne encore une fois Magnus dans un rugissement sa magie aux bouts des doigts.

-Toi claque John en regardant toujours Magnus qui ne le regarde pas mais détourne les yeux pour le regarder.

-Quoi ? Souffle Magnus tournant la tête pour regarder John.

-En le quittant c'est toi même qui le tue avoue Gustave en regardant John rire le faisant grimacer avant de tourner la tête pour regarder Magnus lever la main et ferme les yeux attendant sa fin venir.

-Espèce … grogne Magnus levant la main avec une boule de feu pour mettre fin à leurs vies mais ce fait arrêter par Catarina.

-Magnus Stop cri Catarina bondissant vers Magnus le faisant reculer.

-Je vais les tués hurle Magnus essayant d'écarter Catarina de lui.

-Ça serait trop facile, laisse-moi le faire s'il te plait souffle Catarina.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Questionne Magnus les sourcils froncés.

-Je vais leurs offrir un petit voyage souffle Catarina qui arbore un sourire diabolique faisant frissonner Magnus se disant qu'il n'aimerait pas s'attiré la colère de Catarina.

Magnus finit par hocher la tête et la laisse faire. Ragnor et Tessa qui avaient tout entendu grimacent mais finissent par sourire face au sourire diabolique de Catarina, et bien de toutes façons, ils méritent ce qu'il va leur arriver.

-Savez-vous les garçons ou vous atterrissez quand vous traversez un portail en étant inconscient ? Demande Catarina son sourire diabolique toujours vissé sur son visage ouvrant un portail derrière eux . Il ne manque plus que le rire diabolique et on se retrouverai presque dans un film d'horreur.

-Dans les limbes cri Gustave a travers le bruit du portail derrière lui tout en fermant les yeux avant de les ouvrir sur John qui ne le regarde pas. C'est avec cette image qu'ils sombrent dans l'inconscience.

John ne regarde pas Gustave s'affaisser dans l'inconscience sous la magie de Catarina, il regarde juste Magnus.

-Je ne regrette rien hurle John avant de tomber dans l'inconscience à son tour.

-Bon voyage souffle Catarina avant de les jeter dans le portail et de le refermer derrière eux avant de se retourner vers ses amis.

-Il ne faut pas m'énerver souffle Catarina avec un haussement d'épaules.

-Maintient l'institut déclare Ragnor ouvrant un portail direction l'institut.

Magnus ne s'habille même pas, il franchit le portail comme ça pied nu et se retrouve plaquer au mur un avant-bras sur sa gorge par une Clary rouge de colère, les yeux embrumés de chagrin.

-Clary souffle Magnus dans une grimace de douleur.

-Tais-toi grogne Clary resserrant sa prise de son avant-bras sur la gorge de Magnus qui grimace mais ne se dégage pas.

-Je sais que vous êtes en colère même si c'est Magnus qui lui a fait du mal, mais il est le seul à le sauver déclare Ragnor haussant le ton pour faire écarter tous le monde.

-On va tout vous expliquer mais Magnus doit aller voir Alexander tout de suite s'empresse de dire Catarina.

Clary relâche Magnus mais elle le regarde un moment et voit l'état dans lequel Magnus se trouve.

-Tu... tu vas le sauver ? Questionne Clary dans un murmure.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu le quitter répond Magnus sur le même ton.

-Je mourrais avec lui s'il ne s'en sort pas, Magnus tu dois le sauver, je veux qu'il soit là... je veux qu'il me tienne la main quand je mettrais mon bébé au monde déclare Clary dans un souffle tremblant mettant la main sur son ventre regardant Magnus dans les yeux le supliant de sauver son meilleur ami.

-Clary ? Souffle Jace s'avançant vers elle.

-Je ne voulais pas te l'annoncer comme ça mais je suis enceinte Jace souffle Clary avec un petit sourire regardant les yeux de son compagnon se remplir de larmes.

Jace refermé ses bras sur Clary pleurant dans son cou.

Magnus sourit et se dirige vers l'infirmerie à grand pas laissant tout le monde derrière lui.

Arriver là-bas, il ouvre la porte doucement et il voit Alexander allonger dans un lit, son visage pâle et brancher à des machines.

-Oh mon amour, mon cœur qu'est-ce que j'ai fait murmure Magnus dans sa main qu'il avait posé sur sa bouche pour étouffer ses sanglots.

Il s'allonge dans le lit le prenant dans ses bras et met le visage de son Omega dans son cou tout en lui parlant espérant qu'il l'entende, qu'il entende ses mots d'excuses, sa demande de pardon, ses mots d'amour et qu'Alexander, son Oméga ressente ses sanglots et ses larmes.


	16. Chapitre 16

Alexander se sent sortir du sommeil, il sent son corps engourdi être serrer dans des bras chauds. Son esprit lourd de confusion, ses yeux sont toujours fermés, il ne veut pas les ouvrir. Il reconnait l'odeur et l'étreinte autour de lui mais pourquoi ? Est-ce que Magnus veux le torturer ? Le faire souffrir encore plus. Il ne devrait pas sentir l'odeur et les bras de l'Alpha. Magnus est censé l'avoir quitté, " _il ne m'aime pas_ " se dit-t-il. Alors pourquoi il entend sa voix à son oreille qui lui dit " _je te demande pardon mon cœur " " je t'aime" " je ne voulais pas te quitter" " je suis là maintenant"._

Pourquoi il entend ça ? C'est de la torture.

Avec cette pensée, il commence à trembler, il entend encore la voix douce mais il la refuse, ça ne peut pas être vrai, il rêve oui il doit rêver mais c'est un supplice, ça fait mal dans sa poitrine. Magnus ne peut pas lui parler comme ça pas après l'avoir quitté, rejeté comme il l'a fait. Gémissant il ne veut plus écouter la voix alors il met ses mains sur ses oreilles pour ne plus entendre. Ses yeux toujours fermés, il se balance gémit pleur supplie la voix d'arrêter.

Magnus tient depuis deux jours son Oméga dans ses bras, il ne sait toujours pas réveiller. Ragnor à lever le sort d'engourdissement mais Alexander ne se réveil pas, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il sent son oméga tremblé, il essaie de lui parler mais il met ses mains sur ses oreilles et le supplie d'arrêter de parler. Magnus pleur à côté de lui, il ne sait pas quoi faire, il lui a parler pendant deux jours, il lui a fait sentir son parfum mais rien Alexander ne se réveil pas. Et là il ne répond pas à Magnus, il s'éloigne encore un peu plus.

Magnus n'en peut plus, il ne sait plus quoi faire, il a tout fait, parler, le garder dans ses bras mais son oméga le refuse, il ne peut pas l'aider, il n'y a rien qu'il ne puisse faire pour le sauver. Non ça ne peut pas être la fin, il ne permettra pas ça. Il doit y avoir quelques choses pour faire revenir son oméga prêt de lui. _Mais quoi ? Par Lilith !_

Magnus sort de l'infirmerie un pas lasse et abattu, c'est le lendemain ou Alexander s'est réveillé. Il a regardé sa nuque, la morsure est toujours là mais il ne veut toujours pas de lui. Il est sûr que son oméga intérieur ne le rejette plus, qu'il n'est pas éteint pour son Alpha mais c'est plutôt Alexander qui ne veut plus de lui. Il ne sait vraiment pas quoi faire. Alexander est complétement réveillé mais il ne lui parle pas, il ne le regarde même pas. Il n'a plus d'autre choix que de sortir de l'infirmerie ne supportant plus cette situation. Le silence entre eux remplit de douleur, de culpabilité, de remords est trop pour Magnus. C'est trop à un point qu'il a envie de crier, de crier toute sa colère, sa tristesse, sa frustration et surtout de crier à Alexander qu'il lui parle même si c'est pour lui crier dessus, pour l'insulter mais " _Par Lilith Parle-moi_ ". Il se retrouve dans l'OP complétement perdu, il est rejoint par Jace et Simon ainsi que Clary et Isabelle.

-Magnus ? appel Isabelle le faisant sursauter.

-Je ne sais plus quoi faire souffle Magnus les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

-Ne baisse pas le bras souffle Isabelle qui ne sait plus quoi faire non plus.

-Il ne veux pas me regarder, ni me parler, je... mais ne finit pas sursautant à l'éclat de voix derrière lui.

-Bane ! tu vas retourner à l'infirmerie cri une voix derrière lui.

-Il ne veux plus de moi cri Magnus en retour se retournant et regardant Maryse dans les yeux.

-Tu l'as voulu ! c'est toi qui as fait ça ! c'est toi...tu... tu as fait ça à mon fils hurle Maryse ses yeux remplit de colère, de tristesse.

-Je sais, je n'avais pas le choix murmure Magnus se reculant face à la colère de Maryse, face à la colère d'une mère blessée et brisée.

-Tu avais le choix, pourquoi tu n'as pas parler de tout ça a quelqu'un ? Tu as pris cette décision seul, on aurait pu trouver une solution ensemble comme une famille déclare Maryse la voix rauque et brisé retenant ses larmes.

-Je... je n'ai pas réfléchi, la seule chose que je voulais c'était de le garder en sécurité répond Magnus ses épaules tremblantes de sanglots.

-On aurait pu trouver une solution ensemble et éviter tout ça souffle Maryse avant de se retourner et se diriger vers l'infirmerie.

Arrivée à l'infirmerie, Maryse s'avance pour retrouver son fils recroquevillé pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

-Oh mon bébé souffle Maryse en le prenant dans ses bras.

-J'ai entendu maman c'est vrai il l'a fait pour me protéger ? pleure Alexander se recroquevillant encore plus dans les bras de sa mère.

-Oui souffle Maryse se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer avec son fils.

-Pourquoi il a fait ça ? questionne Alexander en reniflant.

-Il l'a fait par amour, il l'a fait parce qu'il ne voulait pas te voir blessé ou pire chuchote Maryse sa main caressant les cheveux de son fils.

-Pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit ? questionne Alexander se redressant un peu tout en essuyant ses larmes avec ses mains tremblantes encore fatigué de tout ça.

-Pour te protéger, j'aurais aimé comme toi qu'il nous en parle, on aurait trouvé une solution et t'éviter tout ce mal dit Maryse ses yeux flous regardant ceux de son fils.

-Je ne sais plus quoi penser avoue Alexander.

-Repose-toi, la nuit porte conseil mon bébé souffle Maryse.

-Bébé ? je suis un peu trop grand pour ça s'amuse Alexander avec un petit sourire.

-Mais tu seras toujours mon bébé répond Maryse avec un petit gloussement.

Reprenant son sérieux, Alexander veut parler à sa mère. Cette discussion, il l'avait repoussée mais maintenant il est temps.

-Je lui ai menti enfin je ne lui ai pas dit toute la vérité sur moi et j'ai menti à tout le monde avoue Alexander n'osant pas regarder sa mère.

-Que veux-tu dire ? questionne doucement Maryse.

-Je... je suis immortel, je l'ai caché à tout le monde annonce Alexander.

-Oh ! souffle Maryse.

-Ne m'en veux pas, je ne peux pas aller contre ça fait partie de moi débite Alexander dans un gémissement.

-Je le sais et je ne t'en veux pas, tu n'y es pour rien et on aura tout le temps d'en discuter quand tu iras mieux mais je te connais, derrière tout ça il y a autre chose n'est-ce pas ? questionne doucement Maryse.

-Oui murmure Alexander rencontrant les yeux de sa mère.

-Tu as peur que Magnus ne veuille pas avoir une vie immortelle avec toi conclut Maryse ce n'est pas une question mais un simple constat, elle connait son fils, elle peut lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

-Oui et je me dis que ça serait mieux si ça se finit ici avant de vivre une vie avec lui qu'il ne veut pas souffle Alexander ses yeux larmoyants.

-Ne dit pas ça, je suis sûr qu'il veut cette vie avec toi crois-moi il t'aime et il misérable, il ne s'en remet pas de ce qu'il t'a fait subir et même s'il a fait cette chose stupide qui a failli te tuer, il l'a fait parce qu'il t'aime, il ne savait pas les conséquences comme nous tous explique Maryse.

Alexander ne répond pas, il s'allonge sur le lit et s'endort s'en qu'il ne rende compte sous les yeux brillants de Maryse qui l'embrasse sur le front avant de sortir de l'infirmerie. Elle ferme la porte pour trouver Magnus assis par terre les genoux contre sa poitrine entouré de ses bras regardant devant lui comme perdu dans ses pensées.

Maryse s'agenouille devant lui rencontrant ses yeux, Magnus secoue la tête pour finir par éclater en sanglot déchirant dans les bras de Maryse.

Le lendemain matin Alexander se réveil avec Magnus couché à côté de lui, sa main dans la sienne. Il regarde Magnus dormir un moment respire son odeur. Il ne sait pas quoi faire a vrai dire, il veut tout oublier mais il ne peut pas. Les mots de Magnus même si maintenant il le sait n'était pas vrai, il ne peut pas les oublier. Comment les oublié ? Reprendre la avant que John et Gustave n'arrivent et sèment le chaos, c'est impossible. Il faut qu'ils se parlent et ça honnêtement et sans filtres. Il sait que son oméga intérieur s'est rétabli et veux son Alpha mais il ne peut pas revenir là où ils étaient avant sans avoir une bonne discussion.

Il attend que son Alpha se réveil tout en réfléchissant.

Magnus se réveil doucement, il a senti Alexander se réveillé mais l'a laissé tranquille, la respiration calme, sa main dans celle d'Alexander l'apaise. Il commence à caresser le dos de la main d'Alexander avec son pouce faisant tourner la tête d'Alexander vers lui. Ils se regardent un moment sans rien dire juste en se regardant dans les yeux.

-On devrait parler chuchote Alexander sa voix rauque de sommeil.

-Oui murmure Magnus avec un hochement de tête.

-Mais pas ici, ni au Loft demande Alexander.

-J'ai une petite maison dans une petite ville française on peut y aller, si ça te va ? propose Magnus.

-D'accord souffle Alexander avant de se lever se doucher et prévenir sa famille.

C'est comme ça, qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux sur une petite ville française de l'ile corse. Magnus usant de sa magie pour la nettoyer et invoquer de la nourriture pour leur séjour. Sa famille à laisser partir Alexander pour quelques jours, la situation expliquer, il avait demandé deux ou trois jours pour qu'il puisse parler sans être déranger et les appeler que s'il y avait un problème urgent.

-Je te fais visiter ? propose Magnus rejoignant Alexander qui regarder la vue sur le pas de porte regardant les vagues s'écrasait sur les rochers.

-Humm accepte Alexander se retournant vers Magnus prenant sa main tendue entrelaçant leurs doigts.

La maison est certes petite mais accueillante et chaleureuse. La décoration est dépassée, Magnus n'y a pas mis les pieds depuis qu'il l'a acheté pour rendre service à son propriétaire en manque d'argent, un banal qui avait tout perdu aux jeux alors il l'a aidé en lui rachetant mais le laissant y vivre jusqu'à son décès il y a plus d'un siècle. Il n'était jamais revenu depuis.

Magnus a juste changé le salon pour qu'il soit plus confortable en invoquant un canapé simple et des fauteuils avant de s'y installer tout deux.

-Comme je te l'ai dit, on doit parler et je veux te parler avec sincérité et je m'excuse si mes mots te blessent mais je pense que c'est nécessaire annonce Alexander regardant Magnus hoché la tête et se mord la lèvre nerveusement.

-Je n'ai jamais ressenti autant de douleur face à tes mots, toute cette cruauté dans tes yeux quand tu me les a craché aux visages, tu aurais pu me frapper de toutes tes forces ça aurait eu le même effet. Le pire c'est que je me suis senti naïf de ne pas avoir vu que tu te jouais de moi, j'ai pensé à nous quand on a fait l'amour ou pendant ma chaleur, je me suis dit et bien Bane mérite un oscar mais après je me suis senti affligé, engourdit, j'avais juste envie de me nicher dans mon nid mais quand j'ai découvert que tu me l'avais renvoyé sans même en prendre soin c'est là que je me suis rendu compte que c'était finit. C'est là que mon oméga intérieur a commencé à s'éteindre pour toi avoue Alexander essuyant ses larmes avec ses mains tremblantes soufflant un coup avant de continuer tout en détournant les yeux de Magnus qui s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même et écouter Alexander en reniflant.

-Je t'ai menti, je ne t'ai pas dit toute la vérité sur moi sur quelque chose d'important et sur l'impact que ce mensonge peut avoir sur notre relation. Je pense que je ne te l'ai pas dit par peur que tu ne veuilles pas de ça et que tu ne veuilles plus de moi avoue doucement Alexander faisant signe à Magnus de ne pas l'arrêter quand celui-ci ouvre la bouche

-Laisse-moi finir sinon je n'y arriverai pas murmure Alexander avant de continuer toujours sans regarder Magnus ses yeux ancrés sur un point fixe du mur devant lui.

-Je suis immortel annonce Alexander en fermant les yeux un poids de moins sur ses épaules mais le cœur lourd quand il rencontre le silence.

-Alex... Alexander Oh Par Lilith pourquoi ? pourquoi tu me l'as caché ? murmure Magnus sa voix rauque, ses yeux rouges et gonflés.

-Tu m'as dit que tu n'as jamais voulu de compagnon mais que tu voulais une famille, comment veux-tu que je réagisse quand j'ai su que tu as rejeté tous tes amants et amantes quand il voulait plus. Comment veux-tu que je réagisse ? demande durement Alexander.

-Je... je ne sais pas. Je n'en sais rien souffle Magnus passant ses mains dans ses cheveux complétement perdu.

-Qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi ? avant de savoir que je suis immortel ? Un autre coup d'un soir ? une parenthèse dans ta longue vie, dis-moi ? questionne Alexander.

-Je te vois comme l'amour de ma vie, l'idée de te voir mourir me rend malade, l'idée de te perdre, vivre ta mort, je ne peux pas, je ne voulais pas y penser. Je voulais juste vivre chaque moment avec toi jusqu'à la fin. Je t'aurais donné tout ce que tu voulais pour que tu sois heureux et que tu aies la vie que tu voulais. Si tu voulais des enfants, je te l'aurais donné. Si tu voulais te marier, je te l'aurais donné. Je t'aime tellement, j'aurais tout fait et non tu n'es pas une parenthèse, a ta mort je t'aurais suivi, je n'aurai pas pu aimer quelqu'un d'autre avoue Magnus en lui prenant la main avant de continuer dans un murmure

-Ecoute je comprends que tu ne me l'as pas dit et je peux imaginer que tu souffres de tout ça, une vie immortelle, une vie éternelle a la passer avec la même personne peut sembler déroutant mais je la veux, je veux passer l'éternité avec toi mon ange avoue Magnus en le faisant regarder dans les yeux.

-Je le veux aussi, j'ai toujours voulu ça avec toi chuchote Alexander les yeux brillants.

Un moment après Alexander se retrouve niché dans la poitrine de son Alpha, son ronronnement raisonnant dans toute la pièce silencieuse, ils ne se sont pas embrassés mais l'envie les gagne tous les deux mais Magnus veut finir cette conversation tout en gardant son Oméga dans ses bras il commence à parler doucement.

-J'ai pris une mauvaise décision, je ne savais pas que je te tué en te rejetant, quand je suis rentré au loft tout ce que je voulais c'était me terré alors je suis allé dans ton nid mais il n'était plus là, ils l'avaient déjà renvoyé, j'ai cru qu'il s'en était débarrassé qu'il l'avait détruit. J'ai essayé pendant plusieurs jours de trouver une solution pour arrêter tout ça et j'en ai trouvé aucune jusqu'à ce que Ragnor vienne me sauver avec Catarina et Tessa explique doucement Magnus.

-Ou sont-t-ils ? Questionne dans un marmonnement Alexander toujours niché sur la poitrine de son Alpha.

-Catarina leur a offert un petit voyage dans les limbes, je ne savais pas qu'elle pouvait être si diabolique ricane doucement Magnus gagnant un petit gloussement d'Alexander.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait du mal, je suis désolé que tu aies subit tout ça par ma faute murmure Magnus dans les cheveux de son Oméga.

-Je suis désolé aussi de n'avoir pas vu que tu étais en danger toi aussi, j'étais aveuglé par la douleur, tous ce que je voyais c'était toi qui me faisais du mal, je n'ai pas vu leurs jeux déclare Alexander se relevant un peu pour regarder son Alpha en se mordant la lèvre de culpabilité.

-Ne te sent pas coupable mon cœur, tu n'aurais pas pu le voir, j'ai tout fait pour que tu ne vois pas ce qu'ils faisaient souffle Magnus en caressant la joue de son oméga qui porte sa main à son cou se rappelant que son collier n'était plus là. Ses yeux s'embrument de larmes en un instant.

-Oh mon cœur ! je suis désolé je t'en aurais un autre promet Magnus en le prenant dans ses bras.

Leurs estomacs se faisant connaitre en même temps, ils se reculent pour se regarder et de rire doucement, Ils se calment tout en regardant les lèvres l'un de l'autre avec envie, Magnus se penche et Alexander réduit l'espace entre deux partageant un baiser affamé très langoureux voir sensuel les faisant haleter et gémir tous les deux. S'en aller trop loin, ils se séparent pour se regarder avant de se sourire. Ils finissent par sortir et aller manger dans un restaurant local pour finir la soirée avec une ballade, Magnus lui faisant visiter un peu l'île avant de rentrer pour dormir. Ils partagent une nuit remplit de discussions, de rires, de baisers affamés. Ils s'endorment au petit matin avec le lever du soleil. Alexander, son dos niché dans la chaleur du torse de son Alpha.


	17. Chapitre 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\ SCÉNES SEXE ALEXANDER&MAGNUS/!\
> 
> /!\ SCÉNES SEXE NAIADE&MAGNUS/!\
> 
> BONNE LECTURE.

**PDV JACE**

Mon frère est parti ce matin avec Magnus pour se retrouver. On a les coordonnées au cas où. J'ai dû faire un effort monstrueux pour ne pas m'en prendre à l'Alpha après toute cette histoire. Mon frère a failli mourir, le pire c'est qu'on ne pouvait pas l'aider, aucunes runes, ni la magie pouvait soigner son mal sauf Magnus le pouvait. Je ne lui pas encore annoncé que j'allais être papa, j'espère que Magnus gardera ce secret jusqu'à ce que Clary et moi nous lui annoncions, tout le monde est au courant bien-sûr, ils sont heureux pour nous. Maryse et Robert sont heureux d'être grands-parents mais nous avaient taquiner qu'un enfant hors mariage n'était pas très conventionnel. Mais dans un avenir proche on va changer ça, je compte bien demander à Clary de m'épousé et que l'on se marie avant la naissance du bébé. Alexander va être fou, il sera heureux pour nous j'en suis sûr, il a toujours voulu le meilleur pour nous, pour tout le monde. Il est tellement protecteur que je doute qu'il lâche Clary pendant toute sa grossesse qui commence à agir sur son corps d'ailleurs, nausée matinale, sautes d'humeurs…. On n'a pas encore parler si on veut élever notre enfant ici à l'institut. À vrai dire, je ne me vois pas l'élever ici. Peut-être qu'on pourrait trouver notre petit chez nous ici à New-York, on va devoir en discuter.

-Penses-tu que ça va aller pour eux ? Me demande Clary qui sort de la salle de bain après sa douche.

-Je l'espère sincèrement pour eux et puis c'est un événement qu'ils n'ont pas créer d'eux-mêmes ! je lui réponds tout en la regardant mettre ses vêtements de nuit.

-Oui je sais ! mais j'espère qu'Alexander fera la part des choses me dit-elle avec un visage inquiet.

-Ouais, mais il a été terriblement blessé par tout ça soufflais-je en lui tendant la main pour qu'elle me rejoigne au lit.

-Ouais les mots blessent plus que les coups murmure-t-elle.

Je ne réponds pas, je ne fais que fredonner d'accord avec ça et elle se blottît dans mes bras, elle s'endort instantanément me faisant doucement rire, je sombre aussi dans le sommeil, la suivant de prêt.

**FIN DU PDV**

Le lendemain de leur discussion, Alexander se réveil tout chaud et confortable, la chaleur dans son dos le fait ronronner, se redressant un peu il jette un coup d'œil à son téléphone qui est posé sur la table de chevet. Aucun message, aucun appel, bonne nouvelle. Il est déjà tard, ils se sont endormis au petit-matin, normal que ce soit déjà le début d'après-midi. Il se reniche dans les bras de son Alpha toujours un peu fatigué mais ayant d'autres idées en tête, il en a besoin sa fait partie du processus pour se retrouver entièrement et laissé toute cette histoire derrière eux. Alors il va réveiller son Alpha avec un petit roulement de hanches pour attiser le désir de son Alpha qui a cet instant est appuyé contre ses fesses.

**PDV MAGNUS**

Réveillé par une secousse de plaisir dans mon entre jambe, je suis sorti du sommeil par un désir ardent, un merveilleux parfum rencontre mes narines, mon sexe durci rapidement, je ne peux qu'appuyer plus fort mon entre jambe pour soulager la pression.

Je ne peux taire un gémissement sortir de ma bouche, mon sexe dur pressé contre ses fesses, sa main qui tient fermement ma cuisse pour me presser plus prêt et me garder contre lui accélèrent ma respiration déjà saccadée. Mais je veux être sûr de ce qu'il veut.

-Alexander je gémis piteusement contre sa nuque alors qu'il roule des hanches contre mon sexe le faisant glisser entre ses fesses toujours vêtues de son caleçon, je peux sentir l'humidité dû à son lubrifiant naturel.

-Continue s'il te plait gémit-t-il lui aussi.

-Tu es sur mon cœur, je ne veux pas te pousser lui murmurais-je en me redressant un peu pour le regarder.

-J'en ai envie, j'ai envie de toi Alpha me répond-t-il de la même manière, voyant mon hésitation, il me murmure un " _j'en suis sûr s'il te plait Alpha_ ".

C'est tout ce qu'il me faut pour claquer des doigts et pour nous mettre nu, son parfum de sa lubrifaction naturel me remplit le nez me faisant grogner, mon sexe glissant entre ses fesses se lubrifiant en même temps. _Oh Par Lilith que c'est bon_ !

Je me décale un peu pour passer ma main entre nous glissant deux doigts dans son antre pour le préparer à m'accueillir. On reste sur le côté, je sais qu'il apprécie cette position. Je le taquine avec mes doigts quelques minutes écoutant ses gémissements et ses supplications. Je ne tiens plus et retire mes doigts pour le pénétrer doucement tout en relevant sa jambe la tenant par son genou.

-Alpha cri-t-il de plaisir tout en agrippant mon poignet en tournant la tête me donnant un baiser haletant et passionné.

-Oh gémit-il d'une voix rauque contre ma bouche quand je commence mes coups de reins, ça ne va pas durer longtemps après quelques coups de reins fiévreux, la jouissance monte en moi très vite, il est déjà là aussi avec moi.

Je me relève un peu pour l'appuyer contre le matelas se retrouvant à demi sur le ventre, me drapant dans son dos, prenant son genou et le remontant vers sa poitrine tout en plantant le mien dans le matelas, mes coups de reins se font de plus en plus puissants, je ne peux plus me retenir, j'écoute ses cris de plaisir, je sens ses tremblements, son antre se convulsant sur mon sexe le serrant encore plus. Avec un cri rauque contre sa nuque, je jouis en lui. Il me suit en quelques secondes, ma main glissant pour l'aider à traverser son orgasme tout en bougeant mes hanches doucement faisant durer mon orgasme et le sien, il pleurniche et sanglote, ma bouche suçant la morsure d'accouplement en même temps.

Je me retire doucement toujours draper dans son dos, je me décale quand il bouge pour nicher son nez dans mon cou respirant essoufflé contre mon cou. Je reprends mon souffle, je lève la main pour claquer des doigts pour nous nettoyer mais il m'arrête et me regarde avec espièglerie avant de se lever pour devenir Naïade, se tenant nu devant moi, me mordant la lèvre, je la regarde se retourner. Mes yeux descendent sur sa cambrure de reins, ses hanches pulpeuses, ses fesses et ses longues jambes que je verrai bien enroulés autour de mes hanches à cet instant.

-Une douche ça te dit ? questionne-t-elle tout en jouant des sourcils me faisant exploser de rire on a eu la même idée apparemment.

-Insatiable dis-je en sautant du lit.

-C'est ta faute me dit-elle avec un petit sourire avant d'aller dans la salle de bain, je la suis de prêt.

-Tu m'en vois flatté chuchotais-je me callant dans son dos, mes mains sur ses hanches.

-Quelle égo surdimensionné murmure-t-elle avec un petit rire cambrant ses reins rencontrant mon entre jambe me faisant grogner.

Je ris doucement avec elle avant de refermer ma bouche en dessous de son oreille, laissant une marque, elle gémit délicieusement mon nom.

L'eau chaude coulant sur nous augmente la chaleur de la douche, elle se retourne passant ses bras autour de mon cou me regardant profondément et avec intensité me coupant le souffle. Elle baisse la tête et m'embrasse le torse, avant qu'elle ne s'agenouille devant moi me faisant haleter, elle embrasse et lèche mon ventre, mes muscles tremblent sous sa langue avant de sentir sa bouche sur mon sexe.

-Naïade ... haletais-je baissant les yeux pour rencontrer ses yeux rose violine qui brillent de luxure.

-J'en ai envie me souffle-t-elle sans me lâcher des yeux.

Ne me laissant pas le temps de répondre, elle prend mon sexe en bouche, je gémis son nom même si on a déjà fait l'amour, jamais on n'avait passé cette étape ensemble. Avec Alexander oui, on a déjà fait ça, se faire plaisir comme ça mais avec Naïade jamais. Et c'est toujours un sentiment, un plaisir exaltant et dévastateur.

-Merde criais-je de plaisir quand mon sexe touche le fond de sa gorge.

Ma main dans ses cheveux, l'autre me tient appuyé contre la douche, mes jambes tremblent, je roule des hanches, elle me laisse faire en plaçant ses mains sur mes cuisses après un moment, je n'en peux déjà plus, je la relève sous son incompréhension.

-J'ai envie de toi murmurais-je contre sa bouche.

Elle relit nos bouches, sa jambe remontant ma hanche, je l'attrape sous sa cuisse et l'autre jambe suit le mouvement. J'appui son dos contre le carrelage de la douche, ma bouche dans son cou, je la pénètre d'un coup de rein, m'extasiant de son cri de plaisir. Ses jambes se resserrant autour de mes hanches, ma bouche glisse pour aller prendre un mamelon en bouche que je mordille et suce fort. Ses hanches bougent m'incitant à bouger.

Nos gémissements, ses cris de plaisir font écho dans la douche accrocher à mon cou, mes mains la soutenant sous ses fesses. Le rythme de mes coups de reins est lent et langoureux elle aime ça je le sais elle aime quand c'est doux et lent la faisant jouir plusieurs fois. Avec Alexander c'est plus passionné et fiévreux.

-Alpha gémis-t-elle me prévenant qu'elle va jouir encore une fois laissant sa main glisser entre nous pour se caresser.

-Moi aussi je réponds dans un gémissement rauque regardant sa main descendre cette vision agit sur moi comme un aphrodisiaque.

Elle cri de jouissance rejetant la tête en arrière, je jouis en elle un instant plus tard dans un grognement, mes jambes tremblent, mon corps est pris de soubresaut. Mon cœur battant la chamade comme le sien, elle vient se nicher dans mon cou en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

On se douche tous les deux, laver ses longs cheveux c'est dingue c'est une chose que j'ai voulu faire depuis un moment déjà et elle me laisse faire avec plaisir. Naïade reprend sa forme après qu'elle m'a dit un _je t'aime_ et un sourire que je lui rends tendrement. On finit notre douche avec Alexander se lavant mutuellement sans être indécent.

Ils sont rentrés à New-York au bout de trois jours, Alexander se retrouve à l'institut après que son Alpha l'a déposé. Ils avaient discuté et Magnus voulait enlever toutes traces des sorciers dans le loft. Il voulait que son Oméga rentre dans le loft et se sente à nouveau chez lui et surtout en sécurité. Et vrai dire, son Alpha avait des courses à faire, un nouveau collier et le nécessaire pour créer un nouveau nid, l'ancien avait était détruit et Alexander en avait besoin d'un autre, en espérant qu'il puisse changer et s'adapter à un nouveau nid.

Il rentre dans l'institut pour être accueilli par une tornade de cheveux bruns et roux le faisant presque tomber mais heureux de les retrouvé. Elles le relâche avec des grand sourire, elles veulent savoir comment sa c'est passé avec son Alpha.

-Tout va bien on a beaucoup discuté sur tout ça, tout a était mis à plat et on va bien explique Alexander avant de grimacer devant les cris de joie d'Isabelle et de Clary.

-Vient on doit te parler avec Jace demande Clary avec sérieux.

-D'accord accepte Alexander un peu anxieux.

Clary l'emmène dans la serre Jace les suivant. Elle fait asseoir Alexander sur un banc et s'agenouille devant lui, Jace se place derrière elle debout avec une main caressante l'épaule de Clary.

-On a quelque chose à t'annoncer, je l'ai appris quand tu étais endormi commence Clary en regardant son meilleur ami dans les yeux dont ils sont remplis d'inquiétude, ses yeux allant de Clary à Jace avec inquiétude.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demande Alexander sérieusement inquiet.

-Je suis enceinte annonce Clary.

Alexander la regarde ouvrant la bouche avant de la refermer, ses yeux écarquillés vont sur Jace qui confirme avec un hochement de tête et un sourire radieux. Alexander se penche et referme ses mains sur les joues de Clary et il veut lui dire quelques choses mais il ne peut pas, il commence à pleurer tout en riant, il est tellement heureux pour eux. Il se lève et la prend dans ses bras, la faisant tourner avant de la reposer et de prendre son frère dans ses bras. Clary rejoint le câlin refermant ses bras sur les deux hommes les plus important de sa vie.

Du côté de Magnus, il rentre au loft en fin de matinée après les courses qu'il a fait de manière traditionnelle prenant le temps de tout bien choisir pour le nouveau collier et le nid. La première chose qu'il fait c'est de changer les serrures et de remettre et renforcé ses protections autour du loft. Ensuite, il claque des doigts et fait peau neuve, tous les meubles, tapis, canapé et les fauteuils sont envoyés dans un garde meuble attendant qu'il puisse réfléchir à quoi en faire. Mais il sait une chose il n'en veut plus ici. Il garde juste ses objets de valeurs, ses biens qu'il a acquis au fil des siècles. Il fait de même dans toutes les pièces sauf son bureau, ils n'y sont jamais entrés.

Au bout d'une bonne heure, le loft est complétement changé. La décoration refaite, il se sent mieux, il manque juste l'odeur de son oméga partout dans le loft et tout sera parfait. La chambre d'ami ou le nid d'Alexander était, a été vidé aussi mais Magnus n'y ajoute aucuns meubles. Il va attendre son oméga et décidé avec lui, il laisse dans le couloir devant la porte, le nécessaire pour un nouveau nid. Il laisse à Alexander le choix d'avoir son nid ici dans cette chambre ou ailleurs.

Avec un souffle fatigué, il s'assied dans un fauteuil, il a usé beaucoup de magie mais il en est content. Il sursaute quand le président vient quémander des caresses, tout en le caressant, il sent ses yeux se fermés.

Il a dû s'endormir, il sursaute quand la sonnette du loft retentit. Fronçant les sourcils, il se dirige vers la porte et ouvre avec prudence sur son oméga qui fait une moue.

-Ma clé ne fonctionne plus déclare Alexander agitant la clé devant Magnus qui grogne de sa stupidité, il change les serrures mais ne pense pas que son Oméga n'a pas les bonnes clés.

-J'ai changé la serrure, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pensé que tu n'avais plus les bonnes clés grogne Magnus ouvrant la porte largement claquant des doigts pour remettre à son Oméga les bonnes clés. Alexander prend les clés et embrasse son Alpha avec impatience qui lui rend avec le même empressement.

-Waouh tu ne plaisantais pas quand tu disais que tu ne voulais plus aucunes traces rit doucement Alexander en se redressant avant de s'avancer dans le loft nouvellement changé.

-Je ne plaisante jamais tu le sais glousse Magnus lui laissant le temps de redécouvrir le loft.

-C'est beau s'extase Alexander en regardant partout autour de lui.

-Vient ! je vais te faire revisiter invite Magnus en lui tendant la main.

Ils se retrouvant à errer dans le loft, à le redécouvrir, Alexander est impressionné mais inquiet son Alpha a dû beaucoup user de sa magie. Mais n'a pas le temps de faire part de son inquiétude, qu'il se retrouve devant la porte de la chambre d'ami où se trouvé son nid.

-Je l'ai vidé, mais il n'y a aucun meuble, je voulais savoir avant ce que tu voulais faire explique Magnus

-Tu as bien fait Alpha parce que je ne sais pas ce que je veux déclare doucement Alexander se mordant la lèvre nerveusement tout en regardant la porte fermée.

Il ne sait vraiment pas, s'il veut que son nid soit de nouveau ici dans cette pièce, il n'a plus l'impression de le vouloir. Il ne ressent plus l'envie comme la première fois de l'avoir ici dans cette pièce isolée de tout. Au début, il voulait la tranquillité pour nicher mais le sentiment à changer, maintenant il veut une pièce ou son Alpha peut avoir un œil sur lui et il veut voir son Alpha à côté de lui quand il niche.

-Je ne veux plus nicher ici souffle Alexander se rapprochant de son Alpha qui l'accueil dans ses bras.

-Ou veux-tu ton nid ? Est-ce que tu as besoin de temps pour y réfléchir ? Demande doucement Magnus tout en caressant tendrement le dos de son Oméga.

-Quelque part ou tu peux me regarder nicher et moi je peux te regarder aussi demande Alexander se redressant pour regarder son Alpha réfléchir.

-Mon bureau, c'est le meilleur endroit déclare Magnus entrainant son Oméga à sa suite.

-Tu peux y réfléchir mon cœur souffle Magnus en ouvrant son bureau y entrant.

Alexander regarde le bureau faisant le tour doucement et hoche la tête envers son Alpha sa décision est prise, il va nicher ici.

-Ici déclare simplement Alexander en pointant l'espace vide entre le mur et le bureau de Magnus.

-Ne bouge pas ! je vais chercher le nécessaire souffle Magnus avant de sortit de son bureau.

Il revient assez vite et donne à Alexander tout ce qu'il avait acheté pour le nouveau nid, il regarde Alexander faire son nid avec un sourire comme la première fois ce cou ci il n'attend pas que son Oméga lu demande sa chemise il l'enlève rapidement et lui donne. Le nid fait Alexander se relève et va dans les bras de son Alpha lui soufflant un " _merci_ " dans son cou. Magnus le fait reculer un peu et sans un mot, il claque des doigts faisant apparaître le nouveau collier, écoutant l'halètement de son Oméga et le regarde dans les yeux qui sont remplit de larmes.

-Ne pleure pas mon cœur murmure Magnus en passant le collier a son Oméga qui lève sa main pour caresser affectueusement le nouveau collier, il est beau et discret, il est noir avec un M argenté et gravé au milieu mais c'est discret. Il se blottit dans les bras de son Alpha le remerciant encore. Se soufflant un _je_ _t'aime_ avant de partager un tendre baiser. Alexander se retrouve dans son nid quelques minutes plus-tard tout en ronronnant sous les yeux de son Alpha qui est assis derrière son bureau préparant des potions pour ses clients.

Magnus regarde son oméga niché, son Oméga est heureux c'est tout ce qui compte pour lui. Il se rend compte que tout aurait pu s'arrêter de sa faute et que tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu est enfin arrivé, son compagnon est immortel. Ils vont passer l'éternité ensemble. Une éternité pour construire une famille.


	18. Chapitre 18

Alexander réfléchit depuis quelques jours maintenant depuis son retour, à la fameuse question comment annoncé à sa famille et ses meilleurs amis qu'il est immortel ? Il repousse cette discussion depuis trop longtemps maintenant. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait avoir sa mère la Nymphe avec lui, il pense souvent à elle, il se demande si elle a réussi a retrouvé son peuple et surtout si elles l'ont accueilli malgré qu'elle fût banni de son propre peuple.

Alexander est appelé dans le bureau de ses parents après la réunion du monde obscur à laquelle il assister avec ses parents. Il est suivi de son équipe et de son Alpha. Les autres représentants était repartis. Robert s'assied derrière son bureau Maryse debout à ses côtés une main sur l'épaule de son mari avec un raclement de gorge Robert prend la parole.

-Après le procès Aldertree, Branwell et Malachie comme vous le savez se sont enfui commence Robert.

-Alors avec ses trois membres absents, l'enclave nous a demander de la rejoindre, on doit quitter notre poste ici en tant que directeur annonce à son tour Maryse.

-D'ailleurs on ne sait pas pourquoi ils se sont enfuis ? questionne Magnus en regardant Maryse et Robert mais c'est Alexander qui répond à la question dans un souffle.

-Jamais ils n'accepteront un faible oméga, ni un ShadowHunters hybride qui salit le sang de l'ange à côté d'eux souffle Alexander ne rencontrant les yeux de personnes.

-Mais qui va reprendre la direction de l'institut ? Questionne Isabelle les sourcils froncés.

-Alexander a été préposé au poste, si il le veut, c'est à lui ! annonce Robert en regardant Alexander haleté, les yeux écarquillés d'incrédulité.

-Waouh félicitation mon frère souffle Jace avec un sourire de fierté.

-Attendez ! vous avez oublié que je suis un Omega, jamais je ne serai respecté et si je dois donner une commande, aucun Alpha ne m'obéiras ou encore si un Alpha me commande comment je fais ? Questionne Alexander en regardant ses parents.

-Tu es plus fort que ça ! Tu arriveras à te faire respecter, Oméga ou pas déclare férocement Isabelle.

-Tu as la force de résister aux commandes Alpha renchérit Jace.

-C'est vrai mais je ne peux donner d'ordres déclare Alexander croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-Excuse-moi à l'avance tout le monde pour ce que je vais faire annonce Robert en se levant ayant une intuition.

-SUR VOS GENOUX commande Robert son ton Alpha complet.

Tombant tous à genoux sauf Magnus qui surmonte mais incline fortement la tête de soumission envers Robert. Alexander tremble mais résiste tout en déglutissant mais reste debout la tête haute, ses yeux dans ceux de son père.

-Papa gémit Isabelle en se relevant suivi des autres.

-Désolé mais il fallait que je prouve un point mais ce n'est pas finit dit Robert lançant un regard d'excuses à tout le monde.

-Quoi ? Questionne Jace dans un souffle.

-Alexander a ton tour invite Robert en se préparant à la commande.

-Papa je ne comprends pas ? demande Alexander les sourcils froncés.

-Fais le fils ! fais-moi confiance demande Robert.

Avec hésitation Alexander fait confiance à son père et exécute sa demande.

-SUR VOS GENOUX commande Alexander dans un rugissement.

Tout le monde tombe à genoux même Magnus qui souffle dans un murmure " _oh par Lilith_ " quand ses genoux rencontrent le sol, ses épaules lourdes dû à la puissance de la commande, il n'a pas pu résister à obéir. Même s'il l'aurait voulu, il n'aurait pas pu. Mais il est fier d'obéir à son Oméga, c'est le seul jusqu'à maintenant qui a réussi à le commander et c'est puissant et écrasant, cette simple commande montre que son oméga est exceptionnel.

-Comment est-ce possible ? Demande incrédule Alexander aidant son Alpha à se relever avant d'aider Isabelle, Robert se relève et aide Maryse à son tour.

-Par l'ange c'était puissant halète Jace en se relevant sur des jambes tremblantes aidé d'Isabelle.

-Pourquoi ? je suis un Omega ! Je ne devrais pas pouvoir commander des alphas dit Alexander toujours incrédule.

-La preuve que oui, tu es un être exceptionnel, le fait que tu résiste à une commande Alpha le prouve déclare Maryse en regardant son fils avec fierté.

-Comment as-tu su que je pouvais faire ça ? questionne Alexander regardant son père qui le regarde avec une fierté a peine cacher.

-L'instinct déclare Robert avec un haussement d'épaules.

-Alors on t'appel Monsieur le Directeur maintenant ? Demande Isabelle dans un gloussement.

-Je crois que oui glousse Alexander avant de recevoir les félicitations de tout le monde. Et un baiser langoureux de son Alpha.

-Jace tu peux aller chercher Clary, j'ai quelques choses dont je dois parler à tout le monde pendant que j'en ai le courage demande Alexander.

-Bien-sûr je vais la chercher accepte Jace avec un léger regard d'incompréhension mais sort du bureau pour aller chercher Clary qui était parti s'allonger pour une sieste sous l'ordre d'Alexander. Sa mère et Magnus le regardent de compréhension sachant de quoi il veut parler.

-Ça va aller mon ange ? demande Magnus dans un murmure à l'oreille de son oméga

-Il le faut, j'ai attendu assez longtemps répond Alexander de la même manière.

-J'espère que tu as une bonne raison de me réveiller de ma sieste que tu as toi-même demander grommelle Clary en allant tout de même dans les bras de son meilleur ami.

-Je suis désolé mais il faut que je dise quelque chose d'important a tout le monde s'excuse Alexander caressant le dos de Clary.

Tout le monde s'assied autour de la petite table basse du bureau. Alexander reste debout son Alpha assis sur un accoudoir.

-Je vous ai menti, je vous ai cacher quelques choses d'important sur moi, je crois que je n'étais tout simplement pas prêt à en parler commence Alexander la tête baissée ne rencontrant les yeux de personnes.

-Tu peux tous nous dire fils tu le sais, rien ne changera ce que l'on pense de toi déclare Robert.

-Je le sais papa, je l'ai appris quand j'avais seize ans juste après ma présentation, ma mère la Nymphe m'a dit que comme je suis une Naïade, je suis immortel comme toutes les Nymphes et les Naïades annonce Alexander.

-Tu vas nous regarder mourir murmure Clary les larmes aux yeux.

-Clary déglutit Alexander s'agenouillant devant Clary.

-Merde les hormones marmonne Clary faisant sourire doucement Alexander.

-Je ne peux pas le changer et même si je pouvais, je ne le ferais pas, Magnus... Commence Alexander avant de se lever et de regarder la cheminée un moment et se retourner pour regarder tout le monde avant d'arrêter son regard pour l'ancrer dans celui de son Alpha.

...Magnus est mon compagnon, il est immortel et je suis heureux d'avoir cette chance, de ne pas lui causé la douleur de me voir vieillir et mourir, il a assez perdu, il a assez souffert et on veut ça tous les deux, on veut une éternité ensemble avoue Alexander regardant les larmes de Magnus coulaient sur son visage avant qu'il ne voit se lever pour aller dans les bras de son Oméga.

-Tu ne peux pas le changer, on doit vivre avec mais sache que n'importe qui d'entre nous sera là à chaque étape jusqu'au dernier déclare Jace en se levant pour aller prendre son frère dans les bras. Tout le monde est d'accord avec lui sauf Clary qui est resté assise sans rien dire.

-Clary parle-moi s'il te plait demande Alexander.

-D'accord oui tu es immortel, tu ne peux pas le changer mais c'est toi qui vas souffrir, c'est toi qui vas nous regarder vieillir et mourir, as-tu penser à toi ? as-tu penser à ton cœur ? Pleure Clary de manière inconsolable.

-Je n'ai pas le choix et oui je sais que j'aurais le cœur brisé, je le sais mais je ne voulais pas y penser. Je pense que c'est pour ça que je n'en ai pas parler pour ne pas que vous ayez ça en tête à chaque instant, oui j'ai déjà le cœur brisé quand je pense que tu vas mourir et que je serai là pour le voir et tes enfants, vos enfants mais je ne voulais pas y penser je... Déclare Alexander mais ne finit pas il se retourne pour s'appuyer sur le bureau derrière lui.

-Alexander ? appel Magnus sa main caressant le dos de son Oméga.

-Je voulais juste l'ignorer pendant un moment marmonne Alexander.

-Une vie immortelle connait un nombre incalculable de joie, d'amour, de chagrin. Le chagrin en fait une énorme partie, j'ai perdu des êtres chers mais c'est le court de la vie et Alexander à raison oui, il aura le cœur brisé a plusieurs reprises c'est inévitable mais je serai là à chaque étape, on trouve du réconfort dans les êtres aimés encore vivant et ainsi de suite déclare sagement Magnus en regardant tout le monde.

-Tu as raison Magnus tu sera avec lui c'est ce qui compte déclare Clary en se levant et faisant un câlin au dos de son meilleur ami marmonnant un " _je suis_ _désolé_ " contre son dos. Il se retourne l'embrasse sur le front la gardant dans ses bras. Isabelle et Jace rejoigne le câlin sous les yeux attendris de Robert et Maryse et sous le grognement possessif de Magnus ce à quoi Alexander rit et tend le bras se mordant la lèvre et attire son Alpha à ses côtés. Faisant rire tout le monde détendant l'atmosphère.

Alexander dirige l'institut depuis un mois maintenant, il n'a pas eu de problème majeur avec les Alphas de l'institut. Ils y'en a bien-sûr qui ont essayé de le soumettre mais on était remis à leur place avec un petit voyage sur l'ile Wrangel, ça leur servira de leçon et ça leur fera réfléchir sur leurs comportements.

La vie à l'institut se passent comme à l'habitude, malgré son rôle de directeur, il effectue quelques missions. Clary est mis à pied par rapport à sa grossesse ce qu'elle a bien évidemment accepter, elle ne mettra pas en danger la vie de son enfant. Alexander la surveille de près, cuisine pour elle quand il a le temps, son instinct oméga, protecteur atteint le plafond. Jace avait raison, il ne va pas la lâcher. Clary commence son cinquième mois dans quelques jours, son ventre apparait doucement donnant envie à Alexander, à chaque fois qu'il regarde son ventre. Il avait demandé à Catarina et elle lui avait dit que souvent les premières chaleurs qu'une femme oméga passe avec son compagnon mène à une grossesse, le corps est conçu pour ça pendant la chaleur mais elle ne peut pas en dire plus comme elle ne sait pas sur le sujet des omégas masculins elle n'en a jamais connu. Elle lui a conseillé d'être patient.

-Alexander on est appelé en mission sur un bateau de l'East River, activité démoniaque annonce Jace en entrant dans le bureau.

-J'arrive souffle Alexander se levant rapidement et sort à pas rapide s'armant de son arc et son carquois, Jace et Simon sont déjà équipés.

Avec Jace et Simon, ils se dirigent vers le bateau et rencontre quelques démons mais rien de majeur, ils s'en débarrassent assez vite. Ils restent sur leurs gardes et fouillent le bateau pendant plus d'une heure avant de faire une découverte qui les laissent tous sous le choc.

-C'est Valentin reconnait Alexander bâillonnant vu l'odeur qu'il règne autour d'eux.

-Oui vu l'état du corps, il est mort depuis un moment souffle Jace le visage pâle ses doigts pinçant son nez pour bloquer l'odeur nauséabondes.

-Regardez comment il a été recouvert avec le drap c'est presque respectueux déclare Simon regardant le corps en s'approchant le visage aussi pale que celui de Jace.

-Oui on dirait que celui ou celle qui a fait ça l'aimait déclare Alexander.

-Jonathan ? propose Simon.

-Isabelle doit voir le corps, elle nous en dira plus annonce Jace alors qui sort son téléphone pour appeler des collègues pour qu'ils amènent le nécessaire pour transporter le corps.

Ils se redirigent tous vers l'institut avec le corps se servant du portail d'Alexander pour se retrouver dans la salle d'examen d'Isabelle ne voulant pas que ça se sache tout de suite.

Après examen Isabelle découvre que Valentin a était battu, surement pris dans une bagarre et tuer d'un seul coup de poignard dans le cœur. Jace annonce la nouvelle à Clary qui ne sait pas quoi penser, c'était son père oui mais c'était un monstre. Elle ne ressent rien à vrai dire.

Alexander prévient l'enclave qui prenne le corps pour le confié aux frères silencieux qui garde son corps tel quel au cas où ils en auraient besoin pour l'enquête et l'enclave.

C'est un choc tout de même de savoir que celui qui avait fait tant de mal dans le passé et avait pour plan de se servir de ses enfants pour faire le mal soit mort. L'enquête est ouverte pour savoir qui l'a tué même si celui ou celle qui a fait ça mérite les honneurs. Son Alpha est prévenu aussi qui contacte le Labyrinthe en Spirale pour avertir son peuple et les autres créatures obscures que Valentin est mort. Beaucoup de sorciers et créatures obscur attendaient ça pour enfin vivre sans la peur que Valentin vienne s'en prendre à eux comme par le passé.

Alexander se niche dans son nid ça a était une journée fatigante et il est épuisé. Son Alpha est absent, il est parti aux Labyrinthes en Spirale rencontré des sorciers qui lui avait demandé de l'aide, donc il se retrouve seul au loft. Il ferme les yeux, tout en ronronnant.

" _Il se réveille en sursaut dans un lieu inconnu tout est blanc et aveuglant, il cligne des yeux plusieurs fois pour s'y habituer et regarde autour de lui._

_-Ne baisse pas ta garde entend-il venir de loin._

_-Des ennemis arrivent, le chaos arrive... Continue la voix._

_-Quoi ? Raziel ? questionne Alexander tout en regardant le blanc autour de lui._

_-Le chaos arrive reste sur tes gardes entent-il mais ne voit toujours personnes._

_Il sent son corps tombé, sa respiration s'accélérant, c'est un sentiment vertigineux, il s'attend a rencontré le sol, il commence à crier de peur."_

Mais il se réveille en criant dans son nid en sueur et tremblant, son Alpha agenouillé devant lui le visage plissé d'inquiétude.

-Le chaos arrive souffle Alexander avant de répéter sans cesse " _Le chaos arrive reste sur tes gardes_ " il répète ses mêmes mots en se balançant haletant sous les yeux inquiets de son Alpha qui entend ses mots.

Magnus tient son Oméga dans ses bras alors qu'il répète ses mots sans cesse avant de le sentir s'endormir dans ses bras. Il le soulève et l'emmène dans leur chambre, le regardant dormir pendant un moment avec qu'Alexander ne se réveille et regarde son Alpha.

-Un rêve de Raziel ? questionne Magnus.

-Oui mais je n'ai rien vu juste du blanc, j'ai seulement entendu sa voix qui me disait que le chaos arrive et que je dois rester sur mes gardes raconte Alexander avant de mettre son visage dans le cou de son Alpha qui caresse ses cheveux.

-On ne sera jamais tranquille souffle Alexander en se redressant pour s'asseoir contre la tête de lit.

-C'est vrai il y aura toujours une guerre, un conflit c'est ce qui fait notre monde déclare Magnus en regardant son oméga qui remonte ses genoux contre sa poitrine posant son menton dessus en regardant droit devant lui.

-C'est dans ce monde que Clary va élever son enfant, dans un monde entouré de démons murmure Alexander.

-Oui c'est vrai mais tu sais dans le monde ordinaire, il y aussi des guerres, des conflits. Terrestre, créatures obscures, il y aura toujours un vilain petit canard qui sèmera le chaos souffle Magnus.

-Tu as vu des guerres terrestres ? questionne Alexander tournant la tête pour regarder son Alpha hoché la tête.

-Oui et j'ai participé à certaine aussi, je voulais aider ce peuple qui se battait mais j'ai tellement perdu, des amis, des amants sur ses champs de batailles que j'ai perdu espoir de sauver ce monde murmure Magnus baissant les yeux en se replongeant dans son passé.

Alexander ne répond pas et détourne le regard réfléchissant à ce que venait de dire son Alpha, oui ils vivent dans un monde obscur, le monde terrestre n'ai pas mieux.

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire revivre de mauvais souvenir s'excuse Alexander se blottissant dans les bras de son Alpha.

-Ne t'excuse pas mon cœur, c'est normal d'avoir peur et j'ai peur aussi, la peur que notre monde s'écroule, on l'a évité avec Valentin mais on aura toujours des ennemis qui ont les mêmes préjugés que Valentin déclare Magnus resserrant sa prise sur son Oméga qui hoche la tête dans le cou de son Alpha.

-Allez vient on sort diner, je suis affamé déclare Magnus.

-Où ?demande Alexander intéressé de cette idée, en réalité il a une faim monstre mais il n'est pas sûr de vouloir sortir avec tout ça.

-On peux rester ici si tu veux ! propose Magnus voyant l'hésitation de son Oméga.

-Oui mais toi tu as envie de sortir souffle Alexander.

-Oui mais le plus important c'est toi, si tu ne veux pas sortir je ne vais pas te forcer dit Magnus appuyant un tendre baiser sur son front.

-Je le sais, je me sens idiot, je sais que tout ça ne doit pas nous interdire de vivre mais...

... Mais tu as peur de baisser ta garde et qu'il arrive quelques choses finit Magnus regardant son Oméga hoché la tête et se mord la lèvre nerveusement.

-Comme je te l'ai dit il y aura toujours des guerres et des conflits, tu ne peux pas tout prendre sur tes épaules, tu ne pourras pas le supporté longtemps déclare Magnus en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Tu as raison souffle Alexander avant de se lever pour se préparer pour sortir.

Magnus regarde son Oméga s'habillé et ouvre un portail quand il le rejoint et se retrouve dans une petite ruelle qu'Alexander reconnait, son Alpha l'emmène dans son endroit préférer, un restaurant de spécialité japonaise dans un quartier de Brooklyn. La soirée de finit au loft dans leur lit, Alexander criant de plaisir accroché à la tête de lit, les joues rouges d'excitation, son Alpha grognant et en sueur derrière lui.


	19. Chapitre 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **PETIT CHAPITRE DÉTENTE AVANT LE DÉBUT DU CHAOS**
> 
> /!\ SCÉNES SEXE NAIADE&MAGNUS /!\
> 
> BONNE LECTURE

Quelques jours après la découverte du corps de Valentin l'enquête ne donne rien, pas d'indices sur celui ou celle qui a l'a tué. L'enclave de leur côté a examiner le corps mais n'on rien trouver non plus.

Pour fêter l'attribution du poste de directeur d'Alexander, Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de le célébrer et en même temps ils vont boire à la fin de Valentin. Magnus invite tout le monde au Pandémonium même Maryse et Robert sont invités mais ils refusent poliment ayant du travail à faire à Idris et Max à s'occuper qui était en formation pour devenir à son tour un ShadowHunters. Avec l'accord de tous, ils acceptent de sortir pour s'aérer la tête après tout ça, ils en avaient tous besoin. Alexander reste à l'institut avec son équipe ayant encore des missions à faire mais ce donne rendez-vous avec son Alpha au Pandémonium, il se préparera ici pour la soirée. Arrivée à l'heure de sortir après leurs missions, Isabelle et Clary emmène Alexander dans la chambre pour le préparer, Jace part avec Simon se préparer chez Magnus.

-Au faite grand-frère, est ce que tu t'es déjà habiller sous ta forme de Naïade ? Questionne Isabelle en faisant rentrer son frère dans sa chambre, suivi de Clary.

-Non pourquoi je le ferai ? Questionne Alexander les sourcils froncés.

-Je ne sais pas, tu n'y as jamais pensé ? Redemande Isabelle innocemment ne le faisant pas voir mais elle a une idée en tête.

-Non et pour être honnête, je ne veux pas qu'on voit mon visage avoue Alexander s'asseyant sur le lit de sa sœur tout en regardant les filles sortir plusieurs tenues du placard d'Isabelle et les jetés à côté de lui.

-Pourquoi ? je suis sûr que tu es magnifique répond Clary en se retournant du placard pour le regarder.

-Et je voudrais bien voir la tête de Magnus si tu débarquais au Pandémonium habillé sous ta forme de Naïade glousse Isabelle les yeux remplit de malice.

-Oh ouais ça serait marrant ! s'exclame Clary tapant des mains comme une petite fille.

Isabelle et Clary regarde Alexander avec des yeux de chiots battues sachant qu'il ne peut rien leurs refusés même s'il ne leur dira pas cette idée serait amusante.

-D'accord ! je vous laisse faire mais pas trop extravagant ni aguicheur cède Alexander regardant leurs yeux s'illuminés le faisant sourire.

-Compte sur nous ! S'exclame les filles en même temps.

-C'est de ça que j'ai peur souffle Alexander.

-On a entendu ! cri les filles leurs têtes dans le placard faisant rire Alexander qui va se doucher sous sa forme de Naïade et sort enrouler avec une grande serviette autour d'elle se glissant derrière le paravent quand Isabelle lui dit qu'elle a trouvé la bonne tenue.

Naïade derrière le paravent se change, elle enfile la tenue d'Isabelle et sort du paravent la tête baisser écoutant les halètements des filles.

-Je te l'avais dit ! tu es magnifique et par l'ange tu as un corps waoh admire Clary.

-Elle a plus de seins que moi se plaint Isabelle avec le sourire.

-Tais-toi grommelle Naïade.

-Tu peux nous regarder s'il te plaît ? Demande doucement Clary.

-Par l'ange ! Oh par l'ange ! S'exclame Clary et Isabelle s'avançant toutes les deux pour caresser ses joues.

-Tu es magnifique souffle Isabelle regardant son visage recouvert de fleurs de cerisier et ses yeux rose violine.

-La couleur de tes yeux waouh murmure Clary.

-Je veux bien le faire mais vous devez cacher mon visage s'il vous plaît, je ne veux pas que tout le monde me voie comme ça demande Naïade regardant les filles hoché la tête.

-D'accord j'ai le maquillage pour ça accepte Isabelle la faisant asseoir devant sa coiffeuse et sort le nécessaire de maquillage.

Un moment après Naïade se regarde dans le grand miroir son visage légèrement maquiller, on ne voit plus les fleurs de cerisier mais elle garde ses yeux rose violine qu'Isabelle a réhaussé de khôl noir avec un fard à paupière léger d'une nuance de violet.

La tenue est une combinaison noire, à bretelles fines, les jambes de pantalons amples sur tes petits talons noir brillant qui ne l'empêche pas de marcher, ses cheveux attachés et tressés avec sa couronne de lierre, sa tresse poser sur un côté de son épaule et un décolleté plongeant serrant sa poitrine généreuse.

-Par contre le décolleté ce n'est pas trop ? demande incertaine Naïade.

-Non ça complète la tenue, ça te donne du charme et de la sensualité sans être indécente explique Isabelle.

-Bien merci les filles, je dois dire que ce n'est pas mal avoue Naïade les remerciant avec un baiser sur leurs joues souriante.

-Ouiii on le savais que tu aimerais ça rit Isabelle allant se préparer à son tour avec Clary.

Une fois toutes les trois prêtes, Isabelle lui tend une légère veste en cuir à Naiade qu'elle pose sur ses épaules pour compléter le tout et sortent toutes les trois de la chambre.

Les filles arrivent dans l'OP, tous ont les yeux sur elles. Mais elles ne font pas attention à leurs regards salaces, ni aux commentaires sexistes, les sifflements etc... Isabelle est habillé d'une jupe courte noire avec un haut argenté court, on peut voir un peu son ventre, ses cheveux en queue haute, le tout perché sur des talons aiguilles noires et Clary porte une robe légère à mi-cuisse de couleur vert foncé, les manches longues bouffantes, une ceinture en tissu la même couleur que sa robe nouée par un jolie nœud au-dessus de son petit ventre arrondit, ses cheveux roux légèrement boucler lâcher sur ses épaules.

Elles sortent de l'institut et se dirigent vers le Pandémonium pour rejoindre leurs garçons. Arriver là-bas, elles entrent et se dirigent vers le carré VIP de Magnus.

Isabelle les aperçoit de loin, ils sont en train de discuter, ils ne les ont pas vu arriver par contre elles sont vite remarquées surtout Naïade qui commence à être approché par plusieurs Alphas.

Elles se dirigent vite toutes les trois vers le carré VIP avant que ça ne dégénère.

Simon les aperçoit avec un halètement choqué avant de sourire à Isabelle qui lui fait signe de se taire. Il hoche la tête et reprend la discussion sans rien dire.

-Salut les garçons ! salue Isabelle en avançant dans le carré VIP suivi des filles.

Magnus se tourne au son de la voix d'Isabelle avec un grand sourire impatient d'embrasser son Oméga mais s'arrête dans son élan regardant Naïade devant lui oh par Lilith elle est magnifique c'est la première fois qu'il la voit habiller mais il l'a reconnu tout de suite grâce à ses yeux et elle porte toujours le collier.

-Naïade, mon cœur tu es magnifique complimente Magnus après s'être remis de son choc en se levant lui tendant la main qu'elle prend et lui donne un léger baiser. Magnus ne peut détourner les yeux.

-C'est l'idée des filles murmure Naïade a l'oreille de son Alpha.

-Je vais devoir les remercier souffle Magnus ce qui fait rire Naïade.

-Par l'ange c'est la première fois que je vois ton visage souffle Jace visiblement ému, Simon hoche la tête, ému lui aussi.

-Oui mais ce n'est pas encore mon vrai visage avoue Alexander avec un regard d'excuse envers les garçons.

-Pourquoi ? Questionne doucement Jace se levant pour s'approcher de Naïade.

-Je ne veux pas que tout le monde voie mon visage, ce n'est contre personnes, peut-être un jour, tu le verras chuchote Naïade a son frère.

-D'accord je comprends sourit Jace avant de prendre Clary dans ses bras et de la faire asseoir.

-Alors Magnus qu'en penses-tu ? Questionne Isabelle riante du visage de Magnus.

-Vous avez eu une merveilleuse idée répond Magnus les yeux pétillants sans tout de fois regarder Isabelle, ses yeux toujours sur Naïade qui discute avec Simon. Tout le monde rit du visage admiratif et surtout niais de Magnus.

Après quelques verres Magnus et Naïade se retrouvent sur la piste de dance dansant joyeusement tout en riant. Seule Clary n'a pas consommé d'alcool dû à sa grossesse, elle reste assise au carré Vip avec Jace s'embrassant de temps en temps. Ils regardent tous deux avec une grimace Naïade se faire malmené par des Alphas. Isabelle et Simon sont eux aussi sur la piste de dance mais trop loin du couple pour voir ce qu'il se passe.

Magnus doit grogner d'avertissement envers certains Alphas qui commencent à s'approcher de trop près de Naïade la rendant mal à l'aise.

-Alpha se plaint Naïade au bord des larmes ses émotions exaspérées dû à l'alcool alors qu'un Alpha venait de lui pincer les fesses pour la énième fois essayant de se rapprocher de son Alpha encore plus mais c'était impossible. Les Alphas répandent leurs phéromones autour d'elle pour la faire pliée ou ils grognent d'excitation dans son dos malgré la colère de Magnus, ils continuent.

Magnus commence à la ramené au carré Vip mais elle l'arrête en le tirant.

-Alpha je vais vomir gémit Naïade avant de tourner les talons et courir aux toilettes se frayant un chemin à travers la foule son Alpha sur ses talons.

Arrivée aux toilettes, ils s'enferment tous les deux dans une cabine et Magnus aide Naïade en lui frottant le dos pendant qu'elle vomissait tout ce qu'elle avait. Après s'être calmé, il l'aide à se débarbouiller.

-Toutes ses odeurs d'alphas m'ont donné la nausée murmure Naïade posant son front sur l'épaule de son Alpha respirant un peu son odeur pour l'apaiser.

-Je sais et l'alcool n'as pas aidé non plus, tu te sens mieux ? demande doucement Magnus sa main caressant sa nuque.

-Oui c'est passer souffle Naïade en se redressant.

-On rentre ! je ne veux plus que tu sois malade souffle Magnus avant de lui donner un baiser sur le coin de sa bouche.

-Je suis désolé s'excuse Naïade d'avoir gâché la soirée, elle en a assez aussi, elle ne supporte plus toutes ses odeurs d'Alphas en chaleur.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute déclare Magnus prenant ses joues en coupe pour la faire regarder dans ses yeux.

Magnus prévient tout le monde qui rentre eux aussi, Isabelle et Clary s'excuse un nombre incalculable de fois auprès de Naïade mais elle les rassure que ce n'est pas de leurs fautes si des Alphas en rut ne peuvent pas se contenir.

A peine arriver que Naïade se déshabille et part dans la douche pour enlever le maquillage de son visage.

-Alpha cri Naïade sous l'eau de la douche.

-Mon cœur ? Demande Magnus en entrant dans la salle de bain suite au cri de Naïade.

-Regarde gémit Naïade montrant sa fesse bleue, plusieurs hématomes dû au pinçage de fesses qu'elle a subi par les Alphas.

-Oh merde jure Magnus les yeux écarquillés grognant de colère. Ils n'y sont pas aller de mains mortes, il entre dans la douche tout habiller, il claque des doigts pour la soigner.

-Pourquoi sont-ils tous si... S'énerve Naïade ne trouvant pas le bon mot.

... Pervers propose Magnus.

-Oui souffle Naïade s'appuyant contre le mur de la douche laissant coulées l'eau sur son visage.

-Leurs instincts, ils ne savent pas se contrôler souffle Magnus claquant des doigts se mettant nu s'apercevant qu'il est toujours habillé sous la douche et prend le savon pour aider Naïade a se démaquillé.

-Ben il devrait se contrôler, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'ils vont trouver une compagne ou un compagnon pinçant les fesses ou se frotter... ou... ou...S'énerve Naïade dans un grognement tout en perdant ses mots sous l'énervement.

-Ne rit pas de moi boude Naïade tapant le bras de son Alpha qui rit de bon cœur.

-C'est la première fois que je te vois comme ça avoue Magnus dans un gloussement.

-Comme quoi ? Demande Naïade les sourcils froncés.

-Enervé dit Magnus en aidant Naïade à sortir de la douche en les séchant avec sa magie.

-C'est vrai, je suis énervé souffle Naïade regardant son visage dans le miroir fraichement nettoyé avant de regarder son Alpha qui a toujours le sourire.

-Je vois ça déclare Magnus se pinçant les lèvres pour ne pas repartir à rire.

Grognante, Naïade sort de la salle de bain sous le rire de son Alpha et se dirige vers la coiffeuse pour se brosser les cheveux. Mais elle se retourne, les yeux plissés alors qu'elle prend son Alpha en flagrant délit de matage de fesses.

Elle prend la brosse à cheveux toujours tous les deux nus devant le miroir et elle commence à se brosser les cheveux en se mordant les lèvres essayant de se distraire de son Alpha qui est nu et dur juste derrière elle.

-Tu veux que je le fasse ? demande Magnus se mettant derrière elle.

-Si tu veux accepte Naïade en lui donnant la brosse.

Prenant la brosse, il l'a fait asseoir devant sa coiffeuse et commence à lui brosser les cheveux. Il finit par lui faire une tresse avec les lierres pour la décalé et embrasse sa nuque plusieurs fois descendant jusqu'à son épaule faisant haleter Naïade qui regarde les yeux de son Alpha soufflé d'envie et de luxure.

-Comment tu me veux ce soir ? Susurre Naïade penchant la tête sur le côté pour laisser l'espace à son Alpha qui remonte dans son cou, sa main qui vient prendre un sein en coupe.

-Les deux souffle Magnus dans son cou.

-Je suis d'accord avec ça gémit Naïade quand la main de son Alpha se glisse entre ses jambes.

L'entrainant à se lever de la chaise, Magnus la jette sur le lit avec un sourire carnassier, sans la prévenir, il se retrouve entre ses jambes sa langue sur son sexe. Avec un grognement, il glisse deux doigts en elle récoltant un cri de plaisir. Elle cri quand elle atteint l'orgasme, haletante, elle regarde son Alpha remontait vers elle, ses doigts toujours en elle la faisant sangloter, il vient prendre un mamelon en bouche.

-Alpha gémit Naïade ses cuisses tremblantes, stimulé et toujours sensible de son orgasme, les doigts de son Alpha toujours en elle.

Magnus se redresse reliant leurs lèvres dans un baiser tendre, il retire ses doigts pour la laisser se reprendre de son orgasme voulant lui donner plus ce soir. Il se glisse entre ses jambes prenant une cuisse pour la mettre sur sa hanche et la pénètre doucement et lentement.

Entamant un rythme doux, il garde sa cuisse dans sa main tout en s'embrassant, leurs souffles saccadés se mélangeant. Il se bascule sur le dos l'emmenant avec lui. A califourchon sur ses cuisses, Naïade prend un rythme lent et langoureux ses yeux ne lâchant pas ceux de son Alpha. Pendant un moment ils sont là à se regardé dans les yeux tout en bougeant doucement, haletant tous les deux Magnus se redresse pour s'asseoir la gardant sur ses genoux lui faisant enrouler ses jambes autour de ses hanches, il l'aide avec ses mains sous ses fesses a bougé un peu plus vite jusqu'à ce que Magnus glisse sa main entre eux et la fasse jouir en quelques caresses. Il se retire et lui intime sur se mettre sur ses genoux et ses mains. Il la pénètre d'un coup de reins ne lui donnant pas le temps de respirer, il bouge ses hanches entamant un rythme lent mais chaque coup de reins est puissant, la faisant crier et tremblé, lui n'ai pas mieux, il peut gouter la jouissance, Il la prévient qu'il va jouir, il la redresse collant son torse dans son dos prenant un sein en coupe, grognant, son corps tremblant, il jouit l'écoutant sangloter de plaisir, sa main rejoignant celle de Naïade qui est sur son sexe l'aidant dans son orgasme.

C'est comme ça qu'ils passent la fin de la soirée et jusqu'à l'aube faisant l'amour presque toute la nuit sans savoir qu'a l'autre bout de la ville, un plan machiavélique est orchestré sans scrupule avec pour le seul d'amener la noirceur et le chaos.


	20. Chapitre 20

Dans une pièce sombre éclairé de bougies, plusieurs personnes entourent un pentagramme. A sa tête un sorcier vêtu d'un costume sombre, ses cheveux tirés en queue de cheval, récite et chante le rituel d'invocation. Le vent violent s'infiltre dans la pièce avant de voir apparaître un épais brouillard suivi d'un bruit assourdissant ressemblant à un rugissement.

Dans le pentagramme, un démon apparait devant les personnes qui l'avait invoqué les regardant chacun leurs tours.

-Pourquoi m'invoqué ? Claque le démon dans un rugissement.

-Azazel on a besoin de votre aide déclare la seule femme du trio de shadowhunters.

-Pourquoi je vous aiderai nephilim ? Questionne Azazel s'approchant de la jeune femme la scrutant ainsi que les deux hommes à côté d'elle.

-On vous offre la liberté, on ne vous renvoi pas à Edom si vous nous aidez offre une voix féminine au coin de la pièce.

-En quoi puis-je vous aidez ? Accepte Azazel.

Le sorcier claque des doigts et baisse la protection autour du pentagramme et conduit tout le monde à sortir de la pièce pour parler du plan.

Camille sort du coin de la pièce les suivant, elle regarde Azazel avec un grand sourire, ça n'a pas était difficile de le convaincre. Tous les démons veulent la liberté. Elle va enfin récupérer ce qui lui appartient. Avec un sourire carnassier, elle s'installe aux côtés d'Aldertree et écoute le plan se mettre en marche.

.......

De l'autre côté de la ville Alexander et Magnus dormaient paisiblement, ils venaient de s'endormir de leur folle nuit.

Magnus est réveillé subitement par une agitation intérieure de son corps, un frisson désagréable le traverse mais ça ne dure pas longtemps, c'est furtif cela dure quelques secondes, alors il se rendort épuiser dû à leur folle nuit.

Pendant plusieurs jours cela se reproduit mais ça ne dure pas assez longtemps pour que Magnus y prête une attention particulière et a vrai dire, il ne sait pas ce que c'est. Il n'en parle pas, il pense que c'est une perturbation de sa magie, un sorcier qui est sur le point de mourir, cela arrive de ressentir la mort d'un sorcier. Au début, il croyait ressentir une présence démoniaque mais il a rejeté cette pensée, aucun démon d'Edom n'est sur cette terre, sinon il l'aurait su.

Alexander de son côté est accablé par le travail, activité démoniaque accru depuis plusieurs jours, il n'arrête pas entre missions ou rapport pour l'enclave, il a l'impression qu'il n'a pas mis un pied au loft depuis trois jours et c'est peut-être le cas, il dort à peine, son équipe et les chasseurs d'ombres de l'institut sont dans le même cas tous fatigués et épuisés. Magnus passe lui rendre visite mais lui aussi a beaucoup de travail surtout des soins sur les chasseurs d'ombres blessés en mission, Alexander a fait appel à Catarina pour obtenir de l'aide Magnus ne peux pas soigner les blessés les plus grave seul.

C'est de plus en plus intense chaque jours, l'enclave à déployer des chasseurs d'ombres d'Idris et même de la Gard, l'Inquisitrice est venu voir d'elle-même le chaos qui règne à New-York.

Ils ont dû faire face à des démons de premier rang tel que les démons Moloch, démon très féroce et surtout puissant. Il y en a de plus en plus aux quatre coins de New-York s'attaquant aux terrestres créant la panique face à tous ses meurtres qui se produisent dans tout New-York.

Alexander commence à avoir des sérieux doute et repense aux paroles de Raziel " _le chaos arrive ! ne baisse pas ta garde_ " et bien cela se produit c'est le chaos à New-York.

-Alexander ? entent-il appeler derrière lui.

-Maman, papa qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? avec Max en plus c'est trop dangereux s'inquiète Alexander ramassant son petit frère pour le serrer dans ses bras.

-On est venu aider, par l'ange que ce passe-t-il ici ? demande Robert regardant l'agitation autour d'eux, plusieurs chasseurs d'ombres court dans l'institut entrant de mission blesser avec leurs collègues dans leurs bras d'autres sortent de l'institut pour aller en mission à leur tour.

-Je ne sais pas, je me sens impuissant, il y a déjà tellement de mort dans le monde terrestre et dans nos rangs souffle Alexander en regardant son père.

-S'il vous plait de l'aide ! S'il vous plait entent-il crier de la porte de l'institut en se retournant, il regarde avec effroi Jace, tenir le corps inconscient de Simon aider d'Isabelle.

-Non.. non non non souffle Alexander posant Max par terre pour aller prendre Simon des bras de Jace et de courir l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

- **J'ai besoin d'aide** cri Alexander déposant Simon sur un lit de l'infirmerie tout en vérifiant ses blessures, il respire à peine.

-Tu ne peux pas me faire ça murmure Alexander les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

- **DE L'AIDE** hurle-t-il encore une fois mais personne ne vient, il trace une iratz rapidement mais cela n'aide pas. La blessure est trop importante.

- **Allez chercher de l'aide** cri-t-il a Jace et Isabelle qui étaient là à côté mais étaient figés de peur surtout Isabelle donc le visage blanc et les larmes qui coulées sur ses joues, elle était comme enfoncés au sol incapable de bouger ses yeux sur Simon. Jace sursaute et finit par sortir de l'infirmerie pour aller chercher Magnus ou Catarina, il se doutait qu'ils étaient dans une autre salle pour soigner d'autres blessés.

Maryse et Robert avaient suivi et avait mis Max dans sa chambre, il était inutile que le petit garçon a à voir ça. Ils sont avec Isabelle la soutenant dans leurs bras alors qu'elle commencée à sangloter tout en regardant Alexander qui avait commencé à appliquer un tissu sur la plaie principale de son torse pour faire arrêter le sang.

Max qui ne voulait pas rester seul dans sa chambre rejoint Clary dans la sienne et lui explique qu'il avait vu Simon blessé mais n'en sait pas plus, elle reste avec Max qu'elle prend dans ses bras pour se réconforter et attend des nouvelles de son meilleur ami Simon.

Alexander panique le sang coule beaucoup, il n'arrive pas à l'arrêter, Simon est pâle, il respire à peine, son cœur bat de plus en plus lentement. Intérieurement, il prie l'ange Raziel de ne pas prendre Simon, de lui donner la force pour survivre.

-Je suis là entend Alexander levant les yeux pour voir son Alpha user de sa magie sur le torse de Simon et commence les soins. Son Alpha est blanc lui aussi, il est fatigué. Catarina arrive quinze minutes après elle est dans le même état de fatigue mais elle se sert de moyens terrestres pour aider à soigner Simon. Au bout d'interminables minutes, le torse de Simon commence à se refermer, la magie de Magnus toujours sur son corps l'aidant à ouvrir ses poumons le faisant siffler et tousser, ses yeux papillonnants, il se réveille quand Magnus arrête sa magie, il chancèle légèrement avant d'être rattraper par son oméga s'affaissant sur lui il lui intime de s'asseoir ce qu'il fait. Catarina s'occupe toujours de lui en le perfusant pour lui donner les médicaments banals nécessaire pour le soigner ainsi que du sang qu'il a perdu abondamment.

**PDV ISABELLE**

Prenant la main de Simon dans la mienne, je m'assieds à ses côtés, soulagés qu'il aille bien, le perdre je n'aurais pas supporté. Il dort, après les soins de Catarina et de Magnus, tout le monde a quitté l'infirmerie pour aller se reposer un peu. Magnus et Catarina sont épuisés et mon frère avait insisté pour qu'ils se reposent quelques heures.

Comment je vais annoncer ça à mon frère ? Comment dire à mon frère qu'Azazel est sur terre pour reprendre le chaos, que c'est lui qui invoque tous les démons depuis des jours pour que mon frère soit sur le terrain et qu'il en profite pour le tuer. Simon s'est sacrifié parce qu'Azazel voulait qu'on appelle mon frère pour l'amener dans ce piège mais Simon avait refusé et avait asséner le premier coup amenant le combat. On ne comprend pas comment Azazel a réussi à être ici, je l'ai reconnu grâce au livre de la bibliothèque. Il a dû être invoqué mais par qui ? Et surtout on ne comprend pas pourquoi il veut mon frère.

Quand Azazel à invoquer un démon Moloch pour nous attaquer, il la jeter sur Simon pour le tuer, on n'a pas eu le temps de réagir qu'Azazel avait disparu. Avec Jace, on n'a pas réussi à se débarrasser du démon, on a eu de l'aide d'une personne inattendu, Jonathan. Mais même avant qu'on ne puisse lui parler, il s'était enfui lui aussi.

Je ne sais plus quoi penser Azazel, Jonathan, je ne sais plus.

**FIN DU PDV.**

Alexander fait les cents pas dans l'OP, il a fait la demande à Idris pour mettre en sécurité les chasseurs d'ombres restant, Simon s'était remis de sa blessure mais il était toujours faible. Isabelle lui avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé avec Azazel, le sacrifice de Simon et l'aide de Jonathan. Alors il a pris la décision d'envoyer les shadowhunters restant à Idris, les incitant a partir eux aussi. Ils ne peuvent plus se battre, ils ont perdu un trop grand nombre de shadowhunters et il ne veut pas en perdre plus. Il attend la décision d'Idris qui ne tarde pas, ils acceptent sa demande. Il regarde les chasseurs d'ombres passé le portail qu'il venait de faire grâce à sa rune et le referme derrière le dernier. Toute sa famille est en sécurité maintenant à Idris. Son Alpha ne lui pardonnera pas sa décision mais il y a trop de mort pour qu'il reste là à ne rien faire ou aller se réfugier à Idris laissant les terrestres dans ce chaos. Son Alpha était parti mettre en sécurité plusieurs sorciers qui avaient demandé son aide. Il n'a pas pu refuser, son peuple a besoin de lui.

S'armant de son arc, son carquois et plusieurs poignards séraphiques, il déglutit regardant la porte de l'institut avant de l'ouvrir pour aller affronter son destin. Il n'a pas eu à aller très loin, Azazel se tient devant lui avec un sorcier qu'il reconnait comme Lorenzo Rey et les trois Shadowhunters Aldertree, Branwell et Malachie qui s'étaient enfuis de l'enclave, tous trois armés de leurs poignards. Il peut entendre des démons rugir autour de lui et au-dessus de lui.

-Tu sors enfin crache Branwell en le regardant avec dédain.

-Quelle surprise souffle Alexander faignant l'indifférence mais intérieurement, il est pétrifié.

-On va passer les formules de politesse qu'on en finisse s'impatiente Aldertree.

-Je suis d'accord renchérit Malachie.

-Minute ! j'ai autre chose en tête déclare Azazel un sourire carnassier coulant son regard sur Alexander. Un frisson de dégout prend Alexander alors que la bille remonte sa gorge voyant le regard qu'il reçoit d'Azazel.

-Ce n'était pas le plan, on le tue ! point final grogne Lydia.

-Oui il va mourir mais j'ai envie de m'amuser glousse Azazel.

-Que veux-tu faire avec lui ? demande Lorenzo avec dégout voyant le visage pervers d'Azazel.

-Je vous envoie son corps dès que j'en ai fini avec lui déclare Azazel avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de souffler un nuage de poussière sur Alexander qui lève ses mains tremblantes essayant de figer la poussière avant qu'elle ne vienne sur lui mais c'est trop tard dès que la poussière le touche, il sent son corps s'affaiblir et tout devient noir.

Camille qui avait assisté à la scène dans l'ombre hausse les épaules et se retourne, elle a un sorcier a réconforté. Il va être dévasté mais elle sera là pour le réconforté dans sa perte. Elle sera là pour l'aider à le surmonter et ainsi il verra l'erreur qu'il a fait en choisissant cet oméga et fera d'elle sa compagne, elle en est sûr.

........

Sortant du portail directement dans la salle des accords d'Idris c'est avec un hurlement d'effroi que Clary s'aperçoit qu'Alexander n'est pas derrière eux. Elle tombe dans les bras de Jace qui cri lui aussi son désarroi.

- **Ouvrez un portail** cri Simon a l'inquisitrice.

- **Allez ouvrez** hurle à son tour Isabelle quand elle voit que l'inquisitrice ne bouge pas.

-C'est son choix, il peut tout arrêter souffle l'inquisitrice mais elle hésite tout de même.

-En se sacrifiant ? Non mon frère ne peut pas faire ça ! POURQUOI IL A FAIT CA ? Cri Isabelle.

Maryse et Robert qui tiennent un Max pleurant et sanglotant pleur eux aussi, leur garçon se sacrifie pour eux pour le monde terrestre, pour sauver la vie d'autres shadowhunters, Maryse ne peut pas laisser faire çà.

Ouvrez un portail! armez-vous ceux qui veulent venir se battre et m'aider à sauver mon fils déclare Maryse s'avançant vers l'inquisitrice.

-Maryse souffle L'inquisitrice.

**-Ouvre un portail Imogène, je ne vais pas perdre pas mon fils** hurle Maryse dont les larmes coulent maintenant sur ses joues.

-J'appelle Luke sa meute peut vous aidez et je pense qu'il demandera de l'aide a Raphael aussi déclare Clary regardant Imogène faire signe à un sorcier pour faire un portail tout en sortant son téléphone pour envoyer le message tout en espérant que ça ira pour lui et sa mère.

Robert s'avance vers Clary et pose Max à ses côtés.

-Prends soin de Max, si on ne revient pas... commence Robert.

-Robert murmure Clary secouant la tête de négation

-Laisse-moi finir demande-t-il dans un souffle avant de continuer quand elle hoche la tête.

-Élève le comme tu le feras pour ton bébé, veille à ce qu'il devienne un homme fort, promet le moi demande Robert ses yeux brillant dans les siens, il a une telle confiance en elle, il est sûr qu'elle le fera.

-Je vous le promet Robert pleur Clary dans les bras de Robert tenant la main d'un Max inconsolable. Robert se baisse et embrasse son fils, suivi de Maryse qui avait tout entendu, elle prend Clary dans ses bras suivi de Simon et d'Isabelle.

Maryse et Robert ont tenté de faire resté Jace, Isabelle et Simon ici en sécurité mais peine perdu, ils sont aussi obstiné que leur fils.

Jace s'avance pour la prendre dans ses bras et ne se disent aucun mot seul leurs larmes parlent pour eux. Clary regarde le portail se refermer sur Maryse, Robert, Simon, quelques chasseurs d'ombres et l'amour de sa vie.

Max resserre sa prise sur la main de Clary quand le portail se ferme accablé par le silence de la pièce, ses yeux flous, ses épaules tremblantes de sanglot, il attire l'attention de Clary qui baisse son visage ruisselant de larmes pour le regarder

Magnus... commence Max avant de s'arrêter quand il voit Clary hocher la tête de compréhension.

Magnus va être dévasté pense-t-elle.

........

Magnus sort du portail directement dans son loft, son visage dont le maquillage coule avec ses larmes, il tient seulement un message de feu dans sa main qu'il laisse tomber en même temps que ses jambes lâchent sous lui atterrissant sur ses genoux, ses épaules secouées de sanglot alors que des cris de désespoir se répercutent sur les murs du loft.

Le message de feu on peut y lire :

" _Alexander est resté à New-York._

_Il s'est sacrifié pour tout le monde._

_Sa famille est partie le sauver._

_J'espère qu'ils arriveront à temps._

_De Clary "_

Magnus se relève pour aller dans son bureau, trace un pentagramme rapidement, chante et recite le sort d'invocation laissant apparaitre Asmodée dans un costume bordeaux, a peine apparue que Magnus lui demande son aide

-Azazel est ici ? demande Asmodée avec effroi quand Magnus a fini son récit.

-Il sème le chaos et Alex... Alexander s'est sacrifié avoue Magnus ses yeux brillants et horrifié de savoir son doux oméga aux mains d'Azazel.

-Pourquoi il a fait ça ? questionne Asmodée incrédule.

-Parce que Azazel le voulait, Alexander a dû penser que c'était la seule solution pour tout arrêter, le monde terrestre a subi beaucoup de perte ainsi que les nephilim annonce Magnus sa voix tremblante.

-Mais ça ne l'arrêtera pas souffle Asmodée en secouant la tête de négation, il le sait Azazel ne s'arrêtera pas avant d'être tué ou renvoyé a Edom.

-Je ne peux pas le laisser mourir pour rien père je..je ne peux pas pleur Magnus dans ses mains.

-Je vais t'aider et on va renvoyer Azazel a Edom déclare Asmodée en prenant son fils dans ses bras.

-On va le sauver déclare Asmodée en regardant son fils dans les yeux.

Magnus hoche la tête et se reprend pour appeler Maryse en lui demandant leur position allant les rejoindre pour sauver Alexander.


	21. Chapitre 21

Azazel regarde le shadowhunter évanoui dans ses bras alors qu'il traverse les terres poussiéreuses et brûlantes de Dudael, il est revenu sur les terres de l'enfer mais pas sur le territoire d'Asmodée, il n'est pas bête. Il sait aussi qu'il n'a plus sa liberté mais a vrai dire, il s'est ennuyé sur terre, ses terrestres trop facile à chasser, trop facile à détruire. Il a laissé quelques démons sur terre comme petit cadeau.

Azazel pose le shadowhunter par terre, non loin d'une grande tour. Il le regarde un moment, le détail, il est beau pour un nephilim, grand, musclé, tout à fait son genre. Il comprend ce qui a attiré Bane chez lui. Il se dirige vers la tour attendant d'être accueilli.

-Azazel tu es de retour ? Accueil une voix féminine à l'entrée de la tour.

-Oui j'ai même un petit cadeau répond Azazel prenant la main de la femme pour lui embrasser le dessus de la main.

-Bien entre invite la femme en se retournant pour le laisser entrer.

...

Magnus retrouve Maryse et les autres aux abords d'une ruelle, il y a avec eux Luke et sa meute, Raphael et son clan. La reine a était prévenu par Luke pour obtenir son aide qu'elle a tout de suite accordé en envoyant son meilleur soldat Meliorn pour aider à la recherche d'Alexander, son chasseur d'ombre préféré.

-L'odeur d'Alexander s'arrête ici déclare un loup reprenant sa forme humaine.

-Merci Alaric remercie Luke s'avançant pour scruter le sol ainsi que les détritus, au bout de quelques secondes, il remarque quelque chose, le ramasse et le regarde dans sa main.

-J'ai quelques choses déclare Luke en se retournant et montre ce qu'il tient dans la main.

-C'est son collier murmure Magnus en le prenant dans sa main, il le regarde le serrant dans sa main et le range dans sa poche et s'enfonce à son tour dans la ruelle suivi d'Asmodée, qui a était accueilli par tout le monde avec un peu de crainte, c'est tout de même bizarre de travailler avec un Prince des Enfers mais tous le mettent de côté, ils gardent leurs craintes pour eux, ils sont là pour Alexander, ils sont là pour leur chef.

-Je sais où il est ! Déclare soudainement une voix masculine qui résonne dans le noir du fond de la ruelle.

-Montre-toi ! Qui est-tu ? questionne Luke dans un grognement sur ses gardes prêt à bondir.

-Écoutez moi et après vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez de moi déclare la voix dans l'ombre.

-Parle grogne Magnus regardant le coin de la ruelle d'où venait la voix.

-Azazel a pris celui que vous cherchez, je l'ai entendu parler avec un sorcier et des shadowhunters, il a dit qu'il l'emmener sur les terres de Dudael déclare la voix.

Cette déclaration amène un silence de mort, on peut juste entendre des halètements des " _non_ " chuchotés.

-Dudael chuchote Magnus les sourcils froncés en réfléchissant, son cerveau tournant à toute vitesse.

-Qui est-tu ? demande doucement Jace en s'approchant mais reste sur ses gardes un poignard à la main.

La personne ne répond pas et sort de l'ombre, ses mains levées montrant qu'il n'est pas armé.

-Je suis Jonathan Morgenstern déclare-t-il.

-Par l'Ange ! tu nous as aider avec le moloch pourquoi ? demande Isabelle s'avançant à son tour.

-L'absolution, le pardon, je n'ai jamais voulu ce que mon père voulait de moi déclare Jonathan.

-On parlera de tout ça plus tard, Père on doit aller a Dudael s'exclame Magnus d'un coup se tournant vers son père, un frisson d'effroi glisse le long de son corps.

-Magnus, on ne peut pas y aller seul souffle Asmodée regardant le désarroi dans les yeux de son fils.

-On n'a pas le choix cri Magnus.

-Reprends toi ! Réfléchis ! tu es en train de perdre tes moyens tonne Asmodée sa voix Alpha raisonnant dans la ruelle.

-L'homme que j'aime est à Dudael seul ! Il peut mourir à tout moment ! alors non ! **NON JE NE ME CALME PAS... AIDE-MOI SINON J'IRAIS SEUL**... hurle Magnus regardant son père droit dans les yeux.

-Si tu y vas comme ça, on court à la perte ! Si tu y va à l'aveugle, tu mourras cri à son tour Asmodée.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir... je...je n'arrive pas à réfléchir cri Magnus se retournant laissant éclater sa magie dans les poubelles de la ruelle.

Maryse se lance sur Magnus l'enlaçant par derrière encerclant le torse de Magnus avec ses bras, elle peut sentir le cœur de Magnus tonner contre sa main, elle essaie de le calmer alors qu'il se débat de sa prise mais elle tient bon, elle lui chuchote à l'oreille de se calmer, de penser à Alexander, de souffler calmement.

-Voilà c'est bien fils respire murmure Maryse, ses effluves de parfum réconfortant touche les narines de Magnus qui s'était calmer le détendant encore plus dégageant en même temps sa brume de colère, de frustration de sa tête.

-Il faut un plan pour aller à Dudael souffle Magnus se retournant pour regarder Maryse.

-Oui Magnus, un plan allez réfléchis incite Maryse qui prend les joues en coupe de Magnus soutenant son regard.

-Dudael, il l'a emmené là-bas... réfléchis Magnus.

-Oui c'est ça réfléchis Magnus souffle Maryse pour l'inciter encore à réfléchir, elle regarde les yeux de Magnus se fermés pendant une minute ou deux avant de les ouvrir, ses yeux qui n'ont plus son charme révélant sa marque de démoniste aux yeux de tous mais Maryse le regarde fasciner quelques secondes et se reprenant quand Magnus murmure quelque chose.

-Lilith murmure Magnus.

-Lilith ? questionne Maryse les sourcils froncés.

-La mère de tous les démons, elle est enfermée dans la tour des _Neufs Enfers_ , elle a été bannie parce qu'elle se servait de femme oméga pour ...

-Magnus pour ? questionne Maryse.

-Pour se servir de leur ventre pour engendrer, elle veut une progéniture à elle murmure Magnus ses yeux remplit de larmes alors qu'il essaie de regarder Maryse dont les yeux qui se remplissent de larmes aussi.

-Pour... Pourquoi Azazel l'aide ? questionne Maryse dans un souffle tremblant.

-Parce que... Parce qu'elle va se servir de sa semence pour... mais Magnus ne finit pas, il baisse la tête les larmes tombant sur les mains de Maryse.

Maryse ferme les yeux et pose son front dans les cheveux de Magnus, c'est un cauchemar. Robert s'avance ayant entendu et Asmodée aussi, les autres Isabelle, Jace et Simon s'étaient éloignés discuter eux aussi d'un plan avec Jonathan et les deux meutes.

C'était beaucoup trop long pour Magnus, c'était insupportable mais son père avait raison, il leur fallait un plan et ce urgemment, il ne savait pas s'il devait amener ses amis sorciers Cat, Ragnor et Tessa dans tout ça. Mais il sait qu'ils lui en voudront s'il ne les met pas au courant. Ils savent déjà que c'est de la faute d'Azazel si le chaos règne à New-York mais il sait une chose, ils seront en colère si Magnus ne leur dit pas qu'Alexander est en danger.

-Magnus ? appel Robert le faisant sortit de ses pensées.

-J'ai besoin de sorciers puissants et de créatures obscures volontaire qui sont prêt à nous suivre a Dudael annonce Magnus.

-Moi j'en suis ! déclare une voix féminine en s'approchant d'eux.

-Maia tu es sur ? demande Magnus reconnaissant son amie, la serveuse du bar du Hunters-Moon.

-Oui je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de moi et je n'ai jamais mis les pieds sur les terres de l'enfer à quel point il fait chaud là-dedans ? questionne-t-elle avec sérieux mais un sourire en coin que Magnus lui rend.

-Je te suis aussi ! déclare Raphael s'avançant avec plusieurs membres de son clan.

-Je pars aussi annonce Luke plusieurs membres de sa meute qui hochent la tête faisant comprendre qu'ils y vont aussi.

-Tu m'as aussi déclare Meliorn s'avançant devant Magnus inclinant la tête pour montré son respect.

-D'accord souffle Magnus claquant des doigts faisant apparaitre du papier pour faire des messages de feu a Cat, Ragnor et Tessa.

...

Sur les terres de Dudael Alexander git inconscient sur un autel, pieds et mains attachés avec des chaines remplit de magie démoniaque. Azazel et Lilith à côté de lui attendant qu'il se réveil. Lilith avait déjà tout préparé, elle regarde le corps qui git sur l'autel, oui il sera parfait, un oméga mal en plus, il est fait pour enfanter. Azazel avait raison, la patience a finalement du bon.

Azazel regarde son premier amour à côté de lui, oui un démon peut aimer, même un démon comme lui. L'amour lui a fait faire des choses ignobles qu'il ne regrette pas. Il l'a fait pour elle, pour gagner son amour. Tant de femmes mortes pour pouvoir donner à son amour l'enfant qu'elle désire tant mais elles n'ont jamais réussi à tenir la grossesse, une grossesse démoniaque n'est pas pour les nephillim ou les terrestres, mais en apprenant que le shadowhunter hybride a des pouvoirs hors du commun, il en est sûr, il y arrivera, ils auront enfin leur progéniture grâce à lui.

Alexander était censé mourir, il y a plusieurs heures déjà, il n'a pas respecté sa parole mais il s'en moque, ils ne peuvent plus rien faire et de toute façon, il doute que le shadowhunter ressorte vivant d'ici.

Alexander grogne en essayant d'ouvrir les yeux, son dos lui fait mal, il sent la surface dure en dessous de lui. Ses poumons brûlent. Il ouvre les yeux difficilement et regarde vers le haut, il voit le ciel rouge et surtout, il ressent la chaleur des lieux " _où je suis_ ?" Se demande-t-il. Essayant de s'asseoir, il se rends compte qu'il est retenu par des chaînes. Il panique, sa respiration s'accélérant, il se rappelle avoir était pris par Azazel. Il referme les yeux avant de les ouvrir et de regarder autour de lui, son regard s'arrête sur Azazel et une femme qui se tient à ses côtés.

-Réveillez enfin déclare la femme en s'avançant.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demande Alexander la voix rauque sa voix est presqu'un murmure.

-Lilith mère de tous les démons se présente-t-elle.

-Où... Où je suis ? questionne faiblement Alexander.

-Dans ma tour, sur le sol de Dudael annonce Lilith.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi ? ose demander Alexander ses yeux allant de Lilith a Azazel.

-J'ai juste besoin de ça et de rien d'autre déclare Lilith posant sa main sur son ventre.

-Quoi ? chuchote Alexander

-Ton ventre va me servir à procréer l'enfant d'Azazel et le mien explique Lilith, sa main caressant le ventre d'Alexander avec un sourire rêveur.

-Non... non vous ne pouvez pas faire ça cri Alexander en se débattant essayant de ressentir ses pouvoirs mais il ne sent rien le faisant paniquer encore plus

-Bien sûr que je le peux et tu n'es pas en mesure de me le refuser murmure Lilith à son oreille.

Alexander ferme les yeux retenant ses larmes mais peine perdue, " _Par l'ange aidez-moi_ ". Il les ouvre, quand il entend du bruit autour de lui et il voit Lilith et Azazel préparer une sorte de grande cuve remplit de sang. Bâillonnant Alexander tente de respirer pour se calmer pour qu'il puisse réfléchir. Ses pouvoirs ne fonctionne pas ici, il ne les sent pas. Sur les terres démoniaques, il est un simple chasseur d'ombre. Il est nu, ses vêtements sont nulle part, ses armes non plus. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse mais ne trouve aucune solution. Il prie que quelqu'un puisse venir l'aider, le sauver. Il sent son corps être soulever le dégoût rampe sur sa peau.

-Tu vas faire une petite sieste murmure Lilith à son oreille, il se débat mais il n'a aucune chance. Quand il touche le font de la cuve juste son visage est hors de la cuve, il respire difficilement tentant de réprimer son désarroi et sa panique.

-A bientôt nephilim chuchote Azazel mais Alexander ne l'entend pas, il le lit sur ses lèvres.

Lilith attire son attention et la seule chose qu'il lit sur les lèvres de Lilith avant que tout ne devienne noir c'est " _à ton retour notre enfant sera en toi_ ".

Magnus, Ragnor, Tessa se tiennent devant tout le monde. Luke, Maïa, des membres de sa meute. Raphaël et quelques vampires, Catarina est resté pour Madzie et avec la famille Lightwood qui ne vont pas venir, l'air démoniaque risque de les tuer et New-York est toujours infester de démons.

Après plusieurs minutes de cri parce que Simon, Jace et Isabelle voulaient y aller, ils ont du se resigner à rester avec Maryse et Robert. Magnus ne risquera pas leur vie.

-Nous allons a Dudael, terre d'Edom, Azazel est puissant, Lilith est redoutable et sans cœur, elle n'hésitera pas à nous tuer alors c'est votre dernière chance de rester déclare Magnus en regardant tout le monde.

-Je ne change pas d'avis ! je viens ! Déclare Maia haut et fort.

Elle récolte une acclamation de tout le monde, ils ne changeront pas d'avis eux non plus.

-Bien c'est parti dans ce cas ! déclare Magnus en se retournant et regarde le mur devant lui Ragnor et Tessa à ses côtés.

Tessa Ragnor et Magnus lèvent leurs mains et tous trois chantent et recitent " _aperire ostium ad inferos nobis terras aperi nobis, non possumus aperire nobis posuit pedem in rubrum in iniquitatibus suis in terra Dudael_ " (ouvre nous la porte de ton enfer, ouvre-nous tes terres, ouvre-nous qu'on puisse mettre les pieds sur ta terre rouge, sur les terres de Dudael ). Un énorme portail rouge et noir s'ouvre devant eux dans un bruit assourdissant, il se retourne faisant signe de les suivre et tous passent le portail avant qu'il ne se referme.

-Ramenez moi mon fils murmure Maryse.

Camille qui avait observé le tout de loin grogne. Furieuse, elle sait que Magnus ne reviendra pas de sitôt ou s'il reviendra tout court.

Azazel les a tous berné, à cette heure cet pute d'oméga devrait être mort et elle devait être avec Magnus en train de le réconforter et de le refaire tomber dans ses bras. Elle aurait dû le tuer elle-même et ne pas faire confiance en ce démon ni aux autres shadowhunters. Elle se retourne et avec sa vitesse de vampire, elle se dirige vers un entrepôt ou se cache les trois shadowhunters et le sorcier elles les trouvent tous les quatre autours de verre d'alcool assis à une petite table.

-Il n'est pas mort crache Camille en entrant dans l'entrepôt.

-On le sait déclare Malachie avec un haussement d'épaule.

-Azazel l'a amené à Dudael grogne Camille s'avançant vers les trois shadowhunters et le sorcier.

-Et alors ? Questionne Lorenzo finissant son verre et le repose sur la table pour s'en servir un autre.

-Magnus et les autres sont partis à Dudael le récupérer annonce Camille avant de continuer dans un cri frustré, son plan n'a pas fonctionné comme elle le voulait et tout ça par la faute de ses stupides nephilims.

-Je n'aurais pas dû vous faire confiance ! J'aurai dû le tuer moi même ! Cri Camille envers les shadowhunters.

-Il ne reviendra pas de Dudael alors c'est comme s'il était mort s'exclame Aldertree en se levant pour se planter devant elle.

-Oui pour vous le plan fonctionne mais pour moi c'est foutu Magnus est à Dudael et il ne reviendra peut-être pas crache-t-elle au visage d'Aldertree, ses crocs sortis.

-Oh elle nous ferait presque chialer se moque Malachie faisant glousser les autres.

Camille furieuse pousse Aldertree sur le côté pour se jeter sur Malachie plantant ses crocs dans son cou mais elle est éjectée par Aldertree qui la jette contre le mur.

-Espèce de salope grogne Malachie prenant sa stèle et soignant la morsure lui-même.

-Ne fait pas un pas, sinon je te tue menace Lydia voyant Camille se relever.

-Vous allez me le payer menace Camille dans un cri avant de s'enfuir de l'entrepôt.

Elle s'en va et se redirige vers la ruelle où elle trouve quelques chasseurs d'ombres encore sur place, elle s'approche d'un chasseur d'ombre qui est rester un peu à l'écart. Le surprenant, il se retourne sa lame séraphique sous la gorge de Camille la plaquant contre le mur derrière elle.

-Si tu me tue, tu ne sauras pas qui a organisé tout ça ! déclare Camille regardant le shadowhunter à lunette.

-On le sait déja qui a fait c'est Azazel grogne-t-il.

-Oui mais Il n'était pas seul souffle Camille.

-Qui ? Parle ! Menace-t-il appuyant un peu plus sa lame contre sa gorge.

-Ils se cachent dans un entrepôt sur le quai de l'East River grogne-t-elle à son tour essayant d'éloigner la lame de sa gorge mais le shadowHunter resserre sa prise.

-Pourquoi je te croirais ? je sais qui tu es ! déclare le ShadowHunter.

-Tu dois me faire confiance déclare-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaule.

-Si tu as menti, je te retrouverai, si c'est un piège, je te tuerai personnellement menace-t-il en appuyant sa lame un peu plus la faisant grogner.

-Fais donc ça ShadowHunter grogne Camille.

Le ShadowHunter baisse sa lame et laisse Camille partir, elle ne demande pas son reste et s'enfui pour aller se réfugier dans une station de métro abandonné attendant le retour de Magnus, elle espère tout de même qu'il reviendra seul.

Simon regarde le vampire s'enfuir avant de sortir son téléphone pour avertir tout le monde qui s'étaient éparpillés dans la ville toujours menacé par quelques démons. Il leur donne l'adresse de l'entrepôt et se donne rendez-vous là-bas.

Il demande à des shadowhunters de rester dans la ruelle au cas où ils reviendraient de Dudael et de l'appelé si c'est le cas. Il regarde le mur ou le portail vers Dudael s'était ouvert i peine une heure avant de tourner les talons et de courir vers l'entrepôt de l'East River.

Il demande à des shadowhunters de rester dans la ruelle au cas où ils reviendraient de Dudael et de l'appelé si c'est le cas. Il regarde le mur ou le portail vers Dudael s'était ouvert i peine une heure avant de tourner les talons et de courir vers l'entrepôt de l'East River.

...

Sur les terres de Dudael, Magnus regarde autour de lui voyant au loin la fameuse tour de Lilith, des démons rugissent autour d'eux et au-dessus d'eux. La chaleur est accablante, l'air est épais de fumée, l'air sec brûle ses poumons à chaque respiration.

Luke, Maia et sa meute toussent plusieurs fois avant de reprendre leurs respirations s'habituant à l'air de Dudael. Raphael et les membres de son clan sifflent leurs crocs sortis eux aussi essayant de s'habituer à l'air. Meliorn respire profondément plié en avant s'appuyant sur ses genoux.

Magnus et Asmodée en tête commencent a avancé à travers les terres de Dudael, les yeux de Magnus ne lâchant pas la tour. Les autres les suivant de près tout en étant sur leurs gardes, les démons autour d'eux rugissent mais n'attaquent pas, ils attendent un ordre qu'ils recevront bientôt quand Lilith sentira leurs présences ce qui ne tardera pas, alors ils continuent leurs chemins, le plus vite possible avant d'affronter les démons sur leurs routes.


	22. Chapitre 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Chapitre un peu dur et èmotionnel.**
> 
> Bonne Lecture à tous.

Lilith avait définitivement senti leurs présences puisque les démons ont commencé à attaquer. Ils étaient forcés de reculer aux lieux d'avancer. Ils perdent trop de temps, Tous le monde commençait à s'épuiser. Asmodée et Magnus étaient à pleine puissance, Tessa et Ragnor aussi. Luke et Raphael avaient des blessés dans leur clan. Meliorn se fatiguer aussi. Ils se rendent vite compte qu'ils ne sont pas assez nombreux, ils s'épuisent.

**PDV SIMON**

J'arrive à l'entrepôt, Maryse, Robert, Isabelle et Jace sont là. Catarina est là aussi. J'explique d'où j'avais obtenu cette information et surtout de qui elle venait. Tous sont d'accord avec moi pour rester sur nos gardes, il peut s'agir d'un piège.

-Catarina ou est Madzie ? m'inquiétais-je.

-Je l'ai envoyé chez un ami en Estonie, elle est en sécurité m'explique-t-elle me rassurant un peu.

On se met tous en gardes et on pénètre dans l'entrepôt sans faire de bruit, on prend position de part en part du bâtiment. Ils se retrouvent encerclés.

-Que va-t-on faire maintenant, on ne peut pas retourner voir l'enclave ? J'entends dire de Malachie qui est assis près d'une table un verre à la main.

-Non ! mais on peut tout de fois intégrer un autre institut propose Branwell comme si c'était l'idée parfaite me faisant enrager, ils croient tous vraiment pouvoir s'en sortir comme ça.

-Oui bonne idée renchérit Malachie.

-En tous cas cet abomination ne salira plus notre sang glousse Aldertree faisant rire les autres. Mon sang bouillonne d'un coup, je garde mon sang froid avec bien du mal.

-Il ne servait à rien de toute façon, juste s'il est comme les femelles omégas quand elles sont en chaleur, j'aurais bien été y mettre mon nœud ! Azazel doit s'amuser rit Aldertree, une vague de nausée me prend.

-Ferme là ! tu es répugnant grogne de dégout Lorenzo. Je dois lui donner raison sur le coup, je vois du coin de l'œil Maryse bouillir et nous faire signe avec un hochement de tête, on sort de nos coins.

Catarina prend en charge le sorcier et avec des cris de surprises les trois shadowhunters nous attaquent.

Je prends Malachie, Jace Aldertree et Isabelle Branwell. Robert et Maryse sur leurs gardes, prêt à agir. Je garde un œil sur Isabelle et Jace, eux font de même pour moi.

Malachie est bien entrainer, mais pas ruser, il se bat à l'ancienne, Alexander m'a entrainé, il nous a tous entrainer. Il nous a appris des mouvements que nous seul connaissons et il nous a appris à lire un combat. Je le laisse me donner quelques coups et j'étudie sa technique de combat, en même temps il s'affaiblit. Au bon moment j'attaquerais.

Isabelle laisse l'avantage à Branwell, ma Izzy est féroce, Branwell ne fera pas le poids longtemps, elle fait comme Alexander lui a appris, elle lui donne l'avantage pour la mettre en confiance avant d'attaquer.

Jace lui donne toute sa rage a Aldertree, se défoule et fait tourner Adertree en bourrique. Aldertree devient frustrer quand il voit que Jace évite toute ses attaques. La frustration n'amène rien de bon au combat. Elle nous fait faire des choses dans l'impulsion et Jace attend juste qu'Aldertree face une erreur.

**FIN DU PDV.**

Catarina à épingler Lorenzo avec sa magie au début du combat, il ne l'a pas venu venir, il ne peut rien faire Catarina est plus puissante.

-Pourquoi tu trahis ton peuple ? tu trahis Magnus ton ami dis-moi juste pourquoi tu as aidé à tout ça ? Questionne Catarina.

-Ils m'ont bien payé déclare Lorenzo avec un haussement d'épaule.

-Tu as toujours était jaloux de Magnus avoue-le ! Grogne Catarina resserrant sa prise magique autour de lui.

-Magnus ne mérite pas sa place ! c'est son nom qui l'a mis sur la haute marche cri Lorenzo de rage.

-Peut-être que son nom a servi à le hisser là où il est !... accorde Catarina avant de continuer

-….mais entre nous ton père n'est pas un démon de bas étage ? Questionne Catarina avec son sourire diabolique à faire frissonner de peur Asmodée lui-même.

-Ferme-là s'enrage Lorenzo.

-Désolé ce n'est pas la faute de Magnus si ton père ne vaut rien renchérit Catarina avec un haussement d'épaule désinvolte.

-Ferme là ! Je t'ai dit ! hurle Lorenzo.

-Comme tu veux ! déclare Catarina avec une moue tout en ouvrant un portail le jetant dedans direction les cellules du Labyrinthe en Spirale, son sort est entre les mains des anciens.

...

- **Ils en sort de partout !** hurle Luke tout en aidant un membre de sa meute à se relever.

- **Allez ! on y est presque** **!** hurle Magnus à son tour tuant un autre démon avec sa magie, son front remplit de sueur, il avait jeté sa veste en cours de route. Ses mains tremblantes, son corps épuisé de sa magie. Asmodée combat férocement prenant la première ligne, les autres suivant dans son dos. Ils sont à quelques mètres de la tour quand un hurlement les font tous retourner.

Meliorn dont des griffes sort de son abdomen, hurle de douleur alors qu'il lève sa lance pour la planter dans la tête du démon qui se tient au-dessus de son épaule. Il touche son œil, le faisant relâcher, il s'écroule sur ses genoux avant de rouler sur le côté.

Le démon est tué par Asmodée qui aide Meliorn à rouler sur le dos poussant sa magie pour soigner la blessure mais il ne connait pas la magie de guérison, il n'en a jamais eu besoin en Enfer.

-Magnus aide moi ! demande Asmodée regardant son fils se dirigé vers lui a pas rapide.

Magnus s'agenouille suivi de Tessa et de Ragnor qui usent de leurs magies pour soigner Meliorn qui est évanouie.

-Faut bouger déclare Magnus regardant la plaie de Meliorn se refermer mais il est toujours inconscient.

Enfin arriver à la tour, Meliorn est déposé dans un coin reculé et à l'abri par Luke qui l'avait dans ses bras et demande à deux membres de sa meute de resté avec lui ainsi que Tessa pour aider Meliorn avec sa magie s'il venait à se réveiller.

Ils s'engouffrent dans la tour et se séparent pour couvrir plus de terrains. Un dédale d'escaliers descend dans les bas fond de la tour, un autre escalier monte. Magnus, Asmodée, Luke et sa meute décident de monter alors que Ragnor, Maia, Raphaël et son clan descendent.

C'est lugubre, sombre et terriblement silencieux. On entend juste leurs pieds claquaient sur le sol. Le silence et le calme les entourant est pesant.

Magnus arrive à un genre de palier avec plusieurs portes, les autres derrière lui en ouvre certaines. Ils décident de vérifier chacune d'elle mais n'y trouve rien. A la dernière porte, il s'engouffre dans la pièce et il est tout de suite attaquer par une épaisse fumée, Magnus utilise sa magie pour se protéger et découvre au coin de la pièce Azazel les bras croisés, la bouche ouverte crachant la fumée.

Il envoie une boule de feu sur Azazel qui le fait arrêter. Asmodée rentre dans la pièce suivie de Luke et découvre à leurs tours Azazel.

-Asmodée qu'elle surprise glousse Azazel se décollant du coin de la pièce.

-Ce n'est pas mon cas grogne Asmodée.

-Oh mon p'tit cœur ne le supportera pas ricane Azazel de manière théâtrale.

-Assez ! Où est Alexander ? S'enrage Magnus une boule de feu au creux de sa main prête à être jeter.

-Alexander ? Oh oui le grand et sexy shadowhunter souffle Azazel un sourire en coin que Magnus voudrait lui faire avaler tout de suite.

-Tais-toi dis-nous où il est ? Redemande Magnus dans un rugissement.

-A l'heure actuel, il se repose ! je l'ai fatigué, tu as de la chance Bane ! il est très enjoué au lit s'amuse Azazel dans un petit rire.

-Ferme-là s'horrifie Magnus regardant Azazel rire aux éclats.

-Oh il a crié mon nom ! il a une voix si angélique... Renchérit Azazel.

Asmodée en ayant assez se lance sur lui utilisant sa magie. Azazel esquive l'attaque mais et vite rattraper par la magie de Magnus qui a cet instant est bouillonnant de colère. Sa magie rouge et démoniaque éclaté en lui. La magie qu'il n'a jamais voulu utiliser. La magie qui une fois lancer détruit tout sur son passage. Dans une explosion de rouge et de noir, la boule de feu entre en collision avec la poitrine d'Azazel qui regarde son torse pendant une seconde avant qu'il ne commence à convulser est hurler d'agonie, son corps explose dans la pièce dans un nuage de fumée noire.

-Nonnnn ! Nonnn ! entent Magnus et les autres au-dessus d'eux, la tour tremble fortement.

-Lilith ? Questionne Luke ses yeux sur le tas de poussière, les restes d'Azazel.

-Oui elle a senti la mort d'Azazel affirme Asmodée.

-On y va souffle Magnus en sortant de la pièce pour monter les escaliers suivis des autres sur ses talons.

...

Les trois shadowhunters sont maintenant à genoux et menotter sur le sol de l'entrepôt. Jace, Isabelle et Simon devant eux rejoint par Maryse et Robert.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir fait tout ça ? Questionne Robert en les regardant tous les trois.

-Ton fils mérites son sort ! C'est une abomination ! Il ne devait pas vivre ! Cri Branwell son visage rouge de colère et meurtri des coups d'Isabelle.

-Il à ce qu'il mérite, c'est une pute Omega, il a dû s'amouraché a une créature obscure ! l'enclave est d'accord avec ça, c'est répugnant cri à son tour Malachie.

-J'en ai assez entendu ! on les envoie à la Gard, ils s'occuperont d'eux ! déclare Maryse sa voix grogné et remplit de colère.

Jace et Simon les emmènent avec eux tans dis qu'Isabelle et ses parents sortent de l'entrepôt.

-On devrait se reposer propose Robert.

-Non ! Je ne me repose pas tant que mon frère n'est pas revenu déclare Isabelle se retournant pour regarder ses parents.

-Isabelle... commence Maryse avant de se faire couper par Isabelle

-Non souffle Isabelle en se retournant ses parents la suivant.

Ils se dirigent tous vers la ruelle où le portail vers Dudael s'était ouvert il y a maintenant cinq heures.

…..

Dans la tour tout le monde s'était rejoint et graviter vers le haut de la tour, Magnus et Asmodée en tête. Magnus dont la magie démoniaque crépiter sous sa peau et aux bouts de ses doigts avaient l'air de pouvoir sauter à la gorge de n'importe qui ce qui voulait dire que ce n'était pas le moment de l'ennuyer.

Arrivée en haut, ils la voit enfin. Lilith se tenant devant un genre de grande cuve ressemblant à un cercueil. Elle se retourne pour les regarder un a un. Elle s'arrête sur Asmodée.

-Asmodée tu n'es pas sur tes terres déclare Lilith avec lassitude.

-Tu m'as obligé à sortir grogne Asmodée.

-Oh ! ah oui c'est vrai ton fils veut récupérer ceci dit-elle en montrant la cuve.

De là où ils sont, ils ne voient pas grand-chose mais Magnus se doute qu'Alexandre est à l'intérieur.

-Que lui as-tu fait ? Grogne Magnus s'avançant mais est retenue par Asmodée ce qui le fait grogner.

-Il hiberne glousse-t-elle en mettant les guillemets avec ses doigts sur " _hiberne_ ".

-Libère le ! demande Asmodée qui lui-même s'avance tentant de regarder dans la cuve.

-Non ! Dit-t-elle simplement reculant tout de même se rapprochant plus prêt de la cuve.

- **Libère le** redemande Asmodée dans un rugissement.

Magnus qui s'était avancé à une vue sur le dessus de la cuve ou il voit juste les cheveux noir d'Alexander le faisant hoqueter de dégout, il baigne dans du sang.

- **Je t'ai dit non** hurle Lilith sautant sur le bord de la cuve s'accroupissant laissant glisser sa main dans la cuve pour empoigner la tête d'Alexander le soulevant suffisamment de la cuve pour que tout le monde le voit.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait** ? Cri Magnus regardant le visage d'Alexander qui à ce moment-là imprime une grande souffrance.

**-Vous avez tout détruit ! jamais je n'aurais ce que je veux ! Alors je le tuerai comme tu as tué Azazel** hurle-t-elle de rage.

- **Laisse-le Lilith** hurle Asmodée s'avançant mais il s'arrête dans ses pas

- **Non** cri-t-elle prenant sa forme démoniaque se transformant en une créature hideuse plantant ses griffes dans la poitrine d'Alexander le soulevant de la cuve et s'envolant avec lui.

-Fais chier jure Asmodée claquant des doigts se retrouvant torse nu, se transformant à son tour sous les yeux stupéfait de tout le monde. Il ne se transforme pas en bête hideuse mais de grandes ailes noires volumineuses s'étendent dans son dos.

-Magnus tu peux le faire aussi ! Laisse la magie démoniaque sortir ainsi que toute ta colère grogne Asmodée sa voix lugubre raisonnant dans toute la pièce.

Magnus grogne regardant au loin Lilith s'enfuir avec Alexander dans ses griffes.

Avec un hurlement Magnus sent son dos se déchirer, il arrache sa chemise et tombe à genoux tout en étendant ses ailes noires aussi volumineuses que celle de son père mais Magnus à la différence de son père porte une couronne de feu rouge sur sa tête ainsi qu'autour de ses poignets. Ses yeux qui ne sont plus d'un vert doré sont maintenant noir.

-Bienvenue Prince des _Neufs Enfers_ murmure Asmodée.

Avec un seul regard pour Magnus, Asmodée court pour passer la seule ouverture de la tour et s'envole. Magnus le suit, battant de ses ailes et se lancent tous deux à la poursuite de Lilith.

-On descend ! on va essayer de les suivre ! déclare Luke se transformant en loup toujours stupéfait de qu'il vient de voir. Maïa et la meute, Raphaël s'élancent avec son clan et sortent de la tour pour suivre Magnus et Asmodée.

Ragnor récupère Tessa au pied de la tour, Meliorn est réveillé, Tessa a utilisé sa magie pour finir la guérison.

-Est-ce que j'ai bien vu Ragnor ? demande Tessa ses yeux dans le ciel rouge de Dudael.

-Oui souffle Ragnor ses yeux aussi dans le ciel avant de s'occupé à son tour de Meliorn l'aidant à marcher, les deux membres du clan de Luke devant eux surveillant les alentours.

...

Lilith laisse tomber le corps inconscient d'Alexander au-dessus de ce qui ressemble être un canyon, elle regarde son corps tourbillonner avec un grand sourire. Elle reprend son vol disparaissant dans le ciel rouge de Dudael.

Magnus regarde avec effroi le corps d'Alexander tomber, se lançant avec son père, il se laisse tomber utilisant l'attraction pour prendre de la vitesse et finit par attraper le corps d'Alexander le protégeant de ses ailes alors qu'il voit le sol se rapprocher se tournant sur le dos le corps d'Alexander sur lui, son dos rencontre le sol avec un bruit assourdissant, la poussière et quelques pierres les recouvrant.

- **Magnus** hurle Asmodée usant de sa magie pour sortir leurs corps ensevelis.

Avec un souffle tremblant, il regarde Magnus qui a les yeux ouverts tenant le corps mou d'Alexander.

Asmodée l'aide à sortir du canyon, Ils ne disent pas un mot. Asmodée a compris tout de suite la terrible vérité dans les yeux de son fils.

Ils font le chemin jusqu'à la tour dans un silence de plomb rencontrant tout le monde sur le chemin. Personne ne dit un mot, la tristesse se lit sur leurs visages, le cœur au bord des lèvres, Ragnor et Tessa ouvrent un portail se tenant la main, ils recitent et chantent le sort avant de voir un portail rouge s'ouvrir direction la ruelle de New-York.

...

- **MAMAN LE PORTAIL** cri Isabelle s'approchant. Elle regarde Magnus et les autres sortir, elle commence à avancer mais elle s'arrête sur ses pas regardant Magnus qui tient fermement Alexander dans ses bras, elle ne se rends pas compte qu'elle cri jusqu'à ce que des bras se referment sur elle et qu'elle entende son père et sa mère crier leur douleur aussi.

Alexander...

Je me réveil dans un endroit blanc, c'est calme et apaisant. Mon corps nu flotte dans les airs. J'ouvre les yeux pour voir Raziel devant moi.

-Je suis mort...

-Oui mon ange

-Je voulais...je suis sensé être immortel souffle Alexander la voix brisée.

-Oui mais pas indestructible...

-Ma famille, Mon Alpha...commence Alexander, le chagrin de savoir sa famille le pleurait alors que c'est lui qui aurait dû les pleurait et son Alpha a déjà tant souffert.

\- _Or, comme à la création des anges, ton sacrifice pour ton peuple, pour ton monde, ce sacrifice amène à ta résurrection_ recite Raziel avant d'illuminer le corps d'Alexander avec un sourire et le renvoi près des siens.

Alexander se réveil en sursaut essayant de respirer avec difficultés, il entend des voix, il sent des bras autour de lui. Il se force à ouvrir les yeux, les papillonnants plusieurs fois avant de tomber sur des yeux mordorés remplit de larmes. Avec un sanglot, Alexander passe ses bras autour du cou de son Alpha qui tombe à genou le berçant dans ses bras. Il entend des cris autour de lui, des cris de joie ? S'étouffant avec ses sanglots, il entend son Alpha le rassuré, des voix lui dire leur amour pour lui, il reconnait la voix de ses parents, sa sœur. Au bout d'un moment, il se sent se calmer et être soulever toujours dans les bras de son Alpha dont il s'y accroche ne voulant pas le lâcher.

Il sent son corps se réchauffer et être poser. Il se force à ouvrir les yeux et regarde où il est. Il reconnait son nid. Refusant de lâcher son Alpha dans un gémissement pleurant, il resserre sa prise sur son Alpha.

-Je suis là, je te tiens rassure Magnus sa voix n'est qu'un murmure.

Magnus s'allonge dans le nid le gardant dans ses bras. Sa famille regarde la scène de la porte, ils n'ont pas voulu le quitter. Jace et Simon ont étaient chercher Clary et Max à Idris voulant eux aussi le voir. Mais pour l'instant, ils le regardent de loin pleurants tous soulagés qu'Alexander soit revenu de cet Enfer.


	23. Chapitre 23

Cela fait quelques heures qu'ils sont revenus de Dudael, Alexander dort toujours dans son nid. Magnus à ses côtés, il ne dort pas, il le tient fortement dans ses bras. Maryse, Robert et Isabelle sont là assis par terre le regardant aussi dormir. Clary a été installé dans une chambre d'ami, sa grossesse la fatigue beaucoup et ses émotions atteignent le plafond. Elle est avec Max qui n'arrive pas à être consolé malgré les efforts de tout le monde, Max est inconsolable. 

Asmodée a été renvoyé a Edom par Ragnor à la demande Magnus ne pouvant pas s'en occuper lui-même. Même si son père était toujours le bienvenu, il doutait que l'enclave apprécierai sa présence après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Azazel. 

Jace et Simon étaient resté mais on était appelé pour remettre de l'ordre dans New-York, quelques démons sont encore là certains ont disparu avec la mort d'Azazel mais pas tous. Mais plus assez nombreux pour semer le chaos, la ville retrouve un peu de son calme. 

**PDV ALEXANDER.**

Je suis réveillé depuis un moment, je sens mon Alpha à mes côtés. Je peux entendre chuchotés, ma famille est là. Ils attendent tous que je me réveil. Quelques choses en moi ne va pas, je ne sais pas, je me sens bizarre, je sais ce qu’il s’est passé avec Raziel, il m’a ramené à la vie mais je sens quelques choses en moi de différent, comme une puissance nouvelle. Je n’arrive pas à savoir ce quoi il s’agit. Mais c’est un sentiment puissant comme si je pouvais tout vaincre, je me sens invulnérable. Je décide de me réveiller complétement pour rassurer tout le monde, ils doivent être tous inquiet. 

J’ouvre les yeux et je regarde le plafond avant de tourner la tête, des yeux larmoyants sont sur moi. 

-Mon cœur ! hoquète mon Alpha alors que je me relève pour m’asseoir, sa main dans mon dos alors que je regarde tout le monde. 

-Alexander souffle ma mère suivie de mon père se levant de là où ils étaient assis s’avançant vers moi. 

Je regarde autour de moi et je vois Isabelle assise dans le fauteuil. Au moment où j’allais parler pour dire que j'allais bien, une exclamation de voix me fait sursauter, je regarde Isabelle le visage baigné de larmes me crier dessus. 

**-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? te sacrifier ? on a toujours tout fait ensemble ! chaque décision, tout ! on a toujours tout fait ensemble ! alors pourquoi ? Tu es revenu de là-bas mort ! tu étais mort** ! finit-t-elle par hurler. 

Je baisse la tête, un sentiment de culpabilité m’envahis, elle a raison. Sans tout de fois encore pouvoir parler ma mère prend la parole 

-Isabelle, tu sais qu’il l’a fait pour nous sauver pour _TE_ sauver... 

-En se donnant la mort ? Il savait qu'en se laissant prendre par Azazel, il allait mourir cri Isabelle en retour. 

- **Ma vie contre les votre valait mon sacrifice, ma vie pour sauver des personnes que j’aime valait mon sacrifice ! je le referais si ça avait pu vous sauvez la vie** ! hurlais-je à mon tour avant de continuer 

-Tu ne l’aurais pas fait pour protéger ton futur ? pour protéger la vie d’innocents ? il y avait déjà tant de mort, il n'y avait pas d’autre solution déclarais-je en la regardant 

-Mais... Tu ne comprends pas ! Je ne veux pas de ce monde si toi tu n’y es pas, je ne veux pas de ce monde, si tu n’es pas à mes côtés.... 

-Isabelle... 

-Non laisse-moi finir ! Oui tu as fait ce sacrifice d’accord ! mais comment as-tu pu penser que ta vie ne valait rien ? Tu t’es donné à Azazel, tu as accepté de souffrir pour nous...tu as abandonné ta vie... 

-Oui je l’ai fait parce que vous valait ça, tu ne me comprends pas parce que tout ce que tu vois c’est moi revenir de là-bas mort ! Tu m’en veux pour ça et si je serai revenu vivant ? tu me considérerait en héros ? Tu me jette ma propre culpabilité a la figure, je le suis ! je me sens coupable de vous avoir infligé ça mais il le fallait ! Soufflais-je avant d’être pris par un vertige me faisant mettre ma main sur mon front. 

-Mon cœur tu vas bien ? S'inquiète Magnus qui n’avait pas dit un mot depuis le début de la conversation. J’hoche la tête mais il m’oblige à me rallonger dans mon nid, inspirant profondément pour alléger mon vertige, je ferme les yeux un instant, juste un instant. 

**PDV MAGNUS**

Je ne tiens plus, je regarde mon oméga s’endormir. Je n’ai rien fait voir mais une immense colère s’empare de moi, je me sens coupable de le laisser seul dans son nid mais une conversation urgente s’impose. Je fais sortir tout le monde du bureau. 

Je laisse tout le monde s’installer dans le salon, je me sers un verre d’alcool que je bois d’un trait le reposant je me retourne vers tout le monde. 

\- Ta colère n’a pas lieu d’être Isabelle commençais-je. 

-Mag..essaie de me couper Isabelle mais je l’arrête d’un signe de main. 

-Non maintenant tu vas m’écouter ! Il t’a protégé ! vous tous ! moi ! le monde terrestre, il s’est sacrifié et toi tu lui jette à la figure comme s'il n’avait pas le droit de le faire. Je n’approuve pas ce choix mais je le respecte. As-tu même penser à ce qu’il doit ressentir Isabelle ? Tu as pensé à toi a ton cœur brisé, a ta souffrance si ton frère ne serait pas revenu vivant mais as-tu penser à lui quand il s’est aperçu que ce sacrifice ne servait à rien ? Quand il s’est aperçu que quoi qu’il fasse vos vies étaient toujours en jeu ? Qu’il allait mourir et nous laisser dans ce monde ! J’ai senti son cœur... j’ai senti son cœur s’arrêter, il est mort dans mes bras et la seule chose à laquelle j’ai pensé c’est que... que j’étais fier de lui, fier que même s'il a subi toutes ses souffrances, il l’a fait pour moi... Pour vous... 

Personne ne dit un mot et je me retourne pour aller le rejoindre dans mon bureau où je le trouve réveillé, il me regarde avec ses yeux larmoyants et me remercie du regard, son regard me disait “ _merci de m’avoir compris_ ”. Il a dû m’entendre. 

-N’en veux pas à ta sœur, elle souffre ! déclarais-je en le rejoignant dans le nid le prenant dans mes bras, il s’y niche volontiers. 

-Je ne lui en veux pas marmonne-t-il dans mon torse. 

-J’ai... J'ai eu tellement peur avouais-je dans un souffle, je le sens tressaillir dans mes bras et il se redresse pour me regarder. 

-Je le sais et..et j’ai eu peur moi aussi même si je me suis sacrifié, je n’ai jamais eu aussi peur ! quand lilith m’a dit ce qu’elle voulait de moi, j’ai pensé que j’avais fait une erreur que tout ce que j’avais fait aller empirer les choses que j’allais servir à procréer un enfant qui servirai à tout détruire... et que j’allais finir quand même par mourir et que je l’avais fait pour rien, je n’ai jamais prié l’ange aussi fort que quelqu’un vienne me sauver et tu es venu... tu m’as sauvé ! je me suis réveillé dans tes bras. L’ange Raziel m’a donné une seconde chance... 

Alexander s’arrête là et me regarde je ne peux dire aucun mot, seul mes larmes disent tout, je le ramène dans mes bras laissant tous les deux nos larmes coulées. 

***** 

Le lendemain, sa famille est repartie à l’institut y remettre de l’ordre. Alexander est assigné à résidence par son Alpha quelques jours pour qu’il se repose, il n'a pas reparlé à Isabelle, il la laisse se calmer. Magnus et Alexander avait discuter et Alexander lui avait dit qu’Azazel ne l’avait pas touché ce qui avait soulagé Magnus. 

Alexander sort de son nid le soir même, il se sent bien, il a besoin de prendre un peu l'air alors avec son Alpha, ils se retrouvent sur le toit profitant de la fraicheur de cette fin de journée. Allongés tous les deux dans un grand hamac que Magnus avait invoqué se prélassant dans le silence. 

-Comment tu sens ? demande doucement Magnus au bout d'un moment ses doigts dans les cheveux de son Oméga l'écoutant ronronner. Alexander lui répond seulement avec un ronronnement plus fort tout en se blottissant un peu plus sur le torse de son Alpha qui rit doucement le faisant sourire mais son sourire disparait assez vite. 

Alexander ne se sent pas bien d'un seul coup, une nausée violente l'envahis lui faisant renverser son estomac par-dessus le hamac, il a eu juste le temps de se retourner pour ne pas vomir sur son Alpha. Des spasmes douloureux lui tiraille l'estomac qu'il agrippe fortement. Des vomissements durent plusieurs minutes sous les yeux paniquaient de Magnus qui lui frotte le dos avec un peu de magie espérant l'aider à soulager les nausées. 

Alexander ouvre les yeux après l'épisode de vomissement pour découvrir qu'il a vomit une substance noire. Restant sur le côté, il ne peut pas bouger, le peu qu'il bouge son estomac se retourne. Magnus en voyant la substance noire appel Catarina qui arrive rapidement et les trouve sur le toit. 

-Magnus ? questionne Catarina sortant du portail s'arrêtant sur ses pas découvrant Alexander vomir tout ce qu'il a. Magnus derrière lui, lui caressant le dos. 

-Catarina s'il te plait aide-le ! supplie Magnus alors que son Oméga est repris par de violent vomissement. 

Elle passe tout de suite sa magie scannant son corps et essaie, elle aussi d'apaiser les nausées. Sa magie de guérison est plus améliorée que celle de Magnus et elle trouve très vite le problème. Elle ferme les yeux et les ouvre pour regarder son plus vieil ami. 

Catarina ? interroge Magnus. 

-Il a du sang démoniaque dans son estomac explique-t-elle. 

-Il a dû en avaler quand il était dans la cuve dit Magnus regardant son oméga qui n'arrête pas de vomir, il a juste le temps de respiré entre deux vomissements. 

-Son corps n'en veut pas, son estomac va l'expulser jusqu'à ce qu'il y en ait plus annonce Catarina claquant des doigts faisant apparaitre un chiffon humide pour essuyer le front remplit de sueur d'Alexander. 

-Faut le laisser comme ça ! s'horrifie Magnus a l'idée de laisser son oméga traverser ça. 

-Oui Magnus ! mais on va l'aider d'accord déclare-t-elle. 

Après plusieurs épisodes de vomissement douloureux qui durent toute la nuit avec l'aide de Cat et de Magnus, Alexander arrive à s'endormir aux petites heures du matin. Cat fait un scan magique cherchant du sang démoniaque mais n'en trouve pas. Elle souffle de soulagement avec Magnus qui se couche lui aussi à côté de son Oméga. Cat repart en laissant un lot de potion pour soigner l'estomac douloureux d'Alexander dû au vomissement répéter. 

Alexander se réveil avec un estomac et la gorge douloureuse, il se souvient avoir commencer à vomir mais après le trou noir. 

-Al-Alpha ? appel Alexander s'asseyant dans le lit grognant à la douleur de son estomac, son Alpha apparait à la porte de leur chambre a une vitesse fulgurante. 

-Tient bois ça ! ça va t'aider propose Magnus le rejoignant et lui tendant une potion de Catarina lui avait laisser. Alexander la prend sans hésiter. 

Alexander l'avale rapidement avant de se rallonger et demande à son Alpha ce qu'il s'était passé celui-ci lui explique 

-C'est fini ? je n'en ai plus en moi ? demande Alexander quand Magnus lui a tout raconter. 

-Non Cat à vérifier, ton estomac a tout expulser déclare Magnus sa main caressant le ventre de son Oméga. 

-D'accord souffle Alexander soulagé plaçant sa main sur celle de son Alpha entrelaçant leurs doigts. 

Après un moment la potion faisant effet, Alexander se tourne sur le côté embrassant l'épaule de son Alpha qui tourne la tête pour nicher son nez dans les cheveux de son Omega respirant fortement son odeur. 

Alexander se redresse pour embrasser son Alpha depuis leur retour, ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés. Magnus le rencontre à mi-chemin, sa main allant agripper sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser. S'embrassant comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes se reculant juste pour respirer. L'excitation montent en eux après ses échanges langoureux mais ne vont pas plus loin, Alexander se calme se sentant toujours fatigué après la nuit qu'il avait passée et il pouvait dire que son Alpha n'avait pas beaucoup dormi non plus. Ils se lèvent tous les deux pour aller jusqu'à la cuisine juste pour manger quelques choses avant de prendre une douche ensemble. Et finissent tous les deux par s'écrouler dans leurs lits s'endormant rapidement dans les bras l'un de l'autre. 

**PDV CAMILLE**

Putain ce qu’il me fait chier ce Lightwood ! J’enrage il s’en est sorti, il est revenu de Dudael dans les bras de Magnus, MON ALPHA. Il me faut un autre plan et ce urgemment, je refuse de le laisser avoir tout ce que j’ai toujours voulu. Certes j’ai commis des erreurs, j’ai trompé Magnus au moment où comme par hasard, il allait faire de moi sa compagne. Il a toujours été à moi. Toutes les fois où il est revenu vers moi me suppliant de le reprendre quand il avait le cœur brisé par la mort d’un amant ou d’une amante. Je l’ai toujours repris avec espoir qu’il voit enfin que je l’aimais. J’aime Magnus même s'il me dit toujours que je suis incapable d’aimer, que ce que je vois en lui c’est son nom et son importance dans le monde obscur oui beaucoup le respecte. Être avec lui m’apporterai le respect et la reconnaissance que je mérite, mais tout est gâché, j’ai perdu mon clan à cause de cette pute d’oméga. Azazel a échoué, Malachie et les autres ont échoués. Il ne faut faire confiance à personne quand on peut faire les choses soit même. 


	24. Chapitre 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\ Scènes Sexe Magnus&Alexander. /!\

Quelques jours après le retour de Dudael, Alexander avait demander une réunion importante avec tous les représentants du monde obscur ainsi que ses parents et son équipe. Beaucoup de questions étaient en suspend et il avait besoin de réponse. La réunion se fait au loft, Alexander va mieux mais ne veux pas reprendre son travail tout de suite, sa chaleur va arriver, il sent son corps chauffe. Alors il veut se reposer au maximum avant le début de sa chaleur. Avec son Alpha, ils avaient retrouvé doucement leur intimité. Ils ne peuvent pas rester éloigné l'un de l'autre longtemps, c'est leurs corps qui expriment leur amour et ils en avaient besoin de se retrouver.

Il avait eu aussi, une grande discussion avec Isabelle essayant de lui faire comprendre son geste en se sacrifiant. Elle avait compris mais Magnus lui avait ouvert les yeux, c'est vrai qu'elle a pensé à la douleur de perdre son frère, elle n'a pas pensé qu'Alexander aurait souffert aussi si quelque chose lui serait arriver ainsi qu'à sa famille, il n'aurait pas supporter de les perdre, s'il était resté ici à ne rien faire sachant qu'Azazel était là pour lui et que lui seul pouvait tout arrêter. Ils s'entendaient mieux que jamais, cette discussion leur a fait du bien à tous les deux.

Jonathan malgré l'aide apporté est enfermé dans une cellule dans l'attente d'être interrogé, il n'avait pas protesté. Clary attendait d'aller le voir avec Alexander voulant son meilleur ami auprès d'elle, n'ayant pas le courage de l'affronter seul. Jace sait que Clary tient à faire cette étape avec son meilleur ami et il n'est pas du genre à aller s'imposer entre eux. La grossesse de Clary se passe bien, elle finit son cinquième mois, son ventre rond apparent, elle est magnifique.

Tout le monde se retrouve autour de la table de salle à manger du loft. Après s'être tous aller poliment la réunion commence. Meliorn n'y assiste pas, il est remplacé par Elvina, sa compagne, une fée aux cheveux rouge sang, fervente soldat de la reine.

-Pour commencer je tiens à vous remercier tous, d'avoir risqué vos vies en venant à Dudael. J'ai beaucoup de questions dont j'ai besoin de réponse, j'espère que tout sera dit ici à cette réunion déclare Alexander entamant ainsi la réunion.

-Bien sûr ! on ne te cachera rien répond Luke.

-Merci ! alors je sais que Azazel a était invoquer, il n'a pas pu venir ici seul vous savez qui a fait ça ? Questionne Alexander.

-Oui après que vous soyez parti pour Dudael, je suis resté au portail un moment et j'ai eu les informations par Camille avoue Simon en regardant Alexander sont les sourcils se froncent immédiatement.

-Camille ? Redemande-t-il a Simon espérant qu'il est mal entendu.

-Oui elle m'a dit que ceux qui avaient aidé à faire venir Azazel étaient cachés dans un entrepôt de l'East River alors au début je croyais à un piège, nous y sommes aller et arriver là-bas on les a découvert avec un sorcier

-Qui sont-ils ? Demande Magnus prenant la main d'Alexander sous la table.

-Branwell, Malachie et Aldertrree énonce Robert.

-Et le sorcier ? Questionne Magnus son sang bouillonnant de savoir qu'un membre de son peuple ait aider à ce massacre.

-Lorenzo Rey souffle Maryse regardant les yeux de Magnus s'assombrir.

-Espèce de….. S'énerve Magnus, Alexander tente de calmer sa colère en collant son épaule contre la sienne et pousse un ronronnement réconfortant qui dure quelques secondes mais Magnus l'a senti, il respire profondément plusieurs fois essayant de se calmer et embrasse la tempe de son oméga pour le remercié.

-Pourquoi Camille a-t-elle donner ses informations ? Elle ne l'a certainement pas fait pour moi ? Questionne amèrement Alexander.

-Je ne sais pas, elle ne m'a rien dit de plus ! déclare Simon.

-Ok et tu l'as laisser partir ? Demande Alexander regardant Simon grimacé.

-Ouais, je n'ai pas réfléchi ! j'ai agi vite répond Simon regardant son meilleur ami dans les yeux essayant de faire passer ses excuses.

-Ce n'est pas grave Simon et ou sont-ils maintenant ? Demande Alexander.

-Ils sont à la Gard et le sorcier Catarina l'a envoyé aux anciens selon ses mots déclare Isabelle.

-Oui les plus vieux sorciers du Labyrinthe, ils sont la quand un sorcier a besoin de retrouver le droit chemin explique Magnus avec une grimace.

-Donc tout ça a était organiser pour me tuer c'est ça ? Questionne Alexander, ses yeux sur la table, il a posé la question mais il sait déjà la réponse.

-Oui souffle Maryse.

-Je me doute que mon statut de Shadowhunter hybride et ma nature Omega ont jouer a ça ! déclare Alexander levant la tête pour balayer son regard sur tout le monde.

-Écoute peu importe les raisons, ils sont à la Gard... Commence Robert mais est coupé par Alexander.

-Pourquoi ? Je veux savoir demande Alexander

-Selon eux, tu salis le sang d'ange et l'enclave à accepter ton union avec Magnus pour eux c'était une raison suffisante explique Robert.

-Et Azazel ? Lilith ? Demande Alexander

-Azazel est mort de ma main et Lilith est toujours à dudael déclare Magnus.

-D'accord souffle Alexander en fermant les yeux en se massant les tempes, ses coudes appuyer sur la table gagnant des regards inquiets.

-Monsieur Lightwood vous allez bien ? S'inquiète Elvina se redressant sur sa chaise.

-Oui mais appel moi Alec ou Alexander, Mr Lightwood tu peux le garder pour le Monsieur assis à côté de toi déclare Alexander en pointant son père qui lui tire la langue faisant rire tout le monde. Avant qu'Alexander reprenne la parole avec sérieux.

-Mais je suis un peu dérouté d'entendre tout ça pour être honnête. Comme si je l'avais voulu d'être ce que je suis. Les préjugés à notre époque sont injustes. Comment élever des enfants dans ce monde où ils devront faire attention à leur choix où à la personne qu'ils choisissent d'aimer sans peur que quelqu'un décide que tu ne vaux pas la peine de vivre parce que tu as laissé ton cœur parler ? Où choisi une vie qu'eux ne veulent pas ? Questionne Alexander dans un souffle.

Personne ne dit un mot, tout a était dit Alexander a raison. Mais il ne peut pas changer le monde seul. Sauf Magnus se permet de prendre la parole.

-Tu n'es pas seul à vouloir que le monde change, beaucoup ont essayer mais il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour dire que " _ceci_ " ou " _ça_ " n'est pas correct. C'est la nature de l'homme que l'on soit mondain, créature obscure ou avec le sang de l'ange, quelqu'un aura toujours quelque chose à dire déclare Magnus ses yeux dans ceux de son Oméga.

-Philosophe maintenant Bane ? Glousse Raphael faisant sursauter Magnus qui s'était perdu dans les yeux de son Oméga.

-Je fais ce que je peux Santiago ! répond Magnus avec le sourire.

-Elvina ? comment va Meliorn ? S'inquiète Alexander en regardant Elvina qui lui donne un doux sourire en pensant à son compagnon.

-Très bien merci de votre inquiétude, il se remet avec la bienveillance et les soins de notre Reine, qui vous embrasse d'ailleurs ! réponds la fée avec un gentil sourire qu'Alexander rends avec un hochement de tête.

-Bien ! tout a était dit concernant Dudael ? Demande Robert en regardant tout le monde.

-Oui mais j'aimerais aborder un sujet un peu personnel ? Demande Luke en regardant Magnus.

-Oui qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demande gentiment Magnus.

-On a tous vu Asmodée et toi et…. Commence Luke faisant gigoter Magnus sur sa chaise un peu mal à l'aise.

-Alors heu…. Oui je..je vais vous expliquer…. Bégaye Magnus.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Questionne doucement Alexander sa main sur la cuisse de son Alpha mal à l'aise pour attirer son attention.

-Oh ..oh je suis désolé Magnus ! je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise s'excuse Luke.

-Non ce n'est rien, mon père et moi, ce que vous avez vu est notre marque démoniaque mais je ne l'avais jamais fait avant souffle Magnus.

-Il t'a appelé Prince des Neufs Enfers déclare Raphael regardant Magnus qui déglutit nerveusement.

-Oreille de vampire désolé s'excuse Raphael.

-Je ne sais pas ! C'est la première fois que je l'entends m'appeler ainsi ment Magnus ne voulant pas en parler devant tout le monde c'est une chose qu'il doit parler avec son Oméga avant quiconque.

-Ton père t'as dit de faire quoi ? demande Alexander un peu agacé d'être mis à l'écart de la conversation.

-Quand Lilith c'est enfui elle t'a pris avec elle dans ses griffes, Lilith devient une bête à ailes sous sa forme démoniaque et elle s'est envolée avec toi alors mon père a fait sortir ses ailes démoniaques et m'a poussé à le faire aussi, c'est la première fois que je faisais sortir mes ailes démoniaques explique Magnus sans en dire plus sur le titre de Prince des Neufs Enfers.

-D'accord souffle Alexander ne poussant pas plus loin, il sait que son Alpha a plus à dire mais il ne le fera pas devant tout le monde.

La réunion s'achève rapidement, le couple raccompagne tout le monde à la porte. Après ils regagnent le salon pour en discuter plus intimement. Après plusieurs minutes Magnus prend la parole, Alexander l'avait laissé ne voulant pas le pousser.

-Asmodée est le seul prince des enfers à régner sur Edom de son vrai nom Nessus. Je suis le seul héritier alors quand mon heure sera venue, je devrais à mon tour régner sur les enfers et devenir le prince des Neufs Enfer explique Magnus.

-Quand... quand tu prendras ton règne ? demande Alexander dans un souffle cachant ses larmes en se levant pour aller regarder par la baie vitrée ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine. L'idée que son Alpha parte pour Edom remplacer son père le brise mais il doit l'accepter, c'est son devoir et son héritage.

-Quand tu seras prêt à m'épouser déclare Magnus en se levant pour le rejoindre.

-Quoi ? demande Alexander levant une main tremblante pour essuyer ses joues avant de se faire arrêter par son Alpha qui lui essuie lui-même.

-Je ne peux régner qu'avec mon consort ou avec la princesse que j'aurais choisi souffle Magnus avec un doux sourire.

-Je ne comprends pas murmure Alexander.

-Le mariage démoniaque lit les âmes des époux, l'époux accepte par le mariage de s'unir aux règnes, si tu m'épouses, tu seras mon consort et tu règneras à mes côtés déclare doucement Magnus levant la main pour caresser la joue de son Oméga.

-Mais le règne sera a Edom on doit rester là-bas ? demande Alexander.

-Non mon cœur, mon père sera là pour le faire, j'aurai le titre et toi aussi mais tout ce qui est règne et gérance, mon père le fera. Il savait que je ne voulais pas de ça, il a au début insister pour que je règne à sa place mais il a cessé de me le demander quand il a vu que jamais je ne renoncerai à mon rôle de grand sorcier et à ma vie ici explique Magnus regardant son Oméga dont les yeux sont indéchiffrables à cet instant, il y a tant d'émotions dans ses yeux que Magnus ne saurait les lire.

-C'est une belle proposition en mariage en tous cas ! tu as fait fort Bane ! taquine Alexander en se mordant la lèvre pour taire son sourire.

-Alexander s'offusque faussement Magnus avec un petit rire.

-Redemande-le moi murmure Alexander.

Magnus le regarde intensément pendant plusieurs secondes avant de lui prendre la main et de l'emmener sur le balcon, tout en invoquant des bougies, des lanternes flottant autour d'eux, soufflant Magnus se retourne et regarde son oméga qui regarde le balcon fasciné, il l'attire vers lui plantant son front sur celui de son Oméga.

-Tu m'apportes tout ce que je veux. Tu m'as rendu meilleur. Tu es l'homme qui possède tout ce que je peux désirer et j'espère avoir la chance de pouvoir enfin t'appeler mon mari. J'ai l'impression de vivre un joli rêve. Tout autour de moi me semble plus beau, différent. Je pourrais même dire que ma vie a enfin un sens. Je ne peux plus rester loin de toi et je t'aime... je t'aime tellement. Alors Alexander Gideon Lightwood, Naïade acceptez-vous de m'épousez ? chuchote Magnus son souffle tremblant rencontrant celui de son oméga

-Oui je veux t'épouser murmure Alexander d'une voix rauque et enroué.

Magnus l'attire dans un tendre baiser un peu saler dû à leurs larmes, il se séparent pour se prendre dans les bras se chuchotant leur amour. Magnus sent sous ses mains Alexander devenir Naïade qui relève la tête avec un doux sourire larmoyant.

-Oui je veux t'épouser murmure Naïade contre la bouche souriante de son Alpha qui réduit l'espace entre eux partageant un doux baiser. Naïade se recule pour poser sa tête dans le cou de son Alpha.

...

Dire que la nouvelle du mariage a eu l'effet d'une bombe." _Bombe_ " est un bien petit mot. L'explosion de joie de toute sa famille le fait encore rire quelques jours après. A la surprise d'Alexander, Magnus lui avait offert une jolie bague de fiançailles fait d'or rose, lors d'un diner romantique qui avait eu lieu il y a quelques jours.

Quelques jours plus tard Magnus se rend au Labyrinthe en Spirale sous convocation pour discuter du sort de Lorenzo Rey, il n'est pas rassuré de laisser son Oméga seul au Loft, son Oméga qui doit entrer en chaleur bientôt, les symptômes ont déjà commencer doucement alors il aimerait mieux passer son temps avec son oméga au lieu de le passer à discuter de ce traitre qu'est Lorenzo Rey.

Les anciens veulent l'enfermer au Labyrinthe et le laisser réfléchir à ses actes et a ses conséquences mais Magnus sait que sa rend fou plus qu'autre chose. Le laisser enfermer sans sa magie, va le rendre fou. Mais après avoir réfléchis, il leur donne son accord, il ne mérite rien de mieux et il ne mérite pas que Magnus s'en soucie.

...

Alexander s'est réveillé haletant et transpirant, son bras se tend pour aller trouver son Alpha mais il n'est pas dans le lit, avec un grognement de frustration, il se redresse regardant autour de la pièce quand ses yeux tombent sur une peinture au mur représentant le labyrinthe en spirale lui faisant rappeler que son Alpha est absent c'est pour ça qu'il ne le pas trouver à ses côtés.

Il se lève pour aller prendre une douche fraiche pour l'apaiser, il se masturbe dans la douche pour se soulager un peu avant qu'une violente bouffée de chaleur le submerge et le fasse sortir de la doche.

Arriver au nid Alexandre halète fortement, se nichant sur son côté, il se prend en main tentant de se soulager mais sans grand succès après plusieurs minutes à s'acharner pour obtenir du soulagement, des cris frustrés sortent de sa gorge ainsi que de chaudes larmes de frustrations.

Embrumé par sa chaleur, par la douleur, il ne sent pas son Alpha entrer dans le loft via un portail. Courant dans son bureau, quand il entend son Oméga criait, il s'arrête au pas de porte pour grogner de plaisir, l'odeur d'excitation de son Omega lui frappé les narines. Il claque des doigts se mettant nu et rejoint son Omega dans le nid pour lui donner ce qu'il a besoin.

-Alpha cri Alexandre sentant les mains de son alpha sur lui. " _enfin_ " cri son Oméga intérieur.

-J'ai... J'ai besoin... halète Alexander.

-Je sais ce dont tu as besoin mon cœur souffle Magnus.

Avec un cri de plaisir, Alexander accueil son alpha qui l'avait mis sur le dos et tenait ses cuisses écartées sur ses épaules.

La jouissance le prend rapidement avec un cri de soulagement, il jouit sur son ventre. Pleurnichant au bout de quelques coups de reins quand le nœud de son Alpha éclate en lui rapidement, sa semence se répandant en lui le faisant crier de jouissance une seconde fois.

**PDV MAGNUS**

M'effondrant sur sa poitrine, profondément lié par mon nœud, je tente de reprendre mon souffle avec difficultés. Mon nœud sensible, je ne peux m'empêcher de bouger légèrement les hanches pour trouver ma prochaine libération, ce qui arrive vite tout en écoutant mon Omega pleurniché de plaisir, je ne peux me retenir de jouir encore une fois. Je finis par nous déplacer, face à face sa cuisse reposant sur la mienne, je le regarde s'endormir rapidement. Je claque des doigts pour faire apparaître à côté de moi, de la nourriture et de l'eau ainsi que des boissons énergisantes. Il doit manger et boire aussi souvent que possible. Ce coup-ci j'ai prévu d'user un peu de ma magie apaisante entre chaque round pour qu'il soit moins fatiguée et douloureux après sa chaleur.

Mon nœud descend au bout d'une heure, je claque des doigts pour nous nettoyer, chose que je ferai souvent pendant trois jours. Les douches sont proscrites puisqu'il doit rester dans son nid, je ne veux pas le gêner en le déplaçant pour prendre une douche. Il se réveille et je l'aide à manger et boire. Il a les joues rouges et son corps est bouillant et il transpire abondamment. Son lubrifiant naturel s'écoule par vague et je ne peux m'empêcher de grogner face à cette odeur divine.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il halète fortement en tendant la main pour m'attirer il se positionne sur ses genoux. Je me glisse derrière lui et le pénètre rapidement le gardant colle à moi son dos contre mon torse. Sa morsure devant moi que je lèche mordille tout en lui assénant des coups reins rapide et puissant. Il cri une Lituanie de oui avant de jouir. Je garde le rythme, essoufflé et grognant au bout de quelques coups de reins, je l'allonge sur le ventre. Je jouis un instant plus tard mon nœud le fait jouir encore une fois.

Le lendemain matin Alexander se réveil bien, pas chaud, bien sa chaleur est partie. Avec un froncement de sourcil, il regarde son Alpha, son nid est propre par rapport à la première chaleur ou il était sale de leur ébats. Mais là sa chaleur est déjà finie. Il réfléchit quelques minutes a pourquoi sa chaleur s'est fini rapidement. Il finit par comprendre avec un halètement suivi d'un rire joyeux.

-Alexander ? Mon cœur que se passe-t-il ? Donne-moi une minute et je suis à toi tout de suite ! déclare Magnus groggy de sommeil et perdu croyant que son Omega avez une bouffée de chaleur.

-Ma chaleur est déjà fini Alpha déclare Alexander avec un sourire qu'il essaie de cacher mais c'est difficile.

-Quoi ? Questionne Magnus incrédule se frottant les yeux pour se sortir du sommeil.

-Réfléchit Alpha s'il te plait ! demande Alexander voulant que son Alpha fasse les conclusions par lui-même.

-C'est trop tôt pour ça souffle Magnus se redressant pour s'asseoir.

-Allez ! presse Alexander avec impatience.

Magnus regarde son oméga impatient tout en réfléchissant un moment, son odeur est revenue à son parfum naturel, sa chaleur est bien finie. Donc une chaleur d'oméga féminin, d'après ce qu'il sait s'arrête quand elle a été féconder...

-Nonn ! non ça veut dire…. Commence Magnus les yeux écarquillés.

-Oui Alpha glousse Alexander avant de rire a l'exclamation de son Alpha.

-Oh ! OH MERDE ! s'exclame Magnus avant de prendre son Oméga dans ses bras.

Alexander rit de joie quand son Alpha le prend dans ses bras, il réconforte son alpha pleurant et sanglotant dans ses bras. Lui même ne retient pas ses larmes, trop d'émotion ses derniers jours, son Alpha lui a demandé de l'épouser et maintenant, il apprend qu'il est peut-être enceinte, c'est tout simplement trop. Après s'être repris, ils discutent longuement et décident de garder le secret et de ne rien dire à personne voulant être sûr. Alexander va attendre d'avoir les premiers symptômes de grossesse avant d'en parler et de se faire examiner par Catarina.


	25. Chapitre 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MOMENT CHAUD MAGNUS&ALEXANDER.

Après avoir repris son poste de directeur à l'institut, Alexander a dû recruter et accueillir de nouveaux chasseurs d'ombres qui remplacent les soldats tués lors du chaos d'Azazel. Un peu plus de deux mois qu'il était de retour de Dudael et deux mois a peu prés depuis sa dernière chaleur, il avait avec le sourire découvert ce matin de légères nausées, rien d'inquiétant. Donc, il attend encore quelques jours.

Maintenant, il attend Clary dans son bureau, ils doivent se rendre dans les cellules interrogés Jonathan, le moment est venu. Cela fait deux mois que Clary repousse le moment et l'enclave doit venir l'interrogé, elle doit avoir des réponses avant l'arrivée de l'enclave.

-Alexander ? demande Clary entrant dans son bureau tenant son ventre de sept mois.

-Prête ? Demande Alexander en se levant allant la rejoindre, mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de poser sa main sur le ventre arrondit de sa meilleure amie.

-Autant que je peux l'être souffle Clary.

-Ça va aller ! je suis la rassure Alexander en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Tu me laisses mener l'interrogatoire ? Questionne Clary mais ça ressemble plutôt à une affirmation.

-Tu es sur ? Demande Alexander la regardant dans les yeux.

-Oui mais tu restes à côté de moi déclare Clary ce à quoi Alexander hoche la tête.

Arrivée devant les cellules Jonathan se redresse pour les regarder derrière la vitre.

-Jonathan souffle Clary regardant son frère qu'elle voit pour la première fois.

-Clarissa murmure Jonathan avant de se lever pour se tenir devant la vitre.

-Tu sais pourquoi tu es là ? Questionne Clary.

-Oui à cause de mon père répond Jonathan.

-Pourquoi nous avoir aider ? Demande Clary qui en ce moment est dans diverses émotions. Heureuse de connaitre son frère, en colère contre Valentin, apeuré que son frère soit un monstre comme Valentin et perdu devant lui.

-Je l'ai dit ! le pardon ! je n'ai jamais voulu ce que mon père voulait de moi répond Jonathan.

-Qu'est-il arrivé à Valentin ? son corps a été retrouvé, tu sais qui a fait ça ? questionne Clary.

-C'est moi qui l'ai tué avoue Jonathan avant de continuer

-Je n'avais pas le choix, je me suis défendu, je n'avais pas l'intention de le tuer, mais il ma attaquer...il voulait me tuer..

-..Pourquoi ? souffle Clary la main de son meilleur ami dans son dos la rassure. Elle est perdue, elle ne sait plus quoi ressentir, ni penser.

-Il voulait l'oméga ! il voulait faire des choses horribles et je devais participer a tout ça, je ne voulais pas ça ! déclare Jonathan ses yeux dans ceux de Clary la suppliant de le croire.

-Tu sais qu'on va avoir du mal à te faire confiance déclare Alexander qui prend la parole pour la première fois voyant Clary perdu dans ses émotions et le regard qu'elle a lancer à son meilleur ami _"aide-moi "_ lui fait prendre la parole.

-Je le sais ! mais comment montrer que tout ce que je veux c'est le pardon ? comment montré que je suis sincère ? je n'ai jamais voulu faire de mal, j'ai suivi mon père parce que je ne voulais pas être seul avoue Jonathan sa tête baissée.

-Donne-nous du temps demande Alexander.

-D'accord comment va maman ? ose demandé doucement Jonathan les yeux brillants.

-Elle va bien, elle va venir te voir mais je ne sais pas quand ! elle a besoin de temps aussi souffle Clary ce à quoi Jonathan hoche la tête avec un sourire.

-L'enclave va venir te soumettre à un procès avec l'épée mortelle, une décision sera prise. Nous, on ne peut pas faire plus pour toi pour l'instant déclare Alexander regardant les épaules tremblantes de Clary qui se dirige vers la porte.

-Donne-lui du temps souffle Alexander avant de courir rejoindre Clary.

Sortant de la cellule Clary s'effondre dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Elle ne sait plus quoi penser.

Alexander la conduit dans sa chambre, Jace est là, il attendait son retour. Il la prend dans ses bras et elle lui raconte doucement la rencontre. Jace l'écoute avec patience, il ne sait pas quoi penser non plus. Elle s'endort au bout de quelques minutes et regarde son frère qui était assis au bout du lit.

-Tu en penses quoi ? Murmure Jace.

-Il a l'air sincère répond Alexander.

-Le procès nous le dira murmure Jace ses yeux sur le visage endormi de Clary.

Alexander sort de la chambre pour retourner dans son bureau pour se mettre d'accord avec l'enclave sur une date pour le procès de Jonathan. Un peu mal à l'aise, son estomac devient perturbé. Il souffle plusieurs fois en fermant les yeux, il les ouvre un moment plus tard sur le bruit de l'ouverture de sa porte, il regarde son Alpha entrer dans le bureau.

-Alpha souffle Alexander se redressant sur sa chaise.

-Salut répond Magnus en fermant la porte, sa magie la fermant hermétiquement et plus aucun son ne remplit la pièce.

Avec des sourcils froncés Alexander regarde son Alpha venir vers lui pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses genoux. Ses yeux soufflés de luxure, d'envie.

Magnus commence à parsemer des baisers brûlant sur la gorge de son Oméga qui gémit en réponse, ses hanches roulent sur l'érection naissante de son oméga. Il se redresse pour regarder son Oméga excité dans les yeux.

-On ne peut pas faire ça ici souffle Alexander se mordant la lèvre en regardant les yeux de braise de son Alpha.

-Oh que oui, on va faire ça ici ! oubli-tu que ce matin, tu m'as laissé seul chaud et excité dans notre lit murmure Magnus sa voix sensuel, cette voix à laquelle Alexander ne peux pas résister.

Après plusieurs minutes de taquinerie de la part de son Alpha c'est avec un gémissement rauque qu'Alexander accueil son Alpha, ses mains posées à plat sur le bureau, son corps légèrement penchés en avant. Les jambes largement écartées, son Alpha gémissant derrière lui, commençant à bouger ses hanches avec passion. Alexander rendant ses coups de reins avec la même passion, leurs hanches claquantes ensemble, leurs gémissements, leurs halètements raisonnent dans la pièce. Alexander tait la plupart de ses cris de plaisir en se mordant la lèvre ce qui ne plait pas beaucoup à son Alpha qui tend la main prenant son épaule le redressant un peu, ses coups de reins deviennent puissants ressortant son sexe presque entièrement avant de revenir avec force.

-Alpha gémit Alexander dans un cri rejetant la tête en arrière, les larmes de plaisir aux joues.

-Oh Alexander gémit Magnus à son tour, ses coups de reins deviennent fiévreux et bégayants, la jouissance prête à venir le cueillir.

Sans pouvoir se retenir davantage Alexander se cambre, criant de jouissance, emmenant son Alpha avec lui après deux ou trois coups de reins.

Magnus jouis râlant sa jouissance, son corps tremblant, la tête rejeter en arrière, ses mains resserrant sa prise sur les hanches de son oméga.

Ils reprennent leurs souffles et leurs esprits, Magnus claque des doigts rapidement pour les nettoyés et les rhabillés et enlève le sort de la pièce. Alexander s'assied derrière son bureau pour reposer ses jambes encore tremblantes.

-C'est la période des chaleurs chez les Alphas ou... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Questionne Alexander dans un petit rire regardant les joues de son Alpha rosir.

-Je suis désolé mais je suis venu dans ton bureau pour te demander si tu voulais venir déjeuner avec moi et quand je suis rentré, j'ai été frappé par ton parfum explique doucement Magnus s'agenouillant devant son oméga.

-Mon parfum ? Questionne Alexander les sourcils froncés.

-Il à changer, depuis quelques jours déjà mais je l'ai senti plus fort ce matin souffle Magnus en déglutissant se retenant de respirer l'odeur de son Oméga, son parfum naturelle est fortement rehaussé de flagrance de roses, de jasmins et d'herbes fraichement coupés. C'est enivrant et ça réveil en lui les instincts de son Alpha intérieur.

-Tu crois que c'est… demande prudemment Alexander posant sa main sur son ventre.

-Je l'espère mon cœur souffle Magnus posant sa main sur celle de son Oméga.

Alexander les yeux brillants dans ceux de son Alpha qui sont brillants aussi et remplit d'amour, hoche la tête

-Je veux tellement y croire murmure Alexander, les larmes qu'il ne retient plus, il les laissent coulées regardant celles de son Alpha qui remplissent ses yeux.

-Je veux tellement ça aussi répond Magnus dans un murmure posant son front sur celui de son Oméga.

Ils sont dérangés par la porte qui s'ouvre sur Isabelle, se relevant Magnus essuie ses joues avec discrétion et s'assied sur le bord du bureau laissant son oméga faire son travail.

-Une mission…commence Isabelle mais s'arrête en respirant le parfum dans la pièce.

Pour Isabelle le parfum dans la pièce est léger mais il est là. Elle garde ses yeux sur son frère, elle finit par se retourné vers Magnus les yeux écarquillés.

-Magnus ? Il est... commence Isabelle les yeux plissées retenant ses larmes de joie.

-On l'espère Isabelle répond Magnus avec un sourire.

-Oh souffle Isabelle hochant la tête plusieurs fois comme pour laisser les mots entrer dans son cerveau, elle pose ses mains sur sa bouche étouffant son cri de joie, ses sanglots. Son frère est peut-être enceinte ?

Avec un sourire, les yeux brillants Alexander se lève pour aller réconforter sa sœur sanglotante en la prenant dans ses bras, la laissant pleurer pendant un moment avant qu'elle ne se recule pour regarder son frère dans les yeux.

-Je suis sûr que tu l'est ! Je voudrais tellement ça pour toi ! murmure-t-elle.

-On voudrait tellement ça aussi ! déclare Alexander tournant la tête pour regarder son Alpha dont les yeux sont brillants de bonheur.

-On garde le secret pour l'instant, on attend que Catarina confirme la grossesse avant de l'annoncer avoue Magnus en s'approchant d'Alexander sa main se posant dans le creux de ses reins.

-Oui bien sur compte sur moi ! je serai muette ! déclare Isabelle en se retournant pour sortir du bureau.

-Humm pas un mot même à Simon demande Alexander en l'arrêtant à la porte la regardant les yeux plissés connaissant sa sœur c'est la première chose qu'elle fera en sortant du bureau.

-Je n'en avait pas l'intention répond-t-elle mentant clairement à son frère qui roule des yeux en la regardant lui tirer la langue avant de fermer la porte derrière elle.

-Elle ne gardera pas le secret ! souffle Alexander dépité allant se nicher dans les bras de son Alpha qui glousse en réponse.

...

Le soir même Catarina arrive au loft après que Magnus l'a contacté jusqu' a ce qu'elle réponde pour qu'elle vienne mais sans lui avoir donner plus d'explications.

-Magnus ? Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe à la fin ? s'agace Catarina sortant du portail avec Madzie.

Magnus l'avait appeler plusieurs fois au travail mais elle n'a pas pu le rappeler tout de suite et celui-ci l'avait harceler toute la journée. Madzie va directement embrasser la joue de Magnus avant d'aller dans les bras ouverts d'Alexander.

-Oh ce n'est pas un bon jour ? Problèmes de filles ? taquine Magnus se régalant du cri indigné de Catarina.

-Non je n'ai pas de problèmes de filles Magnus ! Cri Catarina ses mains sur ses hanches tapant du pied.

-Désolé maman souffle Magnus les lèvres pincées retenant son rire en levant ses mains en signe de paix écoutant les rires joyeux de son oméga et de Madzie.

-Viens Catarina je vais tout t'expliquer glousse Alexander se levant du canapé posant Madzie et demandant à Catarina de le suivre dans la chambre. Tapant au passage le bras de son Alpha avec un regard qui disait " _arrête de me l'énerver_ " ce à quoi son Alpha avait répondu avec une moue.

Ils se retrouvent tous dans la chambre et Alexander explique les symptômes et le changement de parfum, Catarina écoute tout sans rien dire.

-Alors ta chaleur n'a duré qu'un jour et depuis peu ton parfum à changer ? Questionne Catarina.

-Oui affirme Alexander Magnus hoche la tête pour confirmer.

-Pour ton parfum, j'ai senti qu'il était un peu différent mais as-tu des nausées ? Ou des choses que tu ressens en toi de différents ? Des choses que tu n'as jamais ressenties ? Tu sens ton corps changer ? demande avec professionnalisme Catarina.

-Des nausées depuis ce matin mais légères, je ressens mon oméga intérieur extatique et agité explique Alexander.

-OK ! allonge-toi ! relève ton teeshirt , je vais passer ma magie ! hum tu es d'accord ? Demande Catarina.

-Oui j'ai confiance en toi Catarina dit rapidement Alexander sans aucune hésitation.

-Je peux tenir ta main ? demande Madzie regardant Alexander qui regarde Catarina qui hoche la tête avec un sourire.

-Oui ma princesse vient souffle Alexander tendant sa main vers Madzie quelle prend et l'autre main est déjà dans la main de son Alpha qui la maintient prêt de sa bouche l'embrassant plusieurs fois dessus.

Catarina se frotte les mains et claque les doigts faisant apparaitre sa magie. Elle baisse ses deux mains les reposant sur le bas ventre d'Alexander et ferme les yeux pour se concentrer. Le scan dure environ cinq minutes. Cinq minutes angoissantes pour le couple qui retient leurs souffles. Catarina arrête sa magie et ouvre les yeux regardant le couple avant de sourire grandement.

-Tu l'est ! tu es enceinte annonce Catarina dans un rire joyeux, les yeux brillants.

Elle regarde le couple qui se sont pris dans les bras pour pleurer et sangloter, elle attend un peu essuyant ses propres larmes pour annoncer la suite. Madzie sa petite main toujours dans celle d'Alexander rit, elle a compris malgré son jeune âge, elle sait ce que ça veut dire enceinte. Elle est contente pour eux. Après s'être repris le couple regarde Catarina pour plus d'information qu'elle donne rapidement.

-Je vais te laisser un lot de potion pour les nausées, des potions pour renforcés ton corps pour supporter la grossesse, ta grossesse va te fatiguer rapidement, tu vas avoir des sautes d'humeurs, ton corps va changer, tes émotions vont être exaspérer, donc tu devras faire attention puisque tu n'attends pas un seul bébé mais deux, tu attends deux bébés déclare Catarina avec le sourire.

-Quoi ? attends... ! Oh on...on va avoir DEUX BÉBÉS ? S'époumone Magnus faisant rire tout le monde. Il n'arrive pas à y croire mais tout de même fier de lui, il a bien travaillé :)

-Oui félicitations vous allez avoir deux bébés confirme Catarina.

-Par lilith ! souffle Magnus.

-Ne me parles pas d'elle en ce moment ! Déclare Alexander faisant semblant d'être en colère dû à l'injure en regardant son Alpha qui a les yeux écarquillés d'excuses. Alexander se retient en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas rire du visage de son Alpha.

-Oh par Li... Oh je ne voulais pas ! Je suis désolé mon cœur ! par Lili... Oh et puis je vais me taire ! Grogne Magnus croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Dans un fou rire commun Madzie, Alexander et Catarina attirent Magnus dans un câlin le faisant suivre dans leur fou rire.

Catarina récupère Madzie et laisse le couple seul pour fêter cette nouvelle entre eux. Elle a laissé les lots de potions et demander à ce qu'ils l'appellent s'il y a un problème et leur a donnez rendez-vous dans un moi pour refaire un scan.

Magnus et Alexander se retrouvent dans les bras l'un de l'autre après le départ de Catarina et de Madzie. S'embrassant avec passion avant de fêter cette nouvelle avec leurs corps entrelacés et liés par leurs désirs ardents.

Leur amour. Les fruits de leur amour bien nichés et au chaud dans le ventre d'Alexander qui les attends déjà. Et oh par l'ange ! Ils les aiment déjà. Il aime déjà ses enfants... éperdument.


	26. Chapitre 26

Alexander arrive à son troisième mois de grossesse, Ils n'ont pas encore annoncé la nouvelle. Il attend le bon moment et il veut le faire autour d'un diner. Le procès de Jonathan est dans quelques jours, ils doivent tous se rendre à Idris pour y assistés. Clary s'y rends aussi enceinte de huit mois, elle est de plus en plus fatiguée, elle a hâte d'accoucher.

Jace de son côté n'avait pas réussi à faire sa demande en mariage, avec tous ce qui s'était passer ses derniers mois, il n'a pas trouvé le bon moment. Il espère tout de même avoir le temps de faire sa demande avant la naissance de leur enfant dont il ne connaisse pas le sexe Clary veut le découvrir à la naissance. Et donc ils vont se marier après la naissance du bébé. En ce qui concerne la recherche d'un petit nid douillet, il va devoir demander de l'aide. Après avoir discuté avec Clary, elle ne veut pas non plus élever son enfant a l'institut. Elle veut son petit nid douillet.

Il se retrouve donc devant la porte du loft de Magnus seul le grand sorcier de Brooklyn pourra l'aider. Il frappe à la porte qui s'ouvre par magie. Il s'engouffre dans le loft avec hésitation ne voyant personne à la porte.

-Magnus ? Frérot ? Appel Jace à travers le loft.

-On arrive ! entent-il crier suivi de rires et des gémissements étouffés. Avec un secouage de tête exaspérer Jace s'installe dans le salon " _ah ces deux-là et_ _leur libido_ " pense-t-il. Il faudra plus de quinze minutes et quelques rougissements de la part de Jace pour voir arriver son frère rougissant dans le salon suivi d'un Alpha tout sourire.

-Mauvais moment ? questionne Jace avec un sourire en coin les joues légèrement rouges.

-Heu... non on...bafouille Alexander.

-Oui Jace mauvais moment ! confirme Magnus toujours tout sourire à côté de lui un oméga rougissant tapant l'épaule de son Alpha agrandissant son sourire.

-Désolé mais j'ai besoin d'aide demande Jace.

-En quoi on peut t'aider ? Demande Alexander.

-Et bien avec Clary on avait décidé qu'on n'élèvera pas notre enfant a l'institut mais on n'a pas eu le temps de chercher et j'aurais voulu lui demander sa main avant la naissance du bébé explique Jace.

-Pour votre petit nid douillet, j'ai ce qu'il vous faut et je suis sûr que ça vous plaira à tous les deux ! déclare Magnus en se levant d'un bond pour aller dans son bureau leur faisant signe qu'il revient tout de suite.

-J'ai un appartement ici à New-York plus précisément dans un quartier d'East Village, c'était un appartement secondaire que j'avais acheté au temps de l'insurrection pour nous y cacher avec d'autres sorciers. Il est à toi et à Clary si vous le voulez ! je n'en ai plus l'utilité offre Magnus en revenant de son bureau et tendant les clés à Jace.

-Mag-Magnus tu es sur ? je veux dire c'est... énorme ! déclare Jace très ému de l'offre regardant les clés dans ses mains.

-Je ferai les arrangements tout ce que vous avez à faire c'est de me dire ce que vous voulez et vous l'aurez ! considère ceci comme un cadeau de naissance hum ? déclare Magnus regardant un Jace très ému.

-Ouais ! d'accord je ne sais pas comment te remercier souffle Jace déglutissant tout en ravalant son émotion.

-Magnus Herondale Fairchild irait très bien si tu as un fils déclare Magnus se jetant des fleurs.

-N'allons pas jusqu'à la ! rit Jace faisant rire Magnus et Alexander.

-Et pour ta demande tu avais prévu quoi ? Demande Alexander.

-L'emmener dans son restaurant préféré, restaurant français " _Chez Daniel_ " Elle adore y aller et je voulais faire ma demande à Central Park, on y est aller plusieurs fois annonce Jace.

-Ok et si tu faisais ta demande et que tu avais la possibilité d'être marié là-bas ce soir ? Demande Magnus qui a clairement une idée derrière la tête.

-Faire ma demande ce soir et se marié tout de suite à Central Park ? oui elle adoré ça ! mais sa robe et moi mon costume ? Panique Jace.

-On s'en occupe ! je sais ce qu'aime Clary, elle a un rêve de petite fille explique Alexander en regardant son Alpha qui hoche la tête.

-Ok ! oh par lange ça va vraiment arriver ? Questionne Jace ahurit en regardant le couple qui hoche la tête joyeusement.

-Oui et ce soir mon pote tu seras marié glousse Alexander.

….

Clary au bras de Jace, heureuse d'avoir accepté de sortir ce soir. Fatiguée, elle voulait se coucher tôt mais Jace a insisté pour sortir lui disant que ça lui ferait du bien et elle ne le regrette pas. Il l'a emmené dans son restaurant préféré et là ils entament une ballade dans Central Park. Ils arrêtent leur promenade et assied Clary sur les rebords de la " _Bethesda Fountain_ " quant à Jace, il pose un genou par terre devant Clary qui halète plongeant ses yeux brillants dans ceux de l'homme agenouillé devant elle qui tient un étui qu'il ouvre lui présentant une magnifique bague fine en or et argent.

-Je t'aime plus que tout, j'aime ton sourire, ton caractère déterminé et protecteur. Tout mon être vibre en ta présence. Quand je te serre dans mes bras, c'est toute ma vie que je tiens contre moi. Il met impossible de m'imaginer ma vie sans toi. C'est pourquoi avec tout ce que je ressens, je te demande Clarissa Garroway-Fairchild si ce soir devant nos amis et notre famille tu acceptes d'unir nos vies ? Acceptes-tu de m'épouser ? Déclare Jace la voix rauque et enroué

-Oui Jace je veux t'épouser pleure Clary alors qu'elle regarde la main tremblante de Jace glisser la bague a son doigt, elle se lève et Jace l'accueil dans ses bras avant de partager un doux baiser partageant leurs larmes.

Avec un sursaut Clary regarde autour d'elle, la magie bleue qu'elle reconnait comme celle de Magnus tourne autour d'eux pour faire apparaitre une arche, le bloc angélique ainsi que des chaises décorées de blanc et d'or, un tapis rouge allant de l'arche jusqu' a a un petit chapiteau, elle se retourne vers Jace

-On se marie vraiment ce soir ? souffle Clary avec émotion.

-Oui mon amour répond Jace en caressant sa joue.

-Clary ? Entend-t-elle appeler de derrière elle.

-Maman ? S'étonne Clary de voir sa mère ici et habillé d'une magnifique robe bustier dans les tons or, ses cheveux attachés dans un chignon élégant.

-Tu dois me suivre et Jace tu dois rejoindre Magnus déclare Jocelyn tendant la main vers sa fille.

-On se retrouve tout de suite chuchote Jace à l'oreille de Clary.

-D'accord souffle-t-elle en se détachant de Jace pour suivre sa mère à l'intérieur du chapiteau.

Clary s'avance aux bras de Luke qui la conduit jusqu' au frère silencieux qui se tient sous l'arche devant le bloc angélique. Elle avance lentement sur la musique " _All of Me (John Legend_ )" elle avance avec sa longue traîne somptueuse tenue par une petite Madzie souriante.

Alexander dans son costume blanc au côté de son frère regarde avec émotion sa meilleure amie avancer rejoindre son futur mari sous l'arche. Elle a la robe de ses rêves, robe bustier style princesse blanche et or, une ceinture en or au-dessus de son ventre rond. Ses cheveux attachés dans un chignon laissant quelques mèches ondulées encadrées son visage. Son bouquet de fleurs rouges et blanches dans sa main.

Elle tend son bouquet à Isabelle sa témoin et prend la main tendue de Jace. Elle est en pleur jamais à son réveil ce matin, elle aurait pensé être à cette heure-ci en train de se marier avec l'homme de sa vie et dans la robe de ses rêves.

Clary se retourne vers Isabelle et prend le bracelet pour le passé au poignet de son futur mari. Jace à son tour se tourne vers son frère et prend le collier pour le passé au cou de Clary.

Une fois le bracelet échanger et le collier le frère silencieux prend la parole.

- _Le moment est venu pour Jonathan Christopher Herondale et Clarissa Garroway-Fairchild de se marquer mutuellement par la rune de mariage. Une rune sur la main, l'autre sur le cœur. Une union voit le jour._

Stèle a la main qu'Isabelle à présenter sur un coussin, Clary illumine sa stèle grâce au bloc angélique et trace la rune d'une main tremblante sur le poignet de Jace qui à son tour dans le trouble de ses larmes trace la rune de mariage juste au-dessus du sein gauche de Clary. Tout ceci se fait dans un silence solennel, on peut entendre tout de même quelques reniflements.

-Je vous déclare Mari et Femme annonce le frère silencieux ouvrant les bras en l'air.

Clary se jette dans les bras de Jace sous les acclamations et les applaudissements de tout le monde. Ils partagent un baiser passionné sous l'arche qui s'illumine et jette par au-dessus d'eux une pluie de fleurs grâce à la magie de Magnus.

Alexander essuie ses larmes, avant de serrer son frère dans ses bras et sa meilleure amie.

-Merci de ce que tu as fait pour moi ! merci à vous deux ! souffle Clary en regardant le couple se tenir en face des jeunes mariés.

-Tu sais que je ferais tout pour toi murmure Alexander dans l'oreille de Clary, il se recule pour regarder Jace qui a l'air enfin il est sur le point d'exploser de bonheur, il rayonne.

Magnus et Alexander dirigent tout le monde pour la suite du mariage. Clary aurait pensé que le reste se passerai dans la salle de réception de l'institut mais après avoir traversé le portail au bras d'Alexander, ils atterrissent tous au milieu d'un couloir devant une grande porte, elle ne reconnait pas les lieux. Jace lui prend la main et l'emmène à l'intérieur, les autres restent à l'extérieur attendant que Jace lui face découvrir la surprise.

Au bout de quelques minutes c'est une Clary en larmes qui se jette dans les bras de Magnus.

-Tu vas me faire accoucher le jour de mon mariage souffle-t-elle à l'oreille de Magnus qui rit doucement tout en lui caressant le dos. Elle se recule en embrassant la joue de Magnus et regarde son meilleur-ami qui a sa main dans le creux des reins de son Alpha.

-Et toi ? Tu... tu...oh par l'ange ! je t'aime déclare -t-elle allant dans les bras d'Alexander qui pleure avec elle _(il le mettra sur le coup des hormones)._

-Je t'aime aussi murmure-t-il à l'oreille de Clary.

Tout le monde se dirige vers l'intérieur et découvre leur petit nid douillet, l'endroit où ils vont vivre et élever leur enfant. L'appartement est spacieux et lumineux, les meubles ont été changés mais il s'est mis d'accord avec Jace pour laisser à Clary le soin de la décoration et l'aménagement de la chambre du bébé. Magnus les dirige vers la terrasse décorée par ses soins magiques pour la réception.

C'est encore avec émotion que Clary découvre la terrasse, elle est recouverte de fleurs blanches, la nappe de la table couleur or, des bougies recouvrent l'intégralité de la terrasse. Les chaises recouvertes de nœuds blanc et or. Une fontaine est disposée au milieu de la terrasse, des lanternes flottent au-dessus d'eux.

La réception se passe dans les rires joyeux et les conversations légères. Clary s'est changé pour être à l'aise, elle porte désormais une combinaison blanche, le col a revers en couleur or ainsi que le revers de ses manches sur tes chaussures plates blanche. Jace à garder son costume mais à enlever la cravate.

Avec un froncement de sourcil, Clary regarde son meilleur ami un peu pale se diriger vers l'intérieur, Magnus est en grande conversation avec Maryse, Robert et Luke. Il ne l'a pas vu partir. Elle le suit discrètement riante doucement croyant voir son meilleur ami soule.

Elle le trouve au-dessus de la cuvette des toilettes. Avec un sourire, elle entre dans la salle de bain et mouille un gant de toilette pour l'aider à se rafraichir.

-Sacrée gueule de bois demain matin pour toi se moque-t-elle.

-Je n'ai pas bu d'alcool, je n'ai pas le droit pendant un moment déclare-t-il avant même de s'apercevoir de ce qu'il a dit, il sent rend compte quand il entend Clary haleté de surprise.

-Alexander ? Oh attend tu …bégaye Clary regardant Alexander s'asseoir sur le couvercle des toilettes.

-Oui je le suis ! confirme Alexander en regardant sa meilleure amie devant lui qui en ce moment ressemble à un poisson dans l'eau le faisant rire.

-Je suis enceint Clary annonce Alexander.

C'est la première qu'il prononce ses mots et c'est un sentiment puissant.

-Oh par l'ange ! je suis tellement heureuse pour toi souffle Clary ses mains sur les épaules de son meilleur ami quelle referme autour de ses épaules posant sa joue ruisselante de larmes dans ses cheveux et les bras d'Alexander se referme sur elle au niveau de ses hanches l'attirant vers lui, sa joue contre son ventre recevant un coup de pied, les faisant rire tous les deux.

-Je crois que... S'arrête Alexander de nouveau malade se relevant pour se mettre à genou devant la cuvette.

-Je vais te chercher Magnus...

Alexander hoche seulement la tête écoutant les pas de Clary s'éloigné, il s'assied sur ses fesses à côté des toilettes toujours malade, il essaie de respirer plusieurs fois essayant de calmer la nausée.

-Mon cœur souffle Magnus s'agenouillant à côté de lui caressant ses cheveux, ses yeux toujours fermés, il les ouvre sur Magnus qui lui tend un verre

-Ça va aider à soulager ton estomac souffle Magnus l'embrassant dans ses cheveux.

-Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à l'avaler souffle Alexander prenant le verre quand même, son estomac est déjà au bord de ses lèvres, il le porte à son nez, ça sent le thym et le citron, il souffle un grand coup et le boit par petite gorgée sous les yeux de Magnus qui a sa main toujours dans ses cheveux.

-Comment ça va ? Demande Clary fermant la porte de la salle de bain derrière elle.

-Mieux souffle Alexander appuyant sa tête sur l'épaule de son Alpha.

-J'ai dit que tu étais un peu soule et que tu te reposais, je n'ai rien dit explique Clary ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain.

-Hey félicitation ! souffle Clary avec émotion en regardant le couple, leurs yeux brillants est indéchiffrable.

-Merci Clary remercie Magnus et Alexander en même temps avant que Magnus aide son oméga à se relever et le dirige vers le salon et l'installe dans le canapé et reste à ses côtés. Clary lui embrasse le front et retourne voir les invités sur la terrasse. Alexander s'endort quelques minutes sous la caresse de ses cheveux, il se réveil quelques minutes plus tard et retourne sur la terrasse avec son Alpha se sentant mieux. Bien sûr il est charrié et taquiné par tout le monde " _s'ils savaient_ " se dit-t-il intérieurement et les laissent se moquer de lui. Ils ne sont pas mieux, ils sont tous enjoués et rougit par l'alcool.

La soirée se finit tard, tous un peu...beaucoup joyeux, Magnus les raccompagne tous à coup de portail, lui n'a pas abuser, il a un oméga enceint à s'occuper qui d'ailleurs s'endort tout debout faisant glousser Magnus qui gagne une tape dans le torse.

-Allez ! allons te coucher murmure Magnus ramassant son oméga en style marié traversant le portail faisant rire Clary qui les regarde partir avant de tourner sur elle-même pour regarder son nouveau chez-soi, elle a pas mal d'idée en tête pour l'aménager. Elle rejoint Jace qui l'attends dans leur nouvelle chambre à baptisé et ils ont une nuit noce à célébrer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La demande de Jace, j'ai trouver ici et là sur google. Je n'avait pas les bons mots et l'inspiration ne met pas venu. Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu.


	27. Chapitre 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\ PETIT MOMENT CHAUD MAGNUS&NAIADE /!\
> 
> " La tranquillité est un bien grand mot. Ce mot dans leur monde n'existera jamais "

Le procès de Jonathan Morgenstern a eu lieu, il y a quelques jours. L'enclave a eu confirmation des dires de Jonathan grâce à l'épée mortelle. Aucun mensonge ne leur a étaient révélé. Mais tout de fois méfiant, l'enclave a envoyé Jonathan à Alicante, sous la surveillance de l'enclave, Jocelyn l'a accompagné et est resté un peu avec lui avant de repartir. Tout ça demande du temps, Valentin a fait des choses horribles par le passé même si Jonathan en paie les conséquences maintenant, il accepte. Jonathan est donc à semi libre, il doit faire ses preuves et surtout des tests psychologiques. L'enclave ne prendra aucun risque avant de le remettre en liberté. Dorothéa Rollin's la sorcière avait été aussi mis sous surveillance par l'enclave et le Labyrinthe en Spirale ayant été proche de Valentin même si elle avait dénoncé Valentin auprès du couple encore une fois l'enclave ne prend aucun risque.

En ce qui concerne les trois shadowhunters traitres, le procès est toujours en attente, ils sont enfermés à la Gard.

L'annonce de la grossesse d'Alexander a était difficile à organiser mais ils y sont arrivés. Entre le procès et l'accouchement imminent de Clary, ils n'avaient pas trouvé le bon moment. Ils sont à quelques heures du dîner, Alexander avait cuisiner avec l'aide son Alpha. Le dîner était prêt, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre les invités.

-Mon cœur ? J'ai pensé à quelques choses déclare Magnus qui se trouve en caleçon devant son dressing cherchant sa tenue pour le dîner.

-Oui dis-moi ? répond Alexander qui sort de la douche et le rejoint avec une serviette autour des hanches.

-Tu n'as pas pris ta forme de Naïade depuis le début de ta grossesse explique Magnus en se retournant pour poser sa tenue sur le lit.

-Elle te manque ? Demande Alexander avec un sourire en coin.

-Oui c'est une partie entière de toi et je l'aime tout autant que toi avoue Magnus.

-Je sais ! c'est que Naïade, à changer…. Commence Alexander avant de se faire couper

-Comment ça ? Questionne Magnus les sourcils froncés.

-Je vais te montrer souffle Alexander.

Alexander devient Naïade en quelques secondes et Magnus voit la différence toute de suite, elle n'a plus les vignes sur son corps, elles sont remplacées par des fleurs blanches et rouges. Sa couronne de lierre n'est plus là mais a la place, il y a une tiare ornée d'une perle de couleur violette sur son front. Son visage est dépourvu de fleur de cerisier mais ses yeux rose violine sont toujours là.

-Tu es toujours magnifique, je te trouve toujours magnifique souffle Magnus s'avançant vers elle.

-C'est vrai ? Murmure Naïade en regardant son Alpha venir vers elle.

-Oui mon cœur murmure à son tour Magnus levant la main pour caresser sa joue.

-Je pense que la grossesse chez les Naïades nous fait changer nos apparences déclare Naïade en touchant sa tiare.

-Oui je vois ça souffle Magnus en la prenant dans ses bras.

-On n'aura pas le temps souffle Naïade sentant les mains de son Alpha se dirigés vers ses fesses et sa bouche pécheresse dans son cou.

-Non tu as raison ! se résigne Magnus sans tout de fois s'éloigner accentuant même ses caresses.

-Magnus murmure Naïade la tête rejetée en arrière resserrant sa prise dans les cheveux de son Alpha.

Magnus soulève Naïade par ses cuisses et la porte jusqu'à a la commode.

-Je vais être rapide souffle Magnus a son oreille avant de lui mordiller.

Naïade hoche la tête acceptant son Alpha dans la foulée avec un cri de plaisir. Une main dans les cheveux de son Alpha qui à la tête dans son cou en râlant de plaisir, l'autre tenant le rebord de la commode. Naïade se laisse aller dans l'étreinte de son Alpha excité. Ça ne dure pas longtemps avant qu'ils ne soient pris tous les deux pas la jouissance.

Ils sont juste le temps de sortir de la chambre fraîchement habillé que la sonnette du loft retentit.

Magnus porte une tenue sobre mais élégante. Pantalon noire, chemise bordeaux avec ses manches retroussés jusqu'au coudes et ouverte de trois boutons, ses colliers et ses bagues habituelles, le tout rehaussé de son maquillage sophistiqué. Alexander porte un pantalon gris, une chemise blanche simple, son petit ventre de quatre mois cachés derrière un gilet gris chiné. Ils partagent un tendre baiser avant que Magnus n'aille ouvrir la porte sur la famille d'Alexander et ses meilleurs amis.

Après s'être saluer poliment, Magnus fait entrer tout le monde dans le loft. Ils rejoignent Alexander qui les attends au salon se prenant dans les bras à tour de rôle pour se saluer, ils s'assoient tous dans le salon et sert un verre à tout le monde avec l'aide de son Alpha.

-Très heureuse de ce dîner mais il y a quelque chose que tu veux nous dire ? Questionne Maryse en regardant le couple.

-Vous avez décider la date du mariage ? Demande Robert avec excitation.

-Non pas encore ! mais il y a bien quelques choses que l'on doit vous annoncer avoue Magnus en prenant la main de son oméga qui le regarde avec tendresse et les yeux brillants. Alexander croise les yeux excités d'Isabelle et de Clary.

-Alors voilà tout le monde, je suis enceint annonce Alexander recevant à peine ses mots prononcées une salve de cri de joie, Simon, Jace sont euphoriques. Maryse et Robert sont éberlués tout en regardant leurs fils. Max tape des mains tout en riant et pleurant. Clary et Isabelle rit elle aussi en regardant l'euphorie de tout le monde.

-Mais ce n'est pas tout avoue Alexander se tournant vers son Alpha.

-Alexander attend des jumeaux annonce Magnus.

Clary et Isabelle à leur tour sont choquées mais heureuse de cette nouvelle.

Tout le monde se lèvent en même temps, les félicitations s'en suivent, les pleurs de joie raisonnent dans le loft. Le dîner se passe dans la joie et les discussions autour des bébés d'Alexander et l'accouchement imminent de Clary qui a hâte d'accoucher.

-Une potion où quelques choses pour me le faire sortir ? demande Clary ses yeux de chiots sur Magnus qui secoue la tête de négation tout en riant.

-Non mais tu peux faire beaucoup de marche ou t'occuper avec ton mari déclare Magnus chuchotant la dernière partie jouant des sourcils faisant glousser Clary.

-C'est ce que l'on fait mais rien, il ne veut pas sortir se plaint Clary faisant rire tout le monde.

-Excusez-moi grimace Alexander en se levant rapidement pour aller dans la salle de bain.

-Les joies de la grossesse glousse Maryse en se levant faisant signe à Magnus quelle s'en occupe.

Maryse retrouve son fils en train d'enlacer la cuvette des toilettes, gémissant entre chaque nausée. Elle l'aide en lui frottant le dos avant de l'aider à se révéler pour se rafraichir.

-Je crois que les bébés n'aiment pas le risotto de leur papa déclare Alexander après s'être brosser les dents.

-Et bien maintenant tu le sais rit Maryse.

-Tu as eu ça aussi ? Demande Alexander posant sa tête sur l'épaule de sa mère respirant son odeur réconfortante et maternelle.

-Oui moi c'était avec le poulet j'adore ça pourtant mais pendant les grossesses chaque fois que j'en manger, j'étais malade déclare Maryse sa main dans les cheveux de son fils avant d'appuyer un baiser sur son front.

Ils retournent dans la salle à manger, Magnus voit son oméga se diriger vers lui et se lève les sourcils froncés tendant la main que son oméga prend en le faisant asseoir à ses côtés.

-Ça va ? S'inquiète Magnus regardant son oméga un peu pâle hoché la tête.

-Oui désolé les bébés n'aiment pas ton risotto souffle Alexander avec un petit rire prenant le verre d'eau en face de lui.

-Oh moi c'est les sushis renchérit Clary.

Alexander sourit et hoche la tête, tout le monde reprend le dîner, Alexander ne mange plus, son estomac toujours sensible mais accepte la boisson de son Alpha, un thé au thym et au citron pour son estomac.

Tout le monde est plongé dans une discussion animée quand Alexander aiguisé par ses sens se concentre sur la sensation étrange qu'il ressent. Un danger ? Il ne sait pas. Se redressant sur sa chaise subtilement, il regarde autour du loft, il est dos à la porte d'entrée et il sent que c'est là-bas que quelque chose ne va pas. Il attire l'attention de la personne en face de lui, son père. Il lève sa main à son oreille et montre la porte derrière lui d'un coup de tête. Son père voit le geste, il sait ce que veut dire son fils, du bruit a la porte.

Se levant, son père attrape son poignard dans sa veste, faisant signe a tout le monde de se taire, Alexander et Magnus se lève ainsi que tout le monde et dans l'incrédulité de tout le monde, Robert et Magnus se dirigent vers la porte suivie d'Alexander qui attrape un poignard dans le placard de l'entrée. Jace se place avec Maryse dans l'entrée, un poignard dans leur main, tans dis qu'Isabelle et Simon recule Clary et Max plus loin dans la salle à manger. Robert se place à la porte, sa main sur la poigné, l'autre sur son poignard et ouvre la porte s'écartant juste a tant pour voir un corps s'effondré devant eux.

-Par l'ange souffle Maryse sa main sur sa bouche reconnaissant tout de suite le corps de Raphael Santiago.

-Non! Non.. Non cri Magnus retournant le corps de Raphael dans ses bras. Il est défiguré, il est méconnaissable.

-Mag...tousse Raphael.

-Ne parle pas, je vais te soigner murmure Magnus en le soulevant pour le poser dans le canapé usant de sa magie pour soigner son visage et d'autres blessures. Après de longues minutes de soin, Raphael se redresse et regarde tout le monde.

-Je suis désolé ! je ne savais pas où aller s'excuse Raphael d'avoir dérangés leur diner.

-Ce n'est rien tu as bien fait de venir ici déclare Alexander.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passer ? Questionne Magnus a s'asseyant à côté de Raphael.

-Camille a voulu reprendre son clan, elle a créé et transformer plusieurs terrestres, une douzaine peut-être et elle voulait qu'une de ses assujettis Maureen reprenne la tête du clan. _Dios_ Maureen m'a attaqué, le clan s'est défendu mais je me suis fait attraper par Camille et tu as vu ce qu'elle m'a fait souffle Raphael en montrant son visage.

-Et le reste de ton clan ? Demande doucement Magnus.

-Tous morts, Lily... est …. _dios_... elle est morte aussi murmure Raphael se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

-Par l'ange ! murmure Alexander en s'éloignant et tournant le dos.

Raphael a perdu tous son clan et Lily sa compagne de vie. Tout le loft est calme et sombre, la tristesse est dans l'air ainsi que le chagrin d'un homme qui vient de perdre l'amour de sa vie. Alexander tremble, il tremble de colère, de tristesse. Camille a encore frappé, elle a encore semé la souffrance. Qu'est-ce qu'il la hait. Il se demande ce que son Alpha à trouver en elle pour l'avoir aimé pendant tant d'années. Comment aimé une personne a un tel point et ne pas voir la noirceur de son cœur ? Il ne le comprendra jamais et il ne veut pas le comprendre.

-Je ne peux pas croire que Camille est fait ça souffle Magnus faisant raidir Alexander.

-Bien-sûr Camille est un ange souffle amèrement Alexander en se retournant ses joues rouges de colère.

-Je n'ai pas dit qu'elle était irréprochable, j'ai du mal à croire que... mais Magnus n'a pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase.

-Stop ! Tais-toi ! Claque Alexander la tension dans la pièce est lourde, toute sa famille regarde l'échange sans dire un mot. Raphael est tout aussi incrédule et en colère qu'Alexander. Camille est tout à fait capable de faire ça, il l'a vu de ses propres yeux, il y a à peine une heure, elle a tué sa compagne et tous son clan, sa famille sous ses yeux et sans aucun remord.

-Tu as du mal à croire quoi ? Raphael vient de perdre sa famille, sa compagne de la main de Camille ! crois-tu que ce soit ça qu'il veut entendre ? Qu'il veut entendre que tu ne le crois pas ? Tu la protèges encore mais j'irais contre toi Alpha ! crois-moi elle ne m'échappera pas cette fois ! claque Alexander en se retournant pour aller dans la chambre claquant fortement la porte derrière lui.

Magnus ne répond pas, il baisse la tête et sursaute quand la porte de la chambre claque, l'écho raisonnant dans tout le loft.

-On va vous laissez ! souffle Maryse entrainant tout le monde hors du loft sans tout de fois envoyé un regard d'avertissement tout de même envers Magnus.

-Je te prépares une chambre déclare Magnus regardant Raphael hoché la tête acceptant l'offre n'ayant nul par où aller.

Une fois Raphael dans la chambre, Magnus déglutit et rejoins leur chambre pour découvrir son oméga couché sur le côté, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps faisant venir les siennes.

Alexander entend son Alpha entré dans leur chambre mais ne fait aucun mouvement, il continue de pleurait tout ce qu'il a. Toute sa colère, son amertume, sa tristesse coulent sur ses joues. Mais surtout il pleur l'amour que son Alpha partage encore avec Camille parce que c'est ça, pour défendre quelqu'un a ce point, ne pas voir, ni admettre qu'une personne est capable de faire des choses horribles c'est que Magnus l'aime encore. Il est aveuglé. Malgré les horribles choses qu'elle a faites, il y a de l'amour encore entre eux. Leur passé les lies, comme il lui a fait remarquer une fois.

-Je suis désolé entend-t-il venir de la porte, la petite voix mal assurée de son Alpha lui fait mal au cœur.

-Être désolé ce n'est pas ce que tu devrais ressentir en ce moment déclare Alexander ne faisant toujours aucun signe pour bouger, ni regarder son Alpha.

-Pourtant je le suis murmure Magnus en s'approchant pour s'asseoir au bout du lit.

-Tu sais que... Tu sais que je t'aime à un point que je pourrais tout te pardonner...

-Mais... Murmure Magnus sa voix brisé et rauque.

-Mais Ca... Camille aura toujours une place importante dans ton cœur et je ne peux pas le supporter...

-Le passé ne peux pas être oublier comme ça déclare Magnus faisant redoubler les larmes d'Alexander qui ne répond pas, il ne fait que se recroquevillé sur lui-même.

-Mon cœur ! pleur Magnus s'en voulant, se détestant de lui-même de mettre son oméga dans cet état, il veut le prendre dans ses bras.

-Tais-toi...tais-toi... chuchote Alexander mettant ses mains sur ses oreilles hoquetant un sanglot.

Il ne veut plus entendre son Alpha, non il ne veut plus. Il est terriblement blessé. Pourquoi son Alpha ne peut pas voir ce que Camille à fait, elle a tué le clan et sa compagne de Raphael. Il a mis la parole de Raphael en doute.

-Parle-moi supplie Magnus détestant ce calme et cette tension entre eux.

-Te dire quoi ? il n'y a rien à dire ! tout ce que je dirais ne servira à rien ! cri Alexander toujours sur son côté alors qu'il regarde le mûr, sa vue brouillée à cause de ses larmes.

Magnus ne tient plus, il fait le tour du lit pour s'agenouillé et regardé son oméga dans les yeux. Alexander ferme les yeux et secoue la tête quand il rencontre les yeux de son Alpha. Qu'il y a -t-il d'autre à dire ? Rien ! et il ne veut pas entendre son Alpha dire ce qu'il ressent pour Camille.

Magnus déglutit voyant son Oméga refusé de le regardé, il comprend encore une fois qu'il a blessé son Oméga. Camille a encore tout gâché. Il parle à son oméga quand-même

-Je ne l'aime plus, je le sais. Ce que je ressens pour Camille est dû à notre passé ensemble, certes elle m'a brisé le cœur, mais ont à eu de bons moments ensemble, je me rappelle d'elle, heureuse et insouciante. J'ai refusé de voir le côté sombre de Camille mais je le vois maintenant, trop tard mais je le vois. Je le savais au fond qu'elle faisait des choses horribles mais je refusais de le croire comme ce soir. Pourtant je l'ai vu essayé de te tuer au procès mais j'ai fermé les yeux. Et là ce soir, elle a tué la compagne de Raphael et son clan, tu as raison, je n'ai pas cru Raphael et je suis terriblement désolé de t'avoir encore blessé.. Pardonne-moi.. avoue Magnus sa voix brisée et rauque.

Alexander ouvre les yeux regardant son Alpha dont les larmes coulent sur ses joues, regardant dans ses yeux, voyant la vérité de ses mots. Il lève la main essuyant la joue de son Alpha qui hoquète un sanglot avant de le rejoindre dans le lit plantant son nez dans le cou de son Oméga refermant ses bras sur lui. Ils se bercent l'un l'autre pendant plusieurs minutes. Magnus sent son Oméga s'endormir dans ses bras, il le déplace pour l'allonger en le regardant dormir presque toute la nuit, sa main posée sur son ventre légèrement bombé, tout en réfléchissant a une solution pour arrêter Camille une bonne fois pour toute.


	28. Chapitre 28

Me réveillant le lendemain matin du dîner, je suis entouré de chaleur, les bras de mon alpha me tienne contre son torse, me nichant encore plus en ronronnant, je gagne un gloussement de mon Alpha qui resserre sa prise et embrasse ma nuque sur ma morsure d'accouplement m'envoyant une décharge de plaisir dans ma colonne vertébrale. On reste comme ça un moment se câlinant mais je dois me lever et ça _prompto_ !

Avec un gémissement, je me dégage de ses bras pour courir dans la salle de bain, je n'ai jamais vu d'aussi près le fond de la cuvette depuis ses derniers jours. Je sens une main sur mon dos avec une vague de magie apaisante. Je souffle en me redressant essuyant mes larmes dû au vomissement. Une vilaine migraine m'assaillit.

-J'ai mal à la tête gémis-je de douleur à mon Alpha alors qu'il m'aide à me lever.

-Tu vas te reposer ! j'appelle l'institut m'annonce mon Alpha alors qu'il m'allonge dans le lit. Je ne fais qu'hocher la tête avant de fermer les yeux.

J'ai du m'endormir, je me sens mieux. Mes pensées vont directement à ce qu'il s'est passer hier, à Raphael. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va faire maintenant, ou il va aller, si il va récupérer sa place mais il n'a plus de clan donc je ne sais pas.

Avec un bâillement, je me lève et rejoint le salon espérant y trouver mon Alpha. Je le trouve dans son bureau debout regardant une boite. Profondément perdu dans ses pensées, il ne m'a pas entendu arriver.

-Alpha ? Je l'appelle doucement le faisant sursauter me faisant grimacer.

-Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, tu veux que je te laisse ? Demandais-je doucement alors qu'il est toujours en train de regarder la boite.

-Non mon cœur, vient ! me demande-t-il en me tendant la main que je prends me plaçant à côté de lui. Il garde ma main dans la sienne.

-Cette boite contient la terre de la tombe de Camille m'avoue mon Alpha, je ne réponds pas, je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut en venir avec ça.

-Je peux m'en servir pour l'invoquer ici et en finir souffle-t-il en détournant le regard de la boite en me regardant enfin.

-Ne le fait pas pour moi ! Ni pour te donner une conscience, je ne veux pas que tu sois forcé à faire quelques choses que tu ne veux pas ! déclarais-je.

Parce que je le vois dans ses yeux, l'hésitation, la peur et la culpabilité. Ma déclaration l'a choqué, il essaie de se convaincre qu'il le veut, mais il ne le veut pas, il le fait pour me montrer quelques choses.

-Bien sûr que je veux le faire grogne-t-il avant de continuer confirmant mes doutes

-Je n'en ai pas envie tu as raison, mais que veux-tu que je fasse pour te montrer que je ne l'aime plus ? et qu'en faisant ça je fais une croix sur notre passé ? Me questionne Magnus.

-Si j'avais les réponses, je t'aurai aidé mais je ne les ai pas ! soufflais-je dépité en me retournant sortant du bureau. C'est de ça qu'il s'agit ! LEURS PUTAIN DE PASSÉ ! Ce passé que Magnus ne veut pas oublier ou même faire l'effort de le mettre de côté.

Je le sais que je ne peux pas lui interdite de se souvenir, que je ne peux pas lui demander d'oublier mais c'est avec moi qu'il vit à présent et c'est avec moi qu'il construit un futur non ? J'ai le droit de me sentir blessé. J'aime un homme qui vit avec les souvenirs du passé. Le passé, nos erreurs font ce que nous sommes mais comment avancé s'il refuse de laisser son passé derrière lui ?

Fraichement douché et habillé, je sors du loft sans un mot, je vais aller travailler c'est mieux comme ça. Il faut que je m'occupe l'esprit.

**PDV MAGNUS**

Toujours dans mon bureau, j'entends la porte se refermer sur mon oméga. Fermant les yeux, je suis figé de peur, de culpabilité et surtout un sentiment de mal-être me fait frissonner. Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à lâcher prise ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser d'elle ? Je ne ressens plus rien pour elle et ce depuis longtemps. Ce que je ressens maintenant à cet instant c'est une colère sourde. Une colère dirigée vers moi-même et envers Camille. Quarante-deux ans de souvenir sont difficiles à oublier, des moments heureux comme les moments sombres sont ancré en moi et au plus profond de moi. Celle que j'ai tant aimé et qui m'a fait tant souffrir, suis-je prêt à la laisser tout détruire encore ? Non hors de question, je ne peux pas la laisser faire ça. _Alexander est mon_ _présent, mon futur._ Mes enfants en lui, le fruit de notre amour, c'est l'homme que je vais épouser. Elle n'a pas lieu d'être ici, ni dans ma tête, pas après toutes les souffrances et toutes la noirceur qu'elle a semer, il faut que ça s'arrête.

La boite toujours devant moi, la fameuse boite contenant la terre de sa tombe, après une nuit d'ivresse, elle m'avait convaincu de récupérer la terre en souvenir. Je l'avais récupéré à mon tour quand je l'ai quitté après qu'elle m'ai tromper.

Ouvrant la boite, avec la ferme intention d'en finir, je suis arrêté dans mon élan par mon téléphone. Avec un grognement de frustration, j'essaie de l'ignorer mais je le prends, c'est peut être Alexander.

-Que veux-tu Jace ? Demandais-je avec agacement.

-C'est Clary ! Aide-moi ! supplie un Jace haletant et paniqué.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'inquiète Magnus tout en rangeant la boite sur son étagère.

-Je crois que c'est l'heure souffle Jace.

-MAGNUS RAMÉNE-MOI ALEX...ALEXANDER ICIIIII cri Clary derrière le téléphone.

-Il est en route pour l'institut tentais-je d'expliquer.

-Je n'arrives pas à le joindre ! son téléphone est éteint, je croyais qu'il était avec toi ? Panique Jace.

-Non ! Il est parti, il se s'entait mieux déclarais-je.

-MAGNUS S'IL TE PLAIT... entend-il hurler de Clary.

-J'appelle Catarina ! J'arrive ! dis à Clary de souffler et de trouver une position confortable, masse-lui le dos et si ça ne la soulage pas met la dans un bain chaud conseille Magnus.

-Merci fait vite supplie Jace avant de raccrocher.

Arrivant chez Clary et Jace avec Catarina à travers un portail on les trouve dans leurs chambres. Clary sur son côté et Jace derrière elle lui massant le dos.

-Ou est mon frère ? demande Jace en regardant s'il voyait son frère sortir du portail.

-Je ne sais pas soufflais-je sortant mon téléphone pour l'appeler mais je n'obtiens aucune réponse, je tente le téléphone de son bureau mais toujours rien.

-Jace gémit Clary de douleur.

Catarina prend tout en charge, Clary a voulu un accouchement naturel et à la maison, seuls les soins d'urgence seront pratiqués si Clary ou le bébé viendraient à être en danger. Je sors de la chambre pour téléphoner à Isabelle

-Isabelle dis-moi que ton frère est à l'institut ? Débitais-je au téléphone dans un souffle paniqué.

-Non tu nous as dit qu'il était avec toi ! qu'il ne se sentait pas bien...

-Merde... grognais-je la panique me vrille les entrailles.

-Magnus ? M'appelle Isabelle dans la panique.

-On n'arrive pas à le joindre ! Clary est sur le point d'accoucher ! elle le veut à ses côtés mais Alexander, son téléphone est éteint... J'ai peur Isabelle...

**PDV ALEXANDER**

Putain... Quelle merde ! Me faire avoir comme ça ! Merde tu es un shadowhunter, tu n'aurais pas dû te faire avoir si stupidement. Attaqué en plein jour sans que je ne puisse faire un geste. Trop perdu dans mes pensées, j'avais baissé ma garde et maintenant, je me retrouve enchainer devant une Camille Belcourt riante à mon visage.

Elle me regarde tout en s'installant sur une chaise devant moi en croisant les jambes, tout en me regardant de haut en bas, son regard me fait frissonner, elle est prête à tout même tué et là dans ses yeux c'est ce qu'elle a l'intention de faire. Elle regarde mon ventre un moment. Je ferme les yeux, par l'ange s'il vous plait Raziel que rien n'arrive à mes bébés priais-je intérieurement. J'ouvre les yeux quand elle commence à parler de sa voix venimeuse et remplit de dégout.

-Tu es arriver à te faire imprégner par Mon Alpha crache-t-elle en regardant mon ventre.

-Ce n'est pas ton Alpha c'est le mien grognais-je en me débattant.

-Plus pour longtemps mon chéri déclare-t-elle gloussante.

-Tu vas faire quoi me tuer ? Si tu fais ça il ne te le pardonnera jamais...

-Que sais-tu su Magnus, sait-tu les choses qu'il m'a déjà pardonnés ? me questionne-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

-Non et je ne veux pas le savoir, l'amour l'a rendu aveugle, je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour t'aimer, aimer une personne avec un cœur aussi noir crachais-je elle ne fait que rire, elle est complètement folle.

-Mon pauvre, tu sais que Magnus aime particulièrement le sexe dur et brutal m'annonce-t-elle sans détour, si elle croit me rendre jaloux et bien elle est mal tombée, ça fait longtemps que j'ai accepté le passé de Magnus et tout ce qui va avec enfin sauf elle.

-Oui je le sais ! On l'a même pratiqué ! regarde c'est comme ça qu'il m'a imprégné déclarais-je en faisant voir mon ventre.

-Tu n'as vraiment pas peur ! je pourrais te tuer tout de suite grogne-t-elle ses joues rouges de colères.

-Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas alors ! qu'attends-tu de moi ? Demandais-je secouant mes poignets sentant les liens se desserré me faisant souffler de soulagement. Encore un peu et je pourrais sortir d'ici. Elle ne répond pas, elle se lève et prend un plateau qu'elle pose à côté de moi, seringues, scalpels, couteaux et autres instruments de tortures.

-Je ne vais pas te tuer tout de suite, je vais te torturer juste pour que tu souffres assez pour me supplier d'arrêter et après j'enlèverais le bâtard que tu as dans le ventre pour que tu le regarde mourir, je t'achèverais et après tout ça, j'irais réconfortés Magnus, mon Alpha... déclare-t-elle, la lueur dans ses yeux est malsaine, sombre.

-Tu es complétement folle, jamais ça n'arrivera soufflais-je. Je dois gagné un peu de temps, les liens de ses poignets se desserrent un peu plus.

-Et pourquoi ça ? tu es en bien mauvaise posture pour pouvoir de défendre rit-t-elle.

-C'est là que tu te trompes ! ris-je à mon tour en plein visage.

Elle me regarde les yeux plissés avant de prendre dans un élan de compréhension un couteau quelle lève et me le plante dans épaule mais mes mains sont libres, je les lèvent et je la fige ainsi que tout le lieu où je me trouve.

Soufflant un coup, le corps de Camille figé au-dessus de moi le couteau toujours dans mon épaule, j'essaie de bouger mais le mouvement me fait hurler, la douleur de mon épaule se propage dans ma nuque. Mon téléphone, ma stèle ? Je tâte mon pantalon, bien sûr ! il n'y a rien.

Réfléchis... me dis-je intérieurement ! Naïade ? Je deviens Naïade en quelques secondes, le couteau toujours dans l'épaule, je m'évapore dans un brouillard en pensant à mon Alpha.

J'apparait dans le salon de Clary et Jace tombant à genoux, me rattrapant de justesse à la table basse, la douleur dans mon épaule et ma nuque est insupportable.

-Naïade ! j'entent crier levant la tête, je vois mon Alpha courir vers moi tombant en avant juste à temps dans ses bras. Isabelle et Simon sont là aussi au passage, Simon prend une couverture sur le canapé et me couvre le dos. Respirant difficilement, je regarde mon Alpha dans les yeux et il lève la main empoignant le couteau, il le retire d'un coup sec, je cri en même temps à travers mes dents, je me sens reprendre ma forme originelle et Simon tracé une iratz qui me soulage un peu, la magie de mon Alpha finissant la guérison. Mon Alpha et Isabelle m'aide à me lever quand j'étends crier, je reconnais Clary.

-Clary ? Demandais-je en regardant mon Alpha qui me dirige vers leur chambre.

-Elle est sur le point d'accoucher m'annonce-t-il tout en m'aidant à marcher.

-Je dois la voir dis-je précipitamment.

Il hoche la tête et m'ouvre la porte et me laisse entré avant de la refermer rejoignant Isabelle et Simon dans le salon.

-Clary dis-je dans un souffle elle est sur le dos encourager par Catarina.

-Alex... cri-t-elle vers moi.

-Je suis là! soufflais-je en allant sur le côté du lit m'agenouillant en lui prenant la main, je lève les yeux sur Jace qui a l'air soulager de me voir.

-Allez Clary encore un petit effort et tu auras ton bébé encourage Catarina.

Clary pousse de toute ses forces plusieurs fois, elle cri de douleur. Je l'encourage avec Jace qui est eu bord de l'évanouissement quand tout un coup, elle respire profondément et remonte dans ses mains le bébé sur sa poitrine. Par l'ange c'est beau ! Le bébé pleur à plein poumon. J'entends de l'extérieur le cri de joie de Simon faisant rire Jace qui est en pleur, sa main dans le dos de son bébé alors qu'il regarde son visage.

-Tu as un beau petit garçon annonce doucement Catarina.

-Un garçon souffle Clary ses yeux fatigué mais brillant qui n'ont pas lâcher les yeux de son bébé.

Magnus passe sa tête à la porte avec un sourire et Jace les invite à entrer, il me rejoint alors que je me lève pour m'asseoir sur la chaise derrière moi, épuisé émotionnellement. Sa main va derrière ma nuque qu'il caresse doucement. Catarina prend le bébé pour l'ausculter et faire les soins nécessaires pendant que Mon Alpha s'occupe de Clary la soignant de l'accouchement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passer ? s'inquiète Isabelle en me regardant faisant atterrir tous les yeux sur moi.

-Plus tard dis-je simplement dans un souffle fatigué.

-Alors cet adorable petit chou est en très bonne santé et il pèse 3kilo310 pour 49 centimètres glousse Catarina en le remettant dans les bras de Clary.

-On vous présente Matthew Alexander Maxwell Herondale-Fairchild présente Jace en regardant son fils avant de lever les yeux sur son frère.

A l'attente du nom Alexander ne peux retenir un sanglot alors que Clary lui prend la main, qu'il sert n'ayant pas de mot. Il est épuisé émotionnellement, il a l'impression qu'il va s'évanouir. Tout ça, Camille, l'accouchement de Clary, sa propre grossesse lui tombe sur ses épaules d'un seul coup.

-Mon cœur ? appel Magnus regardant la tête baissée de son Oméga, il s'agenouille devant lui et regarde dans ses yeux a moitié fermé.

-Je vais bien souffle Alexander se forçant à relever la tête.

…...

Après quelques heures de joie et de pleur, Alexander demande à son Alpha son nid, il embrasse Clary, le bébé et dit aurevoir à tout le monde. Arrivée à son nid, son Alpha le met à l'aise dans des vêtements propres et frais. Magnus se couche a ses côtés et se regardent dans les yeux.

-Qui t'as fait ça ? Questionne Magnus dans un murmure sa main sur son épaule la caressant doucement.

-Camille...


	29. Chapitre 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\ SCÉNE SEXE MAGNUS&ALEXANDER /!\
> 
> /!\ SCÉNE SEXE MAGNUS&NAIADE /!\
> 
> /!\ (Le début de ce chapitre reprend à la fin du précédent) /!\

_…Après quelques heures de joie et de pleur, Alexander demande à son Alpha son nid, il embrasse Clary, le bébé et dit aurevoir à tout le monde. Arrivée à son nid, son Alpha le met à l'aise dans des vêtements propres et frais. Magnus se couche à ses côtés et se regardent dans les yeux._

_-Qui t'as fait ça ? Questionne Magnus dans un murmure sa main sur son épaule la caressant doucement._

_-Camille..._

**PDV ALEXANDER**

Mon alpha ne dit pas un mot. Je ne peux que baisser les yeux quand je vois dans les siens la douleur, la déception.

-Elle est où ? Tu l'as tué ? Me demande-t-il brusquement.

Son ton de voix est accusateur. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois ressentir. Et à vrai dire, là à cet instant, j'ai peur de sa réaction.

-Non, elle est figée là où elle me détenait avouais-je.

Il a l'air soulager. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire enfin ? M'en aurait-il voulu si ça avait était le cas !? Je n'en peux plus de tout ça. Il faut vraiment que je sache.

-Tu vas faire quoi ? Osais-je demander dans un souffle tremblant.

Je n'ai pas hâte de sa réponse, il détourne les yeux avant de me répondre.

-Je ne sais pas souffle-t-il.

Agacé, je me lève du nid d'un seul coup, le laissant derrière moi. Je ne sais pas s'il me suit, mais moi, je monte quatre à quatre l'escalier en colimaçon et je vais sur le toit. J'ai besoin d'air. Je respire à grandes goulées, tout en fermant les yeux.

Je le sens derrière moi, mais il ne fait aucun geste, ni ne prononce aucun mot pour me rassurer. Tant qu'à faire, je vais parler puisqu'il n'est pas en mesure de le faire.

-Elle à essayer de me tuer, deux fois. Elle a tué tout un clan, la compagne de Raphaël. Elle a transformé une douzaine de terrestres, ses même terrestres qui n'avaient rien demander à personnes. Elle s'est servie d'eux pour sa Vendetta. Cette même personne que tu as aimé à menacer de tuer tes enfants. Si je n'étais pas arrivé à me détacher, tes enfants seraient morts et moi aussi. Alors excuse-moi si j'aurais voulu ou même souhaiter que tu agisses pour la sécurité de tes enfants, mais je te le redis avec ou sans toi... Elle doit être arrêter! déclarais-je essoufflé toujours dos a lui.

Il ne répond pas. Bien-sûr, il ne sera pas d'accord avec moi. Je dois aller contre lui alors ? Faire arrêter Camille sans son accord ? Elle doit être juger pour ses crimes, si l'enclave sait qu'elle est couverte, par ni plus ni moins que mon Alpha et que je suis au courant, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau. Je ne suis pas au-dessus des lois et lui non plus.

-Je l'arrêterait ! je suis prêt mon cœur, tu ne le feras pas seul, je suis désolé... pleur Magnus dans un gémissement me faisant me retourner.

Le voyant les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, recroquevillé sur lui-même me brise le cœur.

-Je peux comprendre que tu aies mal, que cette pensée te fait souffrir, mais moi je dois le faire pour protéger mes enfants… tentais-je d'expliquer.

-Je le fais pour nos enfants ! pour toi ! Elle ne peut plus rester en liberté, après ce qu'elle a fait, je le sais. Ce matin j'étais prêt et Jace a appeler et..et après tu étais blesser…. Cri mon Alpha désespérer que je le crois.

-Je te le jure ! je voulais ce matin... Continue-t-il mais je le coupe, je le crois.

-Je te crois ! le coupais-je mais il continue

-Quand tu m'as demandé ce que je voulais faire, je ne savais pas si je voulais l'enfermer à la Gard où la laisser figer là où elle était et en finir avec tout ça! me confie-t-il dans un souffle en s'avançant vers moi.

-D'accord ! Oh je suis désolé ! je ne t'ai pas laisser parler et j'ai réagi de manière excessive avouais-je penaud en franchissant la distance qu'il y a entre nous.

-Non ne sois pas désolé mon cœur murmure-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime soufflais-je a son oreille.

-Je t'aime aussi mon cœur… tellement chuchote-t-il en se reculant légèrement pour me regarder avec ses yeux brillants.

Je réduis l'espace entre nous l'embrassant dans un baiser passionné, tout en lui défaisant les boutons de sa chemise. Là à cet instant précis, je veux être dans ses bras. Sentir ses mains sur moi…

-On est plus fatiguer ? Me taquine t'il en me délestant à la hâte de mon tee-shirt et de mon pantalon de survet'.

-Non ! soufflais en m'agenouillant devant lui tout en lui défaisant sa ceinture et je lui ouvris son pantalon, avant de le descendre jusqu'à ses chevilles, Il l'enlève d'un coup de pied.

Il grogne quand je prends son sexe en main le faisant durcir un peu plus en le caressant plusieurs fois avant de le prendre en bouche. Sa main glisse dans mes cheveux me les tirant.

Il me regarde gémissant, quand il voit que je me prépare pour lui. Me relevant, il me soulève, mes jambes encerclant sa taille. Mon dos rencontre le tronc d'arbre le plus proche et il me pénètre dans la foulée. Je l'accueil dans un cri rauque de plaisir. M'accrochant à son cou, ses coups de reins sont puissants. Sa bouche laisse échapper ses gémissements, je ne retiens pas les miens.

Après plusieurs coups de reins déchainés et fiévreux, il se déplace et se retourne pour s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fontaine me regardant sur ses genoux. Son bras enlace ma taille et l'autre s'accroche au rebord de la fontaine. Ses hanches rencontrent les miennes, la jouissance monte en moi, je n'en peux plus.

Je me redresse pour le regarder dans les yeux et je ne peux retenir ma jouissance plus longtemps. Je glisse ma main entre nous me caressant et dans un râle de plaisir, je jouis entre nos ventres. Ses yeux enflammés se baissent pour regarder entre nous. Son souffle saccadé, ses hanches qui bougent toujours fiévreusement s'arrêtent et il lève les yeux les ancrant dans les miens, je soulève les hanches deux ou trois fois et dans un râle profond, il vient en moi. Tout mon corps tremble, le sien aussi. Il finit par fermer les yeux, rejetant la tête en arrière en gémissant mon nom. Il est tellement beau perdu dans le plaisir. Ma tête va se placer dans son cou pour y respirer profondément. Il me garde dans ses bras pendant un moment avant qu'il ne se lève pour faire un portail, atterrissant dans la chambre. Il m'allonge sur le lit et claque des doigts pour nous nettoyer. Il me prend dans ses bras me tenant fermement contre lui, je m'endors rapidement.

…..

Le lendemain matin, Magnus et Alexander se retrouvent dans les couloirs sombres d'une ancienne station de métro, n'ayant aucune idée d'où il était détenu par Camille, Simon a tracer avec les logiciels de l'institut sa stèle qui contient un GPS. Astuce de l'enclave au temps de l'insurrection, ils avaient mis ce protocole en place pour suivre les chasseurs d'ombres en cas de danger, un chasseur d'ombre a toujours sa stèle avec lui, c'est la seule arme dont il ne se séparera jamais.

Donc le GPS avait indiqué une veille station de métro. Ils retrouvent Camille et d'autres vampires figés. Les vampires sont rassemblés et arrêter par Isabelle et Simon. Jace est au côté de Clary qui se remet de l'accouchement. Alexander qui les avait mis au courant de la situation, ils devaient s'occuper des vampires et les laissés faire pour Camille.

Magnus se retrouve avec Camille figé au même endroit, il regarde autour de lui et voit les instruments de tortures ainsi que la chaise où il y a du sang dessus. Alexander reste à l'écart et Magnus l'enferme dans une cage avant de faire signe à son Omega pour la défiger.

A peine fait qu'elle regarde autour d'elle agrippant les barreaux de la cage les secouant avec rage. Elle s'arrête et son regard tombe sur Magnus et Alexander.

-J'avais oublié que tu avais des pouvoirs salle pute ! insulte-t-elle Alexander avant de se retourner vers Magnus.

-Que me veux-tu Magnus ? crache-t-elle.

-Mettre fin à tout ça souffle Magnus.

-Tout ça ? Ça veut dire moi ? Tu ne le feras jamais ! ricane-t-elle en s'approchant plus près des barreaux.

-Détrompe-toi ! J'en assez de toi grogne-t-il.

-Si tu m'as aimé ou si tu m'aimes encore, tu vas me laisser partir Magnus...

-Je t'ai aimé oui, tu le savais et tu en à profiter mais c'est du fini ! tout ce qui me reste de sentiment pour toi, c'est du dégoût ! tu m'écœure Camille ! Déclare froidement Magnus.

-Non ! tu m'aimes je le sais déclare-t-elle avec confiance avant de continuer quand Magnus ne répond, elle ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre de toute façon.

-Choisi moi, souviens toi de nos nuits, de nos escapades, nos étreintes brûlantes. On avait le monde pour nous, on faisait tout ce que l'on voulait, n'importe quand, n'importe où. Tu ne veux plus de ça ? Tu choisi un chasseur d'ombre qui va mourir dans quoi 50 ou 60 ans avec un peu de chance ! Un mortel, alors qu'on a l'éternité ensemble ! Ça toujours était toi et moi ! On le sera toujours, que tu le veuilles ou non ! ….

Magnus ne répond pas tourne la tête pour regarder son Oméga

-Petite information … pour éclaircir ton cerveau tordu et clairement déficient... commence Alexander en s'approchant de la cage.

-La Ferme, je ne veux pas t'entendre ! Grogne-t-elle.

\- Mais tu n'as pas le choix ! Tu n'es pas en mesure de me le refuser ! déclare Alexander tapant avec son doigt un barreau de la cage, son ton de voix hautain enrage Camille.

… J'ai des pouvoirs comme tu le sais dit-il en faisant apparaître ses lianes aux bouts de ses doigts, le vent faisant remuer la poussière...

…J'ai de quoi faire tourner la tête de MON Alpha continue t'il en se transformant en Naïade révélant sa nudité qu'il ne cache pas, au contraire...

…. Et je suis de par ma nature Naïade et Nymphe ...immortel ! Annonce Naïade qui s'approche en se plantant devant la cage empoignant les barreaux, Magnus se place à ses côtes et plante un baiser sur son épaule, sa main caressant sa chute de rein. Elle regarde Camille dont ses yeux sont sombres de colère, elle fulmine. Naïade continue de parler

…L'éternité c'est MOI qui vais la passer avec Magnus ! c'est MOI qui vais lui donner une descendance ! c'est Moi qui mettra mes fesses sur le trône d'Edom et qui me feras baiser par le prince des neufs enfers le soir de notre nuit de noce ! finit Naïade en se redressant au côté de son Alpha qui passe son bras autour de sa taille pour l'approcher de lui tout en ravageant sa bouche gagnant un gémissement. Incroyablement excité par les mots de Naïade, sa main voyage jusqu'à ses fesses sous les cris furieux de Camille. Se calmant Magnus se reprend sans tout de fois donner à Naïade un baiser langoureux, très prometteur. Essoufflé et échaudé par cette échange, Magnus se rapproche de Camille en se léchant les lèvres.

-Tu est celle que j'ai aimé par le passé, mais Alexander est l'amour de ma vie, l'amour que j'ai attendu depuis des décennies, mon âme sœur. J'ai cru que tu l'étais ! mais tu m'as trahi, tromper. Tu as voulu tuer MES enfants... Mes enfants Camille. Tuer des êtres innocents pour que toi, tu puisses avoir ce que tu veux, tu n'as jamais aimé Camille ni moi, ni quelqu'un d'autres. Tu en est tout simplement incapable... Finit-il en ouvrant un portail derrière la cage faisant retourner Camille.

-Magnus... S'il te plaît ! ne m'envoie pas à l'enclave, ils vont me tuer ! cri-t-elle à travers le bruit du portail.

-Mais c'est ce que tu mérites Camille ! tant de vies prises, Lily la compagne de Raphaël, ils méritent tous justice cri Magnus à son tour.

-Non Magnus ! tu as dit que tu m'as aimé alors s'il te plaît ne fait pas ça ! hurle-t-elle.

-J'y renonce, j'aurais dû le faire il y a longtemps, renoncer à mes souvenirs de toi, l'amour que j'ai eu pour toi ! tu as été mon passé mais Alexander est mon futur ! déclare Magnus levant la main jetant la cage dans le portail.

Elle finit par disparaître dans le portail dans un hurlement. Avec un souffle soulager Magnus referme le portail et Naïade s'approche et l'enlace par derrière posant sa tête dans son dos. Il recouvre ses mains des siennes les serrant.

-Je t'aime Naïade souffle Magnus fermant les yeux, profondément soulagé que ce soit fini.

-Je t'aime Alpha... Je t'aime tellement confie Naïade resserrant sa prise.

Magnus se retourne et la prend dans ses bras, la sentant trembler

-Tu as froid ? Demande-t-il ses mains frottant son dos.

-Je suis un peu nu… tu sais... glousse-t-elle.

Pouffant Magnus claque des doigts et traverse un portail tenant Naïade dans ses bras et ils atterrissent au loft sous la douche avec une exclamation de surprise Naïade reçoit l'eau chaude sur sa tête.

-Tu aimes bien les douches Alpha déclare Naïade entre deux rire, ce n'est pas une question mais une affirmation.

-Oui j'aime ça et avec toi encore plus avoue Magnus sa voix susurré fait frissonner Naïade.

Le rire de Naïade s'arrête pour laisser passer un gémissement quand son Alpha s'agenouille, sa langue sur son sexe, il prend sa cuisse et la remonte sur son épaule. Il l'emmène à la jouissance assez rapidement, son corps tremblant de plaisir.

Magnus se relève et la retourne tendrement. Sa bouche sur sa nuque y laissant un suçon, il la pénètre doucement. Elle pose une main sur le carrelage de la douche, l'autre tenant le poignet de son Alpha qui tient sa hanche. Elle cri de plaisir quand son Alpha se retire et revint en elle avec force.

Magnus pose son front entre ses omoplates avant de se redresser prenant la main de Naïade entrelaçant leurs doigts, tout en mordillant son épaule, il augmente ses coups de reins. Les cris de Naïade, les gémissements de Magnus font écho sous la douche. Les jambes de Naïade tremblent alors Magnus passe un bras autour de sa taille la tenant en la faisant redresser, il colle son torse dans son dos.

-Oui ... Gémit-elle posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son Alpha qui a ralenti ses coups de reins pour tourner ses hanches dans des mouvements circulaires profonds.

Grognant de plaisir Magnus glisse sa main sur le sexe de Naïade la caressant et reprend ses coups de reins, son orgasme se renforce. Il veut jouir avec elle.

Dans un cri, son corps pris de soubresaut Naïade jouit sa main rejoignant celle de son Alpha sur son sexe. Elle sent son Alpha pulser en elle. Magnus jouit avec elle, sa bouche se refermant sur son épaule grognant et gémissant dans son orgasme.

Ils finissent leur douche ensemble avant qu'Alexander reprenne sa forme originelle.

Sortant de la douche en caleçon, Alexander s'allonge dans leur lit, regardant son Alpha s'habiller, il se redresse posant son dos contre la tête de lit.

-Tu veux en parler ? Demande doucement Alexander.

-Non mon cœur, c'est inutile et je n'en ai pas besoin souffle Magnus s'asseyant à côté de lui en lui prenant la main.

-Tu sais que tu peux me parler même si c'est d'elle dit Alexander serrant la main de son Alpha dans la sienne.

-Je le sais mais maintenant je veux me concentrer sur notre mariage, sur toi et nos bébés déclare Magnus le regardant si intensément qu'Alexander sent ses larmes montées.

-D'accord murmure-t-il se redressant pour aller se nicher dans les bras ouverts de son Alpha.

Se câlinant un moment, il reste comme ça un moment dans la chaleur de leurs bras quand Magnus se recule

-Un mariage d'été qu'en dis-tu ? Demande soudainement Magnus ses yeux pétillants. En réponse Alexander hoche la tête joyeusement et écoute pendant plus d'une heure son Alpha parler de leur mariage. L'organisation... Les costumes... La nuit de noce, leur lune de miel...

Leur mariage parfait ! Il le sera ! Magnus y veillera.


	30. Chapitre 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre court mais tout doux. Bonne lecture.
> 
> Léger moment chaud Magnus&Alexander.

Le mariage à était vite organiser avec l'aide de tout le monde. Alexander voulait se marier assez vite voulant profiter de leur lune de miel avant que sa grossesse l'en empêche. Enceint de presque sept mois, il veut tout simplement profiter avant l'arrivée des bébés. Ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé de se marier après l'arrivée des bébés mais il est tout simplement trop pressé de devenir le mari de son Alpha.

Une autre conversation avait eu lieu sur le passage de règne d'Asmodée à Magnus. Il doit se faire par un couronnement sur les terres d'Edom. Alexander doit recevoir lui aussi le couronnement et ainsi devenir le consort du Prince des Neufs Enfers. Cela se fera au retour de leur lune de miel. Ce qui a dérangé Alexander mais il a été très vite rassurer, c'est qu'il devait aller à Edom, la dernière fois qu'il a mis les pieds en enfer, il a failli ne pas en revenir. Cette idée lui a fait peur mais son Alpha avait trouvé une alternative pour ne pas aller a Edom. Magnus va aller a Edom pour recevoir le couronnement et il fera le couronnement d'Alexander lui-même à New-York, Alexander n'a pas besoin d'être a Edom pour ça. Seul un peu de sang lui sera pris par son Alpha pour faire un rituel de sang avant le couronnement.

La date du procès des trois traitres avait été donné par l'enclave, une semaine après leur retour de lune de miel. Camille était enfermé à la Gard, elle faisait tout son possible pour être représenter par Magnus en lui demandant d'être son avocat, ce dernier avait bien évidemment refuser. Menace sur menace, elle avait tenté d'amadouer Magnus encore une fois en minimisant ses actes, tout en faisant culpabiliser Magnus de la laissé ici malgré leur passé commun, leurs souvenirs ensemble... leur amour, mais Magnus n'en a plus rien à faire et ne veux plus rien à voir avec elle. Quant à Raphael, il avait quitté New-York après tout ça et été parti se ressourcer avec ses origines, retrouvant les terres d'Espagne, ils n'avaient pas de nouvelles depuis.

Ils sont à quelques jours du mariage, qui se tiendra à l'institut dans la coutume traditionnel mondain, Magnus ne pouvant pas recevoir la rune d'union à cause de son sang démoniaque. La réception se fera au Manoir Lightwood à Idris.

Le mariage approche à grand pas et Magnus devenait de plus en plus excité...impatient, hâte de faire d'Alexander son mari. Et plus le ventre de son Oméga grossissait, il doit l'avouer que cela l'excité...le genre d'excitation qui n'a rien à voir avec le mariage... * _Ahem_ * une excitation qui a laissé son oméga haletant, rougit et dans un état second...plus d'une fois ! Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas Alexander qui s'en plaindra, les hormones ont eu bon dos plus d'une fois...* _Ahem_ *.

**PDV ALEXANDER**

Haletant, déglutissant pour réhydrater ma gorge asséchée, je tourne la tête pour regarder mon Alpha qui est sur son dos, un bras replié derrière sa tête, essoufflé lui aussi mais un sourire narquois étire ses lèvres... Il est fier de lui... de mon état, il tourne la tête pour me regarder toujours avec ce sourire narquois, je lui tape le bras alors qu'il commence à rire de mon état second. Il se tourne sur le côté quand il est calmé de son rire, moi-même j'ai un sourire aux lèvres. Et pose sa main sur mon gros ventre, recevant des coups de pieds. On avait eu la joie de ressentir les premiers coups à mon début du sixième mois alors qu'on était niché sur le canapé devant un film, on avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée à rire et à pleurer à chaque des bébés. Catarina m'avait fait un scan magique pour s'assurer de la santé de mes bébés, elle avait demandé si on voulait savoir le sexe des bébés puisqu'elle pouvait le voir mais je le savais déjà, Raziel me l'avait montré. Alors avec l'accord de mon Alpha on a voulu savoir et on va avoir deux petites filles, des jumelles. J'ai hâte de les accueillir et de les voir.

-A quoi tu penses ? Me demande mon Alpha me sortant de mes pensées.

-A tes filles avouais-je en le regardant ma main rejoignant la sienne sur mon ventre.

-Plus précisément ? Questionne-t-il se redressant sur un coude.

Il est toujours nu et moi aussi d'ailleurs ! " _Alexander on t'as posé une question ! "_ me réprimande ma conscience, je détache mes yeux de ce corps a damné pour lui répondre

-J'ai hâte de les tenir dans mes bras…voir leurs visages...

-Moi aussi ! sourit mon Alpha.

Sa main toujours sur mon ventre qu'il caresse doucement, les bébés sont actifs ce soir.

-Tu as de prénoms en tête pour tes filles ? demandais-je doucement.

-Quelques-uns oui m'avoue-t-il en me souriant, ce sourire qui n'avait pas quitter son visage depuis que Camille était enfermé, une page de sa longue vie enfin fermée.

-J'en ai quelques-uns aussi mais on en n'a pas parler encore ! déclarais-je en me tournant sur le côté calant mon ventre avec un oreiller, sa main va sur ma hanche et me regarde dans les yeux.

-Dis-moi ? Me questionne-t-il les yeux brillants.

M'approchant de son oreille, je lui chuchote les noms que j'ai en tête _(N/A : Et non ! vous ne le saurez pas ! surprise...)_. Il me dit les siens et on passe la soirée à se mettre d'accord sur les prénoms de nos filles. C'est avec un sourire radieux que je plonge dans les bras de Morphée, installé sur le torse de mon Alpha.

Ayant une idée en tête, je profite de l'absence de mon Alpha qui est parti au Manoir pour finir l'organisation du mariage. Je rejoins Catarina, Clary, Isabelle et ma mère dans un café non loin du loft. Elles pourront m'aider avec ce que j'ai en tête.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? questionne ma mère en guise de salutation alors que je m'installe à la table, mon ventre caché des terrestres par une rune.

-Rien de grave ! j'ai juste besoin de vos avis de femmes rassurais-je rapidement tout le monde.

-Si c'est pour t'aider à planifier ta nuit de noce, c'est sans moi ! grimace Clary pâle d'un seul coup.

-Moi j'en suit ! Glousse Isabelle avec excitation me laissant même pas le soin de m'expliquer ! comme si j'allais leur demander de m'aider pour ma nuit de noce. Surtout à ma mère.

-Mais nooooon ! je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide pour ça ! Expliquais-je le rouge aux joues.

-Oh ! Dit Isabelle déçue me faisant secouer la tête d'incrédulité.

-Ce n'est pas seulement moi qui se mari, Naïade aussi...tentais-je d'expliquer

-Oh Alexander ! tu veux qu'on t'aide à choisir une robe de mariée pour Naïade ? Questionne doucement Catarina en me prenant la main, elle a tout compris me faisant souffler de soulagement et hoché la tête

-Oh c'est une magnifique idée ! Souffle ma mère émue.

...

Me voilà une heure après dans un magasin banal, aidé de ma mère qui referme ma robe devant les yeux émerveillés de Clary, Isabelle et de Catarina. Je me retourne pour me regarder, j'ai trouvé enfin la bonne robe. La couleur de la robe est comme je l'ai voulu. Très ému j'hoche la tête aux filles pour dire que c'est la bonne. On fait un câlin de groupe remplit d'émotions avant que je ne me change et reprenne ma forme originelle, elles me raccompagnent au loft. Fatigué de cette après-midi, je m'endors dans mon nid sur les coups de pieds des bébés.

**PDV MAGNUS**

Je sors du portail directement dans le loft qui est très calme, je me dirige vers mon bureau pour trouver mon Oméga dans son nid... Endormi. Je le contemple un moment avant de m'asseoir derrière le bureau pour finaliser et envoyer les dernières invitations pour notre mariage. Dans mon de deux semaines, nous ne ferons plus qu'un. Alexander deviendra mon époux. Par Lili... _" Faut que je trouve autre chose... Par tous les démons ?_ " _Oui... c'est mieux_ ! me souffle ma conscience.

Par tous les démons, j'ai hâte de ce moment comme j'ai hâte de tenir mes filles dans mes bras, de sentir leurs parfums, de voir leurs visages.

Finissant les dernières invitations, du coin de l'œil, je vois mon Oméga gigoter. Je tourne la tête pour le voir me regarder avec un sourire, je me lève et je le rejoins dans son nid le prenant dans mes bras. Il ronronne tout de suite au contact de ma poitrine me faisant souffler d'aise, ce son je ne m'en passerai jamais.

-Ça a était au Manoir ? marmonne-t-il dans mon torse.

Je fredonne seulement, le serrant plus fort contre moi. Ma main navigue dans ses cheveux, l'autre caresse du bout des doigts sa main qui repose sur mon bas ventre. Il se redresse pour nicher son nez dans mon cou, je le sens me flairer tout en ronronnant. Je le laisse faire depuis la grossesse, il fait souvent ça, il m'a dit que ça l'apaise. Enfermé dans ce cocon de bien-être, je me laisse allé quand je sens mon Oméga respiré doucement signe qu'il s'est endormi. Fatiguer moi aussi de ma journée, je somnole et finit apparemment par m'endormir puisque je me réveil avec un sursaut, mon oméga n'est plus à côté de moi.

-Alexander ? Mon cœur ? Appelais-en me levant.

-Je suis dans la cuisine ! Entendis-je crier.

-Que fait tu ? Questionnais-je en entrant dans la cuisine.

-J'avais faim ! me dit-il assis derrière le comptoir mangeant ce qu'il ressemble être un bol rempli de morceaux de fromages nappé de mayonnaise... Et autres, je ne serais dire ce que c'est... !

-Et bien bon appétit ! grimaçais-je bâillonnant en le regardant manger.

-Tu en veux ? Me propose-t-il avec un sourire me tendant le bol.

-Non ! non ça va aller, merci ! refusais-je en secouant la tête en m'asseyant loin de lui... enfin surtout du bol.

Il ne répond qu'avec un fou rire dû certainement à ma tête, il se tient le ventre tout en riant. Il me fait sourire tout de même.

-Toujours pas habituer à mes envies ? Me demande-t-il toujours riant en se levant pour nettoyer le bol et vient me rejoindre collant son ventre dans mon dos.

-Non ! L'autre fois c'était des chips avec du chocolat ! Mais là ! tu as atteint un autre niveau ! déclarais-je. Il pouffe dans mon cou me faisant frissonner.

-Je n'y peux rien ! C'est tes filles qui veulent ça me dit-il en s'éloignant.

-Tu vas où ? Questionnais-je en me retournant.

-Douche dit-il simplement par-dessus son épaule, accentuant un chaloupé de ses hanches tout en passant son tee-shirt au-dessus de sa tête. Ce à quoi mon entre jambe réagit ! Je me lève précipitamment quand mon Oméga m'appel de la salle de bain, je n'ai jamais aussi vite répondu à un ordre !

-Allez ! J'ai besoin du colonel aux garde à vous... cri mon Oméga riant de la salle de bain.

-Il l'est ! Définitivement...dis-je fièrement en regardant mon entre jambe avant de me précipiter dans la salle de bain satisfaire mon oméga.

Entre deux rire, on se retrouvent dans la douche, la partageant avec passion, amour et désir. L'eau chaude coulent sur nous, tous les deux gémissants et cramponnés à l'un l'autre. Mes mains arpentent son dos brûlant, les remontant pour saisir ses épaules, je le redresse doucement pour le tenir contre mon torse. Il répond à mes coups de reins passionnés. La jouissance ne tarde pas pour nous deux, je le regarde se caresser par-dessus son épaule, cette vision suffit pour m'amener à l'orgasme, il me suit à la seconde ou je gémis son nom.

La soirée se finit avec Naïade chaudement tenue dans mon étreinte passionnée. Je m'endors dans un sentiment de bien-être que je n'ai jamais connu malgré mes longues années de vie. Ce sentiment qui te ferait faire n'importe quoi pour la personne qui vous apporte ce bien-être. La même personne qui dort, nicher à côté de vous, qui vient de vous dire qu'il vous aimait et ce à jamais. Oui, cette personne, cet homme sera bientôt mien et ce pour l'éternité.


	31. Chapitre 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petit moment chaud Malec
> 
> BONNE LECTURE.

Si à ses quinze ans, vous auriez dit à Alexander qu'a l'aurore de ses vingt ans qu'il serait habillé de son costume de marié, le ventre rond attendant son futur mari devant l'autel, il vous aurait ri au nez. Mais c'est le cas maintenant, il va se marier, ses jumelles dans son ventre.

Son regard fait le tour de la salle regardant chaque membre de sa famille, amis et les créatures obscures assis à côté de chasseurs d'ombres. Ses témoins Jace et Simon derrière lui. Assis au premier rang avec ses parents, Max et Isabelle, il regarde Clary, son fils Matthew dans ses bras, il porte un costume gris avec un petit noeud papillon noir, il est beau. Clary porte une robe légère vert émeraude, bretelle fine, ses cheveux bouclés. Ragnor et Tessa en face de moi, les témoins de mon Alpha qui me sourit tous les deux.

**PDV ALEXANDER**

Je regarde Frère Jeremiah le seul frère silencieux qui n'a pas la bouche cousue et qui a voulu nous marier de manière traditionnelle et c'est lui qui l'officialisera auprès de l'enclave pour que notre mariage soit reconnu et surtout mentionné dans les registres de l'enclave.

La musique _( I GET TO LOVE YOU / RUELLE)_ se fait entendre signe de l'entrée imminente de mon futur mari, la main de Jace sur mon épaule me fait reprendre mon souffle, je ne savais même pas que je le retenais.

Je regarde ma petite princesse Madzie dans sa robe rose ouvrir le chemin lançant des fleurs avec sa magie avant qu'elle ne s'arrête pour rejoindre Clary au premier rang.

Mon Alpha fait son entrée au bras de Catarina, et Par l'Ange, il est magnifique. Son costume est noir, on n'a pas voulu choisir le blanc. On a gardé tout de même la couleur or. Il porte un costume noir et or assortie au mien. Je rencontre ses yeux brillants, il me sourit timidement quand il prend ma main tremblante dans la sienne alors que je lui tends quand il finit de gravir les trois marches qui le mène à moi. On se regardent pendant quelques secondes quand le Frère Jeremiah prend la parole.

-Je suis heureux de vous accueillir, familles et amis, en cette douce après-midi de juin, afin de célébrer l'union d'Alexander Gideon Lightwood et de Magnus Asmodée Bane annonce le frère Jeremiah amenant le silence alors il continue

-Une cérémonie mondain traditionnelle pour deux personnes _non-traditionnelle_... déclare-t-il nous faisant rire ainsi que toute la salle. Il reprend avec sérieux en s'approchant de nous.

-Alexander Gideon Lightwood consentez-vous à prendre pour époux Magnus Asmodée Bane ici présent ?

-Oui ! déclarais-je à peine les mots prononcés faisant glousser mon Alpha.

-Magnus Asmodée Bane consentez-vous à prendre pour époux Alexander Gideon Lightwood ici présent

-Oui prononce mon Alpha avec émotion ses yeux dans les miens.

-Vous pouvez procéder à l'échange des anneaux et reciter vos vœux... demande Frère Jeremiah.

**PDV MAGNUS.**

Je me retourne sur Ragnor et prend l'anneau, prenant la main de mon oméga, je le glisse sur son doigt avant de porter sa main à ma bouche et d'embrasser l'anneau laissant mes lèvres glissées sur ses phalanges. Il est magnifique son costume noir et or comme le mien, il a sur tout le côté de sa veste des liserés dorés allant de son épaule jusqu'au bas de sa veste, tans dis que moi je porte l'or sur le revers de mon col et de mes poignets de manches. Je prends une profonde inspiration et je me livre à lui.

-Alexander, mon cœur comme j'aime t'appeler ainsi parce que tu l'es, tu me l'as pris et tu le garderas à jamais, il est à toi comme tout ce que je suis est à toi et ça pour l'éternité. Tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu c'était que quelqu'un m'aime, seulement que quelqu'un m'aime. Toi tu me donne ce que j'ai toujours voulu, je le sens, je le ressens dans tout ce que tu es, tout ce que tu fais pour moi, il y aura des moments sombres que tu devras traverser, mais je serai là pour te relever, pour te dire de t'accrocher et tu pourras t'accrocher à moi, je suis là, je le serai toujours. Je t'aime mon cœur ..tellement ! finis-je ma voix rauque et enroué signe que mes larmes sont imminentes, ses yeux brillants sont si intenses. Il se retient aussi.

Alexander se retourne vers Jace et prend l'anneau soufflant un coup, il prend ma main pour y glisser l'anneau la caressant au passage et lève les yeux pour me regarder, il a le souffle court, il commence à reciter ses vœux

-Alpha, j'ai su que j'étais amoureux de toi quand j'ai su que tu prenais soin de moi, quand tu faisais ton possible pour aider Clary et Isabelle, tu me protéger sans que je le sache. Tu sais que je n'ai jamais aimé avant... Toi ! Je savais ce que c'était d'aimer, j'aime ma famille, mes meilleurs amis mais aimer quelqu'un au point de vouloir tout lui donner, tout lui faire ressentir, lui donner tout ce que j'ai...même jusqu'à vouloir mourir...pour lui. Je t'aime tellement, c'est cliché mais je dirais que je t'aime un peu plus chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque seconde que je passe avec toi, et je me rends compte que l'éternité que l'on va passer ensemble, nous apportera un nombre incalculable de petit-être... glousse Alexander en prononçant les derniers mots tout en posant la main sur son ventre me regardant dont les larmes coulent sur ses joues, il les essuie et se recule pour prendre sa forme de Naïade me faisant haleter et tout le monde autour de nous. Ses mains dans les miennes, je me recule pour l'admirer, elle porte une robe de mariée bustier d'un ton rose pastel, des fleurs de cerisier recouvre le voile de la robe qui s'étire dans une longue traine, en dessous de sa poitrine une ceinture violine faisant ressortir son ventre rond, ses yeux toujours aussi intenses de rose et de violine. Elle lève la main pour la posée sur ma joue...la glissant dans son cou me sortant de ma contemplation.

-Je t'aime, je ne cesserai jamais, je suis à toi, dans ce corps ou dans l'autre peu-importe, qui je suis tu ne m'as jamais regardé ou me faire sentir diffèrent...différente, je t'aime... tellement finit Naïade en pleur sa tête légèrement baissé essayant de cacher son visage et ses larmes, Je ne tiens plus et l'attire dans ses bras, la tenant fermement contre moi.

-Vous pouvez vous embrassez ! entendis-je dans un souffle remplit d'émotion du frère Jeremiah.

Nos lèvres rieuses se rencontrent pour un baiser passionné sur l'acclamation de toute la salle.

-Tu m'étonneras toujours soufflais-je quand je me recule du baiser, mes yeux remplit de larmes, quelque unes tombent, les joues de Naïade ruissellent de larmes qui ne semblent pas vouloir s'arrêter.

Incapable de répondre, son visage plonge dans mon cou tentant de prendre de grandes inspirations de mon parfum pour essayer de se recentrer mais c'est impossible... elle tremble, moi aussi, trop d'émotions.

**FIN DU PDV.**

Les félicitations s'ensuivent, Naïade toujours dans le bras de son mari accueil les félicitations avec un rire larmoyant. Elle embrasse Magnus et lui dit "à plus tard" se soufflant un "je t'aime" avant qu'Alexander reprenne sa forme originelle et embrasse Magnus avec passion qui l'accueil avec la même passion. Ils rejoignent tous Idris à travers un portail de Magnus et de Ragnor.

L'arrière-cour du Manoir est décorée de voile suspendu les protégeant du soleil, des grandes tables avec des nappes blanches, des bougies, des fleurs, orchidées, roses rouges et blanches, des dahlias et des pivoines de couleurs différentes. Des lanternes sont disposées à peu près partout autour de la cour. Ils rejoignent leur table au bout d'un moment après avoir accueilli les félicitations encore une fois. Alexander s'assied en déboutonnant sa veste de costume frottant son ventre avec une grimace.

-Ça va mon cœur ? Questionne Magnus sa main rejoignant celle de son mari sur son ventre.

-Oui, les filles sont agitées déclare Alexander dans un souffle ce à quoi Magnus hoche la tête recevant lui-même de sacrés coups contre sa paume.

Recevant un baiser sur la joue, Alexander sourit tourne la tête pour donner un léger baiser a son Alpha. La fête bat son plein, musique, rires et discussions joyeuses.

Au bout d'un moment, ils se retrouvent à danser lentement se tenant fermement, ils bougent lentement sur leur première danse, dans leur bulle. Ils se chuchotent à tour de rôle les paroles de la chanson a l'oreille de l'un l'autre _(UNCHAINED MELODY / THE RIGHTEOUS BROTHERS)._ La musique s'arrête alors qu'ils partagent un long baiser, Magnus allait ramener son Oméga à leur table quand Alexander le retient et devient Naïade. Avec un sourire, elle entraine son Alpha dans une seconde danse. _(AT LAST / BEYONCE)_ Tout le monde les regarde s'enfermer dans leur monde, dans leur bulle. Ils regardent leurs lèvres bougées à l'oreille de l'un l'autre certainement se disant leur mot d'amour.

Le gâteau qu'ils coupe ensemble, ils le mangent ensemble se donnant une bouchée à chacun dans un rire quand Alexander rate la bouche de son Alpha _intentionnellement_ lui mettant du gâteau sur son menton qui lui se venge en lui en mettant sur le nez et l'étalant sur sa joue. Dans les rires, ils se nettoient avec leurs bouches taquines.

En fin de nuit enfin très tôt le matin, Alexander commence à s'endormir sur l'épaule de son Alpha. Disant aurevoir aux invités encore présent, Magnus ouvre un portail direction la petite maison sur l'ile Corse pour leur nuit de noce. Il emmène son mari somnolent à l'intérieur, l'aidant à se déshabiller et prendre une douche rapide. Magnus et Alexander découvre la chambre ensemble, Catarina l'avait préparé pour eux, pétales de fleurs, drap de soie... et même un tiroir de la table de chevet rempli de lubrifiants, jouets, menottes... faisant rougir Alexander et rire Magnus.

Allongeant doucement son mari enceint sur le lit, le costume des jeunes mariés est enlevé d'un claquement de doigts. La bouche et les mains de Magnus s'affairent à emmener Alexander dans un autre monde.

Nu tous les deux, la chambre se réchauffe rapidement. Malgré son état de fatigue, Alexander se retrouve sur les cuisses de son mari haletant et gémissant dos à lui, il sent les mains de son Alpha arpentait son dos, ses fesses, ses hanches. C'est une position confortable pour son ventre, penché un peu en avant, ses mains appuyés sur les cuisses de son mari pour l'aider à bouger. Il sent son mari se redresser et le tourner tendrement sur le côté, son torse dans son dos, relever sur un coude, sa bouche dans son cou, remonte à son oreille pour lui chuchoter son plaisir. La main Alexander tient la main de son Alpha qui est posé sur sa poitrine le tenant contre lui.

Grognant Magnus augmente ses coups de reins qui était doux et sensuel sentant son Oméga tremblé, son Oméga crie son plaisir, finissant par pleurer sa jouissance. Ralentissant ses hanches, il le laisse respirer avant de l'allonger sur le dos, caressant sa poitrine, son ventre, ses cuisses qui remonte sur ses hanches, lui reste sur ses genoux et reprend possession de son oméga d'un seul coup de rein. Se penchant, ses mains sur les côtés de la tête de son Oméga, se regardant dans les yeux, il bouge ses hanches lentement, les tournant avant d'établir un rythme profond et passionnée. Magnus sentant son orgasme se renforcé à chaque coup de reins lui dit dans un gémissement.

La jouissance le foudroie, il est rejoint par son Oméga lorsque Magnus à crier sa jouissance la tête rejeté en arrière.

S'embrassant pendant de longues minutes, Magnus claque des doigts pour les nettoyés et prend son oméga dans ses bras lui souhaitant une bonne nuit.

-Tu ne veux pas Naïade ce soir ? Demande Alexander dans un murmure se redressant pour regarder son mari.

-Tu es fatiguer et on a tout le temps pour ça pendant notre lune de miel murmure à son tour Magnus sa main caressant la joue de son Oméga.

-Je t'aime souffle Alexander contre la bouche de son Alpha.

-Je t'aime mon cœur répond Magnus sa main sur sa joue se glissant derrière sa nuque tout en reliant leurs lèvres.

Il ne faut pas longtemps à Alexander et Magnus pour s'endormir, tous deux accrochés à l'un et l'autre. Rêvant de leur de miel... de la naissance de leurs filles... De leurs visages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce mariage vous a plu ! Peut-être court mais je ne voulais pas en faire trop avec les discours etc..! Je l'ai garder centré sur notre couple. J'avais peur de me répétait sur les discours de chacun et je trouve ça un peu long, c'est comme ça que le mariage pour moi, (dans ma petite tête) devait être... sans en faire trop ! Voilà merci encore pour ceux qui me lisent !


	32. Chapitre 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\ SCÉNE SEXE MAGNUS&ALEXANDER /!\

_**~Lune de miel ~** _

Leur nuit de noce a bien évidemment continué à leur réveil. Ils doivent juste arriver à sortir du lit pour rejoindre le lieu où se passera la première semaine de leur lune de miel. Une semaine prévue à se baladé en amoureux sur les plages paradisiaques des Maldives, où se baigner dans les eaux chaudes de l'océan indien. Et la deuxième semaine à se faire chouchouter en Thaïlande au " _Centara Watergate Pavillion Hotel Bangkok_ ", Spa et massages prévu dans ce lieu idyllique. Deux semaines de repos, de soins et surtout seul... Sans missions, sans potions, ni de clients, ni de démons...

Arrivant à sortir du lit, fraichement douchés, un portail ouvert et Alexander se retrouve entouré de chaleur, une légère brise chaude lui secoue les cheveux, les pieds dans le sable, regardant l'étendue d'eau bleu turquoise devant lui, son mari à ses côtés, sa main dans son dos. Un claquement de doigt et ses pieds nus rencontrent le sable chaud et ils commencent à avancer plus prêt de l'eau, sa main sur son ventre. Regardant autour de lui, Alexander s'aperçoit qu'ils sont seuls.

-C'est étrangement calme ! souffle Alexander en se tournant vers son Alpha.

-Normal, c'est un lagon privé ! Regarde ! indique t-il en désignant plus loin derrière eux.

Alexander se retourne et regarde à quelques mètres de là ils sont, il y a une petite paillote en bambou et un grand hamac attaché entre deux arbres, il est très invitant ce hamac. Et surtout c'est magnifique et calme. Ils sont seuls comme l'avait promis son Alpha, son mari. Derrière la paillote une luxuriante étendu d'arbres, de palmiers permettant à Naïade de se ressourcer, son mari avait penser à tout.

-C'est beau murmure Alexander ébahi en allant dans les bras de son mari.

-Pas autant que toi ! répond automatiquement Magnus faisant glousser son Oméga.

-Flatteur va ! Tu n'en as plus besoin tu sais ! Tu m'as déjà ! Glousse Alexander.

-Mais la flatterie a du bon, jamais je ne cesserai de te dire que tu es beau, magnifique... Susurre Magnus à son oreille, ses mains allant tripoter ses fesses.

-Une idée derrière la tête Monsieur Lightwood-Bane ? Questionne Alexander ses yeux roulant en arrière, la bouche de son mari dans son cou.

-Oui ! Toi.. Nu.. Sur mes genoux...gémissant mon nom... dans le hamac chuchote Magnus ponctuant ses mots avec des baisers brûlants dans le cou de son Oméga.

Sans perdre une minute de plus, Magnus le soulève en style marié. Ils se retrouvent nu à coups de magie. Son mari le regardant avec intensité et amour tout en caressant son ventre quand ils furent tous les deux dans le hamac.

-Ça va ? demande Alexander doucement avec une légère inquiétude quand son Alpha semble réfléchir.

-On va devenir parents déclare Magnus comme-ci il venait de le réaliser.

-Oui et dans très peu de temps répond Alexander sa main rejoignant celle de son mari sur son ventre.

-Et... Et si je n'y arrive pas ? Demande soudainement Magnus avec hésitation, les yeux sur leurs mains.

Pas sûr d'avoir compris, Alexander se redresse pour s'asseoir et lui prends la main, l'encourageant à continuer.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Questionne doucement Alexander essayant de regarder dans les yeux baissés de son Alpha.

-A devenir père ! Si je n'y arrive pas ? Souffle Magnus levant ses yeux apeurés pour regarder son oméga.

-Hé dis-moi ce qui te fait peur ? Questionne Alexander voyant toutes sortes d'émotions dans ses yeux, mais la peur prédomine.

-Si je ne comprends ce qu'elles veulent quand elles pleurent, les couches... je n'ai jamais porter de bébés dans mes bras, si je leurs fait du mal ? Et si je ne suis pas un bon père ? Débite Magnus son souffle s'accélérant.

-Je les porte peut-être mais quand elles seront là, est-ce que je ferais des erreurs ? Oui j'en ferais sans aucun doute. On en fera, mais de ce qui est d'être un bon père, tu les seras ! j'en suis sûr. Je sais que tu les aime et c'est de ça que tu dois te servir, ton amour pour elles pour que tout se passe bien...

...Oh par tous les démons... tu sais que je t'aime s'exclame Magnus venant nicher son nez dans le cou de son Oméga, tentant de cacher ses larmes.

-Tout autant que je t'aime répond Alexander dans un murmure sa main dans les cheveux de son Alpha reniflant mais il le laisse pleurer des fois ça a du bon, ça soulage... Ça libère.

Un moment après, Magnus se redresse pour entrainer son oméga sur lui tout en l'attirant pour l'embrasser.

-Tu croyais que j'avais oublié que je te voulais exactement comme ceci souffle Magnus contre les lèvres rieuses de son Oméga.

-Non j'ai confiance en ta mémoire répond Alexander en allant embrasser son torse, s'arrêtant un moment sur les mamelons de son Alpha grognant. Il continue à descendre passant sa langue sur le ventre de son Alpha qui glisse une main dans ses cheveux.

Gémissant la tête rejetée en arrière quand son Oméga le prend en bouche, il roule des hanches en voulant plus de cette chaleur qui l'entoure. Tout en glissant ses deux mains dans les cheveux de son oméga qui le laisse faire, ses hanches bougent doucement appréciant ce plaisir intense. A une vitesse impressionnante, La jouissance se fait sentir. Il le remonte vers lui en le faisant réinstaller sur ses cuisses, sa main se glisse sur ses fesses pour le préparer l'écoutant gémir son nom avec satisfaction. Une fois prêt Alexander relève les hanches pour s'abaisser doucement sur le sexe dur de son mari.

Avec un gémissement rauque, une fois complètement assis, Alexander s'ajuste prenant son temps pour apprécier le plaisir de l'étirement. Ses mains posées sur le torse de son Alpha, il commence à bouger langoureusement, les mains de Magnus sous ses fesses l'aidant à bouger. Leurs yeux ne se lâchant pas.

Le hamac se balance au rythme de leurs hanches, dans le calme de leurs halètements, on peut entendre les vagues, les sons des feuilles d'arbres qui grince avec la brise chaude.

Magnus se redresse pour allonger son Oméga sur le dos reliant leurs bouches, sur ses genoux légèrement penchés, ses hanches bougent doucement, une main tenant le rebord du Hamac au-dessus de la tête de son Oméga, l'autre sur le sexe de son Oméga qu'il caresse doucement.

Le rythme s'accélère quand Alexander demande dans un gémissement " _plus fort...plus vite.._ ". La jouissance les prend en quelques coups de reins, dans un râle profond Magnus jouit sentant son oméga se resserrer sur son sexe, tout en regardant la semence de son oméga recouvrir son ventre, son corps pris de soubresaut suffisent à venir le cueillir à son tour.

En se retirant, il claque des doigts pour les nettoyés avant d'attiré son oméga dans un tendre baiser toujours essoufflés, descendant de leurs orgasmes, ils se prennent dans les bras.

Alexander s'endort quelques minutes plus tard sur le torse de son Alpha qui le regarde un moment, il l'embrasse sur le front avant de regarder l'horizon. Dans moins de deux mois, ils vont accueillir leurs filles. Il est excité, heureux, apeuré aussi. Alexander à raison des erreurs, ils en feront. Des pouvoirs magiques, il en a, mais certaines choses ne se règle pas avec de la magie. Beaucoup de chose que sa magie ne peut pas faire à sa place comme porté ses filles quand elles pleurent, quand elles chercheront du réconfort, de l'apaisement dans ses bras, quand il devra leur chuchoter des paroles de berceuses pour les endormir. Sa magie ne peut pas faire ça.

Somnolant, il décide de coucher son Oméga confortablement dans la paillote. Une fois allonger, il invoque de la nourriture, fruits et boissons et s'installe lui aussi pour une petite sieste bien méritée.

La semaine passa assez vite, ils ont fait tous ce qu'ils voulaient, promenades... Baignades, s'aimer avec leurs corps, Naïade a profité de la nature qui se trouvait autour d'elle, de l'eau turquoise... Des mains de son Alpha sur ses hanches alors qu'il la tenait, ses mains agrippant la serviette de plage sur laquelle elle était à genoux, son Alpha gémissant et grognant à son oreille... et derrière elle.

Ils arrivent dans le luxueux hôtel en Thaïlande pour leur dernière semaine. Spa et massages prévu toute la semaine. Ils ont pris des nouvelles quand même de tout le monde après leur arrivée à l'hôtel. Isabelle ayant pris sa place de directeur pendant sa grossesse pour le remplacer et tout se passe bien. Enfin pas tout à fait, avec hésitation elle avait expliqué que Camille essayer de mettre certains shadowhunters dans sa poche pour la faire sortir mais étant tombé sur UnderHill, il avait tout de suite expliqué la situation à Isabelle. Et l'inquisitrice avait mis des gardes devant sa cellule, des gardes en qui elle avait confiance pour ne pas se laisser avoir. Magnus en avait marre d'elle, de ses tentatives pour échapper à son procès et de toutes ses manigances pour s'en sortir, il avait hâte que l'enclave décide de son cas, il en avait fini avec elle.

Alexander regarde son Alpha détendu alors qu'une masseuse s'occuper à lui masser le dos avec des pierres chaudes. Alexander profite d'un massage de pied, ses pieds enflés le font souffrir ainsi que ses jambes. L'hôtel que Magnus avait choisi, détenait des secrets... Il savait que cet hôtel servait certes des terrestres mais la majorité des clients étaient du monde obscur. C'est pour cela qu'il l'avait choisi. La masseuse était une fée assez belle selon Magnus, grande élancée, traits asiatiques.

Un moment plus tard c'est avec une légère pointe de jalousie, qu'il essaie de terrait au fond de lui, parce qu'il n'est pas sur le point de faire une scène en plein milieu d'un salon de massage... pendant leur l'une de miel ! Non pas du tout... Il est au bord de piquer une crise... Ses yeux enflammés de colère, Alexander regarde la fée passé ses mains sur le dos nu de SON Alpha, SON mari s'attardant dans des gestes lents à peine appuyés comme une caresse. COMMENT OSE-T-ELLE ? Cela ne sert pas du tout à détendre les muscles. Elle le caresse devant lui sans aucune retenue.

Magnus apprécie évidement ne se rendant pas compte dans sa somnolence que c'est fait pour l'exciter... . La masseuse qui prend soin des pieds d'Alexander, une loup garou assez petite mais elle a l'air féroce, se rends compte du malaise engendré par sa collègue mais elle n'a pas le temps de dire un mot qu'Alexandre lui demande avec discrétion d'arrêter le massage et de le ramener dans sa chambre. Elle hoche la tête et l'aide à regagner sa chambre. Il s'allonge sur le lit frottant son ventre tout en somnolant. La porte s'ouvre un moment après sur son Alpha tout penaud.

-Je ne savais pas... tente de s'excuser Magnus.

-Je le sais ! c'est pour ça que je suis parti, je ne voulais pas faire de scène avoue Alexander sa main frottant son ventre.

-Elle a était renvoyé annonce Magnus s'asseyant au bord du lit sa main frottant lui aussi le ventre de son Oméga.

-Ah ! S'étonne Alexander " _bien fait pour elle_ " se dit-il intérieurement.

-Jaloux alors ! taquine Magnus avec un sourire narquois.

-Non ! j'avais juste envie lui dévisser la tête, lui arracher les mains de ses bras... dit nonchalamment Alexander avec un haussements d'épaules.

Magnus ne peut retenir son rire regardant le sourire de son Oméga qui l'attire dans ses bras.

-Tu es à moi ! grogne Alexander avec possessivité le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Je suis à toi et tu es à moi ! grogne Magnus à son tour ses yeux dans les siens.

Il se penche fermant la distance entre eux dans un baiser possessif faisant gémir son Oméga qui agrippe les cheveux de son Alpha ne le laissant pas s'éloigner.

-Une douche ça te dit ? Questionne Magnus essoufflé et échaudé jouant des sourcils quand il se recule du baiser.

Riant de bon cœur Alexander hoche la tête et se fait entrainer dans la douche par un Alpha bien excité. Après cette douche torride, ils sortent se promener non loin de l'hôtel visitant un peu les rues adjacentes avant de trouver un petit restaurant pour diner.

Comme la première semaine, celle-ci ne fut pas différente, elle passa à une vitesse folle. Ils sont à la veille de rentrer, de retrouver leurs habitudes. Aucun des deux n'a hâte mais ils le doivent il y a une chambre pour accueillir les bébés à préparer et aussi les procès des traitres et de Camille. Ils n'ont aucune envie d'y assister. Magnus doit se rendre aussi a Edom pour son couronnement. Les jours à venir sont chargés, les fatiguant à l'expectative de tout ça. Surtout de voir certains visages.

Ils sont tous les deux dans un bain relaxant se mettant d'accord pour les couleurs de la chambre des filles, les idées fusent dans l'écho de la salle de bain. Ils rêvent ensemble ce à quoi elles ressembleront et quelles sera la forme de leur visage, si elles auront les mêmes yeux qu'Alexander ou de Magnus.

Mais la dure réalité les ramène le lendemain matin quand ils doivent traverser le portail pour rentrer à New-York tout de même heureux de retrouver les murs de leur loft. Alexander heureux de retrouver son nid. Avec un claquement de doigt les valises sont rangées, les souvenirs rapportés mis en évidence dans le loft, ceux emballés pour la famille sont ranger dans l'entrée et les photos prises d'eux sur la plage ou au bord de l'eau sont rangés dans leur album de mariage.


	33. Chapitre 33

Alexander regarde son Alpha tracer un pentagramme de passage a Edom, habillé d'un costume style victorien bordeaux. Leur routine avait repris le court des choses sauf pour Alexander, plus d'institut, ni de missions depuis un moment à cause de sa grossesse. Il passait du temps avec Clary et Matthew depuis le retour de leur lune de miel, il y a quelques jours.

-J'ai besoin de ton sang mon cœur souffle Magnus en se relevant ayant fini le pentagramme.

-Oui prends ce dont tu as besoin répond Alexander en s'avançant vers son alpha lui tendant la main.

-Ça va faire mal dit Magnus claquant des doigts faisant apparaitre une petite dague.

-J'ai connu pire répond Alexander avec un haussement d'épaule.

-Bien souffle Magnus en lui coupant le doigt avant de prendre la fiole et d'en mettre un petit peu dedans, son doigt est guéri par les lèvres de Magnus remplit de magie.

-Bisou Magique ? Glousse Alexander faisant rire son Alpha qui hoche la tête.

-Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps ! Profites-en pour te reposer chuchote Magnus posant une main dans le cou de son oméga, l'autre allant sur son ventre.

-Humm, je vais faire ça sans aucun doute ! souffle Alexander allant nicher son nez dans le cou de son Alpha.

La grossesse l'épuise beaucoup, les bébés pompent sur son énergie. Les nuits, il les passe souvent éveillés sous les coups des bébés, il dort quand les bébés sont calmes, donc il dort à tout moment de la journée.

Il se redresse pour embrasser son Alpha se disant un _je t'aime_ avant qu'il ne regarde son Alpha disparaitre dans le pentagramme dans un épais nuage de fumée.

…..

Entrant dans la salle du trône, Magnus se dirige vers son père qui est assis sur son trône.

-Fils salue Asmodée en se levant pour aller le prendre dans ses bras.

-Père salue à son tour Magnus en se redressant des bras de son père.

-C'est le grand jour souffle Asmodée sa main sur l'épaule de son fils.

-Oui répond Magnus avec un hochement de tête impatient.

-Allez viens on va faire ça vite déclare Asmodée voyant l'impatience de son fils.

-Je te suis ! Souffle Magnus en suivant son père jusqu'au trône.

Asmodée et Magnus se placent devant le trône. Asmodée claque des doigts faisant apparaître une dague et la couronne, il tend la dague à Magnus qui la prend et coupe son doigt pour mettre son sang dans une coupe et ouvre la fiole pour mettre le sang d'Alexander dedans.

Asmodée prend la coupe et laisse tomber avec sa magie de la poussière dedans. La poussière des neuves terres de l'enfer qu'il remue avec la dague pour la diluer aux sangs devant la grimace de Magnus. Il tend la coupe à Magnus qui trempe ses lèvres dedans en récoltant quelques gouttes. Magnus s'agenouille ensuite et reçoit la couronne sur sa tête.

-C'est fait ? Questionne Magnus quand son père lui demande de se relever.

-Oui normalement après le couronnement, tu devais prendre ta forme démoniaque et faire le tour des neuves terres pour montrer ta puissance, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire déclare Asmodée.

-D'accord merci père remercie Magnus content que ça ce soit passer aussi vite.

-A bientôt Prince des Neufs Enfers chantonne Asmodée avec fierté en remettant une fiole à Magnus contenant leurs sangs et la terre pour le faire boire à son consort et surtout la couronne d'Alexander.

-A bientôt père, je t'invoquerai pour te présenter tes petites filles annonce Magnus regardant les yeux du Prince d'Edom brillés.

-J'attends ça avec impatience déclare Asmodée avec un sourire tout en se rasseyant sur son trône.

Magnus quitte les terres d'Edom avec sa couronne rejoignant son Oméga pour le couronner à son tour.

Il effectue le même rituel mais au milieu du salon, Alexander trempe ses lèvres dans la coupe grimaçant avant de la rendre à son Alpha qui sourit lui disant que ça lui a fait le même effet.

Il ne le fait pas agenouiller, mais il le fait asseoir dans un fauteuil pour placer la couronne sur sa tête.

-Consort dit Magnus avec un grand sourire en lui tendant la main pour le lever.

-Mon prince glousse Alexandre en se levant aider de son mari.

Magnus le prend dans ses bras un moment, " _c'est fait_ " se dit-il.

Marié, couronner et les filles vont bientôt arriver encore un petit mois. Il le relâche après avoir échanger un long baiser en enlevant leur couronne et il les range dans un coffre dans son bureau.

-Je vais dans le nid annonce Alexander qu'il l'avait suivi dans son bureau.

-J'ai des potions à faire ! Je serai la souffle Magnus embrassant ses lèvres.

-D'accord je t'aime murmure Alexander contre la bouche de son Alpha.

-Je t'aime aussi mon cœur répond Magnus de la même manière.

La soirée se passe ainsi Alexander ronronnant dans son nid en regardant son mari travailler. Magnus travaillant en jetant un œil à son Omega ronronnant.

Ils sont bien vite dérangés par la sonnette du loft, se levant agacer Magnus va voir qui les dérange à cette heure-ci. Alors qu'il avait d'autre idée en tête comme rejoindre son oméga dans le nid... ou l'emmener au lit.. ou le pencher sur le bureau... il avait pleins d'idée.

Alexander voit Isabelle, Simon et Jace se diriger vers le salon de là ou il est dans son nid.

Il se lève et les rejoins entrant dans le salon, l'air est lourd et électrique, les éclats de voix se font entendre et surtout un Alpha en colère et hors de lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? claque Alexander son ton ne laisse aucune place à la défiance et donne place au silence.

-Camille s'est échapper des cellules de la Gard avoue Isabelle.

-Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ? Questionne durement Alexander.

-Raj l'a fait sortir ! avoue à son tour Simon.

-Et vous avez dit que c'était des chasseurs d'ombres de confiance s'enrage Magnus les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

-On le sait ! je ne sais pas comment elle a fait mais il est tombé dans son piège souffle Isabelle coupable d'avoir laissé ça arriver et surtout coupable d'avoir fait confiance à Raj, il ne les avait jamais trahis.

-Elle à user de ses charmes, je la connais ! je suis tomber dans son piège aussi ! Grogne Magnus faisant grimacer Alexander.

-Où est Raj ? Questionne Alexander passant sa main dans ses cheveux pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans son esprit.

-Disparu aussi déclare Jace.

-Sa stèle ? Questionne Alexander se tournant vers Simon espérant qu'il se serve du GPS pour le retrouver.

-On l'a retrouvée devant les cellules souffle Simon.

Soufflant un grand coup Alexander s'assied dans le fauteuil en tenant son ventre.

Il fallait se douter que c'était trop tranquille, trop calme depuis trop longtemps. Il fallait que quelques choses arrivent et brise tout. Il faut que ça brise leur cocon de bonheur, mais surtout, il a peur que Camille s'en prenne à lui et a ses enfants.

-Rien n'arrivera ! je l'empêcherai ! déclare férocement Magnus. Comme si, il avait lu dans ses pensées tout en venant s'agenouiller devant son oméga.

-L'enclave, a avancé le procès des traîtres a demain pour en finir au plus vite et se concentrer pour retrouver Camille et Raj explique Isabelle.

-Elle peut être n'importe où souffle Magnus en regardant Isabelle.

-A quelle heure demain ? Demande Alexander avec lassitude pas du tout hâte d'y être.

-10 heure à Idris dans la salle des accords annonce Jace.

Soufflant encore une fois, il repose sa tête sur le dossier du fauteuil et regarde le plafond, se mordant la lèvre pour retenir ses larmes de colère, de frustrations qui se rassemblent bien vite aux coins de ses yeux. Il croyait en avoir fini avec elle, et il va devoir tout recommencer, la chasser pour l'arrêter, revoir son visage, réentendre sa voix.

-Ça va frérot ? Entend-il venir de Jace.

-Non souffle Alexander les yeux toujours rivés sur le plafond.

-Parle nous ! supplie Isabelle sentant son frère au bord de l'explosion.

-Il n'y a rien à dire ! claque Alexander se redressant pour se lever tenant son ventre faisant lever son Alpha.

-Tu es bouleversé on peut le sentir d'ici souffle Simon l'air dans la pièce est remplit d'un parfum de vinaigre, citron et de menthe poivré.

-Oui je le suis ! Explose Alexander faisant reculer tout le monde.

-Alexan...commence Jace en s'approchant mais s'arrête quand son frère lève la main.

-Non ! Stop ! Je... je suis désolé ! je ne voulais pas me mettre en colère contre vous ! Tout ça c'est trop pour moi, je voulais... je croyais qu'on allait enfin être tranquille, mais je suis trop stupide pour y avoir cru et je voulais... juste être tranquille et en sécurité pour accueillir mes bébés... finit Alexander dans un murmure tremblant, la tête baissée regardant sa propre main sur son ventre.

-Tu le seras, on est là, on va l'arrêter ! rien ne t'arrivera à toi et à nos bébés ! je te le promets ! Souffle Magnus en s'approchant de son oméga qui lève la tête laissant à Magnus la vue de ses larmes.

-Tu ne peux pas me le promettre murmure Alexander avant de se tourner pour aller s'enfermer dans la chambre.

Magnus regarde son oméga s'enfermer dans leur chambre avant qu'Isabelle attire son attention.

-Je suis désolé Magnus, on ne se serait jamais douter que Raj ferait ça ! J'avais confiance en lui, il nous a trahis...

-Je le sais et ce n'est pas de ta faute souffle Magnus.

Isabelle, Jace et Simon quittent le loft, laissant Magnus se dirigé vers la chambre. Alexander est assis au bord du lit frottant son ventre, il lève la tête pour regarder son Alpha entrer dans la chambre et venir le rejoindre s'asseyant derrière lui collant son torse dans son dos, ses mains allant sur son ventre pour le caresser doucement. Alexander reposant sa tête sur son épaule tout en soufflant de bien-être.

-Je vais me servir de la terre de sa tombe pour l'invoquer murmure Magnus dans le cou de son oméga.

-D'accord mais une fois fait, elle sera enfermée et elle recommencera dit-il dans un souffle las et fatigué.

-Non parce que je vais mettre fin à sa vie moi-même avoue Magnus.

-Tu ne peux pas, tu n'es pas un meurtrier et je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça refuse Alexander avec véhémence.

-Mais...essaie de protester Magnus.

-Non écoute, je veux l'arrêtait moi aussi mais je ne veux pas que tu te retrouves à faire ça ! La tuer de tes mains n'est pas la solution, je veux que l'enclave rende justice, elle sera sans doute exécutée mais elle le sera des mains de l'enclave pas des tiennes et si l'enclave vient à savoir ça, tu seras arrêté à ton tour débite Alexander d'une voix calme mais tremblante.

-D'accord mais comment on la retrouve ? Questionne Magnus.

-On va attendre qu'elle vienne à nous, on n'a pas le choix répond Alexander caressant la main de son Alpha qui est toujours sur son ventre mais elle est passée sous son teeshirt pour caresser sa peau.

-Je n'aime pas ça grogne Magnus.

-Moi non plus mais elle le fera parce qu'elle te veut toujours, elle ne te lâchera pas, elle reviendra vers toi...

-Je n'ai pas hâte de ce moment déclare Magnus en soufflant un grand coup dans le cou de son oméga avant de respirer son odeur.

-Je le sais parce que moi non plus, je la hais tellement...siffle Alexander.

-Et dire que je l'ai aimé comme un dingue au point de tout lui pardonner et faire tout ce qu'elle voulait déclare Magnus avant de se crisper quand il sent son oméga tressaillir, il se rends compte de ses paroles. Magnus grogne de colère envers lui-même.

-Excuse-moi souffle Magnus.

-Non... Je comprends murmure Alexander la gorge nouée, il savait que Magnus avait aimé Camille mais l'entendre l'avouer, ça lui vrille le cœur à chaque fois.

Magnus ne répond pas, que voulait-il dire de plus ? Quoi lui répondre ? Lui-même ne comprend pas qu'il ait aimé Camille comme ça, qu'il n'a pas vu à quel point elle avait le cœur sombre mais quelque chose lui vient en tête, une discussion qui aurait dû avoir il y a longtemps, il en a besoin maintenant.

-Elle ne me l'a jamais dit ! souffle Magnus faisant retourner doucement son Oméga vers lui.

-De quoi ? Demande Alexander en fronçant les sourcils.

-Quelle m'aimait avoue Magnus.

-Hein ? Demande Alexander incrédule.

-Jamais elle ne m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait, au début je me disais que pour elle c'était nouveau pour une jeune vampire à peine transformer, je me disais " _elle est perdue, je lui donne du temps"_ mais en 42 ans, elle ne m'a jamais répondu, un nombre incalculable de fois, j'ai attendu ses mots en retour, ils ne sont jamais venus... avoue doucement Magnus avant de continuer

-Une fois que j'ai compris qu'elle ne m'aimait pas, que tout ce qu'elle faisait pour moi c'était pour me faire tomber dans ses bras et avoir ce qu'elle voulait de moi, c'était trop tard, je l'aimais. Je n'arrivais pas à me détacher d'elle, quand je l'ai trouvé avec un autre dans notre lit, je l'ai presque remercié de l'avoir fait, j'avais le cœur brisé et surtout humilier tu sais pourquoi ? Pour se justifier, elle m'a dit qu'elle était tombée amoureuse déclare Magnus avec amertume.

-Je suis désolé murmure Alexander le chagrin dans sa voix, son Alpha ne méritais pas ça comment a-t-elle pu ? ..

-Et maintenant qu'elle me voit heureux, elle fait tout pour me le prendre, elle n'aime pas perdre ce qu'elle a. Elle est venue s'excuser pour que je lui donne une seconde chance, elle ne l'a pas bien pris quand je l'ai repoussé, elle croyait que j'allais revenir vers elle. J'avais des aventures quelle détruisait à chaque fois. Je ne lui ai jamais pardonner mais j'avais une dette envers elle, alors j'ai accepté quand elle m'a demandé d'être "amis"... raconte Magnus sans aucune émotion.

-Une dette ? Demande doucement Alexander.

-Oui une dette, je l'ai rencontré quand je me tenais sur le bord d'un pont voulant en finir, j'avais perdu... Perdu une amante, j'en avais assez, elle m'a sauvé, elle a réclamé sa dette plus d'une fois, je l'ai laisser boire mon sang pour payer ma dette envers elle...

Alexander traverse toute sorte d'émotions, cette conversation il l'avait voulu, il voulait que son Alpha se confie à lui mais ça fait mal de l'entendre.

-Merci de m'avoir raconté tout ça, de l'avoir partager avec moi même si ça fait mal de l'entendre avoue faiblement Alexander avec émotion le cœur brisé pour son Alpha.

-Je te le devais mais tu dois savoir que j'ai aimé Camille oui mais mon amour pour toi est diffèrent, c'est tellement plus fort, je l'ai su tout de suite quand tu m'as dit pour la première fois que tu m'aimais, je les vu dans tes yeux que c'était vrai. Je t'aime mon cœur plus que tout, tu dois le savoir, je n'ai jamais aimé comme ça, si fort...

Il se fait taire par un baiser remplit d'émotions. Son oméga tremblant contre lui, le goût de ses larmes tombent contre ses lèvres. Il le resserre contre lui tout en approfondissant le baiser une main derrière la nuque de son oméga tremblant.

Ils finissent haletant et gémissant sur leur lit, leurs corps trempés de sueur... Le cri de jouissance d'Alexander raisonne dans la chambre faisant écho au râle de jouissance de son Alpha...

Depuis le balcon du loft, Camille les yeux sombres et vicieux regarde l'intérieur du Loft, grâce à son audition, ses oreilles rencontrent des gémissements, des cris de plaisir, elle reconnait les grognements pour les avoir entendus plus d'une fois. Mais à une époque, ses grognements lui étaient destiner, c'est elle qui les provoqués. Tremblante de colère, elle griffe la vitre... avant de se servir de sa vitesse de vampire pour s'enfuir dans les rues de Brooklyn cherchant son prochain repas.


	34. Chapitre 34

Alexander regarde la salle des accords à Idris qui est pleine. Il est conduit par son Alpha à un siège au fond de la salle. Ils sont présents mais il n'est pas nécessaire pour eux d'intervenir pendant le procès même si cette affaire concerne Alexander, son témoignage n'est pas demandé. Tous les hauts membres de l'enclave sont présents, sa famille, ses meilleurs amis qui sont assis en face d'eux. Et des chasseurs d'ombres d'Idris et de New-York.

L'inquisitrice a son siège, Jia Penhalow a sa droite et le frère silencieux à sa gauche tenant l'épée mortelle.

Le procès commence, il est dans l'obligation d'écouter les avocats des traîtres parcourir leurs carrières respectives faisant éloge des missions accomplis. C'est long et fatiguant, le procès est long depuis deux heures, il entend les avocats retracer la vie de chacun au sein de l'Institut…et de l'enclave.

En début d'après-midi, enfin les faits sont énoncés, Simon explique comment il avait eu les informations qui les avaient conduits sur le lieu où ils avaient été trouvés. Maryse, Robert, Jace et Isabelle raconte leurs versions de faits, de leurs arrestations et de leurs aveux.

Magnus à ses côtés écoute patiemment tout en jouant avec les doigts de son oméga. Lorenzo Rey est énoncé mais vite mis de côté, le Labyrinthe en Spirale s'était déjà occupé de son cas.

Les traites demandent leur droit à la parole et l'enclave acceptent de les laisser parler. Qu'ont-t-ils à dire ? ...demander le pardon ? .

Branwell la tête haute, ses mains menotter derrière son dos? s'avance devant l'inquisitrice et crache au sol devant sa chaise.

-Je le referai sans aucun regret, cette abomination salit notre sang, il s'est fait culbuter et engrosser par un démon... hurle Branwell.

-Il doit mourir ! Hurle-t-elle à nouveau avant de se faire taire par un shadowhunter qui l'éloigne et la fait rasseoir de force. A son tour Malachie prend la parole depuis sa chaise sans même prendre la peine de se lever.

-Estimez-vous heureux qu'Azazel ai refuser de garder sa liberté pour aller à Dudael... sinon vous seriez tous morts... ricane Malachie avec folie.

-Avez-vous d'autres complices ? Questionne Jia en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non pourquoi ? Grogne Aldertree prenant la parole pour la première fois.

-J'ai un doute, votre intelligence à tous n'est certainement pas à la hauteur de tout ce plan ! crache Jia en se levant.

-Quoi ? on en est capable ! on n'a pas eu besoin d'aide ! fulmine Malachie.

-L'épée mortelle s'il vous plait ! demande Jia Penhalow faisant signe au frère silencieux qui s'avance et l'inquisitrice demande à Malachie de placer ses mains sur l'épée pour connaitre la vérité. Il est forcé par un shadowhunters sous les cris de colère des autres traitres.

-Qui a était votre complice ? questionne l'inquisitrice. Malachie tremble et tente de résister à la force de l'épée.

-Qui a était votre complice ? redemande l'inquisitrice avec force.

-Camille Belcourt ! hurle Malachie récoltant des halètements.

Alexander ferme les yeux sentant son Alpha tressaillir, il ose le regarder du coin de l'œil, son Alpha a la tête baissée et les yeux fermés.

-Quelle a était son implication dans ce plan ? Questionne Jia à son tour.

-C'est elle qui nous a proposer d'invoquer Azazel, elle savait qu'il ne refuserait pas de nous aider pour avoir sa liberté avoue Malachie ne luttant plus contre l'épée.

-Pourquoi elle vous a aider dans tout ça ? Questionne L'inquisitrice durement ravalant sa colère, il est temps d'en finir avec ce procès et cette femme qui vient de s'échapper, elle est capable de tout se rend-t-elle compte.

-Nous aider à tuer Lightwood afin d'avoir ce qu'elle voulait ! grogne Malachie.

-Et que voulait-elle ? … s'impatiente l'inquisitrice.

-Magnus Bane avoue Malachie avant de relâcher l'épée et de se faire rasseoir sur sa chaise.

Claquant son marteau, l'inquisitrice essaie de ramener le calme. Après ses aveux, des acclamations de voix se faisaient entendre, elle pouvait sentir la colère dans l'air.

Alexander regarde tout ça d'un œil absent. Ses aveux, il les a entendus mais là à cet instant, il veut savoir comment va son Alpha. Il profite de ce brouhaha pour saisir la main de son Alpha dans la sienne lui faisant lever la tête ayant besoin de lui parler.

-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je me serve de la terre de sa tombe ? grogne Magnus les yeux enflammés de colère.

-Tu vas bien ? Demande prudemment Alexander.

-Oui pourquoi ? Demande Magnus les sourcils froncés.

-Tu... tu tenais à elle et savoir tout ça...hésite Alexander, ses yeux baissés sur leur main.

-Tout ça me met dans une rage... Grogne Magnus avant de continuer avec un peu plus de calme.

-Elle a invoqué un démon supérieur pour te tuer. Tous ses morts, c'est elle qui à engendrer toute cette souffrance et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour moi ? Pour me récupérer, elle ne se rends même pas compte que tous ce qu'elle fait, ne me fait que la haïr encore plus...déclare Magnus avant de glisser un doigt sur le menton de son oméga pour le faire regarder.

-Et maintenant ce qu'il lui arrive cela ne m'intéresse plus, je ne ressens plus rien pour elle, j'étais accroché à nos souvenirs mais c'est fini, je me fiche de ce qu'il peut lui arriver... avoue Magnus dans un souffle. Ses yeux dans ceux de son Oméga qui hoche la tête lui déposant un rapide baiser ce n'est pas l'endroit pour plus. Mais Alexander est soulagé que son Alpha aille bien, il en a visiblement fini avec elle et ce … définitivement.

Ayant tous les faits, l'enclave porte son jugement, malgré les cris des traitres et de leurs avocats, ils sont jugés coupables et condamnés à être exécuter par la Gard dans un délai de deux jours. Ils sont reconduits en cellule, Alexander évite leurs regards et tente de faire abstraction de leurs insultes.

Pour fêter ça, il se retrouve dans un restaurant avec tout le monde, dans leur restaurant préférer japonais. Alexander voulait rentrer se nicher dans son nid, fatiguer de cette journée mais il voulait faire plaisir à tout le monde. Alors il ne dit rien du tiraillement dans son ventre qui l'assaille de temps en temps depuis cette après-midi et se retrouve à une grande table entourer de sa famille de ses meilleurs amis, de Luke, Jocelyn et le petit Matthew dont ils avaient la garde pour que Clary et Jace assiste au procès.

Mais il est mal à l'aise depuis ce matin, de léger picotement se sont fait ressentir dans la nuit. Mais il n'a rien dit, il les avait déjà ressentis quelques jours plus tôt, mais ça s'était passer.

Ce n'est pas une douleur qui le coupe en deux, c'est comme un étirement certes douloureux mais supportable et il y a la sensation d'un poids entre ses cuisses.

Mangeant à peine n'ayant pas beaucoup d'appétit, il s'efforce d'être calme, pour ne pas stresser pour rien, c'est peut-être la fatigue. Et surtout ne pas stressé son Alpha qui commence a le regardé les sourcils froncés et avec inquiétude.

Mais plus le diner passe plus la douleur lui coupe le souffle à chaque fois. C'est intense, la douleur dans son ventre et dans ses reins devient insupportable. Son ventre durcit à chaque douleur... à chaque contraction ? Se demande-t-il en soufflant quand la douleur s'amoindrit.

Alexander commence à s'inquiéter, il n'est qu'à sept mois et trois semaines de grossesse. C'est trop tôt pour qu'il soit déjà sur le point d'accoucher.

Une douleur subite le fait crier et pencher en avant amenant le silence et tous les regards sur lui.

-Alexander ? Souffle Magnus se penchant pour le regarder.

-C'est les bébés ? Questionne en panique Magnus voyant son oméga les yeux fermés essayant de respirer à travers ses dents serrées.

Soufflant et respirant de grande respirations pour essayer de répondre à son Alpha, il ouvre la bouche avant de la refermer pour déglutir durement sentant son pantalon se mouiller.

Magnus regarde la flaque de liquide s'accumuler au pied de la chaise.

-Merde ! Jure Magnus relevant la tête pour chercher de l'aide.

-Magnus ? Questionne Maryse se levant de son siège rejoignant son fils.

-Il a perdu les eaux ! souffle Magnus paniqué.

-Par l'ange ! Souffle Maryse frottant le dos de son fils.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Questionne Luke tout en écartant les personnes qui s'était rapprochés attisés par leur curiosité. Jace et Simon faisant de même indignés. Ils font reculés tout le monde agacé de leur curiosité.

-Il va accoucher souffle Maryse en regardant Luke et Robert qui été levé et regarder la scène avec inquiétude.

-Non... Non... c'est trop tôt ! Cri Alexander passant une contraction qui lui vrille les reins et le ventre.

-Je sais déglutit durement Maryse.

-Il ne va rien arriver aux bébés ? Demande Max qui était avec Isabelle restant à l'écart, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour son frère.

-Je ne sais pas murmure Isabelle qui gagne un gémissement de tristesse de Max avant d'attraper son frère reniflant dans ses bras lui appuyant un baiser sur le front tentant de s'apaiser tous les deux.

-Ouvre un portail direction le loft et j'appelle Catarina dirige Clary en remettant son bébé dans les bras de Jocelyn avant de sortir son téléphone.

-D'accord souffle Magnus dont les mains tremblent soutiennent son Oméga pour le sortir du restaurant et faire un portail dans une ruelle.

-Une minute ! Oh..juste... une minute... ! Cri Alexander haletant, les larmes de douleurs aux joues arrêtant son Alpha pour s'appuyer contre le mur de la ruelle sur ses deux mains penchées en avant, soutenue par Jace qui lui frotte le dos, la main de son Alpha dans le bas de ses reins.

-Ouvre le portail Magnus, je le tiens ! rassure Jace en soulevant son frère en style marié regardant Magnus faire un portail rapidement.

Luke et Jocelyn demande à Clary de leur donner des nouvelles et prennent le petit Matthew avec eux permettant à Clary de rester avec son meilleur ami.

Il se retrouve au loft directement sans la chambre. Catarina arrive quand Magnus a mis nu son Omega avant de le recouvrir d'un drap. Elle fait sortir tout le monde ne gardant que Clary a la demande d'Alexander et son Alpha.

Elle ausculte Alexander et se rend compte qu'il est sur le point d'accoucher, il a encore un peu de travail à faire mais à ce stade, elle ne peut pas l'arrêter.

-Catarina ? Interroge Magnus la regardant remettre le drap sur les jambes de son Oméga.

-Il va accoucher ! je ne peux pas l'arrêter confie Catarina regardant Magnus qui semble affligé, perdu et apeuré.

-C'est trop tôt... je t'en supplie...fait quelques choses ! panique Alexander criant de douleurs passant une contraction douloureuse.

-Elles sont fortes ! Elles sont bien développées...tente de rassurer Catarina.

-Je t'en supplie... s'il te plait ! pleure Alexander en plein désarroi. Magnus pleur regardant son oméga depuis là où il est, les genoux au sol à côté du lit tenant la main de son Oméga.

Clary dont les larmes coulent sur ses joues caressent les cheveux de son meilleur ami, tout en lui chuchotant des mots de réconfort.

Pendant plus d'une heure, ils tentent d'apaiser Alexander, il cri pour la vie de ses bébés pendant les contractions, Catarina le rassure en scannant son ventre lui faisant écouter leur petits cœurs preuve quelles vont bien.

-Chéri appel Catarina regardant Alexander trembler et crier de douleur alors qu'il écarte les jambes sous le drap.

-Je .. J'ai envie de pousser ! crie Alexander à travers ses dents et sa mâchoire serré tout en commençant à pousser.

Catarina se place avec rapidité entre les jambes tremblantes d'Alexander, soulevant le drap constatant que c'est bien l'heure en voyant la tête du bébé.

Magnus paniqué et apeuré se place à côté de son Omega, passant son bras en dessous de ses épaules pour l'aider à se relever un peu tout en le regardant pousser. Clary de l'autre côté, caresse ses cheveux trempés et commence à l'encourager.

Sous les encouragements de Catarina, Alexander pousse pendant plusieurs minutes avant de mettre au monde son premier bébé. Catarina l'ausculte tout de suite avec sa magie. Le bébé est en souffrance, elle frotte énergiquement le dos du bébé, l'encourageant à prendre sa première respiration. Elle sanglote de soulagement quand le bébé prend sa première inspiration avant de rire de larmes quand le bébé pousse son premier cri.

-L'ange soit loué murmure Alexander en pleur levant juste la tête pour regarder Catarina lui tendre son bébé.

-Elle va bien ? demande Alexander dans un murmure en la prenant dans ses mains tremblantes aider de Catarina.

-Oui un peu sous le choc mais elle va bien souffle soulager Catarina encore une fois la posant sur la poitrine d'Alexander qui la regarde ébahi ainsi que Magnus.

Leur première fille a une fine mèche rose sur le haut de sa tête parmi sa touffe de cheveux noir de jais. Elle est minuscule, toute rosée, des petits doigts... Alexander grimace sentant une contraction le prendre.

Magnus récupère sa fille l'emmaillotant avec une couverte chauffée par sa magie, l'embrassant sur le front plusieurs fois, laissant ses larmes coulées avant de la confier à Clary pour soutenir son Oméga qui recommence à pousser.

-Allez ! chéri encore un peu ! encourage Catarina dans ses poussés.

Après plusieurs minutes à pousser dans un cri Alexander donne naissance à sa seconde fille, pleurant soulager quand elle pousse son premier cri, Catarina l'ausculte et se rends compte qu'elles sont en pleine forme, malgré leur prématurité.

-Elle va bien ! elle est en parfaite santé ainsi que sa sœur, elles sont fortes annonce Catarina.

-Merci l'ange sanglote Alexander prenant son bébé que Catarina pose sur sa poitrine.

Avec émerveillement encore une fois, ils découvrent la petite mèche de couleur violine dans ses cheveux noir de jais.

Emmailloter dans leur couverture les minuscules petits êtres sont réchauffer par les couvertures chauffantes de leur papa et sont nichés maintenant dans les bras d'Alexander. Clary qui a posé sa tête sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami pleur toutes les larmes de son corps, soulagés qu'elles aillent bien.

-Elles sont belles murmure Magnus ébahie les larmes aux joues qui ne tarissent pas une seconde.

-Oui... Elles sont magnifiques renchérit Alexander avec la même émotion.

-Ta famille s'impatiente depuis le premier cri, ils veulent des nouvelles annonce Catarina qui était parti rassurer tout le monde dans le salon.

-Fait les entrer s'il te plaît déclare Magnus en regardant Catarina qui hoche la tête.

Avec émerveillement et des gloussements, tout le monde découvre les petites filles emmaillotées dans les bras d'Alexander.

-Elles vont bien ? S'inquiète Maryse en regardant Catarina.

-Oui malgré leur prématurité, elles sont en parfaite santé mais pour m'assurer de leur développement, je passerai souvent pour vérifier annonce Catarina en regardant le couple.

-D'accord merci Catarina remercie Alexander avec un sourire fatigué mais un sourire heureux.

-Comment s'appellent-t-elles ? Demande Max dans un murmure qui s'était approché de Clary qui le prend sur ses genoux, Jace le suivant et plaçant sa main sur l'épaule de sa femme ses yeux sur les bébés.

-Alors, je vous présente notre première fille Cinta Maryse Clarissa Lightwood-Bane ! Cinta signifie Amour en indonésien présente Magnus en prenant sa fille défaisant un peu le haut de la couverture faisant voir la mèche rose, il récolte des waw et des gloussements. Alexander lève les yeux sur Clary qui lui sourit, les larmes aux joues, il tend la main pour lui prendre quand un sanglot échappe des lèvres de Clary.

-Et voici Mila Isabelle Madzie Lightwood-Bane présente à son tour Alexander baissant la couverture laissant voir la mèche violine.

-Mila signifie Miracle renchérit Magnus tentant d'essuyer ses joues mais elles sont vite recouvertes de larmes.

Madzie demande les bras de Catarina pour nicher son nez dans son cou, heureuse que le bébé porte son nom faisant renifler Catarina. C'est un magnifique cadeau...

Isabelle sanglote dans les bras de Simon tout en regardant son frère lui sourire.

-C'est des jolis prénoms déclare Maryse avec émotions.

-Tu veux la prendre propose Alexander en regardant sa mère.

-Avec plaisir accepte Maryse prenant la petite Mila des bras de son fils l'embrassant sur le front. Tans dis que Magnus donne sa petite Cinta a Robert qui reste ébahi ses yeux ne quittant pas le visage de sa petite-fille.

-Bienvenue dans ce monde ma petite Cinta souffle Robert passant un index tremblant sur la joue de sa petite fille avant d'aller faire la même chose avec Mila l'embrassant sur le front.

Alexander regarde sa famille tenir ses petites filles dans leur bras à tour de rôle avec un sourire heureux sur son visage. Elles ne pèsent qu'à peine deux kilos mais elles sont en parfaites santé, le sang de leur papa a fait beaucoup, il se doute que ses filles ont héritées de sa magie, le contraire serait étonnant. Si elles n'avaient pas survécu... il sait qu'il aurait était dévaster, les perdre... Secouant la tête pour faire taire cette pensée, ses filles vont bien se rassure-t-il.

Il sent une main venir prendre la sienne lui faisant tourner la tête vers son Alpha qui a les yeux brillants.

-On va les tenir à nouveau dans nos bras un jour ? Demande Magnus avec un sourire heureux regardant sa petite Mila passer des bras d'Isabelle aux bras de Jace.

-Peut-être quand tu les conduiras à l'autel taquine Alexander regardant son Alpha secouer la tête de négation avec un halètement choqué.

-Mais... non jamais elles ne sortiront pas d'ici, elles restent avec moi... grogne Magnus boudant et croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Riant Alexander attire son Alpha dans ses bras.

-Tu fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux souffle Magnus sa tête niché dans le cou de son Oméga, ses larmes revenant les laissant tombés.

-Je t'aime Alpha murmure Alexander avec émotion dans l'oreille de son Alpha qui se redresse pour le regarder.

-Je t'aime mon cœur et merci... murmure à son tour Magnus caressant la joue de son Oméga glissant sa main sur sa nuque l'attirant vers lui reliant leurs lèvres dans un baiser tendre... et salé.

Leurs petites filles leurs sont rendu quand elles commencent à gémir. Catarina explique l'allaitement à Alexander. Avec étonnement, il avait découvert pendant sa grossesse alors que sa poitrine fuyait qu'il pouvait allaiter comme toutes femmes. Catarina passe sa magie de guérison soignant les douleurs de l'accouchement pour qu'Alexander puisse se redresser et donner la première tétée.

Tout le monde sort de la chambre leurs laissant de l'intimité et Alexander regarde Mila s'accrocher et aspirer son téton avec appétit, le bruit de succion et de déglutition les font sourire. Magnus regarde la scène les yeux brillants tout en faisant patienter Cinta la berçant dans ses bras.

* * *

_Le 8 juillet à 23h40 nos filles, nos amours, nos miracles... sont venues et rencontrées le monde._

_~Cinta Maryse Clarissa Lightwood-Bane 1kg930 pour43 centimètres.~_

_~Mila Isabelle Madzie Lightwood-Bane 1kg860 pour 41 centimètres.~_

__


	35. Chapitre 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..MOMENT CHAUD MALEC..
> 
> ~BONNE LECTURE~

Alexander doit reprendre son poste de directeur mais il n'en a pas envie. Depuis l'arrivée des filles, il y a quinze jours, il redoute ce moment. Son instinct d'oméga veut rester avec ses filles, s'en occuper, les soignées seulement lui et personnes d'autres. Avec du mal les premiers jours, Magnus a eu du mal à avoir ses filles dans ses bras, son instinct protecteur était à son apogée. Ils avaient discuté parce que Magnus comprenait ses instincts mais il voulait lui aussi s'occuper des filles et lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas tout gérer tout seul.

Catarina comme promis passer deux fois par semaine, pour les peser et les ausculter. Elles se portent bien, elles prennent du poids et elles sont en pleines formes. A leur grande surprises leurs filles avaient ouverts les yeux comme à l'accouchement, ils avaient regardé avec émerveillement leurs yeux, Mila à un œil violine et l'autre aussi bleu que celui de son père. Cinta également, elle à un œil rose mais l'autre est d'un vert doré comme son autre papa.

Magnus avait invoqué son père d'Edom trois jours après la naissance des filles. Avec étonnement et émotion Magnus avait regarder son père pleurait tenant ses deux petites filles dans ses bras, c'est la première fois qu'il voyait les larmes de son père. Il ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer. Alexander avait été très ému aussi.

Mais maintenant, il ne veut pas reprendre son poste demain, il avait discuté avec son Alpha qui lui avait dit qu'il le soutiendrait dans n'importe quelle décision. Mais il ne savait pas comment en parler avec sa famille. Isabelle avait fait un merveilleux travail pendant sa grossesse, elle avait géré l'institut avec brio, elle est faite, elle aussi pour diriger.

Dans la chambre de leurs filles, il regarde son Alpha s'affairé pour un changement de couche, Mila dort paisiblement dans son berceau, Cinta venait de tétée et avait besoin d'une couche propre.

-Il y en a partout se plaint Magnus faisant doucement rire Alexander.

-Ce à quoi j'ai eu à faire avec Cinta cette nuit ? questionne doucement Alexander dans un petit rire en venant voir de quoi il s'agissait.

-Effectivement constate Alexander plissant du nez regardant da fille avec une grimace.

-Tu vas m'aider ou pas ? souffle Magnus voulant le faire mais ne sachant pas comment.

-Oui bien sûr... Tu nettoie le plus gros et le plus facile c'est d'utiliser un petit bain, on va user des lingettes pour rien et c'est plus facile avec de l'eau savonneuse explique doucement Alexander.

-D'accord merci mon cœur remercie Magnus qui commence le nettoyage...

-Je vais faire couler un peu d'eau dans le lavabo, pas besoin d'utiliser la baignoire juste pour tremper ses fesses annonce Alexander appuyant un baiser sur la joue de son Alpha avant d'aller préparer l'eau dans la salle de bain.

Une fois fait Cinta toute propre, Magnus la recouche au côté de sa sœur, ils n'utilisent pas deux berceaux pour l'instant, ils les laissent dormir ensemble.

Rejoignant son oméga au salon celui-ci avait préparer un verre de vin pour son mari, lui ne boit pas d'alcool avec l'allaitement.

-Tu as réfléchis de ce que tu allais faire ? Demande Magnus s'asseyant à côté de son mari avec son verre de vin

-Pour l'institut ? Demande Alexander dans un souffle ses yeux à l'intérieur de son verre.

-Ouais souffle Magnus en hochant la tête.

-Je ne suis pas prêt à reprendre, je veux dire... je n'y arriverais pas, me concentrer, donner le meilleur de moi sur le terrain en sachant que mes filles ne sont pas près de moi...que je n'ai pas un œil sur elles... C'est idiot mais je préfère être près d'elles, s'il arrive quelques choses au moins je serai là, je m'en voudrais à moi-même de ne pas avoir réussi à les protéger, la faute sera sur moi, pas sur les autres... Souffle Alexander en posant son verre sur la table basse.

-Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas toujours être là...

-Je le sais...gémit Alexander en se penchant posant ses coudes sur ses genoux ses mains passant dans ses cheveux.

-Je te comprends mon cœur, je suis dans le même état, mais le monde dans lequel on vit ne nous permet pas de vivre sans peur pour nous et pour nos proches...

-Tu as raison ! Et je le sais...mais... mais s'il arrivait quelques choses... j'en mourrait... Je ne peux pas...déclare Alexander dans un murmure douloureux. Magnus pose son verre et attire son mari dans ses bras mettant son visage dans son cou se mordant la lèvre pour retenir ses larmes.

-Quoi que tu décides, je suis là... quoi que tu fasses, fais ce que te dit ton cœur ... Murmure Magnus d'une voix tremblante à son oreille tout en frottant le dos de son mari sanglotant.

Alexander se redresse au bout d'un moment pour embrasser son mari avec douceur, il se retrouve dans la chambre, le baby phone branché. Leurs mains s'activant à se déshabiller rapidement. Ce n'était pas encore assez rapide pour Magnus qui claque des doigts les mettant nu. La reprise des rapports sexuels avait été approuvé par Catarina, elle avait soigné Alexander de son accouchement donc, il n'y a eu pas de problème et ils avaient déjà repris leur vie sexuelle à peine cinq jours après qu'Alexander ai accouché. " _Merci la magie_ " avait plaisanté Magnus avant de ravir son Oméga quand il lui avait dit que les terrestres attendait de trois à six semaines pour reprendre le sexe.

Avec un cri Alexander accueille son mari, les mains de Magnus agrippant celles de son oméga qui agrippe la tête de lit. Ses coups de reins sont pressés et frénétiques. C'est sauvage et passionné. Haletant et gémissant Alexander tente de répondre aux coups de reins de son Alpha qui se font puissant maintenant faisant claquer la tête du lit sur le mur. Se retirant Magnus allonge son oméga sur le dos avant de revenir en lui d'un coup de rein. Son rythme est plus lent, ça devient langoureux. Il le pénètre doucement à chaque coup de reins. Leurs souffles saccadés frappent leurs visages. Leurs mots de plaisir raisonnent dans la chambre.

Un coup de rein plus fort que l'autre amène Alexander dans son monde... jouissant entre leurs ventres, il sent son mari jouir en lui, gémissant son nom contre sa bouche, il sent ses cuisses tremblées et son cœur qui bat tout rompre contre le sien. S'embrassant un moment reprenant leur souffle, ils se tiennent comme ça dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Un claquement de doigt plus tard ils sont tous les deux propres et couvert de la couette, Alexander déjà endormi, Magnus le regarde un moment vérifiant le baby phone, il s'endort quelques secondes plus tard. Il est juste réveillé par un léger bruit, il se lève tout de même pour aller voir ses filles qui dorment paisiblement, il se recouche donc aux côtés d'Alexander qui ronfle docement le faisant glousser.

…...

Alexander reprend son poste de directeur en partageant la direction avec Isabelle qui avait accepté d'être son bras droit. Mais pour lui les missions sur le terrain c'est fini. Il se porte volontaire pour former d'autre shadowhunter, mais il ne fera plus de missions. Il est peut-être immortel mais pas invulnérable. Ses filles sont autorisées à l'accompagner à l'institut puisqu'elles ne boivent qu'aux seins, elles refusent le biberon. Son Alpha était fier de lui et de sa décision. Lui continue son devoir de grand sorcier mais ne prend plus de clients à domicile, il prépare ses potions dans son bureau mais c'est lui qui se déplace jusqu'au clients.

Cela fait quelques jours qu'il avait repris son poste, ses filles dans son bureau avec lui dormant dans un parc gardant un œil sur elles. Ou des fois, elles sont dans son ancienne chambre pour qu'elles aient un sommeil paisible sous la surveillance de sa mère quand elle est présente à l'institut. Clary et de Jace aussi les surveillent.

Magnus de son côté, prépare ses potions et quand il a fini, il passe un portail direction l'institut et s'occupe lui-même de ses filles, entre deux tétées tout en discutant avec son mari ou Maryse. C'est une organisation rodée que tous les deux ont voulu, ça les rassure, ce que comprennent leur entourage et non fait aucune objection là-dessus a vrai dire ils sont heureux d'avoir les petites filles près d'eux...eux aussi.

…..

Les filles ont un mois quand Alexander est appelé d'urgence dans le centre des opérations par Isabelle alors qu'il achevait ses dossiers pour pouvoir rentrer au loft. Il avait bien entendu l'agitation mais il s'était dit que c'était sans doute une équipe qui fanfaronné sur l'une des missions qu'il venait d'effectuer. Mais en se dirigeant vers l'OP laissant ses filles avec Clary et Jace dans sa chambre, la peur au ventre, il ne sait pas mais plus il approche de l'OP plus un sentiment d'effroi le submerge, il est tenté de faire demi-tour pour rejoindre ses filles mais il s'arrête décontenancer au plein milieu de l'OP...voyant plusieurs personnes se dirigés vers lui en les écoutants se présenter chacun leurs tours... _Imasu...Etta, Woosley, George... Amant... Amante de Magnus Bane._

_C'est un cauchemar... Je suis dans un putain de cauchemar_ se dit-t-il.

Alexander regarde toutes les personnes rassemblées dans l'OP, Il regarde Imasu, Etta, Woosley, George et bien d'autres. Il ne se rappelle plus du nom de tous et honnêtement, il n'avait plus écouté quand ils ont commencé à raconter les moments partagés avec son Alpha. Il avait sombré dans le noir de ses pensées quand toutes ses personnes se sont présentées étant les amants et aimantes de son Alpha mais le pire c'est qu'ils sont tous sensé être morts et çà depuis longtemps.

Isabelle a appelé Magnus dans l'urgence ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre alors qu'elle regarder son frère désemparé par la situation.

Magnus entre dans l'institut suite à l'appel d'Isabelle avant de s'arrêter sur ses pas quand il arriva au centre de l'OP. Regardant autour de lui, avec choc et tristesse. Rencontrant le regard de son mari qui est à cet instant est remplit de choc lui aussi.

-Magnus toute ces personnes disent te connaître déclare Isabelle montrant une dizaine de personnes rassemblées autour d'une table.

-C'est … c'est impossible souffle Magnus avant de déglutir et de regarder chacun de leurs visages.

-Qui sont-ils ? Questionne Alexander, ses bras croisées sur sa poitrine gardant ses distances de son Alpha sachant très bien qu'ils ils sont mais il veut confirmation de son Alpha.

-C'est des personnes que j'ai connu, ils doivent être tous mort depuis des décennies répond Magnus agaçant Alexander au plus haut point, il évite la question, Alexander se doute que ses personnes sont plus importantes pour son Alpha de ce qu'il laisse entendre. Il essaie d'avoir l'air détacher mais il est affecté.

-Des personnes que tu as aimés ! déclare Alexander ce n'est pas une question mais une affirmation.

-Mon cœur… soupire Magnus le regardant suppliant de le comprendre. De comprendre au moins sa réaction.

-Je vais rejoindre Catarina et Tessa voir ce qu'elles ont trouvés... soupire à son tour Alexander avant de tourner les talons rejoignant Cat et Tessa dans la bibliothèque.

-Alors ? Demande Alexander en entrant dans la bibliothèque.

-Toutes ses personnes sont bien en vie, ce n'est pas un sort d'illusion, elles ont toute était ressuscité souffle Tessa en se tournant pour regarder Alexander.

-Comment ? Demande Alexander s'asseyant sur le rebord de la table.

-Un sort puissant de nécromancie explique Catarina à son tour.

-Quel sorcier peut faire ça ? Questionne Alexander.

-Presque tous ! mais on ne le fait pas c'est au-dessus de tout magie, on ne fait pas revenir les morts, c'est interdit par les anciens explique Catarina.

-Je crois qu'il faut les corps ou quelques choses comme ça ? Souffle Tessa en regardant Catarina hoché la tête tout en réfléchissant.

-Non pas nécessairement un souvenir, une photo, une mèche de cheveux... souffle Catarina avant d'être coupé

-Ma boîte à souvenir entendent-t-ils venir de la porte de la bibliothèque.

-Hein ? Questionne Catarina les sourcils froncés.

-J'ai une boîte à souvenir au loft grimace Magnus regardant la tristesse envahir les traits de son Oméga.

-Je ne le savais pas ! Dit Alexander avec amertume, même ses souvenirs, il les garde, non seulement dans sa tête mais aussi... en boite... Pense-t-il avec dérision.

-Alexander les filles ont faim annonce Jace derrière le dos à Magnus le faisant retourner.

-J'arrive ! souffle Alexander se dirigeant vers son frère passant à côté de son Alpha sans un regard pour aller dans son ancienne chambre où Clary et Jace les surveillent. Jace rejoint Simon et Isabelle dans l'OP.

-Je suis là bébé console Alexander prenant Mila qui pleurait de chaudes larmes.

Cinta gémit seulement donc Clary la fait patienter pendant que son meilleur ami allaite Mila.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Questionne Clary faisant référence aux personnes dans l'OP.

-Ce sont des anciens amants et amantes de Magnus, un sorcier s'est amusé à les ressusciter explique Alexander en regardant Clary.

-Pourquoi faire ça ? Questionne-t-elle les sourcils froncés.

-Je ne sais pas souffle Alexander en fermant les yeux, sa petite Mila continue sa tétée.

-On va trouver une solution répond Clary en lui caressant son bras.

-Ouais à part les renvoyés, c'est la seule solution et Magnus va devoir les regarder mourir une deuxième fois dit-il en soufflant se sentant fatigué et surtout perdu. Que va faire son Alpha maintenant ? Pour régler ça ? Les tués ? Et les regarder mourir encore une fois ?

Alexander finit de nourrir ses filles avant de faire un changement de couches et confie ses filles à Clary avant de retourner dans l'OP d'un pas las et non volontaire.

Arrivant dans l'OP ? il aperçoit Magnus discuter avec toutes les personnes, son Alpha semble perdu et triste.

Un homme basané qui s'est présenté comme Imasu a son arrivée se retourne sur Alexander qui regarde la scène mais n'avait pas dit un mot.

-Qui est tu ? Questionne Imasu amenant le silence autour de la table et Magnus se retourne pour regarder Alexander se tenir là, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le regard vide d'expressions.

-Alexander Lightwood le directeur de l'Institut se présente-t-il avec froideur.

-Non... Pour Magnus qui est tu ? Redemande Imasu.

-Imasu souffle Magnus tentant de l'arrêter sentant une crise pointé le bout de son nez. Mais il s'efforce de comprendre son mari, ça doit être déconcertant de se retrouver face à ses anciens amants et amantes même lui est perdu, il ne sait pas quoi faire.

-Son compagnon déclare Alexander éclaircissant la situation.

-Fallait s'en douter ! déclare une femme non loin d'Imasu.

-Ne commence pas Etta ! avertit Magnus d'un ton las en la regardant avant de tourner son attention vers son mari qui commence à s'agacer vu qu'il commence à trépigner sur ses pieds d'impatience.

-Se douter de quoi ? Questionne durement Alexander en regardant son Alpha qui avait toujours les yeux sur lui mais les détourne pour regarder la table.

-Que Magnus ne reste jamais sans personne à ses côtés ! Il aime c'est si facile pour lui. Il en perd un et a peine le temps de respirer que tu es déjà remplacé... déclare Imasu.

-Et puis il faut dire que personne ne lui résiste, il a un déhancher que quand il est en toi, il t'envoi dans un autre monde…renchérit Etta avec un sourire rêveur ses yeux sur Magnus.

-Isabelle trouve leur un endroit où aller en attendant que l'enclave s'en occupe, Jace et Simon chercher dans les fichiers les sorciers anciens qui ont déjà pratiquer la nécromancie ordonne Alexander n'en pouvant plus, il préfère être lâche et s'enfuir sinon, il risque de faire quelques choses dont il n'a pas envie.

-Et toi fait ce que tu veux avec eux ! Claque-t-il a son Alpha avant de se retourner vers les autres sans attendre la réponse de son Alpha avant de s'enfuir de l'OP regagnant son ancienne chambre.

-Alexander... Attend ! entend-il derrière lui reconnaissant la voix de son mari, mais il continue son chemin et ne se retourne pas. Il entend juste son Alpha grogner de colère avant d'entrer dans son ancienne chambre.

-C'est bon je m'occupe des filles Clary souffle Alexander en entrant dans sa chambre.

-Tu es sur ? Questionne-t-elle en se levant du lit.

-Oui c'est bon rassure Alexander en s'asseyant sur le lit regardant ses filles dormir.

-D'accord souffle Clary en sortant de la chambre.

Une fois seul Alexander regarde ses filles dormir un moment. Il pense à toutes ses personnes dans l'op. Certains sont morts depuis des siècles et d'autre remontes à 80 ans tout au plus. Terrestres, vampires, loup garou, toutes les espèces mais pas un seul nephilim.

Après un moment, il prend ses filles et se dirige vers la serre allant dans le creux de son arbre. Il les couches sur une couverture avant de devenir Naïade soufflant un grand coup, elle se laisse aller en s'allongeant à côté de ses bébés, quand elle entend des pas et elle sent l'odeur de son Alpha.

-Je peux entrer ? Demande timidement Magnus.

-Oui murmure Naïade.

Magnus entre dans l'arbre s'asseyant à côté de ses bébés caressant leurs joues avant de lever les yeux et de regarder Naïade.

-Tu as retrouvé ton apparence originelle souffle Magnus en regardant le visage de Naïade recouvert de fleurs de cerisier.

-Oh souffle Naïade tendant la main pour caresser sa joue sentant sous ses doigts, les fleurs de cerisier et la tiare n'est plus là. Son regard se baisse sur sa jambe droite qui est recouvert de vigne. Elle reporte son attention sur ses bébés sentant le regard insistant de son alpha, elle en fait abstraction se concentrant sur ses bébés.

-On ne va pas en parler ? Demande Magnus.

-Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire murmure Naïade la gorge nouée.

-Au contraire murmure Magnus à son tour, ses yeux sur Naïade essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir.

-Plus tard tu veux bien ? Demande Naïade se relevant pour s'asseoir ramenant ses genoux vers elle les encerclant de ses bras, ses yeux toujours sur ses bébés endormis.

-Comme tu veux souffle Magnus amorçant un geste pour sortir du tronc voulant lui laisser du temps.

-Attends ! souffle Naïade faisant arrêter Magnus avant de reprendre quand il la regarde

-C'est dur... D'accord ! c'est dur pour moi, tu dois comprendre... les voir c'est ... déstabilisant. Les entendre...dire toutes ces choses… de ce que vous avez partagés... et puis pourquoi faire ça ? hein ? ça sert à quoi ? qui a eu accès à ta boite...à souvenir ? ...

-Je suis désolé murmure Magnus la tête baissée jouant avec ses bagues.

-Ouais... Je sais souffle Naïade ce n'est pas d'excuse dont elle a besoin en ce moment. C'est du réconfort, elle a besoin de savoir si Magnus ne regretter rien. Si en voyant certains amants et amantes, ça ne lui faisait pas regretter certaines décisions et vouloir les changés les choses avec eux.

-Je croyais qu'on se disait tout ? tu m'as caché ça…. Cette boite Alpha ! murmure Naïade chagrinée.

Mila gémit doucement en se tortillant faisant rapportés l'attention du couple sur ses bébés.

-Elle a faim ? Demande doucement Magnus prenant sa petite Mila dans ses bras.

-Je ne crois pas elle a tétée il y'a une demi-heure répond Naïade caressant la joue de Cinta toujours sagement endormi.

-Un câlin alors souffle Magnus posant Mila sur son torse caressant son front avec son nez en respirant son odeur.

-Elle avait besoin d'un câlin murmure doucement Naïade les larmes dévalant ses joues quelle tente de cacher mais en vain. Elle les retient depuis un moment mais là c'est trop...

-Mon cœur murmure Magnus tendant la main pour l'appeler pour qu'elle vienne vers lui et c'est ce qu'elle fait en rampant vers lui.

Magnus de son bras libre l'amène vers lui et referme son bras autour de ses épaules amenant son visage mouillé dans son cou. Il ferme les yeux retenant les siennes. Qui peux faire une chose aussi terrible, les faire revenir à quoi ça sert ? Camille est capable de bien des choses mais est-elle capable de faire revenir les morts ? oui elle en est capable mais pourquoi ? Pour le faire culpabiliser...

Cinta dormait toujours sagement, Magnus l'avait pris dans ses bras quand Naïade lui prend des bras sa fille Mila gémissante pour lui donner une tétée réconfortante ce n'est pas la faim, c'est juste un besoin de succion. Soufflant d'aise Magnus pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Naïade tout en regardant sa fille tétée.

Alexander sait très bien que cette situation va être difficile pour lui, mais son Alpha a besoin de lui, il sait qu'il l'aime mais des doutes et des insécurités dès fois même avec tout l'amour du monde, on ne peut les empêcher de s'insinuer dans les recoins de son esprit.


	36. Chapitre 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .CAT A LA RESCOUSSE (ELLE EST UN PEU DUR DANS SES MOTS MAIS C'EST NÉCESSAIRE)

**_._ ** **_...La colère d'Alexander..._ **

Après être sorti de l'arbre et de la serre, ils regagnent l'ancienne chambre d'Alexander qui avait repris sa forme originelle, une discussion urgente devait avoir lieu entre eux. Déposant leurs filles endormis sur le lit, bien nicher et sécuriser par des coussins, ils s'installent assis par terre, face à face en se tenant la main.

-Je sais que tu as peur...commence Magnus, Alexander confirme avec un léger hochement de tête.

-J'ai été choquer de les revoir, jamais je ne me serai attendu à revoir leurs visages un jour et tous les sentiments que j'ai pu avoir pour eux... sont revenus... souffle Magnus.

Alexander déglutit baisse les yeux. Oui c'est compréhensible... mais il ne voulait pas l'entendre. Non il ne veut pas savoir que Magnus aime encore toutes ses personnes.

-Mon cœur appelle doucement Magnus pour attirer son attention et lui faire relever la tête.

-Je ne veux pas l'entendre... grogne Alexander sans pouvoir le retenir faisant grimacer Magnus qui se doute que ça doit être difficile à entendre mais il est trop tard pour faire demi-tour et reprendre les mots qu'il va dire par la suite

-L'amour est un sentiment puissant qu'on ne peut pas oublier ou le faire taire comme ça...

-Arrête ! Siffle Alexander en s'éloignant de son Alpha.

C'est comme-ci Alexander avait reçu un coup de poing dans le torse lui coupant le souffle et c'est le cas ses paroles ont réussi à lui couper le souffle, c'est plus comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur.

Non mais c'est véritablement un cauchemar... Est-ce qu'il va entendre son Alpha se confier sur ses sentiments pour des autres que lui... est-ce que son Alpha ne devrait pas le rassurer et lui dire que même s'il revoit ses anciens et anciennes amantes qu'il n'aime que lui... qu'il ne devrait pas s'inquiéter que rien, ni personnes ne se mettrai entre eux...et leur amour. Une colère profonde remue ses tripes emportant toute sa tristesse qu'il avait en lui face à cette situation. A partir de là Alexander laisse éclater sa colère, son esprit est loin, tout ce qu'il l'entoure à cet instant, il ne reconnait plus... rien, ni personnes.

Le vent se fait sentir dans la chambre secouant la poussière, faisant tomber les livres de la bibliothèque réveillant ses filles qui commencent à gémir. Le sol tremble sous la colère d'Alexander. Magnus tente de le calmer mais Alexander est trop loin dans son esprit, ses pouvoirs sont déchainés, l'alarme de l'institut raisonne quand Alexander se lève faisant trembler tout le bâtiment.

Jamais Magnus ne l'a vu dans cet état de colère, son regard va sur ses filles qui sont toujours en sécurité quand la porte de chambre s'ouvre sur Isabelle et les autres.

-Alexander ? Cri Isabelle à travers le son de l'alarme et le chaos de la chambre.

-Prends les filles cri Magnus à Isabelle qui sursaute et court vers le lit avec Jace ramassant les filles sortant de la chambre assez rapidement.

Alexander est toujours debout au milieu de la chambre, des lianes autour de ses poignets, ses yeux éteints et vitreux regardent au loin.

- **STOP** ordonne Magnus son ton Alpha complet.

Mais ça n'a pas l'effet escompter, Alexander ne fait que tourner la tête vers lui et son regard lui glace le sang, ses yeux ont pris une teinte sombre, s'il n'avait pas du sang d'ange, il aurait pensé à avoir à faire à un démon.

Cela dure depuis plusieurs minutes, l'institut tremble toujours, les vitres de la chambre ont commencés à se briser. Aucunes paroles de Magnus le fait sortir de sa trans, alors dans un ultime sursaut Magnus lève la main déglutissant tout en fermant les yeux, il ouvre les yeux avant de lancer sa magie contre son mari, qui la prend de plein fouet le faisant voltiger contre le mur de la chambre rencontrant sur son passage le grand miroir accrocher là.

Alexander atterrit contre le mur, des morceaux de verres brisés autour de lui. Ses pouvoirs s'arrêtent quand son dos a heurté le miroir. Aucune douleur, aucun cri, ni aucun regard pour son Alpha. Il reste là assis le dos contre le mur, ses jambes étendues devant lui, le regard toujours au loin.

Son Alpha à utiliser sa magie contre lui, il lui a fait du mal même s'il ne ressent rien pour l'instant, cette pensée le fait souffrir et alourdit sa poitrine. Il sent son dos se mouiller, sans doute du sang... Il tend sa main tremblante par-dessus son épaule et il regarde sa main recouverte de sang...il lève les yeux de sa main rencontrant les yeux de Magnus qui a sa main sur sa bouche retenant ses sanglots, ses yeux sont sur son ventre. Il baisse les siens pour voir du verre dépasser de son ventre avec sa main, il touche les bouts de verre avant que sa vision commence à s'assombrir... Une toux lui prend, il se sent tomber sur le côté ses yeux se fermant...

Magnus cri, hurle regardant son mari s'effondré sur le côté, les yeux fermés. Au son des hurlements, la porte s'ouvre et à partir de là tout se passe vite. Catarina et Tessa s'occupe d'Alexander toujours sur le sol de la chambre. Magnus est sorti de la chambre de force par Jace et Simon parce qu'il empêchait Cat et Tessa de travailler, il voulait son mari dans ses bras, le soigner lui-même mais dans son état, il n'aurait pas pu.

Alexander est emmené à l'infirmerie pour être soigner avec l'aide d'un frère silencieux. Beaucoup de morceaux de verres sont plantés ou traversent de part en part son ventre et son flanc. Les morceaux de verre doivent être retirer à la main, le frère silencieux est là pour le mettre dans un sommeil profond et sans douleur. Pendant plus d'une heure Cat et Tessa enlève le verre commençant par les petits morceaux finissant par les plus gros. A chaque morceau retirer, elles passent leurs magies guérissant chaque blessure. Au dernier morceau, celui qui est de part en part son flanc, elles lui enlève et Tessa presse un tissu pour retenir le sang pendant que Catarina commence à passer sa magie.

Avec des visages fatigués, elles sortent de l'infirmerie pour donner des nouvelles. Leurs yeux tombent tout de suite sur Magnus qui est debout adossé au mur en face de la porte, le visage mouillé, ses épaules tremblantes de sanglots. Le frère silencieux sort de la chambre après elle en faisant un léger signe de tête, il s'en va laissant les sorcières expliquer la situation.

-Comment va-t-il ? s'empresse de demander Simon en s'approchant suivi des autres.

-Il est soigné, il va bien souffle Tessa.

-L'ange soit loué murmure Jace et Simon en même temps.

-On peut le voir ? Questionne Isabelle essuyant ses larmes.

-Il ne veut voir personnes... Je suis désolé, il veut juste ses filles annonce Catarina.

-D'accord je vais les chercher, elles sont avec Clary souffle Jace tournant les talons avec Isabelle pour aller chercher les petites filles.

Simon se recule s'asseyant sur la chaise pour les laissés avec Magnus qui sanglote toujours.

-Il ne veut pas me voir ? sanglote Magnus la tête baissé, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

-Non... je suis désolé souffle Tessa.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passer ? Questionne Catarina en s'approchant de lui l'obligeant à relever la tête.

-Je n'arrivais pas à l'arrêter... je l'ai commandé mais rien ! déclare Magnus regardant Catarina qui avait l'air en colère.

-Alors tu as utilisé ta magie contre lui ? Claque Catarina.

-Oui...je.. je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre avoue Magnus reniflant en essuyant ses joues avec ses mains.

-Mais pourquoi il à eu cet accès de colère ? demande Tessa en allant à côté de Magnus.

-On a voulu parler...hésite Magnus mais Cat le devance

-Des personnes qui se trouvent dans l'OP ? coupe Catarina.

-Oui souffle simplement Magnus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? Insiste durement Catarina

-Que j'avais encore des sentiments pour eux murmure Magnus regardant le visage de Catarina s'assombrir et Tessa halèter à côté de lui.

-Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagi si mon mari venait à me dire qu'il en aimer d'autres que moi grogne Tessa en se repoussant du mur pour s'éloigner tentant de garder son calme, ne voulant pas dire des choses qui pourrait le blesser mais Catarina ne se retient pas... elle est trop en colère et elle en a assez.

-Alexander te donne le monde, la vie que tu voulais...cet homme vient de te donner deux filles, c'est cet homme que tu as épousé...cet homme voulait juste que tu le réconfortes sur tes propres sentiments envers lui et toi...toi Bane... tu lui as dit que tu avais des sentiments pour des personnes qui ne devraient même plus être là... Que croit tu qu'il pense maintenant ? ...s'énerve Catarina.

-Que..que je vais m'en aller de lui pour aller vers eux...murmure Magnus resserrant ses bras autour de sa propre poitrine encaissant les mots de Catarina.

-Oui et tu sais que je t'aime Magnus...mais là je comprendrais et soutiendrait Alexander s'il ne veut plus rien avec toi... mais tu as de la chance que son Oméga intérieur ne réagisse pas comme la dernière fois... remercie tes filles qu'elles soient là pour tenir son Oméga vivant sinon Alexander serait éteint...

-Cat souffle Tessa tentant de la calmer tout en regardant Magnus sangloter de manière incontrôlable.

-Non Tessa, il doit comprendre ! Oui je suis d'accord pour dire que les sentiments sont difficiles à oublier mais toutes ses personnes ont eu leur temps, ils sont morts depuis longtemps... Alexander n'aurait pas dû vivre ça si tu avais fait le nécessaire et tu savais quoi faire pour arrêter tout ça ... il suffisait juste d'un sort, un tout petit sort d'inversion pour éviter tout ça mais toi... Magnus Bane tu n'as penser qu'à toi... tu ne veux pas faire le sort toi-même, ne t'inquiètes pas... Moi je le ferais avec ou sans ton accord... claque Catarina avant de tourner les talons pour sortir de l'institut et aller au Labyrinthe en Spirale préparer le sort.

Tessa prend les bébés quand Jace et Clary réapparaissent dans le couloir, elle a permis à Magnus de les embrassé avant qu'elle n'ouvre la porte et Magnus peut voir Alexander à travers ses larmes assis sur le lit, le visage baigné de larmes lui aussi, son torse et son ventre bandés. Leurs yeux se croisent et Magnus n'y voit qu'une infinie tristesse. Magnus sanglote quand la porte se referme sur Alexander et ses filles.

Il se retrouve seul dans le couloir pendant quoi ? trente minutes...une heure ? il ne sait pas trop. Ses yeux flous toujours sur la porte fermée. Il commence à s'éloigner du mur et descend dans le couloir? quand il entend des cris venir de l'OP, il reconnait Imasu... George... Etta criait _"_ _Cat ne fait pas ça_ " et puis plus rien... fermant les yeux, il s'appuie contre le mur un instant avant de relever la tête sur Catarina qui se dirige doucement vers lui.

-Je n'avais pas le choix murmure-t-elle avant de continuer.

-Il fallait le faire, tu le sais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rester...

-Je le sais et... Merci Cat murmure Magnus lui faisant comprendre que c'était la bonne chose à faire, qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Catarina ramène Magnus dans ses bras le laissant pleuré en luI soufflant à l'oreille

-Il voulait te voir et te parler mais il n'avait pas le courage de t'affronter. Après l'avoir soigné, il voulait te voir crois-moi mais il est blessé pas seulement dans Sa chair. Et il s'en veut de sa crise de colère, il aurait pu blesser ses filles ou quelqu'un d'autres... voir pire...confie-t-elle.

-Je l'aime, je l'aime tellement murmure Magnus ses larmes mouillant le cou de Catarina.

-Tu devrais rentrer et te reposer tu as l'air horrible taquine-t-elle en le relâchant.

-Je ne sais pas souffle Magnus hésitant de s'en aller et de laisser son mari et ses filles.

-Je m'occupe de lui et de tes filles rassure Catarina.

-D'accord prends soin d'eux demande Magnus en s'éloignant.

-Compte sur moi sourit Catarina.

Magnus sort de l'institut ne croisant plus personnes dans l'OP, Cat a eu raison de les renvoyés, leurs places n'est plus ici, ils ont quitté ce monde, il y a longtemps. Les sentiments qui ont remués sa poitrine en les voyants, il n'a pas pu les empêcher. Personnes ne peux le comprendre...Comment refoulés des sentiments qui viennent sans crier garde ? des sentiments qui se sont éteints ou du moins restés enfoui pendant un certain temps.

Toutes ses personnes qu'il a revues sont les seuls avec qui ils a partagés sa vie pendant des années, certes, il n'a jamais accepté de faire d'eux leur compagnon ou compagne mais ils ont beaucoup partagé ensemble. Pour preuve sa boite à souvenir qu'il a dans son bureau, il a gardé des souvenirs matériels d'eux... seulement eux. Une seule personne était au courant de cette boite... même son mari ne le savait pas...il lui avait caché.

Rentrant dans son loft bien trop calme, il se dirige vers son bureau et se rends compte que la boite est là mais vide. Il sait qui a fait ça, il le savait depuis le début, son œil est attiré par une autre boite.

Avec rage, il la prend et l'ouvre et jette la moitié du contenu en plein milieu du salon faisant apparaitre Camille dans une robe rouge sang, perché sur des talons aussi rouges que sa robe, elle se retourne vers lui un sourire aux lèvres.

-Enfin mon Amour...susurre-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

-Camille...souffle Magnus avec un sourire lui faisant croire qu'il était content de la voir.

-As-tu aimer mon petit cadeau ? demande-t-elle son regard attiré par la boite à souvenir que Magnus avait posé sur la table derrière lui.

-Oui... Comment tu as fait ça ? Demande-t-il ses mains allant sur les hanches de Camille la rapprochant de lui, la faisant haleter.

-Une sorcière me devait un service souffle-t-elle ses mains allant sur le torse de Magnus.

-Non comment as-tu eu la boite ? murmure Magnus sa bouche allant dans le cou de Camille la faisant gémir. Lui retient un hoquet de dégoût.

-Une nuit... tu dormais... la baie vitrée était ouverte... halète-t-elle.

-En tous cas... merci pour ce cadeau, je vais te récompenser...déclare-t-il d'une voix qu'il espère chaude et sensuelle tout en la soulevant par les cuisses, la posant sur la table derrière elle.

-Ou est ton Oméga ? Demande-t-elle écartant les cuisses pour faire de la place à Magnus tout en essayant de défaire sa boucle de ceinture.

-Il n'a pas très bien pris la situation, il m'a quitté...souffle Magnus avec un haussement d'épaules.

-Très bien ! tu es de nouveau à moi grogne-t-elle avec possession contre sa bouche.

-Oui... et tu avais raison... je suis à toi et je le serais toujours...déclare Magnus forçant les mots à sortir de sa bouche avant qu'elle ne l'embrasse avec force coupant sa lèvre dans le processus. Magnus se retient de bâillonner, il rompt le baiser pour plonger sa tête dans son cou cachant son dégout.

-Baise-moi maintenant s'impatiente Camille en déchirant la chemise de Magnus faisant éclater les boutons.

-Attends... pourquoi les faire revenir ? Demande Magnus tout en soulevant sa robe continuant de jouer avec elle pour savoir la vérité avant d'y mettre fin.

-Parce que tu n'avais que d'yeux pour cette pute d'oméga, il fallait que je trouve quelque chose qui t'éloignerait de lui... Voir tes anciens amants et amantes l'a rendu fou non ? Il t'a quitté... donc mon plan a fonctionné...

-Et si il ne l'avait pas fait ? Demande Magnus sa main serrant sa hanche de colère mais pour elle ça a l'effet inverse, elle gémit de plaisir.

-Je l'aurais tué de mes mains...pour que tu sois à moi...gémit-t-elle.

-J'ai failli le tuer par ta faute grogne-t-il en s'éloignant pour la regarder.

-Quoi ? Demande-t-elle incrédule un peu perdu par le plaisir.

-J'ai failli tuer mon mari par ta faute, j'ai utilisé ma magie pour l'arrêtais parce qu'à cause de toi, je lui ai dit que mes sentiments pour eux étaient revenus grogne-t-il claquant des doigts pour refermer sa chemise avec la magie en s'éloignant d'elle.

-Tu as joué avec moi ? Crache-t-elle en descendant de la table.

-Ne sois pas surprise Camille ! Tu ne fais que ça... tu as toujours menti, tu joues tout le temps, as-tu même jamais penser qu'avec tout ce que tu fais... tu me fais te haïr ! je n'ai jamais haïs une personne autant que toi... crache Magnus tremblant de colère.

-Si je ne peux pas t'avoir... personne ne t'aura, tu m'entends ? Hurle Camille en se jetant sur lui mais se fait arrêter par des lianes qui l'agenouille par terre resserrant sa gorge l'empêchant de parler.

-Je suis déjà à quelqu'un d'autre déclare Magnus se tournant vers Alexander qui entrait dans le loft seul...

......

Alexander entre dans le loft discrètement, il voulait parler à son mari seul. Ses filles sont chez Catarina avec Madzie. Catarina avait expliqué à Alexander qu'elle avait renvoyé tout le monde. Il l'avait remercié et lui avait demander de garder ses filles pour qu'il puisse parler tranquillement avec son mari.

Mais il entre dans le loft pour voir son mari, la tête dans le cou de Camille. Il attend le cœur au bord des lèvres, il ne sait pas quoi faire, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la conversation. Avec soulagement, il comprend que Magnus joue avec elle pour la faire parler.

Quand il voit Camille bondir sur son mari, il l'attrape avec ses lianes pour l'agenouiller au sol, sa liane autour de sa gorge.

-Je voulais te parler... mais je vois que tu es en bonne compagnie grogne Alexander ses yeux sur Camille.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois... panique Magnus faisant tourner la tête d'Alexander vers lui.

-Je le sais... ça fait un moment que je vous regarde... sacré jeu d'acteur Bane ! s'amuse Alexander faisant sourire en coin Magnus.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'elle ? Demande Magnus.

-Ton père n'a pas un penchant pervers pour la torture ? Demande sérieusement Alexander.

-Je ne sais pas ! mais il y a bien un démon ou deux qui voudront s'amuser avec ça déclare Magnus regardant Camille se débattre en essayant de parler.

-Non.. enfin de compte je suis sûr qu'elle arrivait à prendre son pied avec des démons déclare Alexander avec dégoût. Avant de regarder Magnus ouvrir un portail derrière Camille la faisant crier.

-Un petit voyage dans les limbes... j'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça... demande Magnus regardant son mari qui a l'air d'hésiter.

-S'il te plait ? Demande Magnus avec une moue comme un enfant.

-Très bien accepte Alexander en tirant sur la liane regardant les yeux apeuré et suppliant de Camille se fermer.

Magnus la pousse dans le portail en le refermant derrière elle avec un souffle soulager.

Alexander va directement dans les bras de son mari tout en pleurant tous les deux.

-Je te demande pardon... je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre murmure Magnus dans le cou de son mari, sa main caressant ses blessures.

-Je sais et je n'étais plus moi-même... je ne me rendais pas compte avoue Alexander se relevant pour le regarder.

-J'aurais pu tu tuer pleur Magnus toujours dans le cou d'Alexander s'accrochant à lui avec désespoir.

-Mais je vais bien... je ne t'en veux pas rassure Alexander sa main caressant la nuque de son mari.

-Mais je t'ai blessé ici chuchote Magnus en se redressant un peu et en posant sa main sur le cœur d'Alexander.

-Oui tu m'as blessé... je voulais juste...que tu me dises que tu m'aimais mais...tu m'as dit que tu les aimé encore...murmure douloureusement Alexander se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre ses yeux sur la chemise de Magnus.

-J'étais perdu... gémit piteusement Magnus en regardant dans les yeux de son mari le suppliant de le comprendre.

-Je sais...accorde Alexander dans un murmure.

-Je t'aime... tu dois me croire mon cœur demande désespérément Magnus.

-Je t'aime aussi répond Alexander avant de se pencher pour embrasser son mari.

Magnus réduit la distance entre eux reliant leurs lèvres dans un baiser passionné, haletant pendant plusieurs minutes.

-Les filles ? Demande Magnus en se reculant du baiser appuyant son front sur celui de son mari.

-Chez Cat, je voulais qu'on puisse se parler... commence Alexander avant de se faire couper par la bouche affamée de son mari. Sa main dans la chute de rein de son mari qui l'approche vers lui tout en dévorant sa bouche le faisant bourdonner de plaisir.

....

Ils récupèreront leurs filles le lendemain matin après une folle nuit, une nuit ou ils ont beaucoup discuté, ou ils se sont aimés, ou ils se sont dit leur amour entre deux cris de plaisir.

Une page à était tourner ce soir.

Une autre page blanche s'ouvre et c'est eux qui vont l'écrire...seulement eux.


	37. Chapitre 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette histoire arrive à la fin mes chers amis(es) et oui toute chose à une fin...je pense que vous l'avez compris avec la fin de Camille.
> 
> Je tiens à remercier chaque personnes qui me lisent.
> 
> BONNE LECTURE.
> 
> ...MOMENT MALEC...
> 
> ...MOMENT CHAUD MAGNUS&NAIADE...

_**...ÉPILOGUE...** _

Dire que Catarina Loss était euphorique n'était pas le bon mot. Elle a trouvé un compagnon et bien Magnus va avoir un choc... Comment lui dire qu'elle a trouvé l'amour auprès d'Asmodée ? Ce n'était pas un coup de foudre, plusieurs rencontres ont eu lieu pour le premier anniversaire des jumelles... aussi le deuxième... et après bien Asmodée à était souvent invoquer par Catarina dans le dos de Magnus...Mais elle ne peut pas l'empêcher, ni elle ni Asmodée. C'est comme ça, ils sont amoureux.

Les petites filles d'Alexander et de Magnus ont maintenant quatre ans, après l'histoire de Camille, Alexander avait pris la responsabilité de prévenir l'enclave que Camille Belcourt n'était plus une menace et que Catarina Loss avait fait le nécessaire pour renvoyés les amants et les amantes de Magnus à leurs places. L'inquisitrice avait pris la nouvelle avec un haussement d'épaule et avait dit à Alexander que c'était une bonne chose et elle avait déclaré que Magnus et Alexander avait agi en légitime défense. La sorcière qui avait aider Camille, Iris Rousse connaissait le même sort que Lorenzo Rey, elle était enfermer par les anciens dans une cellule au Labyrinthe en Spirale.

Catarina faisait en ce moment les cents pas, Asmodée à l'écart la regardant avec un sourire, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine quand elle sursaute à la sonnette de sa porte.

-Ça va aller ! Ne t'inquiète pas rassure Asmodée l'attrapant par la hanche alors qu'elle se diriger vers la porte.

-Je sais... et puis tu es là si ton fils veut m'envoyer goutter les terres d'Edom ? ... demande Cat avec espoir.

-Je viendrais te chercher taquine Asmodée recevant une claque sur son bras le faisant rire de plus belle.

-Entrez dit-elle en ouvrant la porte sur la petite famille.

-CAT... cri Mila sautant dans ses bras. Cinta un peu plus réserver s'agrippe à la main d'Alexander.

-Oh ma petite princesse ! tu m'as trop manqué souffle Cat en embrassant la petite fille sur la joue avant de la reposer et de s'accroupir devant Cinta montrant sa joue, faisant glousser la petite fille qui lui embrasse d'un léger baiser.

-Tu as vu mon cœur ? on a plus aucune considération se renfrogne faussement Magnus devant l'attention que reçoive ses filles.

-Oui j'ai vu ! Et même pas un bonjour se renfrogne faussement Alexander à son tour tout en pleurnichant posant la tête sur l'épaule de son mari faisant rire Cat de leurs taquineries.

-Vous m'avez manqué aussi souffle Cat en les embrassant tous les deux.

-Papy Asmodée est la ! déclare doucement Cinta attirant l'attention de son père qui regarde dans la direction du salon.

-Que fait mon père ici ? Demande Magnus en se dirigeant vers le salon suivi de tout le monde.

-Papa ? Questionne Magnus les sourcils froncés.

Les filles sautent sur ses genoux embrassant ses joues le faisant glousser. Ça fait un moment qu'elles ne l'avaient pas vu presqu'un an depuis leur dernier anniversaire.

-On a quelques choses à vous dire avoue Cat les faisant asseoir dans le canapé.

-Quoi ? Tu m'inquiètes souffle Magnus.

-Ton père et moi nous sommes ensemble, alors si tu veux m'envoyer a Edom fait le ! ton père m'a promis de venir me chercher débite Catarina.

-Ensemble ? Demande Magnus incrédule faisant mordre la lèvre d'Alexander du au visage choqué de son mari. Les filles sur les genoux d'Asmodée on même compris vu leurs visages souriants alors qu'elles regardent leur papy hocher la tête confirmant les dires de Catarina.

-Oui papa ensemble comme... des amoureux déclare Mila tout sourire.

-Mais...mais... bégaye Magnus.

-Félicitations, je suis heureux pour vous souffle Alexander en se levant pour prendre Cat dans ses bras et tapoter l'épaule d'Asmodée.

-Ton mari à beuguer souffle Cat regardant Magnus qui a les yeux grands ouverts ainsi que la bouche dans un état figé.

-Il s'en remettra souffle Alexander d'un geste de la main désinvolte en se rasseyant à côté de son mari.

-Je dois t'appeler Maman ? Demande Magnus dans un sursaut avec une voix aigu.

-NONN ! S'horrifie Cat faisant rire tout le monde avant que Magnus ne se lève en fin pour les féliciter.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas ? Demande prudemment Cat.

-Non je suis heureux pour vous... ça fait un choc mais ce n'est pas à moi de vous l'interdire souffle Magnus en regardant son père et Catarina.

-Tu as vraiment cru qu'il allait t'envoyer a Edom ? S'amuse Alexander en regardant Cat.

-Excuse-moi mais avec Magnus... un excès de colère...explique avec prudence Cat s'adressant à Alexander mais regarde Magnus du coin de l'oeil.

-Je peux encore le faire menace faussement Magnus.

-Non ! on ne te laissera pas faire ! déclare les petites filles en même temps se levant des genoux d'Asmodée pour protéger Cat de leurs petits corps.

-Ah bon ? Et comment m'empêcher... moi le prince des Neufs Enfers ? Gronde faussement Magnus s'avançant vers elles.

-On t'arrêtera, on ne sait pas comment... mais on le fera ! déclare Mila regardant sa sœur hoché la tête avec véhémence faisant tomber Magnus et les autres dans un fou rire.

-Merci d'avoir essayé les filles remercie Cat quand elle s'est calmée de son rire alors qu'elle les prend dans ses bras.

Ils se retrouvent dans le jardin regardant leurs filles jouées avec Madzie qui était revenu du Labyrinthe, elle suit des cours avec des sorciers pour renforcés sa magie et lui apprendre sorts et invocations. Catarina l'aide mais de temps en temps, elle la laisse se familiariser avec d'autres sorciers.

Alexander regarde ses filles jouées, il se remémore les dernières années avec un peu de tristesse, de nostalgie. Mais il fait taire ses pensées, il se concentre sur les bons moments. Les dernières années, sa sœur s'est mariée avec Simon, pas d'enfants pour eux pour le moment. Clary à donner naissance à une petite fille, Angelina va avoir bientôt un an. Matthew demande déjà à son père de lui apprendre le maniement des armes, il veut être un shadowhunter comme son père. Max a eu sa formation, il va bientôt recevoir sa rune angélique faisant de lui un shadowhunter. Ses parents sont toujours dans les rangs de l'enclave, faisant changer les lois et les préjugés.

Jonathan a été remis en liberté et envoyer dans un institut à Londres, Clary et lui établissent leur lien frère et sœur doucement. Dorothéa Rollin's a disparu des radars et Lorenzo Rey est devenu fou, il s'est suicidé avec un sort. Et Raj le chasseur d'ombre qui avait sorti Camille des cellules de la Gard à était retrouvé dans les sous-sols de l'hôtel Dumort enchaine et affaibli, Camille buvait à sa gorge. Il a été soigné et envoyé sur l'ile Wrangel pour une durée indéterminée.

Maintenant, il est à quelques jours de sa prochaine chaleur, ils ont trouvé un moyen de contraception, une potion pour Magnus qui le rend infertile. Ils veulent encore des enfants mais si Alexander tombe enceint à chaque chaleur, son corps ne suivra pas. Donc ils ont décidés d'avoir le contrôle et de décider quand ils veulent avoir d'autres enfants. Après la naissance prématurée de ses filles, il avait tout de même peur. Mais il avait été rassurer par Cat qui lui avait dit que toutes les grossesses n'étaient pas pareilles, qu'il ne pouvait pas comparer sa première grossesse avec une éventuelle grossesse à venir.

Mais Alexander se sent prêt pour tenter cette nouvelle aventure, Magnus aussi.

Cat entraine Asmodée et Madzie dans la maison pour finir de préparer le diner, alors que Magnus s'engage dans une course avec ses filles hurlantes de rire. Alexander allait demander s'ils voulaient de l'aide pour le diner, mais elle refuse poliment lui disant qu'il profite de sa famille. Cat a assez de mains pour l'aider. Alors, il se réinstalle dehors s'asseyant dans l'herbe regardant ses filles courir avec leur père à leur suite.

Les petites filles court ensemble en riant joyeusement à leur suite Magnus qui rit aux éclats essayant de les rattrapés mais sans succès. Elles court vite, elles disparaissent dans un léger brouillard de fumée et réapparaissent à côté d'Alexander riant toujours aux éclats.

-Mon cœur, je croyais que tu étais de mon côté rit Magnus s'approchant a pas de félin d'Alexander qui protèges de son corps les deux petites filles.

-Pas cette fois ! glousse Alexander qui commence à courir avec ses filles évitant la pluie de paillettes que lui envoie son Alpha.

-Papa tu n'as pas le droit cri les filles en même temps.

-Bien sûr que si j'ai le droit cri Magnus derrière eux faisant crier de joie les deux petites filles qui reçoivent les paillettes sur leurs têtes.

Alexander trébuche sur ses pieds, mais il est rattrapé par son Alpha avant qu'il ne touche le sol, son Alpha allonger sur lui, il n'a pas le temps de dire un mot et reçoit la bouche enthousiaste et exigeante de son Alpha sur la sienne qu'il accepte avec un bourdonnement de plaisir.

Explosant de rire Alexander roule sur son Alpha se redressant se mettent à califourchon sur ses genoux pour le regarder dans les yeux quand il entend ses filles crier qu'elles rentrent dans la maison pour se laver les yeux après avoir vu leurs pères s'embrasser. Magnus le rejoint dans son rire aussi.

Se calmant tous les deux Magnus s'assied avec son oméga sur ses genoux le regardant profondément et avec intensité coupant le souffle d'Alexander à chaque fois quand son Alpha le regarde comme ça.

-Je t'aime souffle Magnus sa main caressant la joue d'Alexander.

-Je t'aime aussi répond Alexander de la même manière le regardant avec la même intensité.

Ils décident de rentré au loft, les filles sont fatiguées et il est déjà tard. Une fois rentré, c'est bain, diner, histoire et dodo.

S'allongeant au milieu du lit en étoile les yeux fermés, Magnus attend son mari qui finit sa douche. Il allait se lever pour le rejoindre, quand il reçoit un poids sur ses genoux le faisant crier de surprise récoltant le rire de son mari.

-Tu aurais pu me le casser... grogne Magnus faisant référence à son sexe tout en ajustant son mari sur ses hanches.

-Non... j'en ai besoin souffle Alexander glissant sa main pour aller taquiner l'objet incriminé.

-Je sais... tu y tiens...beaucoup murmure Magnus avec espièglerie faisant hocher joyeusement la tête de son mari.

Alexander n'attend pas une seconde de plus et enlève le caleçon de son mari, le jetant derrière lui avant de s'installer entre ses cuisses. Sur ses coudes légèrement relevés Magnus le regarde faire. Avec extase, il le regarde prendre son sexe en bouche, ses hanches se soulevant dû au plaisir. Il reste relevé sur un coude, la tête légèrement sur le côté pour continuer de le regarder faire, il glisse sa main dans les cheveux de son mari. Ses hanches remuantes, son sexe tapant dans le fond de sa gorge. Au bout de quelques minutes, un bourdonnement de plaisir de son mari, une légère caresse sur sa cuisse, une succion plus forte que la précédente et Magnus jouit dans la bouche de son mari avec un grognement, ses yeux qu'il refuse de fermer sous le plaisir pour continuer de regarder son mari, ses soubresauts secouent le lit. Il se laisse tomber sur le dos fermant les yeux tout en reprenant son souffle, laissant son rythme cardiaque redescendre.

Il sent son mari bouger pour revenir le chevauché, mais il sent le sexe humide de Naïade se poser sur le sien, il ouvre les yeux pour regarder Naïade lui sourire alors qu'elle commence à bouger langoureusement sur son sexe. Il ne faut pas longtemps à Naïade pour avoir " _le colonel aux gardes à vous._ "

Dans un mouvement vif, Magnus entre en elle la soulevant par les fesses, la regardant rejetée la tête en arrière, gémissante de plaisir. Ses mains posées sur son torse pour garder son équilibre dû au mouvement soudain. Magnus recommence plusieurs fois tout en grognant écoutant ses cris de plaisir, ses joues rouges d'excitations. Se redressant, il s'assied pour aller grignoter son cou, tout en lui prenant un sein en coupe, son autre main allant sur son sexe.

Une décharge de plaisir remonte le long de la colonne vertébrale de Naïade, pleurnichante dans le cou de son mari. Magnus ne ralentit pas ses coups de reins, la sentant au bord de l'orgasme, il la soulève pour l'allonger sur le dos tout en bougeant ses hanches dans un rythme passionnés. Naïade remonte ses hanches pour encercler la taille de son mari avec ses jambes. La main de Naïade se glisse entre eux après que Magnus lui a intimé.

Magnus gémit dans le cou de Naïade, ses hanches bégayantes, ses cuisses tremblantes, son orgasme lui brule le ventre, une délicieuse brulure. " _Je vais_... tente-t-il de dire mais il ne finit par sa phrase, il ne fait que grogner, un râle profond de jouissance, sa jouissance lui secoue tout le corps. Un sursaut de Naïade, son cri de plaisir, son corps finit par trembler elle aussi, ses jambes se resserrant autour de lui.

Alexander reprend sa forme originelle dans la nuit, ils se sont endormis assez rapidement Alexander était toujours sous sa forme de Naïade. Il se lève pour aller prendre un verre d'eau et retourne se coucher, son regard est attiré dans le chemin de leur chambre sur la photo accrochée là. C'est le premier jour de vie de leurs petites filles, elles étaient si petites. Sa main va se posée sur son ventre, pensant à sa prochaine chaleur. Peut-être que dans moins d'un an, il sera à la même place pour accrocher avec son mari, une autre photo…. Une photo de leur bébé.

...

Alexander et Magnus ont dû attendre deux chaleurs pour qu'Alexander annonce à tout le monde qu'il était enceint, un enfant unique. Magnus avait fait la moue pour lui, il n'avait pas bien travaillé ce qu'avait fait rire Alexander. Ils étaient heureux, une nouvelle vie vient agrandir leur famille. Mila et Cinta avait accueilli joyeusement la nouvelle, heureuses d'être des grandes sœurs.

Alexander sort de la chambre pour rejoindre son mari qui s'occupé à coucher les filles. Il le trouve en train de posé la photo de leur bébé au mur à côté de ses sœurs. Alexander s'approche son bébé dans les bras qui est né la veille au terme de sa grossesse ce coup-ci.

-Tu as trouvé la place pour Raphael ? Demande Alexander regardant la photo de leur fils, il avait à peine une heure sur la photo.

-Oui mon cœur souffle Magnus avec un sourire et les yeux tendre en regardant son mari avant de baisser la tête et embrasser le front de son fils.

Leur fils porte le nom de Raphael comme le nom de l'ancien chef du clan de vampires, dont il n'avait aucune nouvelle depuis le jour où il était parti en Espagne se ressourcer, ils espèrent un jour le revoir, Magnus lui doit encore des excuses.

-Les filles dorment ? Questionne Alexander en posant son fils endormi dans son berceau après la tétée et le changement de couche.

-Oui à peine leurs têtes posées sur l'oreiller ! glousse affectueusement Magnus.

Leurs filles avaient fait du cinéma pour aller se coucher, elles voulaient rester éveillées pour regarder leur frère dormir.

-Tu sais très bien qu'elles aiment te résister s'amuse Alexander s'asseyant dans le canapé.

-Je ne comprends pas parce que toi... tu ne me résistes pas ? Questionne Magnus faignant l'innocence.

-Parce que pour moi c'est impossible souffle Alexander allant dans les bras de son mari qui l'avait rejoint dans le canapé.

-Je t'aime mon cœur souffle Magnus contre la bouche de son mari.

-je t'aime aussi Alpha répond Alexander dans un souffle avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de son mari, échangeant un doux baiser.

Leur fils dans son berceau dormant tranquillement après sa tétée, ils se retrouvent dans le canapé nicher dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Fermant les yeux de bien-être et soupirant d'aise, Magnus resserre sa prise sur son mari. Ses doigts allant caresser ses cheveux, pendant qu'Alexander respirer dans son cou. Ils restent dans ce cocon, perdu dans leurs propres pensées. Leurs pensées se dirigent vers la même chose…la même personne sans qu'ils ne se le disent.

Camille aurait pu tout gâcher, et elle y est presque arriver si Alexander ne s'était pas accroché à leur amour. Elle a été si diabolique pour arriver à ses fins et Magnus ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser que si elle a fait tout ça, c'est qu'elle l'aimait ? Elle le faisait par Amour ? Mais non, il le sait, si elle l'avait aimé, elle n'aurait pas fait tout ça, il est convaincu que ce n'était qu'un jeu pour elle, elle a toujours aimé jouer, elle a joué et elle a perdu.

Mais ne dit-on pas : " _le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore_ " eh bien, il ne le saura jamais même si elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait, il ne l'aurait pas cru.

Alexander a eu les mêmes pensées que son mari, il y a pensé souvent. Camille avait fait tout ça parce qu'elle aimait Magnus, mais tout cet acharnement ce n'est pas de l'amour... non quand on aime, on accepte, on veut que l'être aimé soit heureux. Il peut comprendre que quand on aime, que ce soit difficile à accepter de voir celui ou celle qu'on aime faire sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mais tout ce qu'elle a fait, elle ne l'a pas fait par amour.

Ils ne sauront jamais si Camille a vraiment aimé Magnus.

Mais elle ne peut s'en prendre qu'a elle-même.

Peut-être que si elle avait mis toute son énergie à tourner la page, au lieu d'avoir fait de leurs vies un enfer, qui sait peut-être qu'elle aurait trouvé l'amour ailleurs.

_**...La fin...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je reviens dans quelque temps pour une autre histoire.
> 
> Quand ? Avec Quoi ? JE NE SAIS PAS ENCORE. Mais une chose est sûre, je reviens avec une autre histoire toujours sur mon petit couple préféré.
> 
> A bientôt et en attendant, prenez soin de vous et de vos proches.

**Author's Note:**

> Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plait. Merci.


End file.
